Umbra Aureola
by Xylix
Summary: Saffron has been defeated. The wedding has failed. However, a new individual drags Ranma into a new battle. Can Ranma stand against the combined might of mystical and secular power? More importantly, how much of the world will he destroy doing it?
1. Prologue

LEGAL JUNK

Ranma ½ and the right to produce derivative works there of, such as a fanfiction, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This work is created without her permission, or endorsement and as such, violates Rumiko Takahashi's said rights. The characters, plot, and setting created here in, and not previously existing in _any _prior works, are however, mine. Any legal statements I make only apply to characters that are mine. Any legal dispute concerning other such intellectual property should be addressed to the true owner. As other works may be mentioned directly, or indirectly in this fan fiction, including other fan fictions, keep this in mind.

I, personally, have no problems with distribution of this work in any manner so desired. Be it: web postings, paper airplanes, psychological warfare, spoken by assassins before making the kill. However I, personally, suggest not committing major crimes to do so, like say selling this work. Any action taken by an individual that is not me, I claim no responsibility for. If you are unsure of the legality of your distribution method I suggest you don't do it.

Anyone wishing to sight, add, modify or derive another fanfiction, short story, or otherwise connect to this fanfiction, characters, or setting here in has my full permission. Of course, to do so legally, you still need Rumiko Takahashi's permission. As such, it is a mute point. Of course, you may be deriving an unauthorized work off of Rumiko Takahashi anyway, in which case legality isn't really that big of a concern, now is it?

**Last Updated: **July 29, 2005

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Comedy

**Classification: **Continuation, Crossover (only very late in the fanfiction)

**Rating:** PG-13 / T for Teen.

**Matchups/(relation)Ships: **None planned; Not Ranma/Akane

_**AN-General:** Currently I am working heavily with obsidianfox on Eldritch Asylum. Given the vast superiority of Eldritch Asylum, the far too long separation from this one, and a desire to work on personal original fiction it is unlikely that this story will ever be updated. In fact, this edit only takes place as a gargantuan attempt to clean up my more technical aspects of writing via lots and lots of practice... you know... 150,000 words of it. So if anyone is still reviewing, for god knows what reason – I certainly don't – feel free to rip right into any consistent failures! _

_If you haven't read, and reviewed Eldritch Asylum please do so! Just click on either my Favorite Authors then obsidianfox, or my favorite stories and Eldritch Asylum! If you already have read and reviewed..., do it again!_

_One last thing, if you want to know what chapters have been edited simply check either my profile, or if their is a Last Updated tag on the chapter. _

**_AN-Chapter:_** _This is ironically enough, the only chapter where I _should_ delve directly into Anito's mind. In the rewrite I'm going to my advantage, as it allows me to cover pieces of Anito's past that are otherwise untouchable. For those that have already read, some of the things in here were long since imagined... but never really included. This should help to make Anito deeper, and allow me to stick lots of small references to these things in future conversation. _

_Still, this chapter will probably be one of the least liked. As people don't seem to like an Original Character start._

-oOo-

AND SO IT BEGINS

**Umbra Aureola**

**Created by**

Xylix

**Original World Created By**

Rumiko Takahashi

PROLOGUE: THE RITUAL

"Fire which links to, destruction, and consumption...," a voice said from inside the craggy, rustic tower. The voice was quiet, a whisper barely heard above the fierce roar of the wind. The shutters rattled.

A particularly potent blast burst into the room. Warding off the cold breeze, Anito pulled his cloak tighter. Rotting, wooden structural beams squealed in protest. A loose rock fell free and bounced down crumbling steps. Clunk! Clunk. clunk...

Anito kept his focus, straining his eyes against the flickering candles. To him nothing existed but his masterpiece: A massive magical circle carved deeply into flawless stone.

With a frown Anito glanced at his wrist, scrutinizing the cheap quartz watch. There wasn't much time left, and it would be years before all things would be in the proper cycle to try again. Anxiously he shifted his eyes to a yellow plastic funnel. Quicksilver was draining through it, filling the circle until is threatened to spill free. "Tch! This will be cutting it close," he observed.

Restraining the urge to hurry, Anito walked over to the funnel. It would only be a few more minutes until it was done. Patience, he reminded himself. Somethings cannot be rushed.

While he waited Anito's eyes were once again helplessly drawn to the great circle. The carving was five meters in radius, and sliced five centimeters into stone. The design, a pentagram of utmost complexity. Layer after layer of runes were added for effect. Each practically jammed into it, stacked with one on top of the other. The whole resembled bramble more than anything else. The center though, stood free, clear of any carving. The effect made the entirety look vaguely like a donut.

Anito's stomach growled.

He grits his teeth and works on. Scanning the silvery surface Anito again carefully checked the core. "Life and death, still and breath. Day and night, dark and light." He nods. "It's all in order."

He stops the flow of quicksilver, and removes the funnel.

He lets loose a breath and stretches. There wasn't much time left now, and the thought filled him with apprehension. The moment he started the spell it would be only by his death that he could end it. If he failed he would die. If he succeeded..., he'd still probably die. Yet, if he missed this chance the it would years before he could make another attempt, if the council would even allow such a thing. Finally, the reward of true success...

Godlike power.

Oh yes. It was worth it.

"It cannot be done," Anito said to himself with a chuckle as he looked again for a flaw. "Such a spell is a known impossibility. Light and dark are mutually exclusive, and any spell with the dual presence results in a spectacularly painful explosion. At least, that is what all the books say and what every wizard with practical experience knows for fact."

Anito grinned widely. A thrill of excitement ran through him. To accomplish the impossible, to break and redefine the limits of magic, that was what this was really about. He could imagine the faces of his fellow wizards when they learned the results. Little pathetic Anito, the wizard that wasn't... now the greatest wizard in a thousand years.

Oh, the satisfaction of that alone would be worth it. To show them what true greatness was. No longer would they be able to declare the word of ancient texts absolute, and use it as refutation to his theories. No longer would they scoff at his mathematical models saying: wizardry is a practical art! No longer would others laugh and add: and you have practically none of it!

Most importantly, no longer would he need _their_ charity in order to pursue _his_ theories.

His of all of them, it was his own brother who was the worst of the lot. That bastard didn't waste a minute after his father's death to throw Anito out on the street. After all, Anito wasn't a _true_ wizard or _true_ family, just a freak.

Anito clenched his fists. No, he wouldn't think down that road. Those days would be over soon enough. He'd never have to put up with his brother again. Either success or failure would guarantee that much.

He had to thank the council though. They at least admitted he was brilliant. They also accepted that his perfect aura sight allowed him to see what others could not. Their funding and the honorary archmage status had done wonders for his research. However, to them this was just a long term investment. They had no real expectations from him in the next fifty years. In fact, all they expected was for him to fail.

And fail.

And fail.

Until someday out of a strange combination of eccentricity, luck, and brilliance he _stumbled_ across something truly great.

Never mind that he'd _already_ done such a thing. Nope, far too young. Such a thing was simply impossible. They didn't even need to _look_ at it to know that.

Anito walked over and violently grabbed Kinjakan off the ground.

He closed his eyes and evened his breathing. This was not a time to let emotions to the fore. They would only disrupt his concentration.

Anito lowered Kinjakan's shaft into a thin deep hole near the giant circle. With a moment's hesitation he strode forward, carefully stepping into tiny blank spots in the circle. He made it to the center. He stopped.

He looked back at Kinjakan in contemplation. Even with his ties with the council and the archmage status getting his hands on that artifact had been difficult. Thankfully, his reputation with the Joketsukozu had done wonders. Still, if they had known what he was going to use it for, well they'd probably have killed him outright.

Hell, they'd still probably try to kill him.

Anito stared a moment longer at the Artifact. He almost felt bad for what he was going to do. However, Kinjakan was just a thing. It could be replaced with the proper tools and effort. Besides, it was the council that gave it to the phoenix people in the first place.

He looked at his watch. It was time.

Anito took in a deep breath. "That which lies in death, darkness I invoke thee. That which stills the breath, darkness I invoke thee. That which brings the night, darkness I invoke thee. That which hates the light, darkness I invoke thee. With thy name, darkness, I bind thee."

The circle crackled to life, dark lightning flared from the quicksilver trenches, sapping the light from the room with every burst. In it's resting place Kinjakan began to glow and a writhing serpent of red flame coiled down its length. A stream of power poured from the artifact into to the circle.

The dark lightning flared higher. The entire room filled with its twisted presence. Even the air tasted foul.

He continued.

"That which gives us breath, light I invoke thee. That which stills the death, light I invoke thee. Which brings the day, light I invoke thee. That finds the way, light I invoke thee. With they name, light, I bind thee."

The circle twisted as a stream of brilliant energy roared forth. It flowed, filling the half opposite the darkness. The room flashed with a strobe of competing energies.

As they swirled and whirled around the circle never once did darkness meet light. Each raged like chained beasts, snapping and clawing at the thin gap of air that separated them. Spiraling around and around the serpents of light and dark sought to meet, to make furious war. The circle contained them.

With each pass, the twin streams hurtled through rune, after rune. Eddies began to form throughout their lengths and their power began to change. Slowly the effects propagated, becoming larger and more pronounced as they spun again and again through the circle.

Kinjakan went dim, and fell into ash.

"With thy names I call thee! Darkness come! Light come! Let thy fearsome fury free and tear thy way into this forbidden world! Let not hold thee back, be he god or devil, for ye have no equal! Dance oh wondrous dragons of shadow and light! Dance and dance, higher and higher until thy power challenges heaven itself!" Anito exclaims.

The circle hissed and the tower rumbled. The flawless stone cracked, and power surged. The maleficent tempest exploded upwards growing into new forms. Fire and ice embraced each other, spiraling up in a tornado. Wind howled around the room with an unearthly roar. Earth joined it, giant rock floating as a feather in the hands of the growing gale.

It was a maelstorm of power.

Anito stood silently in the eye of the storm. Here nothing touched him. It gave the whole a strange felling of unreality, but Anito had little time to observe. With great concentration he gently brushed the spell with what little magic he had. A touch here, a touch there and flows smoothed. With great patience he brought the spell to perfection, holding himself against the terror. The circle was already cracking.

Anito allowed himself a moment of thought. He could finish it or die.

He chose the former.

"Let there be light!"


	2. Chapter 01 Shadowy Figure

CHAPTER I : A SHADOWY FIGURE  
  
It was a normal day in Nerima. The sun rose in the east shining its rays down upon the district of Tokyo. Normal of course, is not a word that was usually associated with Nerima, a district known for not only the greatest collection of martial artists in the world, but also the single weirdest collection of martial artists in the world. Yet, normal is a relative term. That is to say, for Nerima the events that had thus far on this day occurred were perfectly normal. Where in almost any other area the folk would probably have declared the end was coming.  
  
Though the day was normal, at least normal for Nerima, it certainly was not a good day. At least it wasn't very good if you happened to be a young, good looking female. Most especially if you happened to be a young, good looking female on the street. A fact perpetuated by a wee little troll that was currently on patrol of the grand city streets. A patrol that is, to liberate women's unmentionables.  
  
Happosai let out a sigh of contentment as he loosed a pure, white, cotton bra from the lush rolling hills of a young maiden. His sacred quest to free all such garments from tyranny was not an easy one, but it did bring a good deal of satisfaction. Caught is his reverie of his art Happosai side stepped a harshly swung broom, whose end exploded with a cloud of dust upon impact with the ground. Having avoided the attack Happosai dashed forward to his next acquisition. "What a haul, what a haul!" The perverted little demon sung out as he went about his work.  
  
"Die you little monster!" Yelled a woman filled with indignant fury. Swinging around her blunt implement of doom with a fury only a woman scorned could muster the woman attempted to smash the perverted master into paste.  
  
"Got you, you little monster." Another one yelled slamming down a mallet directly where the master would be when it landed.  
  
There was no such luck though Happosai paused just enough for the mallet to miss. Then hardly slowed in the least the little troll hopped onto the mallet and ran up the mallet's shaft as fast as his little feet could carry him. A small jump right before he reached the beautiful girl's arms planted him firmly in her bosom. Once there Happosai luxuriated in the feel of her soft, warm breasts.   
  
"Get it off, get it off!" The girl screamed in panic.  
  
A monstrously fast grope and a mind boggling theft of her bra directly off her clothed body later and Happosai was off again on his quest. The demented little man easily danced around the instruments of female ire as more righteous warriors joined the pervert smashing quest. The increased ferocity only seemed to goad the creature on further as Happosai's dodged amongst the rain of blows practically glowing with happiness of having the attention of so many girls. His dance only paused for an instant when the old master spotted a particularly wondrous silky darling. "Sweeto!" The old man yelled blurring forward.  
  
Well ahead of the growing mob of angry women Ranma paused upon a wire linked fence. A familiar sound tickled the pigtailed martial artist's ears. Ranma frowned thoughtfully for a few short moments. Then deciding it was none of his concern, Ranma continued nonchalantly on his path. Dealing with this kind of junk was just not worth being late for school. Several months of attempts to stop the old freak had only proven to Ranma that it was a waste of time.   
  
"Sounds like the old freak is at it again," Ranma said conversationally to his grounded companion.  
  
"Doesn't he ever give up?" Akane put in with subdued distaste. This was quite unlike Akane's normal reaction to perverted activity. Apparently having lived with the old troll for several months had left Akane as jaded to such activity as Ranma.   
  
"Heh," Ranma let out a short laugh. "The old freak will never stop. He's like an addict... Damn the freak is coming this way." Ranma said shifting slightly with annoyance as he heard the sounds of Happosai's approach.  
  
True to Ranma's senses the troll rounded the corner at neck breaking speeds. The diminutive figure caught sight of the two instantly. Bouncing off a wall Happosai adjusted his trajectory in the blink of an eye. Closing in like a troll shaped lightning bolt the old master zoned in on his favorite girl in all of Nerima. Happosai's eyes shimmered with tears as he leapt toward Akane his bag of woman's lingerie trailing behind him. "Akane!" The perverted master yelled out in glee as his body traveled in its low arc.  
  
Ranma may have given up on stopping Happosai, but groping Akane was still clearly well past the line. Leaping off the fence Ranma landed with expert timing, his two feet firmly implanted themselves on Happosai's head. The impact stilled the two's movement in the air, where upon the forces of gravity immediately took command. Exactly as planned the two dropped to the earth, with Ranma adding the weight of his squatting body to the old man's head first impact with the ground.  
  
Eyeing the troll with a look of curiosity and distaste Ranma asked, "What exactly do you think you are doing?"  
  
Happosai reached up and swept away a tear from his shimmering, puppy dog eyes with a finger. Letting out a sniff of sadness as if he were about to burst into tears Happosai said, "Can't an old man greet the daughter of his student?"  
  
Ranma and Akane answered this declaration as one. "You expect us to believe that!" The two took the liberty to add a welt to the old master's head for his feeble effort at an excuse.   
  
Happosai sniffed again tears leaking from his eyes. "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Let me think..." Ranma said his voice portraying the fact that coming up with a few examples wasn't going to be all that hard.  
  
Akane looked around worriedly. They were already cutting it close as it was. If they wasted anymore time they were going to be late for class. "Come on Ranma, we are going to be late."  
  
Ranma looked at Happosai, and then at Akane. Before him stood a difficult choice. He could go to school and enjoy the rare pleasure of arriving on time, or he could beat the old freak senseless. It was an intense dilemma, each option having their own advantages. Ranma for one was all for making the freak pay his dues for all the trouble that Happosai had caused. On the other hand Hinako wasn't exactly the kind of teacher you would want to discipline you.  
  
The sound of approaching feminine fury made Ranma's decision for him. Past experience told Ranma that one way or another when a crowd of enraged women showed up, he was somehow going to be the person beaten to near death. Electing the path of strategic retreat Ranma bounced off of Happosai's head onto the fence, the force of the act digging the old man's face into the ground. Dashing along the high metal bar Ranma called back to Happosai. "See you around old freak!"  
  
Happosai wobbled to his feet still recovering from Ranma's mistreatment of his old bones. "Ranma! How dare you treat your master with such disrespect!" The troll called out, his battle aura towering like a miasma of death.   
  
Happosai's wrath was a terrible thing to behold and the old troll's mind was already cycling through the various implements of pain he could use upon his unruly student. Caught in his pondering of vengeance the old master missed the burning auras of pure anger that crackled in a bonfire like conflagration behind him until it was too late. Turning slowly Happosai took the sight of dozens of women standing tall their eyes glowing with an inner light and red anger ki pouring out of them like water. Gulping the perverted master managed to get out, "Pretty ladies..."  
  
"Die!" Was the call of rage as they swarmed upon the diminutive master like a thousand ants onto an invading insect. Blunt weapons of every name shape and form descended upon Happosai, their speed and power fueled by weeks of pent up rage. Pain wracked Happosai's small form as the mob unleashed their wrath.  
  
"This is for taking all my panties!" A woman yelled out in insane fury as she repeatedly smashed the old master with a mallet.  
  
"How dare you touch me you little monster!" Another added stomping Happosai into the ground with her high heeled shoes.  
  
"This is for making me chase you down!" A mop end whipped Happosai to another small group of women.  
  
Happosai didn't know whether to cry out in pain or pleasure. Here was a group of beautiful girls devoting all their attention to lonely old him. Of course, it was a rather painful experience, but when you are a perverted old troll you have to take what you could get. This though was getting to be a bit too much. Even the grand-master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts found that being smashed into a consistency remarkably similar to pudding hurt a tad. Happosai couldn't help but think this probably wasn't a healthy relationship.  
  
"Pretty, ladies." Happosai croaked out before being smashed into the ground yet again with a broom.   
  
One of the girls stopped attacking rubbing her shoulder. "Ah man, my arms sore. That's all for me for today."  
  
Another smiled in return. "I know what you mean. I wonder if I can mark this down as exercise for my diet." She said thoughtfully.  
  
The first waved the other good bye taking her leave. "I guess I will see you next time."  
  
"Good day to you then." The second returned cheerfully before turning back to the little monster. As if an instant transformation swept over her the young girls face changed from its sweet angelic from into a twisted expression of pure vengeful ire. Hefting her mallet the girl swung yelling out her cry of anger as she did so. "Take that you evil little troll!"  
  
Too much of a good thing is a bad thing. This even applied to the punishment of twisted old men. As such for various reasons be that weariness, prior engagement, or just plain boredom the crowd dispersed. The wrecked and broken old man was left on the ground. No quarter or mercy was given. Not even a single girl, no matter how sweet, even paused to consider taking Happosai to a clinic. Instead he was left on the ground like refuse, twisted up like a pretzel in the dirt, his body beaten and bruised.  
  
Happosai was not the type to be so easily defeated. Having suffered this tragic fate hundreds of times at the hands of female mobs it was a simple matter of popping his joints, one at a time, back into position. Slowly standing up the old master produced a twig and started limping his way home using the little stick as a crutch.  
  
Not far from the evil old master two individuals were also heading back to the Tendo Dojo. One was a fading martial artist and the other was Panda. Though Soun and Genma moved slowly, they out walked a limping knee high old man any day. So despite the old man's efforts the two came upon Happosai as he struggled back home.   
  
Happosai didn't spare the two a glance. His worthless students wouldn't help him unless he threatened them, and possibly not even then. The Panda however, noticed the old master before he could limp his way into an ally. Caught with interest at seeing his master's state the Panda lifted up a sign that read, "Look, its the old master."  
  
Soun's eyes followed the direction the Panda's paw was pointing and nodded wisely. "So it appears, Genma old friend."  
  
The Panda lifted another sign. "He is in a weakened state."  
  
Soun nodded again wisely and looked at the Panda. "Right you are, I wonder what we should do?"  
  
The panda and the old martial artist stared at each other for a while. The gears in their head slowly turning as the slow mechanism spit out the answer. Then abruptly they reached the same conclusion even though no words were spoken. There was only one thing to do in such an opportunity. To take revenge for all the horrors the old master had inflicted upon them.  
  
Soun and the Panda were upon Happosai in an instant stomping the demented old troll into the ground with as much force as they could muster. Once the troll stopped moving the two went to work. Quicker than the eye could see a set of chains and a box were procured from only the gods knows where. With the containment device prepared they tossed Happosai into the box and rapidly locked him up tight with the heavy steel chains.   
  
With the old man safely sealed the Panda then pulled out a pen and scribbled some words on the box in what was, given it was a Panda, rather neat hand writing. The words spelled out, "To the Ross Ice Shelf, Express Delivery." Shoving the box into a nearby mailbox the two dusted off their hands and proceeded on their original quest.  
  
Soun said with tears of happiness coming out of his eyes. "The Old Master is finally gone!"  
  
The panda lifted up a sign that failed by any manner to convey his enthusiasm. "Yipee."  
  
"I know, why don't we celebrate the occasion by drinking some of the Old Master's sake?"  
  
"Good idea." Read the Panda's sign as they walked off into the distance.  
  
****************  
  
"Shampoo."  
  
"Yes great-grandmother?" Shampoo replied.  
  
"Delivery."  
  
Shampoo grabbed the delivery box and headed to her bike at a quick pace. No sooner did she step out of the Neko Haten than did Shampoo spot a darkly cloaked figure in the ally way. The shape paid little attention as it upended a container of blood on itself. The dark shape was dressed in a now dripping long, dark cloak, the cowl pulled over the face so that it could not be seen. Leaning against the wall was a perfectly straight, but otherwise normal wooden stick. Almost as if in reaction to Shampoo's presence the figure grasped the staff even though it had yet to see the girl. Slowly the shape turned pulling its body straight with absolute with assurance as it turned to face the girl.   
  
Shampoo wrinkled her nose at the disgusting smell that wafted off the man like a visible wave. The dark cloaked individual smelled of rotting flesh. Flies gathered around the man in a thick cloud laying down all over the cloak attracted to the terrible stench. Given what Shampoo had just seen she wasn't particularly surprised by this.  
  
The figure looked at her and spoke with a cold, hard, masculine voice. "Is this the Neko Haten?"  
  
Shampoo looked at the figure like one would a bug. "You no go in while you stink. Especially not while you dripping blood." She said in broken Japanese.   
  
The figure laughed under his cloak. "You are not very bright are you?" the voice said with amusement. Shampoo could almost see him grinning, a very evil looking grin at that.  
  
Shampoo lifted up one of her bon bori and pointed it at him, "You stupid if you mess with Chinese Amazon."  
  
"Shampoo continue with your delivery now!" The Amazon Matriarch said as she hopped into the scene with her withered, misshapen stick. Her staff was of course twice her height or roughly half the height of the stranger's staff.  
  
"Yes honored Elder." Shampoo said turning to continue her rudely interrupted work, but not before she gave the man in the cloak an angry glare. She didn't know what business Cologne had with the disgusting man, but she certainly hoped her grandmother pounded him like he deserved.  
  
The cloaked figure eyed Cologne with amusement as she looked at him through her old eyes. Cologne spoke first, "What manner of demon are you?" She said her eyes narrowing on the figure before her. Cologne could easily sense a very powerful, perverted and twisted ki before her of similar power to Herb's, if not greater. This was the reason she had sent Shampoo on her way. Her eyes though switched to shock as she recognized the person standing before her. "You!"  
  
The figure quirked his lips in an evil grin. "Yes," He said slowly purposely drawing out the conversation, "It is indeed me."  
  
"I would never have thought the likes of you would sell your soul to a demon!" spoke Cologne angrily. She had readied herself for battle on the moment she felt his presence. Her position now slipped into a position for assault.   
  
"Yes, I suppose I did in a manner of speaking." The figure laughed at his own words. "But, what I did was so much more, oh so very so much more." Power crackled in the man's open hand, a twisting, black, demonic lightning. The man's eyes continued to laugh at her carrying the same evil glee that his grin spoke of.   
  
For an instant his face took on a more serious feature and almost, one dare say, friendly demeanor. "I came for the book of darkness."  
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed as she recognized the object he spoke of. Her senses however, were tangling with a mystery. Something was odd, very odd about his aura, but she couldn't at this moment place it. All she could sense was dark ki, darker than any ki she had ever sensed before in her life. It boiled around the figure like a dark cloud trapped in a enclosure far too small to hold it. "I cannot let you have it." She said failing to find the answer to the riddle before her.  
  
"I didn't say I was giving you a choice." The evil voice said. As he spoke the man's enormous ki vanished. The cloud of darkness swallowed into his body as if it where sucked inside. Only Cologne's expert battle sense could find the puny spark of darkness that remained. Then abruptly he vanished just as suddenly as had his ki signature. Cologne almost didn't feel the tiny spark reappear instantly behind her instead of in front.  
  
Cologne twirled swiftly, and for a century old chinese ghoul she surprisingly moved as fast or possibly even faster than Ranma himself could. Her shock at the act, however slowed her all that was necessary. "Impossible!" She said as a staff crackling with power sent her into the darkness.  
  
***************  
  
  
"Ring! Ring" Came the sound of a bell.  
  
Ranma reflexively cringed upon hearing the sound. "Great, just who I wanted to deal with." Ranma muttered under his breath. Couldn't Shampoo at least bother to show up while Akane wasn't around? It was as if the universe itself conspired to give Ranma the maximum possible dose of pain.  
  
"Ni hao Ranma!" Shampoo yelled her bike soaring through the air. Normally, while on top of a fence there was no need to worry about being run over. Shampoo somehow managed to ignore this convention and was able to plant her front tire cleanly into Ranma's distraught face. If Akane hadn't seen this a dozen times before she might have admired the incredible balance such a feat required. Instead her only reaction was to glare at the amazon that had interrupted her time with Ranma.  
  
With a skill born of desperation and lots and lots of practice Ranma managed to pull himself out of under the bike and get his feet firmly on the ground. Twisting his neck back and forth until it moved how it was supposed to Ranma gave Shampoo a leery welcome. "Hey Shampoo, what do you want?"  
  
"Ranma come with Shampoo, yes?" Shampoo declared as she attached herself to Ranma's arm and attempted to drag the pigtailed martial artist in the desired direction. Ranma did not look in the least like he was enjoying having a beautiful woman tugging at his arm.  
  
"Ranma is not going on a date with you!" Akane yelled in rage breaking the contact between the two by smashing Ranma's head into the ground with her book bag.  
  
Ranma pulled himself off the ground a second time in a short span. Rubbing the back of his head Ranma muttered, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"What? You want to go on a date with her!" Akane said annoyed.  
  
"Ranma no go on date." Shampoo said.  
  
"Exactly," Ranma said nodding in agreement. "Hey, wait did you say we aren't going on a date?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Akane said suddenly concerned. Something had to be wrong with Shampoo if she didn't want a date with Ranma.  
  
"If Ranma wants to go on date with Shampoo, Shampoo happy to. First though need to see great grandmother."  
  
"Wait, what does the old ghoul have to do with anything?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Ranma is not going on a date with you." Akane said with finality. "And why should he see Cologne?"  
  
"Violent woman have no say in the matter." Shampoo said in response to the first statement. "No time, great grandmother get hurt." Shampoo said insistently pulling on Ranma's arm.  
  
"The old ghoul?" Ranma said in surprise. He had a hard time imagining anything that could hurt the old ghoul.   
  
"Yes, man in dark cloak beat her.".  
  
"Someone defeated her?" Akane said. "Is she okay?"  
  
Ranma scratched his head thoughtfully. "Who is the lucky guy and when are you sending the invitations?"  
  
"I don't know Ranma she seems pretty worried." Akane said seriously.  
  
"Well I suppose we should look into it." Ranma said following the purple haired amazon as she dragged them in the direction of the Neko Haten.   
  
It was a short jaunt to the Neko Haten and Shampoo seemed a little too bothered for a conversation so the three covered the ground silently. Immediately on entering the Neko Haten the three saw Cologne approaching to meet with them. Ranma instantly noted that Cologne had already recovered from the attack and further showed no signs of injury. This was a good in Ranma's book, because anything that put Cologne down for a good while was extremely dangerous. Then again anything that could put Cologne down at all was dangerous.  
  
Shampoo knelt next the old woman and asked sincerely. "You okay great grandmother?"  
  
"I am fine child. He caught me by surprise that is all." Cologne said from on top of her staff. "I see that you brought son-in-law." Cologne said with some approval.   
  
"So when are we going to get the invitations?" Ranma joked.  
  
Cologne clonked Ranma on the head with her staff. "This is no laughing matter son-in-law. This one is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine." Cologne said narrowing her eyes thoughtfully. "Besides, that law doesn't apply to elders."  
  
"Heh, he can't be much better than Saffron!" Ranma said in his normal overconfident way.  
  
"Perhaps you are right, but it isn't his combat prowess that I am concerned about." Cologne said considering her words. "I will not discuss it today, I have important matters I need to look into. I suggest you head home for now." With that Cologne hopped away into the back of the store.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Well I guess she's okay."  
  
Shampoo nodded relieved that there was no real cause to worry. "Ranma go on date with Shampoo now."  
  
"What? No!" Ranma shouted out before Akane could find a cause to attack him again.  
  
"Ranma we are leaving." Akane announced grabbing Ranma by the pigtail and walking forward pulling the martial artist behind her.  
  
"Aack! I'm coming, I'm coming so let go Akane!" Ranma said trying to escape Akane's grasp.  
  
  
*********************  
  
The cloaked figure stood on the roof, his cloak billowing in the wind. With an evil grin he overlooked the city, his playground and there was no one that could stop him. "Mwhahahahaha!" The man let out an evil laugh the echoed through the air.  
  
"Whhhhssssshhhhhhh! Waaaaa! Thunk! Ouch!" A particularly strong gust dragged the man off the second story roof dumping him head first on the ground. Standing up the cloaked man rubbed the back of his head where a welt was growing. Thoughtfully the man reminded himself that standing on roofs with a cloak during heavy wind was not a good idea.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kasumi said with concern while looking out through the kitchen window.   
  
Waves of peace and harmony rolled off the girl like the ocean tide coming in. The cloaked figure found the strange feeling invading his being. "I am quite fine thank you." He said pleasantly. "Is that food I smell?" He asked the smell making a bit of droll escape.  
  
"Why yes, you may have some if you would like. I just love to have guests." Kasumi said politely.  
  
"Thanks!" The dark cloaked man dug into the food with hunger born of days of starvation. It was ridiculously hard to get a good meal when wearing a stinking blood soaked cloak. The fact that he had covered a lot of ground far away from civilization hadn't helped in the least.  
  
Seeing the sheer amount that he had managed to eat the figure paused. "My apologies, it appears I have devoured most of the meal. Allow me to repay you for this slight."  
  
"Oh there is no need for that." Kasumi said waving the man off.  
  
"No I must insist. Assuredly you were making this fine meal for your family and now they will be left without anything to eat. What kind of man would I be to leave the situations as it is?" The figure paused as it considered the situation carefully. "Here, this should cover the cost of the meal." He said handing her a wad of cash.   
  
"That is very kind of you, sir." Kasumi said politely in return.   
  
The man bowed in return. "It is a minor token of my appreciation." He then looked a bit embarrassed. "If I may ask...?" He said gesturing his head towards the food again.  
  
Kasumi nodded in return. "Of course you may have some more."  
  
The man returned to eating this time at a much slower pace enjoying the exquisite flavor of each and ever single bite. Smiling at the man's obvious enjoyment of her meal Kasumi left humming a happy tune. Really he was such a nice young man. He had given her more than enough to buy dinner for tonight. She must remember to offer to clean that cloak though. It gave him such a menacing demeanor and she would hate to see the poor guy misrepresented. Kasumi stopped and pondered for a moment. Could he be one of Ranma's friends? 


	3. Chapter 02 Archmage

CHAPTER II : THE ARCHMAGE  
  
Ranma and Akane walked into the yard of the Tendo Dojo. For Ranma the passage from outside the grounds to inside was as if he had crossed through a curtain that separated two worlds. His senses were picking up strong vibes, vibes of a vague sort of evil. The aura inundated the area like a thick mist almost overwhelming in its power and presence.   
  
For Ranma this was more than enough evidence that something was wrong. Wasting no time the pigtailed martial artist slipped into a battle ready stance as he took stock of his surroundings. His eyes scanned the area cautiously attempting to not only spot his foe, but to take note of every hole stick and rock that could be used for tactical advantage in the event of battle.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a faint trail of blood making its way into the interior of the Tendo household. His mind carefully placed that information into the background, for now Ranma was more concerned about the fact that danger sense were screaming at him. Right now Ranma felt so edgy that combat seemed far more important than little things like blood, unless it happened to be the blood of his enemy.  
  
Akane at every level lacked the depth and sophistication of Ranma's training. For her the warning sensor that went off was not due to some strange martial arts mystical sense. Instead Akane used the next best thing, Ranma. The sudden stiffness and the hard tenseness that the pigtailed martial artist held his muscles was all Akane needed. If Ranma felt at some animal level that something was wrong, then something without a doubt was.  
  
As such Akane made her own evaluation though by far more separated from the urgent call of combat. She too saw the trail of blood that passed through the Tendo house. Her worry was something different though. A mind choking terror filled the girl and with great concern Akane cried out. "Kasumi!"  
  
"Was that the girl that was cooking the meal?" The cloaked figure said lazily sitting upon the roof laughing slightly under his breath. His grin was playful, and not in a good way. "Because if it was, she was very, nice." He enunciated the last word rather unpleasantly. "If you know what I mean." This time he laughed a bit louder.  
  
Ranma jumped in surprise as he turned to face the visage. Something bothered him greatly at the cloaked man's presence. It was that the pigtailed martial artist had felt nothing, nothing at all to give away the cloaked man's presence. Though the area was thick with dark ki like a swirly mass of smoke the man had no aura, not even the slightest flicker. The cloaked figure's control rivaled that of the Umisen-ken, though unlike that technique he was still visible to the eye. It was a disorienting knowing instinctively that the man before him was the source of the evil presence, but not being able to feel the same.  
  
As if the evil presence wasn't enough of an indicator the figure's eyes held promises of dark deeds. Such a look was not unfamiliar to Ranma. Ryouga, Mousse and a dozen others had looked upon him with such eyes. No, it was the fact that at the same time these eyes seemed to be laughing that made his skin crawl. It was almost as if this man actually enjoyed inflicting pain on his enemy.  
  
"You're the one that beat Cologne aren't ya" Ranma said at last facing the figure slightly uneasily. The man's aura made him nervous and focusing on something helped Ranma deal with that problem. As he spoke Ranma's eyes traced the blood upon the figure's cloak. Now that he thought about it Ranma remembered seeing the same in the Neko Haten. Did this mean his enemy was injured? If he was Ranma might be able to put that injury to his advantage.  
  
The figure briefly narrowed its eyes, then it relaxed again quirking an eyebrow while continuing the insidious grin. "And if I am?"  
  
"What did you do to Kasumi?" Akane demanded with a shaking voice. Every moment she spent here gave Akane an increasing sense of incredible wrongness. It was like a chill had crawled down her spine. Somehow Akane knew that the blood had something to do with this man. The figure's words only confirmed this fact. Had he, had he hurt her sister? Or, Akane shivered, perhaps something even worse? These thoughts clawed at her mind like icy ghosts reaching forward to rip out her very soul. Somehow the terror was too great even to summon her normal rage.   
  
The figure seemed to smirk at those words. "Hmm, I wonder, a lone girl, a figure in a blood soaked cloak." He laughed darkly. "What do you think I did?" As he said the last power crackled in his left hand, sparks of black lightning coiled chaotically in his palm.  
  
"Would you stop blathering on and get to the fight?" Ranma said annoyed and completely missing the insinuation. Ranma's eyes narrowed slightly. Something was... off.  
  
Something flashed through the figures eyes. Annoyance perhaps? As quickly as it came it vanished and with a crawling grin the figure laughed, "Oh, and what makes you think you are worth fighting?"  
  
Ranma flashed with rage. It was the complete contempt that the cloaked figure managed to squeeze out that got to him. That was it Ranma wasn't going to waste anymore time evaluating the situation. Right now that idiot was going to get what was coming to him.  
  
Growling angrily Ranma threw himself at the figure leaping forward with all his power. Flying free of the ground the pigtailed martial artist traveled in a flat arch toward the figure at a speed a bullet might envy. Just before hitting his target Ranma shot out a foot straight into the gloating man's face. At least Ranma would have, but before the blow could land the man vanished leaving nothing between Ranma and the roof but air. Stunned Ranma stumbled after landing. Recovering his senses Ranma quickly regained his balance.  
  
"Oh my, what anger you have." The man said mockingly. Ranma whirled around facing the source of the voice. For the first time Ranma became aware of exactly how much he depended upon sensing auras in battle. The slow down of having to reacquire his target made Ranma feel vulnerable. For most this slight delay would be considered minor, or even unnoticeable. Ranma though that half a second or even a tenth of a second was a terribly long time in battle. This time though Ranma didn't suffer the problem to its maximum effect. Instead the man's own words gave away his position allowing Ranma to easily spot him where he sat grinning like mad on the edge of the wall that surrounded the Tendo House and Dojo.  
  
Ranma looked at the dark figure cautiously, his anger forcefully depressed by combat instincts gained during the soul of ice training. "How did he get over there?" Ranma thought pondering his opponent's movement, he had seen nothing to indicate movement. One moment the man was there, the next he was gone. If the man had moved his speed was unbelievable. That thought frightened Ranma to the core, though the pig tailed martial artist would never admit it. Even dismissing that Ranma was still left with a feeling that his enemy was playing with him.  
  
"Heh, lets see you do that again." Ranma said before dashing forward and making a second attack. This time he was looking for his enemy's movement instead of actually planning a hit.  
  
Again the man vanished. Like before Ranma caught sight of nothing. There was no indication, nothing whatsoever as to how his enemy had moved. Laughter echoed behind Ranma, coming again from the roof of the Tendo household.  
  
"That was pathetic." The man said watching Ranma's sputtering anger and confusion with amusement. "Well, it was fun and all but let's end this game." Grinning evilly he stood, moving slightly away from the edge as he did so, finally adopting a battle stance.  
  
Regaining his calm Ranma fell back into a defensive position. If Ranma couldn't figure out his opponent's secret from making an attack, then perhaps it would be revealed when Ranma was being attacked instead of the other way around. If nothing more it would at least allow Ranma to judge his enemy's speed.   
  
"Too late," laughed the man's voice behind him.  
  
Ranma twisted in shock. He made the half rotation just in time to see the staff engulfed in crackling ki energy careen into him. It smashed into his body with the force of a freight train, instantly imparting enormous speed and momentum. Caught by the awesome forces Ranma was hurled into the ground like a human comet. Shaken Ranma met the ground head the impact leaving a crater in the earth as dirt was compacted from the power with which the pigtailed martial artist hit. Still twitching with life Ranma was awake enough to hear his opponent's mocking laugh before the the cloaked shape vanished as swiftly as before.  
  
Akane hustled over to the slumped and dazed Ranma. Crouching next to Ranma she rubbed tears out of her red puffy eyes "Are you okay?" Akane barely made out her worry for Kasumi making it difficult to speak.  
  
Ranma rolled off his head into a sitting position cocking his head left and then right. "I'm fine." Then rubbing his head Ranma asked, "So what you crying about anyway? You didn't think that I was hurt that bad did you?"  
  
"Idiot." Akane said sniffing. "Didn't you hear what he said about Kasumi?"  
  
Ranma tilted his head to one side trying to remember. He didn't remember the guy saying anything about Kasumi, but then again Ranma had hit his head kind of hard so the last minute was sort of fuzzy. "What about her?"  
  
"He said he had hurt her." Akane said crying.  
  
Ranma scratched his head, trying to remember what exactly the guy had said. For the life of him though Ranma just couldn't remember the guy mentioning Kasumi though. Then as if struck by an epiphany Ranma struck his open hand with the hammer of his fist. "I'm pretty sure Kasumi is okay."  
  
"But- but, the blood, and what he said... you, you don't know that." Akane barely made out.  
  
Ranma smirked looking slightly past Akane. "Hey, Kasumi are you alright?"  
  
Akane whirled around spotting her sister who had just walked onto the grounds. Throwing herself at Kasumi, Akane pulled her eldest sister in a hard hug. "Kasumi!" Akane cried happy her eyes still stained with tears.  
  
Kasumi dropped her bags at the force of the embrace. "Oh my! Did something happen?"   
  
"Where were you Kasumi?" Akane asked, obviously grateful that her sister was fine.  
  
"A kindly young man offered some money to buy dinner. So I was out shopping." Kasumi answered simply.  
  
Neither paid Kasumi any heed. Akane was too busy crying tears of happiness that the worst hadn't come to pass. Ranma free of that fear instead concentrated on the mystery that was bugging him. How did that man get behind him? And what exactly was that guy?  
  
  
******************  
  
"How dare you put Kasumi in danger!" Soun yelled his voice overpowering all other attempts at conversation. To further express his emotions Soun allowed his power to swell into a gigantic demon head that loomed over the pigtailed martial artist like an ax over the head of a criminal.  
  
"She wasn't even there!" Ranma shot back defensively. Ranma hunched back defensively from the terrible presence of Soun's demon head. It looked quite like cowering to any normal person, but Ranma most certainly never cowered, especially not from someone as harmless as Soun.  
  
"Oh my! Who would have thought such a dangerous man was on the prowl." Kasumi said as her father finally settled back down into a relatively normal emotional state. To herself she wondered if the kind man got away safely.  
  
"Kasumi, don't die!" Soun wailed into the lap of his eldest daughter. With a slight smile Kasumi patted him on the head softly whispering softly as though to calm a baby even as she continued to listen to the rest of the story.  
  
Ranma and Akane, well mostly Ranma, were trying to tell the story of what happened earlier that day to their parents over dinner. Trying of course, being the key word. Such events had of course immediately included everyone else in the Tendo Household. Luckily, in this case, it was only the Tendo household. Even as it was Ranma had been fighting against numerous interruption every time he tried to speak. Then with all the misunderstandings he was forced to explain somethings as many as four or even more times just to get what actually happened across. As it was Ranma wasn't really sure that the multiple explanations had actually worked.  
  
"So he beat the old ghoul, huh," Nabiki said. "Interesting." One could almost see the second sister pondering how this information could be used for money or amusement. Preferably both of course, but either would be satisfactory.   
  
"Anyway, after that I fought him," Ranma said.  
  
"And he beat you," Akane said having recovered from the ordeal in the few hours that had passed.  
  
"Hey! I put up a pretty good fight!" Ranma said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't even hit him, and he took you out in one blow." Akane shot back landing a devastating blow directly on Ranma's pride.  
  
"Hey, I was just getting started!"  
  
"Why were you twitching on the bottom of a crater then?"   
  
"What would a uncute tomboy like you know?"  
  
"Wham!", came the distinctive sound of Akane's fist sending Ranma's head through the floor.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ranma said as he sat upright again unfazed by the attack. Luckily for Ranma Akane's anger doesn't strike twice, at least on such short notice. As such he wasn't rewarded with another lump on his head for his, as usual, terrible diplomatic efforts.  
  
"Ranma, beaten so easily you must be getting lax in your training!" Genma yelled out. Moving Genma attempted to solve this problem in the usual manner. That is, by immediately attacking his son.  
  
"Hey old man! That has nothing to do with it!" Ranma responded flipping a glass of cold water into his father's face thereby dissolving any further argument. As an afterthought Ranma gave his father two quick lumps on the head.  
  
Even as he returned to the conversation Ranma skillfully swatted a pair of Panda wielded chopsticks away from his food. Genma apparently had true to the name of his art adapted to the evolving situation after a not unexpectedly quick recovery. That this method of training could and probably would result in more food for Genma without a doubt factored into the decision to move this battle into a new path. Ranma though was so well trained that he not only parried quite subconsciously, but countered attacked at the same time.   
  
"Well that is the story." Ranma said declaring the end of the set of events. Freed of such intellectual pursuits Ranma turned his attention back to the pressing matter of devouring his food.  
  
"That is all? You got beaten and he left?" Nabiki asked looking quite uninterested. Given that this was Nabiki, Ranma wasn't about to take that at face value.   
  
"Have you met this young man before?" Kasumi asked politely. If there was anyone in that could read Nabiki it was Kasumi. Knowing this it wasn't difficult to conclude that the question might have been for the second daughter's benefit. Then again while Kasumi was quite easy to read, her motives were, if anything, more unfathomable than Nabiki's face. That is to say, if she had any real reason for asking the question it was beyond the grasp of the mortal mind.  
  
The question though was still a rather good one. Ranma had without a doubt a very colorful past and a not to be underestimated collection of enemies. Considering that the person might possibly be someone he once knew Ranma paused to think carefully before giving an answer. "Not a clue. Never met him before in my life."  
  
"Perhaps I can solve this mystery." A old voice broke in causing the Tendo group to turn to turn toward the new arrival.  
  
The Panda who had the clearest veiw responded before the voice could even be heard. Without thought the Panda held up a sign that read. "Look a 3000 year old Chinese Ghoul."  
  
Taking an instant to read the sign Ranma turned to look at Cologne. Not for the first time the old ghoul had managed to make it completely unannounced into the Tendo household. Not that this surprised Ranma, he had once seen the ghoul pop up out of the Tendo bath only moments before he stepped in. An altogether disturbing experience. The mere thought of being in the same bath as that shriveled mummy sent shivers down the pigtailed martial artist's spine.  
  
While Ranma was caught in his reverie that encompassed old ghouls, baths and nakedness the Panda Ranma called father decided to capitalize on Ranma's distracted attention. Moving with a swiftness that belied his huge bulk the Panda showed that his pupil still had much to learn by rapidly devouring his son's food.  
  
Cologne gave the Panda a quick thrash on the head with her ever present stick. "Who are you calling a 3000 year old Chinese Ghoul?"  
  
"So do you know the young man?" The Elder Daughter asked cheerfully. She wasn't in the least disturbed by the outbreak of violence, nor the unexpected and unexplained arrival of the old amazon warrior.  
  
"Yes, I know him quite well." said Cologne settling in at the table and taking the cup of tea Kasumi offered. "His name is Anito, we first met five years ago..."  
  
********FLASH BACK*********  
  
  
A skinny young man walked into the Amazon Village wearing a pure white tunic and a pair of black pants. In his left hand he carried a long, straight wooden stick that served as an aid on the long trek through the wilderness. All in all had a build quite similar to that of Hikaru, minus the dark bags under the eyes. Needless to say, Anito was if anything an unimpressive sight. The fact that he had the wear and tear of a man that had just trekked through the wilderness for many, many miles did little to improve the amazons' estimation of him.   
  
"Excuse me is this Joketsukozu?" The Skinny Man asked of the withered old Matriarch that was looking him over. The warriors had, understandably, refused to give the pathetic man an answer. However, his constant demands to see the elder had been considered, if only because they had been told a few days ago to be on the look out for a foreign man.  
  
Cologne looked him over clearly unimpressed. "So you are the mage the council sent?"  
  
"Arch-mage actually, though I suppose it doesn't matter. I would like to say I am more impressive than I look. Unfortunately it isn't quite true." Anito said with a laugh.  
  
Cologne eyed him doubtfully, but could detect no untruth's in his words. She held out a small pearl like object in her hand. "Could you tell me what this is then?"  
  
Anito leaned over and peered at it for a moment. "Ah, yes the pearl of madness. A rare relic dated back around 2000 years. It was developed as a weapon of assassination. By placing it in a cup of water the pearl will dissolve into the solution whereupon the poison can be ingested with minimal chance of detection. Its use leads to inevitable madness."  
  
Anito paused looking a bit longer. "This one has been modified however, the inner ki flows were changed eliminating it's original purpose. Instead this particular pearl unleashes a deafening wave when broken rendering those that hear it temporarily incapable of coherent thought. Quite an interesting twist on the original model if I do say so myself."  
  
Cologne looked quite impressed. "You are correct. I must admit you put more detail in it than I thought." Actually, she was more than impressed. Correctly evaluating that the pearl was a pearl of madness was one thing, but to discover the true nature of this particular pearl was mind boggling. Much less to do so merely by looking at it for a few minutes.  
  
Anito smiled, "Well I possess are rare gift known as perfect aura sight. I guess that you have heard of it."  
  
Cologne's eyes widened in surprise. "Perfect aura sight." She said thoughtfully. "I can see why you are an Arch-mage even at such a young age."  
  
"Well the title is more honorary than real. Unfortunately, I lack the power to emphasize the talents truly becoming of one with my title. Sadly, my expertise is forcefully limited to that of high ki manipulation theory and the study of artifacts."  
  
Cologne looked closely at the man's aura and noticed that his words were indeed true.  
  
*******END FLASH BACK******  
  
"Hey wait, I know the guy I was fighting had a really strong aura!" Ranma said angrily. He most definitely wasn't about to let someone imply that he had lost to a wimp.  
  
"Whap!" The sound of an Amazon Elder's staff hitting the head of a foolish young man echoed throughout the room. "I was getting to that." Cologne said rather annoyed at the rude interruption.  
  
"He indeed has a strong aura now, but then it was different. Anito had barely enough strength to light a candle with his magic." Cologne paused sliding back into her story as Kasumi refilled her cup of tea.   
  
"He however, offered a great service to the tribe by cataloging the nature of our rather large collection of magical artifacts. His detailed input helped erase the loss of knowledge the inevitably accumulated throughout the years and let the tribe safely use magic tools we dared not touch for centuries because we did not know how they worked. Seeing that he had little power with which to work his art I took it upon myself to teach him martial arts. The art as you know is one way in which one can grow their own internal ki, making it stronger and more powerful. I had hoped that his ki was merely stunted, or perhaps even bound by jealous adversaries."  
  
Cologne sipped some tea and then continued. "I tried everything in order to bring out his latent ki. I started with Basic Kata. Normal martial arts however, are simply not enough to grow the kind of ki he would need. Thus instead I turned to some other more advanced techniques. The chestnut fist was proved far beyond his mastery. The Bakusai Tenketsu met with only marginal success, and far too much time was spent recovering. The Hiryu Shoten Ha didn't do any better. Even the Neko-ken turned out as a failure when in a fit of desperation I tried even that, turns out he was far too old training." Cologne sighed.  
  
The eyes of the rest of the Tendo Household bugged out. The exception being Kasumi who had simply raised her hand to her mouth and whispered. "Oh my."  
  
"I'm surprised he is still alive!" Ranma said in shock.  
  
"Well for his low ki levels he is surprisingly resilient. Though I suppose having access to 3000 year old amazon medical techniques probably helped. In any case it proved to be quite useless. Anito had only moderate martial arts talent even though his ki manipulation talent is almost miraculous. Further, his ki failed to improve sufficiently and what did improve was mostly dedicated to preserving his life."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine why."  
  
"You were seeing if he was worth enlisting into the tribe weren't you?" Akane asked suspicious of Cologne's motives to teach Anito the art.  
  
"Would an old woman like me do something like that?" Cologne replied innocently.  
  
"Yes!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
Akane asked the obvious question. "Then how did he get his powerful ki then?"  
  
"Don't know." Cologne said sipping some tea.  
  
"What!" Ranma yelled standing up at the table looking down at the withered old ghoul. "Why are you here then?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I would just tell you who he was. That is what you were asking, wasn't it?" Cologne said causing Ranma to fall flat on his face.  
  
Nabiki while fiddling idly with a pair of chopsticks decided to poke out some more information. "Surely you have an inkling of what allowed him to gain such power."  
  
Cologne eyed the middle sister back thoughtfully. "At first I figured that he had gone and sold his soul to a demon in order to gain his power. The fact he was after the book of darkness only seemed to confirm it."  
  
"So he is a demon is he." Soun said, "Well it is a martial artist's duty to defeat demons."  
  
"Rightly so old friend." Genma said having returned to his human form during Cologne's story.  
  
Both then turned and stared at Ranma intently. Ranma backed away instinctively as the pair leaned closer to him saying nothing at all. "Hey, what are you looking at me for?"  
  
"You will protect my daughters from this evil demon, right Ranma?" Soun asked.  
  
"Boy it will be good for your training." Genma said backing up his old friend.  
  
"Th-this ain't got nothing to do with me." Ranma said attempting to scrounge up some defiance, and failing.  
  
"You aren't scared are you Ranma?" Akane said.  
  
"I ain't scared of nothing." replied Ranma crossing his arms and attempting to look macho.   
  
Ranma sought some sort of escape so he turned back to Cologne. "Hey you said at first right? So what do you think now?"  
  
"I am not really sure. At first his dark ki seemed almost like that of a demon. Not even Happosai feels quite so evil. However, I then noticed that his dark ki was too pure."  
  
"Pure?" Nabiki asked curiously.  
  
"He felt pretty malicious to me." Ranma said.  
  
"Yeah, he was down right mean. I wouldn't have thought twice if he claimed to be a demon." Akane added.  
  
"Not that kind of pure!" Cologne said aggravated, "His dark aura was too dark. It was pure dark ki. Not even demons have perfectly pure dark ki, in fact nothing I have ever seen or encountered has such a pure ki. It was almost elemental in nature."  
  
"Come to think of it." Ranma said thinking about Cologne's words. "His ki was really weird."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. However, that is just the beginning. Lurking beneath the dark ki was something even more surprising. That is an equally pure light ki."  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi said hitting the climatic moment perfectly.  
  
"It is my guess that Anito attempted some sort of ritual that bound great amounts of dark and light ki to his soul. Thus he dramatically increased his ki power not merely to normal human levels, but several times beyond that. Even you son-in-law cannot match the level he is at now. However, by some means the dark ki took the fore and now is controlling him."  
  
"So what does the book of darkness have to do with all this?" Akane asked trying to fill in the holes.  
  
"The book of darkness is an ancient book detailing tribe secrets on summoning, controlling and banishing demons. I will say no more for its secrets are to stay within the tribe."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Ooo, ancient amazon secrets on demon summoning, sounds interesting."  
  
"So why would he want it anyway?" Ranma asked interested.  
  
Cologne sighed. "There are many reasons he would want it. Anito is familiar with many Joketsukozu tomes from his stay in our village. Anito is without a doubt is aware of what is inside, though he was was forbidden from actually reading it. Normally, Anito would desire it simply for the purpose of knowing alone. His darker side however, may wish it to summon up demons. I suppose that in theory it could also be used to limit or place in greater control the darker ki as well. As it is demonic in its own way."  
  
"Well then, now that that is out of the way it is time for me to be heading home." Cologne said, taking her leave of the Tendo Household.  
  
"Well Ranma my boy, you'll take care of that arch-mage if he shows up again." Genma said, patting his son on the back.  
  
"A most excellent idea, old friend." Soun concurred like clockwork.  
  
"Hey why do I-" Ranma said, getting cut off before he could finish.  
  
"Good luck, you'll need it." Nabiki said heading upstairs herself.  
  
"Hey-" Ranma spoke again getting cut off.  
  
"Try to keep the fight outside would you. It is so very expensive to repair the house." Kasumi said before wandering off to the kitchen.  
  
"Well Ranma, it looks like you have been drafted to take care of this new mess." Akane said, the only person that had remained behind.  
  
"Why do I always get left with these messes?" Ranma complained.  
  
"What you don't want to fight him again?" Akane asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I can't let someone beat me that easily!" Ranma said hotly.  
  
"Then why are you complaining?"  
  
Ranma thought about this for a long, long time, but never gave an answer. 


	4. Chapter 03 A Fight to Save Who?

CHAPTER III: FIGHT TO SAVE WHO!?  
  
It was dawn of the next day. Cologne already up and about stood outside the Neko Haten cleaning the exterior of the store. It was then that a familiar shape appeared on a roof top.  
  
"Sorry about before, but there was little time to discuss matters." As he spoke the cloaked figure dropped down almost lazily before the amazon matriarch. Anito then dropped a small scroll into Cologne's hand. Cologne merely blinked in response to the occurrence.  
  
As if expecting a reply the wizard waited. And then he waited some more. Finally tired of the game Anito spoke again. "Well I suppose I should be going." With that the wizard whirled turning away from the old matriarch crouching for the jump to the nearby rooftop.  
  
"Thwack!" Rung out the sound of a hardened gnarled wooden cane impacting heavily into a young man's skull. Cologne showed once again that her old bones slowed her not in the least. Moving with rapid precision her attack rang out in repetition. "Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack."  
  
Settling balanced on top of her staff Cologne looked down upon the crumbled wizard. "Never let it be said that amazons are not without mercy."  
  
"If anyone tries to make you out as a saint I'll kill them myself." Anito returned sitting back up with a groan. "I take it that I have received upon myself your forgiveness." The wizard said with a grin.   
  
"Oh ho ho ho, you always did have a way with words. I take it that you got what you wanted." Cologne shot back.  
  
Anito grinned even wider. "Would I have returned otherwise? I see that your health holds. One to many run-ins with a boulder I imagine."  
  
"Are you implying that I am going blind with my old age?" Cologne said dangerously.  
  
"No merely that boulders these days have grown sneaky."   
  
Cologne cackled in delight. "You should visit more often I had forgotten what a joy it was to banter with you."  
  
"I might at that, I have a few things to take care of though." Anito said a bit more seriously. "I am, how should I say it, not quite in the clear yet." Anito winked and vanished.  
  
Cologne chuckled slightly. "Quite a trick you have picked up there young student." Her day slightly brighter she pocketed the scroll and returned to her chores.  
  
"Honored Elder was that dark cloaked man from yesterday?" Shampoo asked as she poked her head outside of the restaurant.   
  
"Yes it was Great Grandchild, now would you please continue setting up the restaurant?"   
  
"Yes Honored Elder."  
  
*******************  
  
Ranma and Akane walked into the Tendo Household and stopped in shock of what they saw there. Sipping tea in front of the low table inside the room with the open door overlooking the koi pond was an unusual sight. There sat a young man. The man himself was not remarkable, he was only decently built, decently that is for a normal person, not a boulder shattering martial artist like Ranma. He wore a pure white silk tunic that glowed with a impossible brightness as if its existence itself resisted stain or tear. His pants an equally potent black not even a speck of lint blemishing the lengths. Beside the man, in easy arms reach, sat a staff. In comparison to his clothes the simple wooden object seemed almost mundane.  
  
It didn't take Ranma more than two seconds to recognize the man as who he was. Anito, the arch-mage his aura left no doubt. Even if the aura felt more benign and more subdued than yesterday. Falling into a combat stance Ranma prepared himself for the worst. Almost as if announcing a challenge the pigtailed warrior asked, "What you doing here?"  
  
Anito didn't even bother to glance in Ranma's direction. "How amusing, are you really planning on fighting me again? After the pitiful showing you put on yesterday I would expect a greater degree of wisdom. Especially for one that knows the likes of Cologne." Anito said with a playful grin.  
  
Ranma was slightly taken back by the wizards reply. At the same time though he boiled with anger. Treating Ranma's combat prowess with such disrespect was a direct insult to his pride. To top it off Ranma couldn't exactly call Anito on it either. Yesterday's fight was a blight upon the pigtailed warriors mind. A fact Ranma would like to rectify as soon as possible.  
  
While Ranma's mind stewed upon Anito's comment Soun jumped in. "Ranma, you have to help us! This man just broke in here!" Soun declared, tears flowing down from his eyes.   
  
For the first time realizing that others were here Ranma glanced around taking stock of the situation. He quickly spotted his father already in panda form playing with a tire in the background. In preemptive defense the panda lifted up a sign that read. "Nothing to see here."  
  
"Don't be silly father, he just asked for a cup of tea." Kasumi said, reprimanding her father lightly.  
  
Anito chuckled a bit. "Well, I did come for a bit more than a mere cup of tea, dear Kasumi."  
  
"What do you want then?" Ranma said dangerously. It didn't feel right just to attack the guy out of the blue. Most especially when he was drinking tea offered from Kasumi.  
  
"A surprisingly good question. I am afraid Mr. Tendo that I will be kidnapping one of your daughters on this fine evening. Don't worry yourself though I assure you it will be a rather proper arrangement. Well, as proper as a kidnapping can be that is." Anito said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm not letting you take Akane." Ranma growled stepping in front of his fiancee.  
  
"What would I want with short tempered tomboy like her?" Anito replied calmly. The wizard took a sip of tea serenely pointedly ignoring the the enormous aura of death that boiled up around the youngest Tendo. "No thank you, I will have quite enough trouble to deal with as things are. Instead I will be borrowing the eldest daughter. Not only can she prepare most excellent tea, but she exudes an amazingly powerful aura of peace. You can almost feel it draining the stress away." Anito said with a sigh of contentment.  
  
Ranma blinked twice actually relaxing his combat stance. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting. For one the wizard was acting a whole lot nicer than yesterday, well baring the kidnapping Kasumi thing. Then there was the fact that Ranma actually found himself agreeing with the arch-mage's sentiments. For once it seemed someone actually had a sensible reason for kidnapping one of the Tendos.  
  
"Oh dear, I better start packing my things." Kasumi exclaimed. With that the oldest sister headed up to do exactly that.  
  
"You can't take Kasumi!" Akane yelled in anger. Seeing that no one else seemed to be up in arms over events Akane turned to her father. "Father, stop him!"  
  
Soun pondered this turn of events thoughtfully. Finally coming to a decision he said, "Well it is about time she got married and this looks to be a fine young man, circumstances outstanding."  
  
"I can't believe you said that!" Akane glowered at her father her battle aura glowing with dangerous intent. Eyes widening Soun cowered back away from his youngest daughter.  
  
"See? That is exactly the kind of thing I don't need." The arch-mage stated conversationally to Ranma.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Ranma returned wisely his guard relaxing even more.  
  
Seeing that he was being completely ignored Genma started to sneak out of the room before things could ugly, or worse get ugly and involve him. As luck would have it that was the exact moment Nabiki chose to make her entrance. Glancing down upon the black and white bear as she walked by Nabiki raised an eyebrow in almost a warning. Nervously Genma raised a sign in defense. "I am just a cute little panda." Still even with the old man's defensive reply Genma slunk back to his previous position.  
  
As she walked across the room Nabiki casually slipped herself into the conversation. "You know father, if he takes Kasumi we will have to eat Akane's cooking from now on."  
  
The words shattered Soun's composure like a stack of bricks. Falling to his knees the Tendo patriarch grabbed Ranma's hand in desperation. Looking up at the pigtailed martial artist Soun made out through his tears. "Please save my eldest daughter, there is no way we can survive on Akane's cooking!"  
  
"What is wrong with my cooking!" Akane yelled her battle aura towering even higher.   
  
"Nothing, if you don't mind dying of food poisoning." Ranma replied his voice dripping with dark humor.  
  
"Slam!" Lifting up the table Akane bashed Ranma clear out of the room and straight into the koi pond. A moment later Ranma-chan popped back out water pouring off of her body in streamlets. Stomping back into the room Ranma-chan loudly declared in annoyance. "What did you do that for!"  
  
Anito looked at Ranma-chan and blinked. Then he took another sip of his tea. "Well, this was certainly unexpected. If you don't mind I'll be leaving soon with Kasumi." Anito said putting down his finished cup of tea.  
  
"You are not taking Kasumi!" Akane yelled back.  
  
"Oh? Is that so?"   
  
"Ranma! Stop him!"  
  
Ranma-chan grinned finally she had a legitimate excuse to attack the wizard. "My pleasure!" She said cracking her knuckles. Then bursting into movement Ranma-chan launched herself at her opponent.  
  
"Not in the house!" Soun cried out seeing Ranma-chan's attack.  
  
Soun's yell came a moment too late. Moving in a blur Ranma-chan exploded into the air. A lightning fast kick shot out at the wizard. The blow though was in vain. Instead of landing on flesh the attack instead merely pierced Anito's after image as the wizard vanished from his location.  
  
With nothing to stop the strike it continued on its current path crushing through the floor near the table. Pulling her foot free Ranma-chan didn't slow for a moment. Twisting around the pigtailed girl tossed herself into a quick air born dodge. Ranma-chan was going to be damned if she was going to give the wizard an easy shot like last time. With the arch-mage's quick movements blind dodges would at least give Ranma-chan more of an edge. An edge that she desperately needed.  
  
Anito grinned at Ranma-chan as their eyes met. Now standing near the outdoor koi pond Anito spun his staff in his hands and then fell into a fighting stance. Quirking an eyebrow Anito asked conversationally. "Is there a point to this? I mean really, if there isn't can we just save ourselves the time. Not that I don't like a good fight and all, but I really would rather not today."   
  
Settling in for a fight Ranma-chan felt out her enemy. Not unexpectedly she couldn't get a grip on him. "Hey, this is a matter of pride. I am going to teach you what it means to fight Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ah, now that I can understand. Pride can a very serious thing, especially when one is seeking to be the best. Yes, to find out who is the best, now that is now something I can fight over." Anito replied with a grin. "Really though, shouldn't this be about the girl, Kasumi I think it was, that I am kidnapping?"   
  
Evaluating her opponent Ranma-chan sprang forward at the grinning arch-mage seeking to catch him off guard. Not unexpected her foot hit only air Like the time before Ranma-chan instantly flew into an aerial dodge while her eyes desperately sought out her enemy.  
  
The dodge was right on time. A glowing white staff swept underneath the pigtailed girl striking at the air where she had stood only a second before. Using the staff to judge her enemy's location Ranma-chan threw a kick where she felt he might be. The counter missed by a surprisingly small amount. Anito though still escaped teleporting a good three meters backward in defense.  
  
"I am impressed you are very skilled. You tactically adjust rapidly to my attacks. Unfortunately for you though I am more than capable of doing the same." Anito said with a grin.   
  
Ranma-chan shrugged off his statement. "Heh, if you think you can keep up bring it on."  
  
"With a statement like that how can I deny. Especially for a cute girl like you." The arch-mage said with a wink.  
  
"Hey I am not a girl!" Ranma-chan yelled. Eyes widening Ranma-chan noticed that the wizard had vanished during the moment of her distraction. Throwing herself to the left Ranma-chan only barely evaded the deadly swing of the wizard's staff. Glancing at her enemy she saw only the after image as the wizard relocated before Ranma-chan could even think of countering.  
  
Recovering her balance Ranma-chan was caught in surprise when Anito suddenly appeared directly in front of her. In a desperate act of defense Ranma-chan shoved back with all her force hopping away from the arch-mage. Ranma-chan's eyes though widened again as that image vanished in turn. In belated realization Ranma-chan realized that the frontal location was nothing more than a feint. In that case...   
  
But it was too late. Before Ranma-chan could even make the connection Anito's staff pounded into her back. The thin wooden weapon hit as though it where a twenty ton sledge hammer. Ranma-chan's body reversed direction instantly as it violently received part of the staff's huge momentum. Any lesser mortal would have been reduced into bloody fragments by that blow alone.  
  
Even in Ranma-chan's case such a blow normally would have been final, but Ranma-chan was if anything a quick learner. Unlike the first time Ranma-chan did not make the fatal mistake of trying to resist the incredible weapon and instead let her body be carried with it. Flowing through the air the pigtailed girl flipped around landing on the outer wall feet first. Absorbing the impact with her feet Ranma-chan leapt free landing gracefully on the ground.  
  
Wincing Ranma-chan drew herself back up to her full height eyeing her opponent carefully. The wizard hadn't been kidding when he said that he could change tactics as well. Using that verbal attack though was a bit dirty. Ranma-chan wasn't in a position to complain though, she had done the same on repeated occasions.   
  
This though left Ranma-chan with a multi-fold problem. As fast as Anito moved landing a blow was almost pure luck. Luck wasn't something Ranma-chan wanted to rely on though, so she was had to force a position where a blow could land. Unfortunately if her opponent was smart tricking him into making a mistake would be difficult, and more importantly she would get only one try at any particular tactic.  
  
This left Ranma-chan in a difficult position. Having to rely on tactics was one thing, but having to rely on tactics one didn't even know would work was quite another. There wasn't much choice though, the wizard's speed and raw attack power was simply to great for another method. Her only hope would be that his endurance wasn't up to par.  
  
While Ranma-chan contemplated her strategy of attack the two circled one another. Anito's grin did not falter as the two slowly moved in tandem like lions awaiting for the opportune moment to pounce upon their prey. "So tell me have you cooked up an effective strategy of attack yet?"  
  
Ranma-chan returned a cocky grin. "You better believe it."  
  
The wizard raised an eyebrow. "Then I await your attack in eager anticipation and hope you don't disappoint. I would hate to end a battle without having to resort to special attacks."  
  
Ranma-chan frowned slightly at the man's words. Pushing such thoughts to the side she moved hopping forward with a shockingly fast round house. The foot whipped through the wizard's image striking only air. Anticipating this result Ranma-chan pulled her leg back in carrying the spin around to increase the rate of her turn. Bouncing up into the air again with a short thrust of her grounded leg the pigtailed cleanly avoided the Anito's counter, the staff whistling within centimeters of her body.  
  
Floating over the attack Ranma-chan shoved off the wizards staff in a display of startlingly skill. Flying toward the wizard Ranma-chan lanced out with a fist. Again it was only air. Pulling her body into a ball Ranma-chan turned once more at maximum speed she could muster. She found her target directly behind her the crackling staff thrusting toward her air born body. Twisting she evaded the attack while at the same time countering with a lightning fast kick.  
  
Anito instantly flickered out existence, the speed of the action causing the mistake she had been waiting for. Rather than taking advantage of positioning the surprised wizard teleported instead directly backward nearly four meters from the pigtailed girl. Finally what she had been waiting for came. Cupping her hands Ranma-chan drew deeply on the confidence of the moment yelling out her attack as the searing life energy burst forward. "Moko Takabisha!"   
  
The moment she drew upon her ki the arch-mage responded. "Mirror of Vasalis!" Anito yelled in return the arch-mage spinning his staff into a shining, blueish, transparent circle between him and Ranma-chan. Even as the wizard finished the ki exploded into the ethereal circle. The moment the constructs touched the ki blast vanished sending a small ripple throughout the strange shield like a rock dropped into a still pond. Spreading swiftly the ripples touched the edge of the blueish circle. The reaction to this was was instantaneous. Like a balloon suddenly popping the construct collapsed violently into a single burning point of brilliant energy. Danger sense screaming Ranma-chan dived to the side narrowly avoiding her own ki blast as it was amplified and returned directly back at her.  
  
Ranma-chan rolled back to her feet instantly, though more than a little shaken. The wizards quirky grin was starting to get on her nerves. Had he somehow anticipated her attack? She had thought she would have taken him completely by surprise with a ki attack. Apparently though she was wrong. In fact if anything it revealed that Anito still had cards up his sleeve. Ranma-chan though only had one, the Hiryu Shoten Ha.  
  
"Whew! Now wasn't that more fun! Really I must say it is special attacks that really make things interesting. They add a degree of versatility and complexity that cannot be found in a normal combat." Anito said conversationally while grinning like mad. "However, it would be unfair of me to not return the favor so forgive me when I do this. Shadow Dance!"  
  
Ranma-chan felt a slight tickle on her awareness as Anito vanished. It was almost as if the wizard's ki was pressing heavily against whatever cloaking technique he was using. Frowning slightly Ranma-chan prepared herself for whatever was coming. She didn't have to wait long, in fact she hardly had time to complete her thought before the arch-mage was upon her.  
  
The wizard reappeared almost instantly directly in front of Ranma-chan. His staff spinning like a hurricane the wizard attacked keeping the weapon tight for maximum speed. Ranma-chan skittered to the side letting the attack pass her by. Then stepping forward she made for her counter, except that the wizard was already gone. Eyes widening Ranma-chan realized exactly what the wizard had been preparing for, a series of lightning fast teleportations.  
  
Diving to the side in a blind dodge Ranma-chan avoided a thrust that rang in like a meteorite. Even knowing the nature of the attack at this point couldn't save her. As the wizard appeared below and to the side Ranma-chan gritted her teeth knowing there was no time to move. Instead to let herself sail with the blow that span up from directly below and knocked her high into the sky.  
  
The wizard's aura burst free the moment Ranma-chan took to the air. Wincing in anticipation of the pain Ranma-chan watched with admiration as Anito shot his speed to the max pressing his teleportations and attacks into a pace that boggled the mind. It was like watching shadows fight Ranma-chan noted through the heavy haze of pain as she was ricocheted from side to side like a giant human ping-pong ball. So great was the speed that even as she was Ranma-chan could still clearly make out at least half a dozen afterimages.   
  
Ranma-chan slammed into the ground with all the grace of a rock. The final blow pummeled her body with a whole new display of power having used the entirety of the staffs length to maximize the power as she was pounded into the ground. Gasping for breath and blinking away tears of pain Ranma-chan stood shakily on her feet. The pigtailed girl's entire body creaked with pain at the act, pain though was an old friend and training companion to the likes of Ranma-chan.  
  
Anito stood off to the side breathing heavily. He still managed to maintain his grin even as the arch-mage raised his eyebrow. "You can still stand?" There was honest admiration in the wizard's voice. "I must say I am impressed. I didn't think that would even be possible considering the forces involved. Then again I am not exactly in top form either."  
  
Ranma-chan let her body recover as the wizard made small talk. Thinking cold thoughts she prepared herself for her ultimate attack. Ranma-chan didn't want to use it, but she wanted to lose a whole lot less. Ready Ranma-chan put herself in a combat stance. "Enough talk if you got the guts come and get it."  
  
Anito grinned, "I suppose so, I hope you don't mind if I go a bit slow for a bit. I need to recover my breath."  
  
"Oh you are going to go easy on a little girl like me?" Ranma-chan replied batting her eyes. If the wizard wanted to play into the hands of the Hiryu Shoten Ha Ranma-chan was prepared to take full advantage of the fact.  
  
"With a request like that how can I deny." Anito returned with a grin vanishing as the battle began again.  
  
Ranma-chan danced around attacks as the wizard rained them down upon her. Silently thanking the Kami that the arch-mage had slowed the normal furious pace Ranma-chan slowly but skillfully drew her opponent into the spiral throwing just enough attacks to make sure he wouldn't see through her intentions. It was a dangerous game, especially with an enemy that moved like Anito did. It would be so easy for the wizard to attack in a way that left Ranma-chan with no choice but to break the spiral. The fact that he didn't made Ranma-chan feel that perhaps finally the fates were on her side.  
  
"Well it looks like the fight is all over." Nabiki said in a rather bored tone.  
  
"Yeah, Ranma has him right where he wants him." Akane said.  
  
"Well, you are the expert." Nabiki replied with sarcasm.  
  
"What!? I've watched more than enough of Ranma's fights to know what is going to happen!" Akane declared angry at her sisters presumption.  
  
"Really? Tell me then, don't you think Anito bit onto the technique a little too easily especially considering that Cologne said that he knows about it, or perhaps even actually knows the technique itself?"  
  
Akane's eyes widened. "Ranma don't!"  
  
Akane's words rang out to late. Ranma-chan grinned as she pulled Anito into the last steps of the attack. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" She yelled delivering the final uppercut. The winds stirred in response sucking up hot ki like a sponge. While Anito may have cloaked his ki well, that didn't mean he wasn't using it. The area was literally inundated with the high powered energy left over from dozens of teleportations, heavy fighting and even a few special techniques. Finally, while Anito cloaked his ki, it didn't mean it wasn't still raging beneath the surface and for the Hiryu Shoten Ha a skillful dispersion that hid the exact location was the same as a raging bonfire.  
  
Air despite all appearances has weight. A lot of it weights quite a bit. As strong as the Hiryu Shoten Ha was it still took a few breaths of time for the massive amounts of wind to draw itself into a magnificent spiral. This particular one rumbled like a giant as if gears strained with the incredible power that was being turned. As the spiral was fed enormous energy at first it blossomed into a thin tornado starting where Ranma-chan punched and sucking Anito high into the sky. From there it expanded into real a monster covering the entirety of the Tendo backyard and threatening the house with certain destruction.  
  
For a moment Ranma-chan breathed easy her confidence soaring with the unleashing of her most powerful technique. It faltered though when she saw Anito floating there almost lazily in the wind skillfully balancing his hot and cold aura as to maintain the exact height he desired. A skill that Ranma-chan herself had only gained after a great deal of practice. For a terrible moment Ranma-chan realized that she had been had.  
  
Anito grinned down as though reading the pigtailed girls thoughts. Raising his staff above his head the wizard span it in the opposite direction of the spiral. "A lovely execution, now I will let you witness a pair of techniques never before seen! Special technique Total Inversion!"   
  
The tornado paused like an engine choking up on a bad air fuel mixture. Its hesitation lasted but a moment before it suddenly reversed itself completely. A rush of air slammed into the ground as the spiraling winds turned upon themselves sucking all objects down instead of up. Pressed against the ground by the awesome torrent of her own creation Ranma-chan grouped for an understanding of what had just happened.  
  
With the tornado's very nature reversed Anito rebalanced his aura and then sang out yet the final piece of the two part technique. "Hiryu Shoten Ha Counter Attack. Fire Dragon's Apocalyptic Descent!"   
  
A spiral of fire shot out into the whirling tornado. Flowing like water the intense energy was drawn into the swiftly turning air. With its new inverted nature the tornado did the exact opposite of what would normally happen. Instead of going up the hot energy instead flowed down. Filled with the burning fire what was once a twister of air became instead a glowing spiral of flaming death as the boiling, plasmatic winds were dragged down at an alarming rate. The incredible conflagration slammed into the ground, and the pinned Ranma-chan, with a magnificent display of power. The area literally exploded into flames as the tornado itself was torn apart by the shear apocalyptic energy unleashed.  
  
Anito appeared on the ground none the worse to wear. A bit of fatigue though escaped the arch-mage's composure. Glancing down upon the twitching blackened Ranma-chan he asked innocently. "Are you done now?" When no response came the wizard simply shrugged. "Sadly I have other things to day so I won't be able to wait for your answer. It was fun."   
  
Teleporting backward Anito appeared next to Kasumi. The eldest girl let out a little yelp of surprise. Looking down on Kasumi Anito asked. "All ready to go?"  
  
"Of course Mr. Anito." Kasumi returned politely recovering her composure so fast it was almost as if she never lost it.  
  
"Well then, off with us!" With that they were gone.  
  
"Hey you can't take my sister!" Akane yelled out after the pair. Her words though were far to late to have any meaning.  
  
Nabiki let out a sigh. Kasumi didn't seem worried so Nabiki hoped that she would be fine. Instead the girl turned to more important matters. That was counting up how many days she would be eating out before having to turn to instant ramen.   
  
The twitching Ranma-chan looked out at her angered fiancee. "Umm what about me." She croaked out.  
  
"Ranma how could you let him take my sister!" Akane angrily muttered.  
  
"Why didn't you try to stop him uncute tomboy?" Ranma-chan shot back. The pigtailed girl already was in enough pain without being accused of performing at less than her best.  
  
"Crunch!" Akane shoved her fiancee's face hard into the ground sending Ranma-chan into blissful unconsciousness. For once Ranma-chan actually considered that a good thing.  
  
Soun was still to stunned to really comprehend what had happened. Instead he stared at his house with rising horror. Tears streaming down his face the patriarch tried to contemplate what the repair bill for this mess would look like. Wailing out his pain upon deaf ears Soun said, "Ranma how could you!"  
  
****************  
  
Just outside of the Tendo Dojo Anito walked next to Kasumi.  
  
"Couldn't you have taken us directly there." Kasumi asked innocently seeing as that they had only teleported past the outer wall.  
  
Anito shuddered, "The Shadow Step, that is the name of my teleportation technique, isn't strictly a teleportation spell. More accurately it is a spatial displacement technique. While the shadow step can move me instantly form one location to another, energy wise it is like ki equivalent of sprinting. That is to say that the fatigue of using it is exponentially proportional to the distance traveled. Plus of course the initial ki cost. Thus while traveling a few meters is nothing, covering a couple kilometers is another story..."  
  
"Oh, that is too bad."  
  
"Don't worry it is not far. I am staying with an old compatriot of mine. In fact we should be coming up on it quite soon." They walked for a bit longer without talking. "Ah, here we are." Anito opened the door and a man stepped out.   
  
"K-Kasumi! Fancy meeting you here!" The man said his glasses fogging up.  
  
"Oh how nice, you are staying with Dr. Tofu." Kasumi said sweetly.  
  
"Well it seems you two have already met." Anito said as he watched the scene play out with a slight edge of dread. 


	5. Chapter 04 Aura Sight

CHAPTER IV: AURA SIGHT  
  
Ranma sat in the dojo quietly contemplating the result of the fight. Even with all his skill and effort Ranma had be able to land a single blow against Anito. The arch-mage's ability to instantly change location did give Anito quite an advantage, but it could not be solely responsible for this act. If Cologne was to be believed Anito's martial arts where nothing special, and baring ki reinforced attacks Ranma agreed with her. Anito should have, even at the skill and speed of Ryoga, landed many more blows on Ranma then he did. As it was only the surprise factor of the teleport without a battle aura and the lightning speed of Anito's Shadow Dance had allowed the arch-mage to land blows.  
  
So it came the question of how could Anito dodge so well if his anticipation of his enemies defense was flawed. Either Anito had an incredible reaction time, or was reading Ranma's every move. Though the first was quite possible, the latter seemed rather incredibly. The Anything Goes school of martial arts was particularly hard to read because of the mixture and mastery of so many differing styles. Further, reading Ranma's moves was the acts Ranma would expect out of a familiar enemy or a true master. Hardly the qualities Anito possessed.  
  
"What are you doing boy?" Genma said breaking into Ranma's thoughts.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ranma asked annoyed at Genma's interruption.  
  
"Trying to figure out how you lost boy?"  
  
"And what if I am."  
  
"You cannot beat him as you are now boy. He has perfect aura sight."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything!"  
  
"Have I taught you nothing!" Yelled Genma standing up fiercely. "Aura sight is a martial artist's ability to sense the ebb and flow of ki, especially the ki inside an opponent. It is aura sight that allows you to sense your enemy's battle aura. Perfect aura sight however, is something more."  
  
Genma settled down into a sitting position to tell the tale. "Once while traveling I heard a legend about perfect aura sight from an old hermit at a shrine in the mountains. As a martial artist I of course could not help but be interested in anything that would further the art, so I decided to stay the night in order to hear his tale."  
  
"For the free food you mean." Ranma said knocking his father on the head.   
  
Genma cleared his throat. "In any case this is what the old man had to say..." Here Genma paused.  
  
Ranma leaned closer waiting for Genma to continue the story. After a while Ranma hit his father on the head again. "Don't tell me you forgot the story."  
  
"I'm trying to remember." Genma said thinking hard and quietly.   
  
Ranma waited a while longer. When no response came Ranma whacked Genma on the head yet another time. "You really where there only for the free food weren't you!"  
  
Genma stood again with ferocity breaking into a tirade. "Do you really think that I your father would sink so low as to weasel food out of an old man!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In any case the matter of perfect aura sight is unimportant."  
  
Whack, Genma discovered once again the pain of Ranma's fist upon his head. "Then why did you even bother bringing it up!"   
  
Genma slinked off his presence seemingly defeated by Ranma's fist. With some time Ranma paused to brood some more over the events. He was stopped seconds later as a black silk cloth was tied in front of his eyes by his snooping father. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Wizardry or no beating Anito is essentially easy." Genma said, "While his techniques makes him dangerous he seriously lacks refinement in the art. The key to beating Anito is this." Genma held up a small, hard, round, dimpled, white ball.  
  
"How am I supposed to defeat Anito with a golf ball?" Ranma asked having lowered the blind fold. Ranma was leery of any suggestion that Genma might offer. Though Genma was a genius when it came to the art, it was quite apparent he had only a couple of brain cells left over for everything else and most of that everything else was scheming his way into free food.  
  
"Yes, at first glance you might see a golf ball, but a master martial artist would see more. For in even this lowly ball is the smallest amounts of ki. If you can learn to catch these balls by sensing the ki alone then your defeat of Anito will be assured."  
  
Ranma's eyes brightened as he thought about it. What Genma said was true, the biggest problem with fighting was not the teleportation. Sure the teleportation was fast but Anito reacted slowly enough to take a blow. No the real problem was the fact that Ranma simple could not feel Anito's presence. Alone neither factor was overwhelming, but combined it meant that every time Anito moved Ranma wasted precious time trying to relocate his enemy. Those precious partial seconds gave Anito a serious edge in combat. Effectively, it made Anito twice as fast as he was in reality.  
  
Lifting up the blindfold so that he couldn't see Ranma announced his intentions. "Bring it on old man! I can handle a bunch of golf balls like that easily!"  
  
Genma poured the golf balls into a modified automated tennis ball thrower which he had carted in while Ranma wasn't looking. Immediately the golf balls began to pop out at alarming speeds. That being not merely velocity of the balls as they left the machine, but the rate of fire as well.  
  
Ranma attempted to grab the golf balls out of the air, but sensing each and every one of them, and catching them all while blind folded was simply too much. It wasn't long before Ranma was twitching on the bottom of a growing pile of white, and very solid golf balls.   
  
"Don't strain yourself." Said Genma as he lazily watched his son vainly attempt to do battle with the onslaught.  
  
**************  
  
"Ranma honey, what happened?" Ukyo said concerned.  
  
Ranma was not in the world's best shape for school. Spending the last twelve hours combating golf balls flying at speeds around 160 km/h did that to to a man. Especially when the said golf balls liked traveling in packs of three, or sometimes more, every second. As such Ranma was sporting quite an arsenal of bruises today. Though the swelling had reduced notably since his most recent attempt at the training earlier this very morning.  
  
As it was Ranma, Ukyo and the rest of the regular crew where gathered for lunch. Ranma seemed to have his mind elsewhere. Akane had a good guess where that was, Ranma had a tendency to become obsessive when he met a martial artist that had the skill to defeat him. Now combine that with his obsession of learning a new technique and the level of obsession consuming Ranma was quite astounding. In fact, it was surprising that Ranma showed up for school at all.  
  
"The old man is teaching me a new technique." Ranma said simply, as if that explained everything.  
  
"Yeah, Ranma can't get over the fact that he got beaten by Anito." Akane said, still annoyed from her family's reaction to breakfast. A memory that Ranma dearly wished he could repress.  
  
"Ha, the foul sorcerer Saotome was defeated in combat! Justice itself speaks loudly today. Truly, such a man that would smite the foul sorcerer Saotome is deserving of great praise." Kuno said.  
  
WHAM! "Cool it Kuno!" Yelled Ranma sticking his foot into Kuno's face at a rather high velocity. Bone crushing velocity to be exact, because the sound of the cracking was probably Kuno's bones. Either that or it was merely what was left of the mad kendoist's shriveled brains bouncing around in his head.  
  
"Say Ranma you look hungry, how about a special okonomiyaki, it'll be on me." Ukyo said. She flipper her portable grill out of... well somewhere. She then tossed on the ingredients. Soon the sweet smell of cooking okonomiyaki filled the air. Ranma couldn't help but be thankful.  
  
"Thanks U-chan, I haven't had anything but poisonous pig slop for breakfast."  
  
"Ranma! What's wrong with my cooking!" Akane said rage barely contained.  
  
"Nothing, if you want to kill a dragon." WHAM! Ranma discovered that the near by tree's root was exactly three feet under the top soil. It didn't take Ranma but a minute to recover from the blow, there was much desired food to be devoured after all.  
  
"So who is this Anito, Akane was talking about?" Ukyo said watching happily as Ranma tore into the okonomiyaki with the ferocity of a starving man.  
  
"So you fought Anito again, did you son-in-law." Cologne said hopping over to the collected group. There was no indication from whence or where she arrived, but then Ranma didn't expect any.  
  
"Yeah I did." Ranma said answering Cologne.  
  
"Hey, who is this Anito?"  
  
"Anito is an arch-mage. He traveled here to retrieve a book from me and recently returned it. I had figured that he had left, apparently I was wrong."  
  
"Another foul sorcerer? Surely to come this far the wretch must wish for death at my blade. Likely the beast is here to steal the love of the fair Akane and beauteous pig-tailed girl from me. Oh her eyes are like the stars, and her skin as fair as the moon..." Kuno raved.  
  
WHAM! Akane and Ranma put their fists into the seventeen year old kendo master. "Would you give it a break!"  
  
"A wizard, that doesn't sound good." Ukyo said.  
  
"Anito ain't that bad." Ranma said.  
  
"Bwha-ha-ha-ha you don't know the half of it son-in-law." Cologne guffawed out.  
  
"Come on Ranma, he kidnapped my sister." Akane said angrily.  
  
"Now that is an interesting development." Cologne said out loud. "In any case son-in-law I will warn you. If you wish to beat Anito in your next fight avoid ki attacks, they are his arena of mastery. If you can pull him into hand to hand there is a slim possibility you can win."  
  
"I've already got it all figured out. Once I master Pop's new aura sight, or whatever technique I'm going take him down." Ranma said.  
  
"Aura sight, an excellent idea son-in-law." Cologne's respect for Genma as a teacher of the art rose by a notch. Considering Cologne's evaluation of Ranma's skill it was already pretty high Genma wasn't exactly lacking in the respect department for his ability to pass on his skill. Unfortunately, like Happosai Genma suffered from some rather notable flaws. Like lack of brains... If not for that she might have been tempted to slip him into the tribe as well. "It seems you may have this one in the bag after all son-in-law. I look forward to seeing my two wayward, but most talented students do battle."  
  
With conversation dismissed Akane finally took a bite of her own breakfast and repressed a cringe. Okay, so maybe she really wasn't the best cook, but at least Ranma could try to say it in a nice way. Quickly she checked her pockets for change and found none. With her cheeks blushing she asked. "Uh, Ukyo?"  
  
"What Akane?"  
  
"Could you make me one too."  
  
****************  
  
Genma was going to work. Now most would express shock, disbelief or any derivative there of at Genma's action. However, it was worth noting that Genma had never stopped going to work, and continued to do the same low paying job he had since he moved in with the Tendos. That being assisting the good Doctor Tofu at his clinic. The better question was why did Genma persist going to work. Well, all in all it came down to two things. First that Soun spent the day out at his job with the city council, and two because Genma did like to have pocket change. After all, despite Genma's apparent stupidity he had realized over the years you can only cheat someone so many times. Considering that he planned on staying at the Tendos for a long, long time it was imperative that he cheat them only every once in a while. Besides, while Genma could resist the efforts of almost anything to push him into action, the words of Kasumi, and Nodoka where not amongst them.  
  
Thus Genma had persisted to goto work to this day. Opening the door to Tofu's, the panda form Genma caught site of Kasumi. The Panda immediately lifted up a sign. "Kasumi, what are you doing here?"   
  
Kasumi never losing her slight smile replied. "Anito is staying here silly."  
  
"Tofu, I didn't know you trained a panda as an assistant." Anito's voice said from inside.  
  
The panda went into a fighting stance seeing the arch-mage peering at him. He lifted up a sign with one hand while doing it. "Panda, doesn't taste good."  
  
"What do you know, it is Saotome. Small world isn't it." The arch-mage said.  
  
"Yes it is." Read the sign. The Panda was now actually in the clinic. The place wasn't all that busy, then again no one in his right mind would show up there for an exam while Kasumi was around even if his life depended upon it.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Saotome. Will you take this home with you when you leave." Kasumi said pointing at a serving dish of food.  
  
"My pleasure." Read the sign.  
  
*************  
  
  
It was morning at the Tendo Household. Ranma walked in where Akane was laying out her latest efforts to create breakfast. That being some strange cross between egg, and pineapple flavored charcoal. Ranma supposed he should count his blessings that there appeared to be nothing else mixed in, like egg fragments, wood, or pieces of miscellaneous kitchen utensils. To put it simply to Akane the art of making food was war, and there would always be collateral damage. Ranma just wished she would stop carpet bombing the food and move on to precision guided munitions.  
  
Looking at the food leerily Ranma watched his father walk in. Akane was about to put a dish down for Genma when the old man interrupted. "None for me today. I have work to do early at Dr. Tofu's." He said.  
  
"Why Genma old friend it is good to see you taking work so seriously." Soun said. "With you working so hard I can't hold back myself. I guess I'll turn in a few extra hours today as well."  
  
"Daddy and Saotome going to work early on the same day? Now that is amazing." Nabiki said as she walked out the door. "Kuno is buying me breakfast Sis." Nabiki called out as she left. She decided it would be best not to mention he was doing so because she decided to rearrange the time which she sold her pictures to the man.  
  
Seeing everyone else leave Ranma decided that maybe he should fish out an excuse as well. Maybe, he could get some food at U-chan's or the Neko Haten. Even if that fell out he could strike up a campfire in an empty lot and cook his own food. "Hey, Akane-"  
  
"SIT!" Yelled Akane her battle aura boiling as the rest of the family escaped the breakfast even though she had gotten up early to cook the meal with all her heart. She wasn't going to watch her fiancee do the exact same thing. "EAT!" She said thrusting a finger at the dish.  
  
By some miracle Ranma kept his mouth shut. Then again even he had to get tired of insulting her food eventually, and when she was the houses sole cook it was hard to keep up. Perhaps though, it was not that but instead he somehow had registered that this was not the normal pissed off Akane battle aura. Of course it could, just could have been the fact that Ranma had been bludgeoned so bad by his losing struggle against the golf balls that it hurt so much to talk that he would just rather not do it. Finally it quite possibly could be the result of starvation.  
  
Whatever reason one picks the fact is that Ranma simple grabbed a small morsel and eyed it carefully before popping it into his mouth. His whole body froze as he tasted Akane's creation. Then a single shiver passed from head to toe.  
  
"Well how is it." Akane said watching him.  
  
"You've made worse." Ranma said electing to be nice.  
  
WHAM! Ranma's face made in indention in the wall. "Don't you care how hard I tried to make this food for you?"  
  
"Oh, geez and I was trying to be nice too."  
  
"You call that nice!"  
  
"Yeesh, what was I supposed to do, praise this pig slop?"  
  
WHAM! Ranma once again discovered the wrath of a woman scorned. Grumbling he sat up and took another bite of the food. He was hungry, and it was better than some of her... other... dishes. The next bite was not as bad as the first. Heck, Akane might actually be a decent cook if she didn't try so hard. She almost glowed with battle aura when she was cooking.  
  
Ranma paused and his eyes widened. "This is... this is it!" He turned and grabbed Akane's hands inside of his own. "You'll make be breakfast every morning till Kasumi is back right?"  
  
Startled Akane's cheeks started to glow red. "O-of course." As Ranma turned back to the food Akane drifted out into dreamland. Ranma wanted her to cook for him. She had never felt so good in her entire life.  
  
While Akane was preoccupied Ranma looked at the food in a new light. Akane's cooking was bad, but her powerful battle aura twisted whatever hope the food had into a perverse elixir of death. Where his aura sense was too weak to feel the puny aura of the high velocity golf balls, he could practice on an easier target first. That being Akane's cooking. If he could, using battle aura, discover what portion of Akane's cooking was edible, though not palatable, then he would be able to master the secret of grabbing all those deadly golf balls out of the air. Yes, Akane had unwittingly opened up the door to a new technique.  
  
Ranma attacked Akane's food with the rigor of training. That he never mentioned why he wanted to eat Akane's cooking was probably for the best. Then again, perhaps that mistake would result in untold suffering in the future. 


	6. Chapter 05 Wizard vs Warrior

CHAPTER V : WIZARD VS WARRIOR  
  
Ranma focused quietly as his old man poured the golf balls into the automated thrower. Faintly he could feel their presence in the room. Instantly the balls took to the air and with amazing speed and grace Ranma spotted and identified the high speed attack. One after another he plucked them from their positions with ease sensing them by battle aura alone. With the machine empty Ranma ripped off the blind fold.  
  
"Ha eat that old man."  
  
"Hmm, it seems you mastered the technique. Just in time as well." Genma said.  
  
"What do you mean by that old man?" Ranma asked his lazy panda of a father.  
  
"Well, by off chance I met Anito and set you up with a fight today."  
  
"And when did you plan on telling me this!" Ranma said as he extracted his foot out of his unconscious father's face.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma waited cockily as his opponent approached on the field he had fought Ryoga so long ago at school. Anito walked up and stopped a mere two meters from his opponent. Like before he carried his staff, and wore the same white tunic and black pants.   
  
"Hey, who's that guy Ranma is going to fight." A male student to the left said.  
  
"Some sort of arch-mage or whatever." The guy's partner replied.  
  
"So who do you think is going to win." Another said off to the right.  
  
"I am betting on Ranma."   
  
"I don't know, that other guy is supposed to be pretty good and Ranma has already lost twice."  
  
"Place your bets here!" Nabiki sang out over the talking of the fellow students. Quite a number had gathered around the girl and where placing bets. Nabiki was more than happy to accommodate whatever they placed down. Of course her famous services came with a small bookie charge. All she needed to do is make sure that both sides balanced on the odds she had offered and profit was guaranteed. Unfortunately the jaded group was betting heavily on Ranma, a fact she hopped would change once the battle started.  
  
"Well shall we get started, or will we merely stare at each other for a while longer." Anito asked obviously quite bored.  
  
"I'm not going to lose this time!" Ranma said back. Falling into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well, I suppose we will see about that." Anito replied grinning like mad.  
  
The two paused for a moment then both flew forward. Anito vanished before Ranma could land his attack appearing directly behind the skilled martial artist. Ranma flipped over Anito's staff as it swung through the air, and twisted to throw a kick at Anito's head. Anito vanished appearing at Ranma's right where he promptly flickered out of existence when Ranma's foot pierced his after image.  
  
In the background one of the students spoke. "Did he just teleport?"  
  
Another replied to the question. "Don't know, both move so fast it is hard to tell."  
  
Standing a good four meters from his opponent Anito evaluated Ranma. Then he quirked up a grin. "You're a lot better than last time. You practiced aura sight didn't you?"  
  
Ranma hadn't expected his enemy to pick up on his new technique so quickly. Despite this he answered with his normal great pride. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Thought so, a may lose this one after all." If this worried Anito there was no indication. If anything Anito was smiling even more than before.  
  
Ranma moved in stopping all conversation by sweeping at Anito's legs. Anito vanished appearing up and back about 2 meters, and fell forward with a double handed swing of his staff. Ranma leapt to the side avoiding the blow that crushed through the earth with ease. Ranma then swung a round house at Anito's head. Anito flickered again appearing to Ranma's back left and made his own low sweep at Ranma's feet.   
  
Ranma replied with an aerial kick which once again hit raw air. "Shit!" Ranma yelled as he felt Anito's soft spark of ki turn into a furnace.  
  
"Shadow Dance!" Yelled Anito vanishing into a storm of attack on Ranma. While Ranma was a master of the air fighting style of Anything Goes Martial Arts, there is quite simply only so much a person can do to dodge while in the air. Unfortunately, Anito, being able to teleport, conveniently avoided many of the flaws of air based combat as a human. Combine that with the lighting speed of Anito's shadow dance technique and there was little Ranma could do to defend himself. Trapped in the air Ranma was slammed with the pain as meteor like attack rained ultra powerful blows into him from every direction and then finished by nailing Ranma into the nice, hard ground.  
  
Anito appeared down low to land another blow to his stunned opponent. Ranma though used his hands a hopped up into the air over the low sweeping attack. A foot lashed out causing Anito to defensively shadow step backwards. With his improved aura sense Ranma knew perfectly where Anito was moving to and made a quick dash and planted a foot into the chest of the surprised Arch-mage.  
  
The wizard flew through the air towards the nice stone wall surrounding the school. Instead of hitting it Anito caught Ranma by surprise when the man again shadow stepped this time five meters forward and slid across the ground to slow his movement, thus avoiding the nasty crash that was in store for him.   
  
"Huff, that was a nice kick. Looks like we are one for one." Anito said with a grin.  
  
Next to Akane a Panda offered a cup of tea. Akane who was watching the fight looked startled. The Panda was lifting up a sign that read, "Tea?"  
  
"How can you drink tea at a time like this?" She asked.  
  
The Panda didn't bother answering instead merely lifted up another sign. "Who is winning?"  
  
Ranma already knew the answer to that. If he guessed correctly Anito still didn't know how to really take a blow. He was after all a beginner, at least in Ranma's book, at the Art. From the look of it Anito was hurt as badly as Ranma was. The key difference was that Anito had already used one of his high level techniques. If he didn't have anything else up his sleeve then Ranma would have this in the bag.  
  
"That which flows violently through the wind." Anito whispered Ranma heard it as he felt the mage's ki flare up again. Ranma attempted to close the distance before the wizard could accomplish whatever it was that he was going to do, as Ranma's hair stood on end he realized he was to late. "Rajin's Hammer!"  
  
A series of swift back flips and side steps avoided five lightning bolts that fell with vicious force onto the ground. As it was Ranma was blinded by the light, the shattering rocks and dust. The tremendous thunder as the air itself exploded with the power splintered through his mind. The powerful sound, light, and energy though not making direct contact was enough to stagger Ranma as well as any blow.   
  
Stunned, dizzy and surrounded by the brilliant ki filling the area Ranma could not feel Anito swing behind him. When Ranma felt the the flare of the Arch-mages ki it was too late for Ranma to dodge. "Shadow Strike!" Anito yelled announcing the name of the attack technique.  
  
A two hit version of the shadow dance slapped Ranma forward and then hit him down with two full strength blows of Anito's staff. Rock and dirt exploded in a shower as Ranma flew into the ground like a cannonball. Shacking from the pain and physical distress Ranma pulled himself slowly to his feet. Sucking in air to regain his sense of life Ranma lifted his eyes.   
  
Before him was a heavily breathing Anito standing a several meters away, eyeing Ranma with the utmost caution. While Ranma had suffered more physical damage, Anito was quite obviously fatigued. Apparently though the arch-mage had ki levels that Ranma couldn't even touch, Anito hadn't been channeling it long enough to physically stand up to the effect. As such the battle was still even. Now however, the next engagement would settle the matter.  
  
The circled each other keeping their eye's firmly on the opponent. With the next short battle to likely be the end of it, both thought their strategy out carefully while buying time to recover from their ailments. Ranma judged that Anito would recover from a single blow too easily. As such the fight could only be won by landing a swift combination. Not hard for usual enemy, but the arch-mage's shadow step technique made Ranma combinations all but impossible. The nature of Anito's technique allowed him to escape hand to hand far to easily to become a victu of multiple strikes. However, if Anito was as tired as he looked then the arch-mage might recovery too slowly to escape. A swift combination was quite possible.  
  
"That which haunt's the air the arctic mists." Anito began to whisper. A white misty collection of light coiled in his hand in answer to the words.  
  
This time Ranma didn't hesitate he moved in for the kill. His foot lanced out at the arch-mage's position slicing through an after image as Anito shifted again this time ten meters behind Ranma and into the air.  
  
"Shiva's breath!" Anito yelled as a blast of frigid air hit the ground freezing it solid. Ranma was unable to dodge the wide area attack and found himself incased in ice.   
  
"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled shattering the ice with confidence ki. The cold liquid hit Ranma's body and he changed into Ranma-chan. Just in time too as Anito's staff originally aimed at Ranma's chest was now aimed squarely at Ranma-chan's head. The quicker relative speed between the dodge necessary to escape a blow to the chest and a head was all that saved her.   
  
Ranma-chan slid her head to the side with a single smooth movement she watched the staff slide past her and immediately took the opening she had been looking for. With a fierce expression Ranma-chan unleashed the furious speed gained through learning the chestnut fist. A hundred blows slammed into Anito's ribcage causing him to go flying back once again toward the stone wall surrounding the school.  
  
This time the pain paralyzed Anito far to much for the Arch-mage to defensively teleport for a slow down, so his body hit the wall shattering stone. Anito then slumped down to the ground. Ranma-chan wasted no time and moved in to attack position in case the Arch-mage decided he had one last spell in him.  
  
Anito pulled himself up slowly with his staff. With his body quacking from the pain Anito said with a grin, "That was a pretty good shot you got me with there." He then fell heavily on his butt and leaned against the broken stone wall. "Heh, I forgot about your transformation." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Akane walked up. "He doesn't look so good, I think we should take him to Dr. Tofu's"  
  
The panda whipped out a sign immediately that read. "He'll be fine."  
  
Anito was just as fast to talk. "I'll be fine. There is no need for that."  
  
"You sure he is a really good doctor." Akane said.  
  
"No, no it won't be necessary. I have suffered worse." Anito shuddered suddenly remembering his training under Cologne. Yes, he had most definitely suffered worse.  
  
"Where is Kasumi." Ranma said, bringing up the point of the fight. Well the other point of the fight, without Kasumi Ranma still would have fought Anito for the sake of pride alone.  
  
Anito waved, "She is fine, I'll bring her back as soon as I am up to walking again."  
  
"My sister better be okay!" Akane said, suddenly angry remembering that this man kidnapped her innocent sister.  
  
"You delinquent students must be disciplined!" Hinako-sensei yelled out holding out a five yen coin.  
  
The Panda lifted up a sign that said. "I've got somewhere else to be."  
  
Most of the student body quickly dispersed as fast as they could run. Unfortunately, Akane and Ranma happened to be in her immediate trajectory. "Ranma fighting on school grounds is against school rules. You must be punished!"  
  
Anito lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I'll leave things to you." And then he vanished. Leaving behind another fierce battle that broke out in the school yard. Apparently Hinako believed that those same rules didn't apply to teacher's disciplining students. Then again, who would have the guts to try to explain such things to Hinako?  
  
********************  
  
Ranma and Akane finally entered the Tendo Dojo latter that day. The former was worn out from a day at his high school and was thrilled to hear Kasumi humming in the kitchen as she worked. The prospect of a good dinner was doing wonders for his mind.  
  
"Yo." Anito said lazing back in the Tendo Household.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked falling into a battle stance.  
  
"Oh, he'll be staying here for a while." Kasumi said.  
  
Anito grinned, "Yep, since I couldn't kidnap your sister I had to move in. Probably for the best though." Anito, while he liked Dr. Tofu, well he liked the Dr. Tofu he knew...  
  
"What does my sister have to do with anything?" Akane asked hotly.  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you? Remember how I was acting when I fought Ranma the first time. That was because of a flaw in my ki balance that resulted from a ki increasing spell I created and used not long ago. Oddly enough your sister's mere presence is enough to make the dark ki settle down. In other words, until the effect stabilizes I am afraid I will need to spend several hours a day proximity, approximately 50 to 100 meters of your sister to insure that I keep my sanity." Anito explained.  
  
Soun in the background nodded, he however did not take his eyes off the shogi board for a second. In his years of playing he had discovered that the fickle pieces had a strange way of moving when he wasn't looking. Never did he suspect that they moved by a very similar method to that which he used when Genma turned his head elsewhere. At least if he did suspect, he probably figured that cheating when your partner looked elsewhere was part of the game.  
  
"So where have you and my daughter been staying all this time?" Soun asked watching the board carefully.  
  
"Oh didn't Mr. Saotome tell you father? We have been staying at Dr. Tofu's." Kasumi said sweetly.  
  
"Yep, we are old compatriot's. Discussed several ideas over the years." Anito said.  
  
"And when where you planning on telling me this Saotome?" Soun asked.  
  
"Heh, heh, well old friend you know how these things can slip your mind." Genma replied.  
  
"You're amazing forgetful Mr. Saotome. I sent home a meal with you every day." Kasumi said happily, if she had any idea what trouble those words would cause there was nothing to show it.  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles. "Been eating without us old man."  
  
"Eating the meal my daughter made with all her love for her family. How could you." Soun said in tears. The tears apparently where not enough to stop his other hand from rearranging the board.  
  
The panda form Genma had been coiled around the tire the second Kasumi started talking the second time. He now lifted up a sign that read. "It was stolen by aliens! I swear!"  
  
"Ah, it is good to be home." Kasumi said happily humming to herself undisturbed by the brutal sounds of pounding and breaking bones. 


	7. Chapter 06 The Demon Returns

CHAPTER VI: THE DEMON RETURNS!  
  
Deep in the frozen wastelands of the arctic an evil stirred. A wooden box twitched. Then it scooted a little. Finally in a powerful burst it shattered and a tiny humanoid shape stepped free of his wooden prison. It's powerful crimson battle aura reached into the sky, lending the frozen wastes a taste of hell fire.  
  
"Ranma, Genma, Soun this time you have gone to far! I the master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts shall have my revenge!" Happosai's tiny voice came out with enough power to shake the very earth. Truly his anger was a thing of legend.  
  
Happosai paused, the earth continued the rumbling from the awesome power of his voice. Even Happosai had to admit that his anger was surprisingly potent, even for someone like him. Then Happosai noticed that the earth was still shaking, so he decided to take quick look around. He turned left as was promptly greeted by a rush of white, half a second latter he was imprisoned underneath a ton of cascading frozen water.  
  
***************  
  
"Aaachoo!" Ranma rubbed his nose.  
  
"Coming down with a cold?" Anito asked, reading a small book.  
  
"I don't get colds." Ranma replied.  
  
"What about that cold Happosai gave you." Akane pointed out.  
  
"Anything that the old freak can produce doesn't count."  
  
"A cold is a cold." Anito said absently, flipping a page.  
  
"Colds don't freeze water to ice before it can even touch you." Ranma replied crossly.  
  
"Or boil water because you temperature gets so high." Akane said for once siding with her fiancee.  
  
"Well then don't be giving me your cold." Anito said, effectively evading everything the two just said.  
  
"Hey, come to think of it where is the old freak? I haven't seen him around." Ranma said.  
  
"None of my panties or bras have gone missing all week." Akane said thoughtfully.  
  
"Odd, I thought you only let Ranma borrow your clothes?" Anito said not lifting an eye from the small novel he was reading at arms length.  
  
"I'm not going to wear that tomboy's underclothes!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with my underclothes!" Akane yelled at Ranma.  
  
"Well the bra is too small and -"   
  
Ranma never finished as he was promptly reacquainted with good old mother earth. The favor being owed to the kitchen table wielded by Akane Tendo. "You Jerk!" Akane yelled with fervor. As Ranma recovered from the blow Akane gave out a "Humph!" and turned away from her fiancee.  
  
Anito commented silently while this happened. "Like taking candy from a baby." He then flipped a page and sipped some of Kasumi's most excellently prepared tea.  
  
Ranma sat back up with ease. To him Akane's attacks really amounted to nothing more than a less painful version of Ryoga's endurance training. Looking at his father Ranma decided to go with the more pressing question. "Hey, pops where did the old freak go?"  
  
Genma laughed nervously. "The old master went on a training trip, right Soun?"  
  
Soun laughed nervously as well. "Of course Saotome old friend. He just went on a long training trip."  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Spit it out pops."  
  
Genma waved his hand desperately. "Really, he just went on an extended training trip in Antarctica!"  
  
Soun cringed in fear realizing what his dear friend had just admitted. Ranma though beat Soun to punch preventing the other man's tearful confession. Patting his father hard in the back with obvious pride Ranma said, "Didn't know you had it in you pops."  
  
"Is this normal?" Asked Anito thoughtfully. His eyes though never did leave the book he was reading.   
  
"5,000 yen." The second daughter said holding out her hand palm up to receive the money.  
  
"Some questions are best answered with time." Anito replied mystically to Nabiki's offer. Then, while still reading his book Anito gained a slight smile. "Ah, yes that was twenty-five." Now he held out his hand palm up, one hand of course still held the book he was reading.  
  
With the ruckus going on nobody noticed Nabiki and Anito's little interaction. That is except Kasumi who simple paused for a second to observe the transaction. Then she resumed cleaning saying to herself. "Oh good, Anito and Nabiki are getting along so well."  
  
Nabiki picked up the newspaper. "Interesting, there was an outbreak of panty thefts in Juuban district, Tokyo yesterday." Nabiki commented as she read an article.   
  
Both Genma and Soun began to laugh nervously at the shogi board upon hearing the news. "Tendo, I do believe it is your move." Genma said trying to act calm.  
  
"Oh look, they have a little map showing the thief's projected path. Isn't that nice?" Commented Kasumi, looking over her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, apparently the Tokyo police department has put Nerima on a panty theft warning form 1:00 PM to 3:00 PM today." Nabiki said reading further into the news.  
  
"Panty theft warning..." Akane and Ranma said at the same time.  
  
The whole room paused as they collectively considered the deeper meaning of those words. Ranma and the others concluded correctly that the old master had been around far too long if the Tokyo police had started treating the old man as a natural disaster. Then again, given that the Tokyo police where mere humans there wasn't a whole lot else they could do about the old man. The only one not caught in this collective thought was Anito who seemed unaffected. Flipping a page on the book he merely said, "Odd." He did of course note that it was now 1:13 PM.  
  
Breaking silent contemplation a voice called out. "Genma, Soun, Ranma you will suffer your master's wrath!" A diminutive human leapt into the room carrying a sack of newly acquired women's unmentionables. His battle aura blazed with his fury.  
  
"Master please forgive us! Please forgive us!" Soun and Genma said executing the famed Saotome technique, Moko Rakuchi sei. The said technique consisted of rapidly bowing down to the old man while begging his forgiveness. It was perhaps one of the most effective techniques in Genma's arsenal. Well, only if you completely lacked any form of self respect. Which was to say, it was an excellent technique for both Soun and Genma.  
  
"Don't think you will escape that easily this time!" Happosai said threateningly.  
  
Nabiki bent down near her father. "I can take care of this for a small price of 50,000 yen."  
  
"Anything!" Soun cried with tears of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing will stop me now! I will have my vengeance!" Happosai claimed while staring down at the offensive students.  
  
Nabiki dropped a small bag of lingerie in front of the old man.  
  
"Not even that will appease my anger now." Happosai didn't sound quite as convincing this time. The fact that he was eyeing the bag while he was trying to stare at his students didn't help matters much.  
  
Nabiki dropped a stack of naughty magazines next to the collection lingerie.  
  
"Genma, Soun how are my favorite students doing today!" Happosai exclaimed in a complete reversal. His eyes glistened with tears of happiness.  
  
"Nothing will stop me now, huh?" Akane said.  
  
"I just remembered all the terrible things I had done to them and decided to call it even." Happosai said in an unconvincing display. Unconvincing that is for anyone that knew the old man's wicked ways. Which was roughly half the Tokyo population.  
  
"Sure, and the clothes and magazines had nothing to do with it." Ranma said rolling his eyes.  
  
Ranma's voice apparently reminded Happosai of something. "Ranma! You will pay for your deeds against your master!"  
  
"Hey! What did I ever do-" Ranma began.  
  
Happosai promptly splashed Ranma causing an instant gender shift. He then begin to fish around in his newly acquired bag of women's lingerie.  
  
"- to you?" Ranma-chan squawked finishing her sentence.  
  
"Ranma! Put on this bra and your master will forgive you!" Happosai yelled chasing the now female Ranma-chan.  
  
"Stay away from me you freak!" Ranma-chan squealed as Happosai pursued her with the bra dangling in one hand.  
  
A table swung at the old man. Happosai dodged with ease and looked to locate his new attacker. "Akane!" He exclaimed with glee. Happosai promptly placed himself between the said girl's breasts.  
  
"You, you pervert!" Akane yelled swinging a fist at the offensive object clasped on to her breasts. Her hand though stopped in a spasm only inches away from the old man's head.  
  
Ranma bashed the old man to the side. Happosai promptly met a wooden pole full force and was flattened for the effort. Ignoring the demise of the old master Ranma asked, "You okay Akane?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you! My arm just cramped up." Akane said, miffed at her presumed weakness. Ranma did notice that despite her words she was holding her right shoulder.  
  
"Well that is not to be unexpected." Anito said.  
  
"Huh?" Akane asked holding her arm.  
  
"Your arm of course." Anito said still reading his book.  
  
"What about my arm?"  
  
"I was just pointing out that it wasn't unexpected that your arm cramped up."  
  
"Why is that." Ranma asked carefully.  
  
"She did, after all, beat you 49 times in the last two days with objects weighing at least 100 kg. Given that fact, it is not unexpected that her arm would cramp up." Anito commented while flipping a page on his book.  
  
"Oh." Ranma said realizing that Akane had been quite uncharacteristically violent over the last two days. Usually, she only beat him three times a day.   
  
"I did not!" Akane said doubtfully. Surely not even she could pound that jerk 49 times in two days. Not that he didn't deserve each and everyone of those poundings if she did!  
  
"I am afraid it's true. You pounded him 24 times yesterday, and 25 today." Nabiki said.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Anito explained shaking a finger absently. He of course, was still reading at this time. "The stated number of beatings is only accurate if one is counting only those beating which implemented the use of objects weighing over 100 Kg. In totality, without that factor, there was a total of 256 poundings attributed to one, Akane Tendo, in the last two days. Of those 256 poundings 131 of them occurred yesterday and 125 today."  
  
Ranma nodded wisely. Yes, that would explain why he hurt so much during the last two days. But, why couldn't he remember that many beatings? It never occurred to Ranma that the concussions just might have had something to do with his lack of memory of the said events. Then again, maybe he just never bothered to store such regular events into memory.  
  
"Hey, wait! Why would you know that!" Ranma and Akane suddenly asked at the same time.  
  
"Well," Anito chuckled while smiling at the two. He was, finally, not reading while doing this action. "I like to keep tabs on things if you know what I mean..."   
  
"Ranma! How dare you hit your master!" Happosai yelled interrupting the conversation. Which was probably a good thing if your name just so happened to be Anito. Apparently the old master had recovered from his earlier meeting with the wooden support pole. "Happo Dai karin!" Happosai yelled flinging three burning firecracker-bombs at the collected group.   
  
The room exploded into smoke as the firecracker's went off inches away from Ranma's face. Akane had successfully scrambled to the side of the blast and as such was merely tossed to the other side of the room. The, amazingly, untouched Kasumi let out the characteristic, "Oh my." Nabiki, like Kasumi, was as usual untouched. Soun and Genma never lifted an eye away from the mysterious shogi board that seemed to change shape when they where not looking. Ranma, the target, was simply left twitching in a crater. Never mind the fact that the crater happened to be in the Tendo living room.  
  
Anito, having avoided the attack with an already prepared shadow step held up the book he had been reading. The corners of the pages had been singed in the attack. "Do you know how hard it is to find this book?" Anito said with almost theatrical anger.  
  
Nabiki leaned over and read the title. "Hmm, Flirting Paradise. Only a thousand copies where ever printed."  
  
This did not registered on Happosai. With the old master's student punished for his crime Happosai was now carefully tending his pretties. Humming, softly he sorted them out with great care by category: lace, silk, sheer, full, and cup size. With such important matters at hand who had time to listen to some youngster rambling on about his book?  
  
Anito stood behind the old man. Towering over the diminutive figure with his aura boiling up giving Anito the visage of an oni. Clinching his staff in his hands Anito proclaimed, "Old man, now you die."  
  
Anito whipped his staff high into the air, as if it where a golf club, and struck at the old man with all his might. Power crackled along the length of the staff giving it a ominous glow. The staff slammed into the old man like a freight train, carrying enough power to send a martial artist through several rather thick brick walls. Then the staff promptly stopped.   
  
Anito blinked startled. His staff, which could send people flying into the horizon had been stopped. Not merely stopped, it had been stopped by a single finger used by a rather tiny old man. While Anito tried to wrap his head around that concept the old man hooked the staff with his pipe and flicked his wrist. Anito flew in an upward spiral adding a new skylight to the Tendo Household.  
  
In the background Anito crashed head first on one of the rocks around the koi pool. Happosai looked Tendos and asked. "Who is that youngster?"  
  
"Some sort of Arch-mage, he showed up about a week ago." Akane replied in a matter of fact manner.  
  
************  
  
  
Later that night Anito rolled off his head, and onto his feet next to the infamous Tendo Koi pool. Shaking his head back and forth to pop the vertebrae back in to position the now recovered Arch-mage headed inside the Tendo Dojo. There in the Tendo and Saotome family was lazing about the family room watching the news on TV or doing other collective activities.  
  
"Anito, could you bring up your laundry?" Kasumi asked nicely.  
  
"Uh, sure" Anito said still not quite thinking strait from the devastating landing. He may have survived the bakusai tenketsu training, but he didn't do most of it in a conscious state. As such his toughness was not quite up to Ranma's or more especially Ryoga's standards.  
  
As Anito wondered off on the TV could be overheard a bit of news. "Today the Japanese government voted into existence the Department of Abnormal Phenomena Containment. Representative Hitsuda what made you decide on this piece of legislation." The reporter on TV asked.  
  
"Well recently the Nerima police department has had a barrage of complaints of super natural nature. Combined with those centered in Juuban Tokyo the Japanese government decided that a department created solely to deal with these strange cases was necessary. Hopefully, the DAPC will be able to gain the expertise to solve and prevent a future flood of such cases." Hitsuda smoothly replied to the reporter's question.  
  
"That was Representative Hitsuda on the creation of the Department of Abnormal Phenomena Containment. Now we goto the Tokyo Chief of Police to hear what he has to say about the DAPC."  
  
"The creation of the DAPC is an insult to not only the Tokyo police but to the intelligence of every Japanese citizen. That the government would give credibility, much less spend a ridiculously high amount of money, money better spent supporting legitimate police activity, on a bunch of rumor mongers shows how far our government has fallen. I think in the following years the error of this decision will be made clear." The Police Chief said with great vigor and apparent anger at the legislation.  
  
"Your move Genma" Soun said after rearranging the board on his distracted friend. He was now in a firmly winning position.  
  
Genma stared at the board carefully trying to figure out how he came to be losing when he was so sure a few seconds ago that he was winning. Maybe rearranging the board while Soun was distracted a few minutes prior during Genma's last move wasn't such a good idea after all. Cursing himself Genma yelled out. "Anito and Ranma are fighting in the house again."  
  
"No! not in my house!" Soun said tears flowing down his face as Genma rapidly rearranged the board yet again to favor himself. Soun paused and looked at Genma suspiciously. "I don't see them." He said with a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
" Must have been a trick of the light old friend. It is your move again."  
  
"I suppose so." Soun said buying the terrible explanation instantly. Looking down on the board Soun tried to figure out how he was now loosing once again... 


	8. Chapter 07 Anito's Lair

CHAPTER VII: ANITO'S HIDEAWAY  
  
"Old man this time you're going down!" Anito yelled shadow stepping in front of the Old Master once again.  
  
"Ho ho ho You are a hundred years to young to beat the likes of me!" Happosai taunted.   
  
"Gotcha!" Anito said slamming his crackling staff into the offensive object. Predictably the staff was stopped by a single finger of the Old Master.  
  
Happosai shook his head and captured the staff with his pipe and twisted to throw the youngster sky high. "You'll have to do better than-" Happosai said, and then stopped as Anito didn't even budge an inch. "It seems I underestimated you."  
  
"With my new Feet of the Mountain technique not even you can throw me old man. Now time to-" Anito tried to say but was interrupted by the Happo Daikarin that was jammed in his open mouth.  
  
"Boom!" The bomb went off and Anito fell to the ground smoke pouring out of his mouth. Happosai hopped off the arch-mage's body as he carried on with whatever activity he had been participating in before Anito's latest challenge. A moment latter Anito sat up shaking his head back and forth to clear the mind ringing fog. Once that was done Anito promptly vanished.  
  
"Ranma!" Soun said tears coming out of his eyes. "You have to stop them! They are destroying the house."  
  
"Hey, I ain't his keeper, you're the one who let him into the house you deal with him." Ranma replied relaxing in front of the TV. If Anito and the old man beat each other to a pulp without involving him that was just fine with Ranma. Heck it was a good riddance both ways.  
  
"Yeah dad. You take care of it." Akane said rather annoyed in front of the TV.  
  
"Anito doesn't listen to me." Soun said pointedly.  
  
"Yeesh, then why do you let him stay?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Like your one to talk Ranma. You two have been free loading off of us since the moment you came here!" Akane pointed out with high emotion.  
  
"Besides, its a martial artists duty to help those in need." Soun said in his matter of fact manner.  
  
"That's right son, we can't be abandoning the martial artist's way, now can we." Genma added backing up his friend. Ranma suspected Genma had ulterior motives for suggesting the necessity of keeping guests in need around... For one though Ranma wasn't about to begrudge him, Ranma did like free food.  
  
Ranma sighed, "Fine I'll deal with him. Where has he gone."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Anito went to his room." Kasumi said walking by.  
  
"Great, where is that." Ranma asked.  
  
"Isn't he staying in the guest room with you?" Soun asked.  
  
"Nope, he hasn't even stepped a foot into there. Besides, between pops and I there ain't any room." Ranma replied, then he looked at Akane and leaned close. "Is he staying with you?"  
  
"Hey! You think I would share my room with that pervert!" Akane replied angrily.  
  
"You share it with P-chan." Ranma said pointedly.  
  
"P-chan has nothing to do with this!" Akane yelled angrily slamming Ranma's head into the ground with a handy mallet.  
  
"Yeesh, I suppose I'll have to ask Nabiki." Ranma said.  
  
"You think he is staying in Nabiki's room?" Akane asked doubtfully.  
  
"Not unless he is a closet billionaire."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"You coming?"  
  
Akane simply pointed at the TV show she was watching in answer. Ranma shrugged at his fiancé's refusal and headed up to Nabiki's room. As he walked he muttered to himself over the last vengeful attack he had received. "Yeesh, can't that tomboy take a joke."   
  
Predictably, the middle sister's door was shut. Opening it Ranma stepped inside. "Hmm, Ranma. What brings you here?" Nabiki asked not bothering to turn her head from the ever important calculator. Ranma supposed that she whiled away her time calculating the returns on her exploits, but had never asked. For the obvious reasons of course.  
  
"Hey Nabiki, where is Anito shacked up?" Ranma asked, if anyone knew Nabiki knew. Actually, thus far in Ranma's experience Nabiki always knew.  
  
"5000 yen." Nabiki said holding out her hand for the offer. Ranma pulled out the cash and put it in her hand.  
  
"Kasumi does his laundry so she should know." She said simply.  
  
"Hey! I paid you 5,000 yen and that's all you give me?" Ranma said angrily.  
  
Nabiki held out her hand threatened by Ranma not in the least. "If you want more you'll have to pay up."  
  
Ranma sighed and left the room. Nabiki shrugged turning back to her previous activity. "Suit yourself."   
  
Groaning to himself Ranma headed down stairs again this time to the kitchen. He felt like beating himself silly, he really should have known to ask Kasumi first. Kasumi always knew what was going on in the house. Instead he had let Nabiki sucker him out yen once again.  
  
Entering the kitchen Kasumi turned happily and said. "Why hello Ranma, what brings you here?"  
  
"Hey Kasumi, do you know where Anito is staying?" Ranma asked the kindly eldest Tendo sister.  
  
"Oh, he went downstairs." Kasumi said simply humming happily as she cooked.  
  
"Uh, Kasumi ...? Did you say downstairs?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Okay ..." Ranma left the kitchen more confused then before. Sitting down in front of the TV again Ranma sighed.  
  
"Hey, Tendo-san, do you have a basement?"  
  
Soun shook his head with a vigorous no.   
  
"What makes you ask that Ranma." Akane asked.  
  
"Well, Kasumi said that Anito was downstairs... so I was just wondering."  
  
"Did you check the dojo?" Soun asked.  
  
"Of course I did! Do you think I am an idiot?"  
  
"After all the stupid things you've done what do you think?" Akane replied.  
  
"What would a macho tomboy like you know about that." Ranma shot back hotly. He barely had time to think before Akane pounded his head strait through the floor.  
  
"Hmph! I am going to my room." Akane said sticking her nose in the air. She apparently didn't want anymore of her fiancee for the day.  
  
"What's got that tomboy all riled up." Ranma said to himself picking his face up off the dirt. Then he paused and lifted his right hand up from where it hand been lifting him. Knocking it lightly on the ground he heard the clunk of wood under his fist. Grinning Ranma said out loud. "What do you know, her senseless beatings are good for something after all."  
  
Pulling himself under the house through the hole opened via the Akane Entryway Creation Service Ranma took a look around. He had spent numerous hours underneath the house while practicing the Umisen-ken and was pretty sure that there was nothing down here before.  
  
Ranma grinned as he saw a pile of electric wires going out of the house and into the ground in a new location. Moving around carefully he found a wooden hatch and with great difficulty, because of very little maneuvering room, slid the wooden door open. Not waiting a second Ranma plopped down into a well lit room, here he blinked.  
  
"Hey" Anito said rapidly working on a computer at his desk. Anito didn't bother to turn to face the person that entered and Ranma suspected that Anito knew immediately that it was him.  
  
Looking around Ranma said, quite impressed. "Nice setup you've got here." It wasn't bad at that. It looked not much different than any other room in the Tendo household, except the minor detail that it was under the Tendo household.  
  
Another figure let out a low whistle as she dropped into the room with far less gracefully than Ranma had. Nabiki took in the sight quickly. "Nice place you have here Anito-kun, though I really must insist that you add some stairs."  
  
"Hey what are you doing down here?" Ranma asked annoyed. He had the distinct feeling that he had been had.  
  
"Following you of course." Nabiki said simply.  
  
"Done!" Anito let out and swiveled in his chair. "Now what brings you two down to my humble abode."  
  
"I hate to break it to you Anito-kun, but you built this under the Tendo house and thus it is our humble abode." Nabiki said slyly.  
  
Anito grinned, "But of course it is yours! Yet, surely you wouldn't want me in the sorrow of my lost home to cause this wondrous creation to crumble to dust now would you." Anito spoke smiling back at Nabiki like a shark.  
  
"Uh..." Ranma said scratching his head in confusion. "Wha- Eeep!" Ranma suddenly shut up as both of them gave him a look. Now Ranma Saotome wasn't afraid of much, and wouldn't admit to being afraid of anything if you asked. Yet, there where a few things that frightened Ranma quite a bit. The first was cats, filthy, blood sucking, murderous creatures, the second was Nabiki Tendo when she gave that look that said you where going to pay if you crossed me. Needless to say when seeing that look on Nabiki, and a awfully similar one on Anito was enough to make Ranma shut up.   
  
"Oh, Anito-kun, you do have such a way with words. Surely it would be to the best of both our advantages to leave these walls still standing." Nabiki replied.  
  
Anito smiled, "Yes it would indeed, let us say that I am, renting, this room or any others that should appear at my hands as the cost of construction. The value of which, shall we say, will conveniently match the costs of my stay over the rest of my life span."   
  
"Ah yes an interesting proposition, but Anito-kun it is so hard for those of us with legs to use these wondrous additions, and building are so very expensive to maintain."  
  
Anito chuckled at Nabiki's response. Thinking hard he returned the favor. "So I have seen with the poor upper household. If only there was a mage to magic the walls with enchanted strength. Then the building could stand against the centuries unfazed. This would cut those maintenance costs way down, would it not? Of course such a labor would be quite harsh and expensive."  
  
Ranma scratched his head. He wanted to butt in but now he was not only nervous of the thought of doing so, but also far too confused about what Nabiki and Anito where talking about to do anything. So instead he simply watched as they continued. Wondering when they would finish whatever mysterious ritual they where enacting.  
  
Nabiki paused thoughtfully carefully turning and idea in her head. She didn't want to give up personal money in this, but if she played her hand right the end profit could be larger than ever before. Thus she spoke, "A girl as young as me could not carry the cash for such expensive labors, perhaps instead an exchange of debts." Nabiki's eyes gleamed as she glanced at Ranma when she said the last.  
  
Anito smiled. "Such would be most appreciated, though I wonder if the debt is sufficient in size." Anito too watched Ranma.  
  
"Uh, this doesn't have anything to do with me... right? ... Right Nabiki?" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
Nabiki eyed Ranma a while longer, "The debts are sufficient." Nabiki said with a grin. Then she held out her hand.  
  
Anito smiled back as they looked at each other like too sharks that had decided to share a whale. Anito gripped her hand and they shook twice in succession. "Its a deal." Anito said happily.  
  
"What just happened." Ranma asked nervously.  
  
"I just sold the debt you have incurred on me and this household to Anito in return for Tendo ownership of the underground lairs he builds, a guarantee the said lair is accessible and usable by normal people, and his agreement to enchant our walls to stand up against the abuse you have been putting them through." Nabiki said as she struggled up the rope ladder that hung down the high opening.  
  
"You what!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Basically, you are mine until the debt is repaid, which from what Nabiki was saying will probably keep you slaving under me until I get what I promised done."  
  
"Hey, this hasn't anything to do with me!" Ranma said.  
  
"How many times have you, your fiancees your violent, friends, enemies or the other odds and ends you attract destroyed the dojo or house? How long do you think you have been eating for free? You have a chance to get rid of the debt by helping Anito out. Be glad, normally I would have been still wringing money out of you when you where an old dried up prune." Nabiki said casually as she hiked her self up through the upper hole.  
  
"Yeesh, if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have come down here." Ranma said with a groan.  
  
"Look on the bright side." Anito replied with a laugh.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"How many of your fellow martial artists get to witness wizard enchantments first hand! Heck I may need to teach you a few techniques to help me speed up this project."  
  
Ranma grinned brightly instantly. Suddenly things didn't sound so bad after all. "Well if I am going to have to learn a few new techniques..."  
  
Anito chuckled, "That's not all, you see I have found myself sorely lacking in martial arts training, and for the sake of honor I must beat this vicious troll that meanders around this house. If you catch my drift." Anito's eyes gleamed.  
  
Ranma drew a blank at first, and then he figured out where Anito's thoughts where going. "So need a teacher and a sparring partner, eh? Guess your in luck." Ranma was thrilled with the idea, fighting Anito was like fighting Cologne or Happosai all over again for the first time. The first few weeks he constantly dueled them his skill grew by unimaginable levels.  
  
"So how did you build this place so fast in the first place?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Guess what?" Anito said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your going to find out." Anito said his eyes gleaming in a way that told Ranma he would soon very much wish he didn't know. 


	9. Chapter 08 Building Fighting Training

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Before I begin I want to give a special thanks to all those that reviewed, and even those that read. Encouragement is half the soul of a writer. I can assure you I read each and every review written and carefully consider what has been said.  
  
On with the story!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPTER VIII : BUILDING TRAINING FIGHTING  
  
Ranma set a boulder down hard on the soft grass outside the Tendo Dojo. Moving boulders was difficult, moving them great distances even more so. Not for the first time Ranma was truly regretting helping Anito out with his project, even if it did get rid of his very large debt to the Tendos.  
  
"Hey Anito, what we using these things for anyway?" Ranma asked relaxing his sweat soaked body in the sun. Moving boulders had sounded like something Genma would dream up for training.  
  
"Walls." Anito replied simply as he hefted another large basket of dirt up and out of the makings of the underground lair. Where Anito had previously worked with the assumption of hiding his work the nature of events had change. Thus Anito had elected to place the entry way stairs right outside, and to the side of the Tendo House. The logic being that the lair's stairs could later be encompassed by slightly extending the outer wall of the household. A secondary benefit of this choice was that Anito could move the dirt far more easily than in the original location.  
  
"Eh? I didn't see you use boulders the first time." Ranma replied stretching out his muscles. Anito would want him to move one of those big baskets of dirt soon. Thankfully Nerima was filled with empty lots to dump the stuff. It was at these same places that Ranma had been collecting the boulders.  
  
"I didn't, I used concrete. Then I covered it with wood." Anito replied. He placed a hand down on the dirt wall. A faint humming sound filled the air and the thick earth begin to boil. Anito then yanked his hand back and a large block, nearly a meter cubed, of earth ripped free. Anito casually dropped the hovering block into one of the dirt carrying baskets filling it to the brim.  
  
Ranma hopped down to pick up the basket. "Hey that's pretty cool. How do ya do it?" He said strapping the huge basket onto his back.  
  
"Resonance. I fill the area with my ki and then resonate it with the earth powdering it rapidly. Then I slice around the powdered section with my ki and pull it to the destination." Anito said weary from the work himself. He had carved out the stairs and half a room so far. It wouldn't be long before enough earth had been carved out to connect to the first room, where Anito had been residing, creating a pair of rooms and a set of stair.   
  
Ranma lifted the basket up and out of the pit and then returned to drop another, empty, basket for Anito to continue dumping dirt into. "So if you used concrete last time why are we not using it now?"  
  
Anito grinned, "I'm too poor. Concrete is expensive, at least for me, and we would need a whole lot of it. Besides, with my magic powdered rock does better than concrete any day. Especially considering I plan on enchanting the stuff to last longer. Finally because I am in no hurry this time. Last time I wanted a place to sleep. This time I am just adding additional rooms."  
  
"Oh." Ranma nodded that made sense. If there was one thing he understood after all those years with his pop was that things can be expensive when you are poor. "So how did you build the place so fast last time." It was a good question, it had taken them two days to get this far and Ranma was certain Anito had his cubby hole finished faster than that.  
  
Anito grinned. "I cheated. Well not really, but I did in a sense. It was rather simple really I did the same powdering trick I am using now, but pumped the ground full of water instead. Then I used a water pump to move the highly liquified mud out of the ground leaving a perfectly shaped room in a matter of hours. Then I formed ki barriers and poured in the cement so that it would make up the walls. I quick application of ki dried the cement nigh instantly and solidified it far harder than normal. All said and done the process only took me a few hours."  
  
"The problem was I had to clean the water pump which took me quite a while, and the rent costs on the tools and supplies was expensive. This current method, while far more time consuming is far cheaper." Anito explained.  
  
"Ah, that makes sense." Ranma said nodding. He groaned as he lifted up the large basket of dirt, it probably rivaled the boulders in weight for its shear size. Body already worn from hard work Ranma set in for a very tiring day.  
  
*****************  
  
Ranma woke up to a distinct and unfortunately a strangely comfortably feeling. That feeling was that of air rushing around him, a sense of weightlessness as if gravity had lost its powerful grip on the pigtailed martial artist. At the same time he felt this, Ranma's eyes saw a world that blurred with movement. His ears heard the swish of fast moving wind and his body felt the cooling tickle of the rushing breeze. Yes, Ranma knew this feeling well and it meant one thing, Genma had once again decided to wake Ranma up by throwing his dear son out the window.  
  
Flipping over so that he was right side up Ranma casually blocked Genma's flying side kick as Ranma's large father followed him outside without a second thought. Ranma counter attacked sweeping his foot in a low tripping maneuver against the large man. Genma was no slouch and simply intercepted the blow with his own leg, countering the momentum perfectly, Genma's axis did not shift in the least from either the blow or the counter. No telling blows made both martial artists landed with practiced ease on the boulders on either side of the Tendo koi pond.  
  
"Your slacking off boy, I haven't thrown you out the window in weeks!" Genma announced accusingly. Even as he yelled this he made five rapid punches at his son while leaping easily to the location Genma's son occupied.  
  
Ranma wasn't even fazed, his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken trained fists blocked the attacks with lighting fast ease. Despite this Ranma hopped back defensively from his father, not to avoid the blows, but instead to avoid his father's very large mass that threatened to overbear Ranma. "Who's slacking off old man? If I remember right I was moving boulders all yesterday. What where you doing?" Ranma enunciated the last with a reverse back kick aimed strait for his father's gut.  
  
Knocking the kick to the side with his arm Genma attempted to trip his son with a fast combination high kick, leg sweep. Knocking his son off his feat Genma proclaimed. "You're getting slow boy!"  
  
Ranma recovered from the leg sweep by landing lightly on his own hands. Using the power of Genma's own attack Ranma's legs spun sweeping under Genma's legs while flipping Ranma back up right. While his father fell Ranma delivered a quick side kick knocking his Panda of a father into the koi pond. With a humph of disdain Ranma asked, "Who's slow?"  
  
Anito yawned, "How do you get up this early in the morning?" The arch-mage asked. "Personally, I think such early schedules should be banned as a crime against humanity." Anito said as he wandered out to where the two where.  
  
The Panda growled a "Growf!" When that failed it then half a second later lifted up a sign that read. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you pops? Anito wanted some to practice, so I told him to join our morning sparing." Ranma said lazily from the boulder that he was standing on.  
  
The Panda cocked its head in a thoughtful manner. Then it lifted up a sign that read. "Ranma can't teach until he is a master."  
  
Anito bopped the Panda gently on the head with his staff. Well it at least looked like a gentle bop, but the fact that the Panda sank half a meter into the ground gave testament to how powerful that little bop was. Ranma found himself wishing that he knew exactly how the arch-mage augmented his attacks like that.  
  
"That hurt." Read the sign the Panda lifted up as a large welt rose from his forehead.  
  
"You forget Saotome-san that Ranma is mine until he pays off his debt to the Tendos. So unless you would rather teach me..." Anito left the sentence hanging.   
  
The Panda pondered this carefully and lifted a sign that read. "Some practice teaching will be good for your art boy."  
  
Ranma thwacked his father over the head with his fist. "You just don't want to teach do you?"  
  
Sensing that now would be a good moment the Panda slipped off. Anito grinned and asked. "Well now that that is taken care of how are we going to go about this?"  
  
"Well I figure from what I have seen of your fighting you understand the basics pretty well. Your problem is that you haven't built up the instincts. For most of those you can just practice the moves over and over again. Joining me for my morning kata would probably help you a lot. For the most part though you really need is more real battle experience. More importantly you need to learn how to fight without using your techniques."  
  
Anito nodded and let Ranma continue. "I figured that we would spar about fifteen minutes or so without our ki techniques then half an hour with them every morning. After that you will follow me through my morning kata, or at least as much as you can do of it. What you can't do you can fill in with whatever you learned from Cologne and any other sensei you had."  
  
Anito groaned. "You sure you aren't using those first fifteen minutes to pound the crap out of me. I am pretty pathetic when not using my ki techniques."  
  
Ranma grinned back, "The thought crossed my mind, but really you rely on your techniques too much. They wear you down, your body just can't stand up to the kind of energy you can throw around. Your going to have to build it up and build up your physical control, speed, and strength if your going to beat a martial artist of Happosai's caliber." Or of my caliber, Ranma silently added. While Anito was good the few minor skirmishes between him and Ranma had only solidified Ranma's lead over Anito and Ranma was almost anticipating with joy the moment Anito took another leap that sent him, Ranma, scrambling after the canny arch-mage.  
  
"Well let's get it on then." Said Anito with a grin.  
  
Ranma grinned back and started with a lazy attack to test how good Anito was with his martial skills alone. The two quickly descended in battle with Ranma correcting Anito's frequent errors and taunting the arch-mage's slow speed. It felt good to be the faster of the two. Usually, with Anito's shadow step it was Ranma that strained to keep up with Anito's insane combat speed.  
  
Back in the house watching the fight Genma poured hot water over himself and then cocked his head to the left and then the right thoughtfully. Soun approached from behind having recently woken up himself. "What is it old friend?"  
  
"Hmm, I had thought I was mistaken, but the boy has gotten even faster again. It won't be long before I have nothing left to teach him." Genma seemed reluctant to say the last.  
  
"The boy is quickly becoming a master of the Art. His skill and power is truly amazing." Soun said confirming.  
  
"Yes, and that is what I fear. If Happosai should learn that I have reached the limit of my teaching he may decide to teach the boy himself."  
  
Soun shuddered at that thought. "Don't think such horrible thoughts Genma old friend." Briefly the two remembered the horrors of learning under Grand Master Happosai. Even compared to Genma's idea of teaching Happosai's actions went well beyond the name of training into what was clearly the realm of cruelty. The tow could remember when the master feasted while they where chained starving to the trees.   
  
Soun wept, "Genma old friend we cannot allow such a travesty to happen."  
  
Genma nodded, "Yes, the schools must be united."  
  
Soun nodded in quick agreement. The house suddenly shook as a yell broke the air. "Raijin's Hammer!" Lightning bolts pelted the ground sending exploding dirt and concussion waves into the room. Wailing Soun loudly said, "No not the house!"  
  
Outside Anito grinned as he shadow stepped out of the way of Ranma's kick. "Fifteen minutes are up and I think I will enjoy the rest of this sparing match very much!" As he said the last he slammed his staff into Ranma sending Ranma into the ground with the awesome force of his ki augmented attack.  
  
Ranma rolled up off the ground absorbing the impact with ease. "Ha, if you think that the next thirty minutes will be easy because you can use ki now you have something else coming." Dodging three attacks Ranma nailed Anito with a kick to the face. The blow sent Anito sprawling to the ground where the arch-mage recovered with surprising speed.  
  
"We will have to see about that won't we?" Yelled Anito as he quickly threw himself into the fray once again.  
  
Nabiki walked down into the room blurry eyed and still in her pajamas. Looking outside she groaned. "I though Ranma and Saotome-san where bad, but those two make enough noise to wake the dead."  
  
****************  
  
  
"Its really that simple?" Anito asked.  
  
"It really is." Ranma answered.  
  
"I don't know, it seems... almost too simple. Like the victory is cheapened by the ease of defeat." Anito said, not that he usual cared about cheating in order to win, it was just sometimes he enjoyed the challenge.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "The Old Freak has whatever he gets coming. If Happosai can't control himself, then it is a martial artist's duty to use the weakness against him until such time that he eliminates that weakness."  
  
Anito cocked his head to the side and thought about it. "There is truth in that. In battle using one's weakness is the key to winning. To not use such knowledge against an opponent, especially such a large weakness, is to handicap one's self."  
  
Ranma grinned. "Heh, besides you'll fight him more times then you can count if you stick around here. Nothing can keep the Old Freak down for long. Some times I wonder if the Freak isn't immortal with the way he can keep going after some of those blows he takes."  
  
"What are you two youngster's doing." Asked the Old Master sitting down taking a breath of his pipe. The smoke coiled lazily in the air around the diminutive grand master.  
  
"Discussing tactics that will most assuredly result in your defeat of course." Anito replied answering the question easily.  
  
"Keh, you are a hundred years to early to defeat the likes of me."  
  
Anito lifted up and then tossed tossed a lacy, silk, D cup bra into the air where it begun to gently fall. While this happened he spoke. "Oh my, who would have thought, a helpless bra crying to be taken into the loving care of your hands."  
  
"Don't think you will trick me so easily." Happosai announced with a retort.  
  
"Slam!" Anito's staff knocked the old master strait through the house wall. Continuing on his destination the old master still had enough force left in him to put a crater in outer stone wall as well. Anito raised an eyebrow and shook his finger as if explaining a lesson. "Declaring the failure of a trap is far more effective if you are not actually leaping for the said trap as you speak the words." Anito paused meditating on his victory over Happosai. Suddenly grinning Anito said to Ranma. "Hey, your are right. I suddenly feel a whole lot better. It is as if the stress just melted away."  
  
"What have I been telling you. Beating the Old Freak senseless makes any day a better day." Ranma said in agreement.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Asked Akane in a suspicious tone of voice. Almost as if implying anything they where up to couldn't possibly, be good.  
  
"Eh? I was just teaching Anito how to deal with the Old Freak." Ranma replied with an easy answer.  
  
"Honestly, I really don't want to know what you where doing with that pervert."  
  
"Actually, I was slamming the runt through the inner wall into the outer wall." Anito said simply. "Really you should try it some time. It gives this strange euphoric feeling."   
  
Akane looked at Anito strangely. "Whatever." She said and turned away from the two. "I am going downstairs to eat."  
  
"What is with her?" Anito asked curiously.  
  
"Beats me, I've been living with her for a year and I still don't get what runs through her head." Ranma replied.  
  
"Well she certainly got the food part right. Lets get something to eat. We have plenty of work ahead of us."  
  
Ranma groaned. "Aren't two rooms and a set of stairs enough?"  
  
Anito just laughed. "Hardly, I will need some rather large rooms for my more impressive experiments. Besides with as busy as you have been telling me the Tendo house has been they could use a few extra guest rooms for emergencies."  
  
"Large rooms?"  
  
"Large as in the ones we have been making are small. Large as in three times the dimensions, and that is in all directions. Don't worry I only need one or two of that size. Of course we may as well have a few extra rooms in that case... for storage or what not." Anito said, grinning evilly.  
  
"I couldn't possibly have caused that much expense."  
  
"You should thank me, Nabiki wanted me to evaluate the time as unskilled construction labor. According to her calculations you would be working for me for months. I decided to make it a contract job instead. Get it done fast and one large chunk will be knocked off your debt." Anito replied easily.  
  
"Why am I not thrilled?"  
  
"The painful back ache? The tired arms? The hard work? The promise of more? Any of those reasons seem sufficient for your lack of thrill?" Anito asked innocently.  
  
Ranma decided that now was a good time to ignore the man. So he did just that and concentrated on what was important. Food, yes food was good. If Ranma was eating everything would be better. With that in mind Ranma dug into eat. 


	10. Chapter 09 Ryouga Eternal Lost Boy

CHAPTER IX: RYOUGA THE ETERNAL LOST BOY  
  
In the thick jungles of Okinawa a boy stood fiercely before the sea staring out as the sun set on the magnificent ocean whose breadth stretched as far as the eye could see. Crumbling a piece of worn paper in his hands the figure raised a hand vengefully into the air. "Ranma Saotome! For the crime of ruining Akane Tendo's wedding I shall make you pay!"  
  
"Groan... crack.... groan... crack crack." Came the sound of straining wood from below the boy's feet.  
  
"What is that infernal noise?" Ryouga asked out loud looking left and right. Finally, something registered through Ryouga's thick skull and the lost boy glanced down. "Ranma Saotome! This is all your faaaaauuuuult!" Yelled the boy as the branches holding the ledge he was dramatically standing on gave way dumping Ryouga strait into the ocean.   
  
A moment latter out from the water a small black piglet emerged. Shaking itself partially dry the pig raised its nose into the air and announced. "Bwee Bwee Bweee!" Reorienting itself the pig charged off on its quest turning to the left of the setting sun. It was in this direction that P-chan knew instinctively he would find his hated enemy. Unfortunately, P-chan's instincts where, as they often where, at least when it concerned directions, absolutely and totally wrong.   
  
**********************  
  
"There, done." Anito said patting the wall.  
  
Ranma yawned, he had been supplying Anito with extra ki for whatever enchantment the arch-mage had been working on the Tendo walls. It wasn't that the activity was tiring, though it was in part, the real problem was that Ranma had been sitting around essentially doing nothing for nearly two hours. An event that after extensive training at the institution often referred to as school caused near instantaneous sleep. "Yeesh, that took forever plus a few moments."  
  
"Ooo, is Ranma attempting to be witty?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Hey, you got a problem with that?"  
  
"I think what my sister is saying is that she didn't expect anything intelligent out of a dumb jock like you." Akane said picking a ripe moment to nettle her fiancee.  
  
"As if you can talk muscle chick."  
  
"Are you saying I am dumb Ranma?" Akane asked irritably.  
  
"Well, it looks like all attempts at wit have completely fled." Anito noted idly as he watched the pair. "On the plus side though..."  
  
"Uncute tomboy!"  
  
"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane slammed Ranma's head hard into the wooden walls of the Tendo Household. Instead of going through the wooden wall as so many times before Ranma's head flattened against the wood and then slid down. The walls seemed not even fazed by the brutal force that Akane could produce.  
  
"Nice demonstration Akane." Nabiki noted.  
  
"Yes, that was most interesting." Soun said staring at his undamaged wall. From the looks of it Soun could burst into tears of joy any moment.  
  
Still angry Akane whirled glaring at her sister and dad for their comments. "I am going out." She said angrily. Not for the first time the quivering and cowardly Soun was very happy that his daughter seemed only unable to control her anger when dealing with Ranma.  
  
"Well... I suppose with that little demonstration, though unintended, I can cut strait to the chase. The enchantment I used is your basic strengthening enchantment. Often used on magical tools strengthening makes most materials invulnerable to all normal forces, and then plus some. That is not to say the walls cannot be destroyed, they can. Instead it simply requires much more force than normal to do damage." Anito explained.  
  
Soun nodded quickly and rapidly to Anito's words. The arch-mage though continued with his explanation. "Now, strengthening your walls alone is not enough. As this house is subject to forces far more dangerous than any house ought to be I was forced to revise the enchantment. For this I carefully considered and left break points in the wall. Or basically areas not strengthened by enchantments. This is so that when the wall does break it breaks in the manner desired." Seeing that Ranma was back to his feet Anito quickly addressed the martial artist. "Ranma if you would please punch the wall as hard as you can."  
  
Nodding, Ranma slammed his fist into the wall. A square chunk of wall was ripped free from the force. Its previous location left empty except for slightly uneven wood where the segment of wood broke free.  
  
"Interesting." Noted Nabiki.  
  
"Oh my." Replied Kasumi.  
  
"What is the point of that." Read the Panda's sign.  
  
Soun merely stared at his wall with a sinking feeling. Was he doomed to the eternal destruction of his property. Surely the arch-mage could do better than this? The only thing preventing the Tendo patriarch from wailing with sadness was the evidence that Anito wasn't done quite yet.  
  
"Now for the next part of the demonstration I would like to ask Kasumi to fetch some water." Anito said.  
  
Kasumi nodded pleasantly. "I would be happy to do so Anito."  
  
"Now Ranma put the piece of the wall back where it was." Anito said as he awaited the water from Kasumi.  
  
It took some doing but Ranma managed to squeeze through the meter or so sized square and then get back into the house carrying the wooden block of wall. Pausing for a moment Ranma shoved the piece of wall back where it was a moment before. Having broken unevenly it was easy to tell that the area had been damaged moments ago.  
  
Anito grinned. "Now here is the genius of this enchantment. Normally a piece of wall that breaks stays broken. In this case the piece of wall can easily be placed in the area it was knocked free from. Unfortunately the damage at this point still exists as is visible from the clearly visible breaking lines."  
  
Anito nodded to Kasumi in thanks and took the water. "My thanks Kasumi. Now observe." Anito turned and splashed the wooden wall with the bucket of water. Clearly to the eyes of everyone the water was soaked up by the damaged areas and for a moment the wood along the break line appeared liquid-like. Then a second later the wall was as seamless as if it where never broken.  
  
"Ooo, now that was interesting." Nabiki noted. It was one of those few times where Nabiki actual caught a gleam in her eye.   
  
Soun expressed his interest simply by wailing with joy. "Oh my beautiful home. To think that I will never again go without a roof or walls."  
  
Kasumi put it simply as always. "Why that is very nice Anito. It will make cleaning up so much easier." She said with an ever present smile.  
  
The Panda didn't seem to care, but then again it wasn't his house. Ranma though was a bit startled with the reaction with the water. Anito had told him the basics of what he was doing, but had neglected to mention that repairs would be just a bucket of water away. "That's pretty useful."  
  
Anito grinned. "Isn't it though? Enchantments or at least the study and theoretical creation of them is one of my specialties."   
  
"Have you ever thought about going into business?" Nabiki asked her mind rolling through the possibilities.  
  
"Unfortunately, Nabiki, the council frowns upon the selling of magical tools or creations to the general public. Even though I am an arch-mage, I would rather not push my luck."  
  
Nabiki seemed a bit disappointed with that answer. Ranma quickly added a response of his own. "I suppose that kinda makes sense. I mean, if you where selling magical items all over the place it might attract more attention then you want."  
  
"Well that is the basic idea. Its more a matter of avoiding certain kinds of attention though..."  
  
"Where am I now!?" The newly repaired wall exploded into a series of square wall chunks. Soun suddenly found himself very glad that that Anito had finished his enchantments earlier that day.  
  
Dodging the raining wooden wall chunks Ranma grinned. "Hey, Ryouga long time no see."  
  
"Ranma? What are you doing in Hokkaido?" Ryouga asked confused.  
  
"Uh, Ryouga this is the Tendo Dojo."  
  
Ryouga blinked in confusion. Then a moment latter the gears of his head slowly turned out a piece of important information. Namely, that Ryouga was on a quest to slay the evil man that had ruined Akane's wedding. Another gear turned and associated the said evil man with Ranma Saotome. One last turn of the gear informed Ryouga that Ranma Saotome stood in front of him. "Ranma Saotome prepare to die!"  
  
Dodging smoothly out of the way of Ryouga's brutal charge. Ranma spun around so that the gaping whole in the wall was behind him. "Hey, hey bacon breath, if we are going to spar do it outside." Ranma didn't want Nabiki handing him off to pay an even greater accumulated debt. Even though now the walls could take damage at little expense he really didn't want to pay for stuff inside. It is amazing how having to pay your own bills, one way or another, makes one very aware of money.  
  
"Spar Ranma! You insult me! I am not here to spar. I am here to crush the life out of your pitiful little body!" Ryouga yelled charging at Ranma once again.  
  
"A tad dramatic isn't he." Remarked Anito easily from the sidelines.  
  
"You have no idea." Replied Akane who had arrived to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey P-chan, what did I do this time?" Ranma asked dodging a kick followed by two quick punches as he danced his opponent into the great outdoors.  
  
"What did you do! Do you deny what you have done to the innocent Akane Tendo!?" Ryouga yelled his anger reaching new heights. Attacking with greater speed Ryouga threw punch past Ranma's head and though the stone wall behind him. Three more punches left large holes in the wall as Ranma rapidly dodged the high powered assault.  
  
"I haven't done nothing to Akane." Ranma yelled back, finally making an attack of his own. He landed a fast kick to Ryouga's gut knocking him into the outer stone wall. Always quick to recovery Ryouga shook off the rocks and dived at Ranma in a selfless attack. His punch went wide by a mile and Ranma easily swept the eternal lost boy's feet out of under him. While Ryouga was falling Ranma easily smashed the lost boy down into the ground with a lightning fast hammer fist. Knowing the blow would have little effect on Ryouga's rock hard body Ranma hopped back.  
  
"You deny what you have done! And I thought you had honor Ranma! How can you deny that you destroyed Akane's happiness!" Ryouga charged again, but Ranma landed easily on the lost boy's head and hopped off sending Ryouga into the ground.  
  
Landing in front of Akane Ranma leaned close to your face. "Hey, Akane are you happy?"  
  
"I was until you showed up!" She yelled at the perverted boy that was inches away from her face. Then she threw Ranma back into the battle with Ryouga. "Honestly, what does he think he is doing." Akane said with a huff.  
  
"Perhaps he enjoys seeing how you jump?" Anito said having appeared an inch away from Akane's face himself.  
  
"Get away from me you pervert." Akane yelled swinging a bokken at the arch-mage. She hit only air as Anito shadow stepped two meters away.  
  
"Got to be faster than that." Anito teased vanishing again to the Tendo roofs before Akane could extract revenge. Akane abandoned pursuit to watch the fight again. After all, their was little chance she could land a blow on that crazy. Besides Akane just couldn't find the same kind of rage that she had when going against Ranma for Anito.  
  
The fight between Ryouga and Ranma hadn't slowed by a beat. Landing lightly on the ground after Akane's toss Ranma rolled out of the way of two fist blows that shattered the surrounding earth and then flipped to his feet. Dancing past a kick Ranma teased Ryouga. "Come on pig boy, you haven't landed a blow yet. You done warming up now or is that all you got."  
  
"Stand still and fight me like a man!" Roared back the enraged Ryouga as the lost boy threw himself into the fight once again.  
  
Ranma grinned happily. "Since you asked for it!" Ranma slipped around Ryouga's kick like water then threw seven lightning quick punches into the lost boy's gut. Feeling a slight give Ranma tossed a front kick strait up into Ryouga's jaw causing the lost boy to stagger. Sweeping up one of Ryouga's poorly aimed punches Ranma followed the combination with two quick side kicks to Ryouga's ribs and then finished it with three punches to the lost boy's face before Ryouga could recover.   
  
Ryouga slammed into the Tendo outer wall from the attack's force. Shaking his head clear Ryouga realized something. Ranma was faster than he had been in any of their past fights. To make matters worse Ranma had developed rather powerful punches and kicks since the two last sparred. There was no way he, Ryouga could win this fight. All his efforts where for nothing. Ranma would win no matter what, just like he always did. Yes, he, Ryouga didn't even have a chance. Grabbing this heavy emotion Ryouga shouted out the words. "Shi Shi Hokodan!"  
  
Ranma didn't even lose his smile when Ryouga powered up his ki blast. Having been dodging the energy attacks Anito tossed around for the last several days dodging the Shi Shi Hokodan was almost too easy. Ranma flipped up and sailed over the energy attack. Catching Ryouga by surprise Ranma flipped a quick kick into Ryouga's gut and then answered with his own precharged ki blast at point blank range. "Moko Takabisha!"   
  
The short range ki blast sent Ryouga sprawling along the ground. "Hey pig boy is that all you got?" Ranma said cockily as he walked up to his eternal rival. Ranma had been expecting a harder fight that this. So either he had gotten better, or Ryouga had gotten worse. Ranma wasn't sure of which but suspected the former. Continual practice against someone as fast as Anito was like Cologne all over again. except this time with energy attacks flying left and right.  
  
Seeing that Ryouga hadn't answered Ranma squatted down next to the lost boy. Poking Ryouga in the ribs repeatedly Ranma asked, "Hey P-chan you just goina lie there?" Ryouga growled in response.  
  
"Ranma! Don't pick on Ryouga!" Akane yelled emphasizing her point by bashing Ranma off into the horizon. Her accumulated anger unleashed Akane squatted down where Ranma had previously been. "You okay?"  
  
Ryouga looked up at Akane. His world stopped as he gazed into Akane's pure, wonderful, perfect, light filled eyes. It was a moment of pure happiness, a drop of water in the desert that was his life. His heart quivered and Ryouga turned away. Jumping up to his feet Ryouga dashed in a random direction barreling through the stone wall surrounding the Tendo Home.  
  
Stopping a block down the street Ryouga looked up into the sky. "Akane I am not worthy of your love. How can I look upon you while Saotome goes unpunished for his crimes. To be beaten so easily proves me to be only half a man." Ryouga cried out in anguish.  
  
"Splash!" The old lady on the corner watered the distraught Ryouga turning him into a pig. P-chan squealed in indignation at the gods that struck him down twice in a day. Could they not see the righteousness of his cause. Surely they would give him the might to strike down the bane of his existence.  
  
Suddenly the pig found himself being lifted into the air. An unfamiliar face looked upon him grinning like mad. "Well you certainly got the half a man part right. Though I fear the proof is more derived from the water than the loss of the fight..." Anito said.  
  
P-chan squealed and attempted to strike down the man that so cruelly carried him. Anito though kept a firm hold around P-chan's ever present bandana. Holding the pig further away Anito continued his one way conversation. "Feisty aren't you." Anito plucked up Ryouga's stuff from the ground. "Well shall we go somewhere to change you back, hmmm?"   
  
"Bwee, Bwee!" The pig squealed in what sounded to be a confirmation.  
  
"Oh? Was that a no?" Anito asked grinning holding out P-chan to his side, as if preparation to drop the pig.  
  
"Bwee bwee bweee!" The pig squealed as if trying to get attention.  
  
"Just kidding." Anito said grinning.  
  
P-chan felt a few jerks as if his guts reversed directions several times. His eyes blurred as the world seemed to shift suddenly without understanding. Then P-chan noticed in shock that he was now in an abandoned lot. The only marking structures where a pile of I-beams off to the side and several more forming the basis of what was to be a building. "Bwee." P-chan squealed startled at the change.  
  
Anito pulled a thermos out of Ryouga's clothing. Unloosening the top the arch-mage held the silvery cylinder for a while. Moments later breaths of water vapor where raising from inside the container. "Convenient isn't it." Anito commented to the pig before dumping the contents and forcing the form shift.  
  
A naked Ryouga popped into existence. Eyeing Anito suspiciously Ryouga snatched back his thermos and asked. "Who are you?"  
  
Anito paused deep in thought, fingering his chin carefully. In a burst of movement Anito grinned and raised a finger. "Aha! I... am a mysterious stranger." Anito said nodding proudly to himself.  
  
Ryouga looked blank for a few moments. Then instantly his features switched to annoyance. "Are you making fun of me?" Ryouga said threateningly.  
  
"Yes." Anito replied immediately.  
  
Roaring Ryouga shouted. "I'll teach you to make fun of Ryouga Hibiki!" Ryouga, being Ryouga, followed up that statement with a fist. Instead he found himself suddenly flying at high speeds into one of the standing I-beams. Crashing into the I-beam he felt the metal bend from the force of his impact. Standing back up he looked at the arch-mage startled. Blinking Ryouga found himself wondering how the heck the guy had gotten behind him.  
  
Anito clicked his tongue and waved a finger in the air. "Tsk, tsk, tsk is that how you treat a person that has something to offer?"  
  
Ryouga is normally not one to pay attention to individuals making offers. However being knocked clean into an I-beam by a person that did not move like a true martial artist made Ryouga think twice. He had after all discovered all of his special techniques from people of exactly this sort. "What do you want."  
  
Anito grinned. "What I want is simple, but rather unimportant because there is no possible way you could offer it to me. However, what is important is how I can help you."  
  
"And how could you possibly help me?"  
  
"Ah! A very good question. One I am afraid I cannot answer until I know a little bit more about your capabilities. I know you can use that depression ki blast of yours, but what other special techniques can you use. Given that your ki seems strongly associated with earth, much more so than the human norm I would say some sort of earth ki based technique?"  
  
"If you can't help me then I am leaving." Ryouga gathered up his stuff to do exactly that.  
  
"I didn't say I can't help you, I merely said I need to know you ability before I can help you." Anito pointed out.  
  
Ryouga eyed Anito with some confusion and suspicion. Anito seemed to catch this and spoke again before Ryouga could say anything. "Basically, I have neither the time nor inclination to teach you all my techniques, instead what I offer is a single technique. In order to make sure that this technique is sufficiently useful for you... I need to know what other techniques you know. Though just out of curiosity is the earth technique perhaps the bakusai tenketsu?"  
  
Ryouga nodded. "The bakusai tenketsu isn't worth much in battle though."  
  
"In its current form yes. However...." Anito smiled an evil grin, given that Anito happened to have very, very, dark power inside of him his evil grin truly did feel evil. In fact Ryouga felt his hair stand on end when he saw it. "An application of science and ... ki manipulation theory can yield an astoundingly different result. For example break that I-beam." Anito pointed out an I-beam.  
  
Ryouga walked over to the I-beam and then tapped it with a single finger. True to the bakusai tenketsu the I-beam exploded shooting metal fragments in every direction. "That was easy." Ryouga said doubting the arch-mage's usefulness.  
  
"And pointless, now this on the other hand is a completely different matter..." Anito paused and softly chanted imbuing his targets with the elegantly woven ki. "That which stirs slowly in the deep" Anito whispered as he lifted up his staff and slammed it into the ground. Where the staff's end hit the earth shattered from the force of the blow sending rock and dirt flying. Half a second latter all the remaining I-beams planted in the ground nearly twenty meters away exploded pelting Ryouga with metal fragments.  
  
Anito grinned. "Pretty useful eh? That is what I can teach you. Well not exactly that, but the principles are the same. So what do you say?" 


	11. Chapter 10 Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu

CHAPTER X: JISHINHA BAKUSAI TENKETSU  
  
Ryouga looked at the setup a bit leery. A small, slightly less than a meter, boulder was hanging from a rope. The said rope looped over a tree branch and went to another tree branch from whence was hanging yet another boulder of roughly the same size as the first. Effectively in the entirety there where two boulders, each hanging from a tree branch, tied with the same rope about ten meters apart.  
  
"Now hit this boulder, and without breaking, harming or otherwise damaging it, cause that other boulder to explode." Anito said simply. He was leaning against his staff tossing and repeatedly catching a small metal sphere in his free hand. The sphere looked to be made of steel.  
  
Ryouga's eyes narrowed. "That isn't the way you did it."  
  
"That is because I cheated." Anito pointed out calmly. "Now are you going to do it, or are you too incompetent to succeed at this simple task."  
  
Ryouga growled. "There is nothing I cannot do!" He yelled smashing his fist into the boulder. The boulder of course was broken into pieces.  
  
Anito rose an eyebrow. "Is that so... well go fetch yourself another rock and set the system back up again. It looks like we'll be here for a while." Anito tossed his metal sphere into the air and began to bop it up in a controlled manner with his staff. He was going to have a lot of time to kill, that was for sure.  
  
*****************  
  
Ranma relaxed on his way back from school. The last two days strangely enough where the first time in weeks he had any time for himself. Anito had called off construction until next week which left Ranma with three whole hours free everyday and Ranma intended to use them to the max.  
  
"What are you all cheerful about?" Akane asked a bit miffed. She had been angry a lot recently.  
  
"I don't have to do any construction today." Ranma said happily. Ranma was practically hopping on the fence as he walked down it.  
  
Akane looked away with a slight smile. Since Anito had shown up Akane had found getting near Ranma harder. Since Anito and Ranma had started their construction project it was almost impossible. Ranma simply didn't have any free time at all. She didn't want to admit it but she had kind of missed talking and hanging around with Ranma. Akane wondered if she would be able to spend more time now that Anito was distracted.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Akane replied.  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "Don't know, you where just being quiet and stuff so I thought you where thinking of something."  
  
Akane and Ranma where silent for a while. Looking at her fiancé Akane found herself thinking how nice it would be to spend some time alone with him. For once acting on this desire Akane spoke up. "Hey Ranma, do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Eh, I don't have any money."  
  
"I'l-"  
  
"Husband go on date with Shampoo, yes? I'll pay for meal yes?" Shampoo asked after glomping onto her self proclaimed husband.  
  
"Free food! Sure thing!" Ranma said happily. Nothing says I love you to Ranma Saotome than free food.   
  
"Fine! Do whatever you want." Akane growled angrily stomping off. Why couldn't that jerk understand her feelings. Here she was being nice and then he goes running off to his other fiancé! Grrrr... Akane got angry just thinking about it.  
  
Ranma scratched his head a second time. "What's up with her?" He asked out loud. Then he turned to follow Shampoo on his quest for free food. He only made it a block towards the Neko Haten before Shampoo's guardian showed up.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you take my precious Shampoo on a date!" Mousse yelled unleashing a cluster of knives from his robes.  
  
Ranma casually dodged the attack. "Hey Mousse long time no see"  
  
"Ranma you think you can avoid me so easily! Then think again!"  
  
"Uh Mousse, I am over here." Ranma pointed out to Mousse who had been threatening a presumably innocent light pole.  
  
Putting on his glasses Mousse confirmed Ranma's words. Turning to Nerima's supreme martial artist Mousse announced another challenge. "Don't think a trick like that will let you escape Saotome. I have trained long and hard and will now show you the dreaded attack of th- quack quuaack!"  
  
"Mousse no interrupt Shampoo's date." The amazon said annoyed at her inevitable suitors antics. Unlike Ranma she found the issue far more easily solved with a simple glass of water. As such she implemented that tactic as quickly and as often as possible.  
  
"Quuaack quack quack!" The glass wearing duck cried back to his beloved. Either Shampoo didn't speak duck, or she didn't care because she simply plucked the helpless creature up by its neck and dragged it with her on her quest.  
  
"We go to Neko Haten okay?" Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma looked leery at the thought. "You aren't going to poison me or nothing?"  
  
"Shampoo ever poison husband?"  
  
"More times than I can count."  
  
The duck attempted to bite Ranma for that yelling. "Quack quuaack!" Like usual the effort failed when the duck met the business end of Shampoo's fist. Which considering her penchant of walking through walls probably hurt.  
  
"Great grandmother wants to see you." Shampoo finally admitted.   
  
Ranma frowned if Cologne wanted to talk something was up. On the other hand if Cologne was going to do something to Ranma she would usually come out right and do it. While caught in thought Ranma's stomach growled and the matter was sealed. As hungry as he was, how could he refuse to goto the Neko Haten? "Uh, sure thing." Ranma finally replied.  
  
  
*********************  
  
"Crack!" Another boulder bit the dust under Ryouga's sharp attack. Seeing the lost boy's latest failure Anito beat his head against a near by tree. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't break the first boulder. Its the other boulder that your are supposed to break!" Anito said with a sigh.  
  
Ryouga glared at his teacher. "Lets see you do it."  
  
Anito promptly beat his head against the tree again. "How many times do I have to explain to you that the way I did is not a way you can do it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Anito sighed. "Given that sound waves travel at a speed of 600 m/s inside a material, and this material in the shape of a 1 meter by 1 meter by one meter cube. If you should cause the sound wave to enter at one of the corners in such a way that it hits the opposite edge half way up, where is the wave the strongest in the material after one half a second passes?"  
  
Ryouga looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything."  
  
"Knowledge, Ryouga, knowledge. My methods rely on very advanced understanding of ki dynamics and their effects on the surrounding world combined with a spattering of traditional arcana. While I don't have to calculate something like that in order to use the technique, the understanding to use the technique as I did can be compared to answering the earlier question. In other words, my method requires far more knowledge than you could possibly muster in any reasonable amount of time. Besides, my method is slow and inefficient."  
  
Taking a deep breath Anito continued. "What you need to do is much simpler. Like the Bakusai Tenketsu you must develop a sight, an intuitive feel for how the shock wave propagates through the material. Then in combination you must be able to create the desired shock wave. This is done by using a mixture of ki and force, thus the sharp blow. If done correctly the said shock wave can be used to trigger a breaking point inside an object, or even in materials outside of reach. Thus is the secret to the Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu, the shock wave breaking point."  
  
Ryouga nodded slowly. What Anito said made some sort of sense. Well actually it just sounded like it made sense, but Ryouga didn't understand any of it. Not that Ryouga would ever admit that fact. "So what am I supposed to do."  
  
"Simple, hit the one rock and cause a shock wave to travel through it, through the rope, into the other rock and cause the other rock to explode. Now to save ourselves TIME don't break the goddamn first rock!" Anito growled. Turning away from the lost boy the arch-mage batted the metal sphere away and then began to play, using short range teleportation, a game of bat the metal sphere all by himself.  
  
Ryouga turned back to his work. The effort seemed so pointless. There was no way he was going to get this technique. Suddenly the lost boy shook his head. No he would learn this technique and then he would punish Saotome for his crimes. Unleashing his anger in a verbal assault. "Saotome I will learn this technique and make you pay!"  
  
Startled Anito looked at the lost boy. Grinning the arch-mage forgot the metal sphere he had just batted in, what was now, the location he was occupying. "Thwack" was the stuffy sound of cold hard steel impacting with Anito's skull sending him into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
******************  
  
In the Neko Haten Ranma was busy sucking up ramen like a vacuum. The trail of noodles went strait from bowl to mouth and flowed upwards into the ravenous Ranma like a rolling river. It didn't take but a minute for Ranma to finish the entire bowl. It took only seconds more for him to empty the liquid strait into his stomach. Satisfied after two large bowls of ramen Ranma let out a large burp and looked around.  
  
Seeing that Ranma finally had the brain power to concentrate on something besides devouring sustenance at a frightening rate Cologne spoke up. "I hear that Anito is staying at the Tendo Household."  
  
"Yeah, he said something about needing a pure aura or something like that." Ranma said.  
  
Cologne nodded as if storing some data for future use. "Is that so? Well son-in-law it looks like your days will be rather busy in the future."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. The whole of last week I have been helping him build his own underground lair beneath the Tendo house."  
  
Cologne blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected Anito to hang around in the first place, but from what Ranma had said Anito didn't just plan on hanging around, he was practically moving in. "So Anito is moving in then?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what it looks like. Heck he has even got Nabiki convinced into letting him in. That and enchanting the Dojo walls tells me he is going to be around for quite a while."  
  
Cologne cackled with delight. "Well then son-in-law when you head back take these scrolls to Anito I am sure he will enjoy them quite a bit." Cologne slipped three scrolls out of under her robes and handed them to Ranma.  
  
"Eh?" Ranma blinked in surprise. "What are they anyway?" Ranma had hung around Cologne for a while and she didn't usually give stuff for free.  
  
"Just some old magical references. Anito collects scrolls like that and I am sure he will be thrilled to have them." Cologne said with a grin. What she didn't mention was that Anito, unlike Ranma was well informed with the policy of exchange of favors and would return some side benefits back to her, when he saw a chance.  
  
Ranma shrugged and pocketed the scrolls. Standing up he said. "Well I should get going, got things to do."  
  
Shampoo quickly grabbed onto Ranma before he could leave. "Ranma take Shampoo to movie, yes?"  
  
Immediately a duck quacked and started attacking Ranma with throwing knives and vicious bite attacks. While doing so it uttered. "Quack quuaack quack!" Which sounded suspiciously like, to Ranma at least, "Stay away from my darling Shampoo!"  
  
Ranma let out a groan. This was going to be one of those days.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma finally walked into the Tendo house weary from a battle with Mousse and a lot of running to escape Shampoo zealous attempts at getting more of a date. The whole matter had been made worse when U-chan had decided to join in on the fun. Needless to say getting home had taken longer than Ranma had planned and his extra time had vanished with the wind. Seeing Anito in the house when Ranma walked in was almost enough to make Ranma pray nothing else would go wrong.   
  
As if to belie Ranma's thoughts Anito simply waved to Ranma in greetings and greeted him with a simple, "Yo."  
  
"So what have you been up to." Ranma had a distinct feeling it wouldn't be good for him. Perhaps it was paranoia, but then again in Ranma's case there really where people after him.   
  
Anito grinned his grin faded slightly as he rubbed his head, "Working on a pet little project."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't have anything to do with me does it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Directly, no." Anito answered his eyes flashing with amusement.  
  
"Oh." Ranma said uninterested. If it didn't have anything to do with him Ranma didn't particularly care. Remember the scrolls Ranma pulled them out. "Hey, Cologne wanted me to give these to you." Ranma said promptly tossing the scrolls to Anito who caught them easily out of the air.  
  
"Nice." Anito said having opened one of the scrolls so fast not even Ranma caught him in the act of doing so. "I'll have to have a chat with her sometime soon." Anito said with a grin. Looking back at the scroll with renewed interest Anito said, "Interesting..." And promptly vanished.  
  
Brushing off the arch-mage's disappearance Ranma sat down and finally, for the first time in days, relaxed. That was of course the very moment in which Akane walked into the the room. Shivering Ranma hoped the tomboy wasn't as angry as she was when he last saw her. "Uh, hi Akane."  
  
Akane let a loud "Humph! So did you enjoy your date with Shampoo?" After finishing the statement Akane quickly stomped off to her room.  
  
"Oh come on Akane, you know I didn't do nothing." Ranma said chasing after her.  
  
"Ranma! Have you been going out with other girls!" The Soun demon head flowed into the room causing Ranma to stiffen in fear.  
  
"Hey, she was offering food and I was hungry! What was I supposed to do?"  
  
Nabiki who had just entered the room rolled her eyes. "No? Seems effective to me."  
  
Genma didn't wait a second to join in on the fray. "Ranma how dare you spurn your fiancé."  
  
Below the house in his underground lair Anito didn't hear a single word as Ranma Saotome suffered once again at the hands of fate. Though whether fate was sole responsible was a rather questionable premise. 


	12. Chapter 11 Storm of Stone

CHAPTER XI : STORM OF STONE   
  
  
"Thunk" Came the sound of Ryouga's fist hitting an innocent boulder. This time however, the boulder didn't explode. Instead the rope reverberated with the blow, the force, the energy of the attack traveling like lightning through the corded path. There the wave dumped into a second rock where it ricocheted like an echo over the whole of the interior. A moment latter just enough power collected in exactly the right place on the rock. At that moment the second boulder shattered in a storm of shards. All said and done the entire process took only a fraction of a second.  
  
"About time." The arch-mage said in annoyance. Not that mastering the technique as quickly as Ryouga did wasn't impressive. No the real problem was that despite Ryouga's talent the lost boy somehow always managed to make things harder than they had to be.  
  
Ryouga paid Anito very little heed. Seeing his success the lost boy was now laughing madly. "Ranma Saotome, prepare yourself for today is the day you die!" Ryouga shouted, and then began to walk off in a random direction.  
  
"Hey idiot."  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot." Ryouga said angrily, grabbing the arch-mage's shirt. Well at least he tried to, but Anito promptly shadow stepped just out of reach and pounded Ryouga strait into the ground for the effort.  
  
"You." Anito said promptly in annoyance. The arch-mage then crouched and handed the lost boy a note, which Ryouga lifted his face out of the dirt to read.  
  
"I Ryouga Hibiki challenge Ranma Saotome to a duel at Furinken High at noon, Tuesday." Ryouga said reading the note out loud. Looking at Anito Ryouga said, "I didn't write this!"  
  
"Slam!" Anito pounded the lost boy's head into the ground once again. With a sigh the arch-mage said, "Of course you didn't write the note, I did. Now is it acceptable?"  
  
Ryouga looked confused until it dawned on him that Anito was arranging the challenge for him. "Of course, Saotome must suffer for what he did to Akane Tendo!"  
  
Anito nodded taking back the letter. "Well then I will deliver the letter to Ranma so that you can hold your fight five days from now." Anito said standing up.  
  
"Of course, Ranma Saotome shall be defeated!"  
  
"That's nice." Anito said walking off toward the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Ryouga started to leave as well then suddenly he stopped. "Wait!"  
  
Anito sighed, "What is it?"  
  
"Where is Furinken High?"  
  
*******************  
  
Ranma looked at the white piece of paper that Anito had handed to him just moments before. "What is this?"  
  
"A challenge letter." Anito replied.  
  
"Eh, if you want to fight you could've just asked."  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow. "If I wanted to issue a challenge I would whack you with my staff. No this is from Ryouga."  
  
Ranma looked curiously at Anito. "I didn't know that you knew P-chan."  
  
"Its a business relationship." Anito said with a grin.  
  
"What kind of business?"  
  
"My business."  
  
"So what have you been plotting with pig boy?" Ranma asked, if there was one thing Ranma knew, it was that Anito always had a plan. Unfortunately most of his recent plans had involved Ranma in one way or another, and Ranma hadn't any reason throughout his entire life to suspect this would be any different.  
  
"Me plot? Would I do such a thing?" Anito replied innocently.  
  
"In a heart beat."  
  
"You have me pegged." Anito said with a grin.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Akane asked walking into the room. She gave Anito a dirty look. Akane was really starting to not like the crazy Arch-mage. Actually, she hadn't liked him since he had implied Kasumi's murder. The fact that he latter kidnapped her sister, and this was during one of his supposedly sane periods, had not done much to help.  
  
"Eh, Ryouga is challenging me again." Ranma answered.  
  
"Well if you would stop picking on him maybe he would leave you alone."  
  
"Somehow a doubt that." Anito said quietly enough that it wasn't caught by Akane.  
  
"Hey, he is the one that is challenging me!" Ranma said defensively.  
  
"Well, don't beat him too badly Ranma." Akane said annoyed at her fiancé's endless desire to do battle.  
  
"Actually, I don't think there is any other way to beat someone like Ryouga." Anito pointed out. A fact he had become well acquainted to in the past few days. Luckily, while Anito's old attacks didn't work well these days against the swift Ranma, Ryouga didn't stand a chance against the wily arch-mage. "Besides Ryouga will probably be fairly capable this time. He was training for the fight after all."  
  
"Heh, I can beat Ryouga any day." Ranma said waving the lost boy's challenge off.  
  
"I don't know Ranma, Ryouga can be pretty good when he puts his mind to it." Akane said.  
  
"Yeesh, unless he has gotten some new technique there ain't no real way Ryouga can beat me. Heck, he never beats me unless he has gotten a new technique, and even then he usually loses."  
  
Anito grinned, "Well then I think that answers the seriousness of this challenge."  
  
Ranma scratched his head, Anito had to be up to something, Ranma just didn't know what. "Well of course, I'm the best!"  
  
"If I remember right our record 2 to 3 in my favor."  
  
"It is the one that wins in the end that matters!" Ranma retorted in annoyance. One thing that Ranma could not tolerate was an attack on his pride.  
  
"Well, well, perhaps there is truth in that. I'll just have to put you in your place next time." Anito said with a grin.  
  
"I hope you do, this baka needs to have his head deflated." Akane added.  
  
"Humph, Anito can try it, but he ain't goina win. The same old tricks won't work on me twice." Ranma replied.  
  
Anito grinned evilly. "Who says I would use the same tricks? Here is some food for thought, every technique you have seen thus far was developed at least in part by me." Anito stood up as to leave. "Well, I have some things to take care of, chow!" Anito gave a quick wink and disappeared as he was want to do.  
  
As soon as he left Akane gave a snort of distaste. "I don't know why my dad lets that man stay."   
  
"Eh? Anito isn't that bad once you get used to him." Ranma replied.  
  
"He kidnapped my sister!"  
  
"Hey, Kasumi wasn't complaining. Besides he's better than most of the people I know. Mousse tries to kill me every time I see him. Shampoo wants to marry me, and apparently any means to achieve this is ethical. Happosai is the world's biggest pervert, and only the god's know what he has done that lets Shinto wards seal him. My dad probably could be arrested for more crimes than I can count. Ryouga has tried to kill me ever since I was a kid..., as well as other things. I mean, compared to all that Anito is down right friendly."  
  
"Humph, well I still don't like him." Akane said.  
  
"Well that is up to you, I don't think he really cares what you think though." Ranma said with a shrug.  
  
"You saying I don't matter!"   
  
"No, no, no I was just saying that your opinions don't matter to-"  
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane yelled kicking Ranma out into the yard. The nerve of her fiancé saying that she didn't matter.  
  
Ranma hopped up to his position on the roof and thought about what Anito had said. If Anito had truly developed all those techniques there was no telling what he may have created in the span of time between their last fight and their next one. Given the past situation related to Anito's techniques Ranma, unlike against Ryouga, would probably lose to any new techniques Anito deployed. More importantly, if Anito made his own techniques he would have the same advantage Ranma had for their third fight. That is the ability to create or find techniques suitable for a specific opponent.  
  
This led Ranma to a startling and frightening conclusion. Where as Ranma just had to jump ahead every time Ryouga caught up with him, Anito was not such a challenge. He unlike Ranma's other rival already sat near Ranma's ability, and it would only take a small measure to push the arch-mage into the lead. For Ranma this only left him with one choice and that was to make sure he learned more, faster than Anito did. The question was how.  
  
******************  
  
The Neko Haten's door opened and Anito walked in. Shampoo took note of his entrance with a touch of uncertainty. Her Great-grandmother had forbidden Shampoo from fighting the arch-mage. Normally, this would be a blow the the Amazon's pride, but Shampoo was quite sure that she didn't want to fight a man that could beat her Husband and her Great-grandmother, even if her husband won the in the last fight. On the other hand, Shampoo couldn't see why Great-grandmother wouldn't want this man in the tribe. As such she was quite suspicious that this man must be evil. "What you want?" Shampoo demanded.  
  
Anito grinned at the Amazon. Then he pulled out a scroll tossing it to the girl he said. "Take this to Elder Cologne, tell her if she wants to see it in action that she should show up at noon, Tuesday, Furinken High."  
  
Shampoo looked at Anito dubiously. "Great-grandmother no trust you."  
  
Anito chuckled, "I don't trust me, I would hardly expect her to. However, the no fight order is because after I defeated you in battle I would kill you to prevent your claims of marriage. My, association, with the council would prevent retribution." Anito smiled and turned to leave. "See you around."  
  
"How dare you threaten my darling Shampoo!" Mousse yelled flinging some weapons at the arch-mage.  
  
Anito appeared behind Mousse easily. Dumping a glass of water on the duck's head Anito considered the Amazon carefully. "Interesting, I have never seen so many Jusenkyo curses in one places before." Anito said with a grin. He paused for a moment longer in thought, then as if finally deciding something Anito grabbed the duck by the neck and vanished.  
  
Shampoo looked startled and prepared to pursue before being stopped by Cologne. "Don't worry grand-daughter, Anito will not harm Mousse."  
  
"He say he kill challenger."  
  
Cologne chuckled, "One thing to learn when dealing with Anito is what he says, and what he means are only loosely related. However, my order still stands. Anito would not kill you in the literal sense, but he would force me to cast you from the tribe, which is a death in a sense." Cologne paused and took a lighter note. "Let me see what Anito brought."  
  
Shampoo handed over the scroll to Cologne and asked. "If he so dangerous, why deal with him."  
  
Cologne didn't look up from the scroll, "Because the council makes a terrible enemy, and a powerful ally." Cologne cackled looking up from the scroll and promptly rolling it back up. "As you shall see when Ryouga uses the new technique Anito has just gifted our tribe with."  
  
******************  
  
Ranma stood once again just outside Furinken waiting for Ryouga to start the fight. If anything Ranma looked a bit bored lacking the intensity he had the last time he was here. For a brief moment Ranma wondered why his big fights with Ryouga always ended up here. It didn't take a second for his question to answer itself.  
  
"Place your bets here, place your bets." Nabiki called out all business.  
  
Yep, there was the reason for the fight to be at Furinken. A large audience allowed Nabiki to plumb them for money with bets, and today even a concession stand for those that came early to get the good positions. Ranma was surprised to spot Cologne and Shampoo at the fight though. At this his eyes narrowed, Cologne wouldn't show up unless she knew something special would happen.  
  
"Put 20,000 yen on Ryouga." Anito called as he suddenly appeared on the scene ready to watch the fight. Like usual the arch-mage was grinning like mad.  
  
"Oooh? That is an awfully lot of money what makes you so sure?" Nabiki asked lazily.  
  
"Lets just say that I have taught a few tricks to the two, and thus already know who is going to win this fight." Anito said playfully.  
  
"You hear that Saotome? Today is the day you will die." Ryouga said cracking his knuckles. Ranma still didn't know how the lost boy got here in time, but given what Anito just said he had a fair idea of who was responsible.  
  
Ranma though, just put on a cocky smile. "Hey pig boy, I am surprised that you made it on time. Did someone show you the way so you wouldn't get lost?"  
  
"Die Ranma!" Ryouga shouted launching himself into an attack without even thinking. Ranma smiled dodging the attack. Training or no Ryouga was predictable when he was angry. As Ryouga flew past Ranma aided the lost boy's trajectory with an easy round house.  
  
"Come on P-chan you haven't been training for nothing have you." Ranma taunted as Ryouga recovered from meeting a tree that probably shouldn't have gotten in the lost boy's way.  
  
Shaking off the wood splinters Ryouga let out a low laugh. "You nearly tricked me there Ranma, but you will not beat me that easily this time. Face the wrath of the earth Saotome. Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga punched the ground near his feet with his fist cracking the earth.  
  
"Hey bacon breath I'm-" Ranma never finished as the ground beneath him exploded in what could only be a point blank bakusai tenketsu. The explosion knocked Ranma off his feet, but the Saotome Ryu was a aerial art and a bakusai tenketsu was not the world's most powerful assault technique. Recovering quickly Ranma landed easily on his feet. Though still shocked by the surprise attack.  
  
"Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga yelled punching the earth again.   
  
Ranma flipped to his left dodging the center of the explosion, but getting pelted by the shrapnel anyway. "What the heck kind of technique is that!" Ranma shouted startled.  
  
"The Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu is basically a ki enhanced shock wave that flows then recollects with a strong energy at the breaking point of the intended target. Thus allows the triggering of a breaking point at a fair distance. Its primary weakness is its inability to travel through living material or travel great distances. The Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu can also be used to trigger multiple breaking points at the same time. You should be thankful that Ryouga hasn't figured that part out yet, or this fight would be far nastier." Anito explained happily answering Ranma's question.  
  
"Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu! Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu! Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga shouted, not bothering to slow down for Anito's explanation. Ranma dodged desperately gaining a slow feel for how the attack would come by sensing the ki with his newly improved aura sight.   
  
"Hey, how did you know about all that." Ranma said barely dodging another explosion as Ryouga threw punches at the ground like crazy.  
  
"I invented the technique of course." Anito replied watching the fight lazily.  
  
Right then Ryouga's technique exploded right under Ranma's feet, tossing the pigtailed martial artist into the air. Flying through the sky Ranma pondered how to close distance with the lost boy without getting nailed by a storm of rock and earth attack. From his high perspective Ranma grinned. "Eat this pig boy, Moko Takabisha Double!" Ranma quickly fired off two Moko Takabishas at the lost boy one from each hand.  
  
Ryouga dodged the first and then stomped his foot on the ground shouting "Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!" The ground in front of Ryouga exploded strait up in a huge sheet of dirt and earth. The second blast hit this weak wall emptying its energy onto the earth. The wall though wasn't enough, the energy blast made it through and knocked Ryouga off balance slowing his assault.  
  
Ranma didn't waste a second and charged into battle. Taking a page from Anito's tactics Ranma called his ki again. "Moko Takabisha!" He yelled unleashing the ki blast at Ryouga. As expected the lost boy blocked the attack with another wall of earth. Ranma took advantage of his opponent's partial blindness sweeping in from the side. "I ain't going down that easily P-chan!" Ranma yelled nailing the lost boy cleanly with a side kick.  
  
Ryouga grunted and flew into a wall. Recovering quickly Ryouga laughed. "Ha ha ha, you have no hope of defeating me Ranma. You cannot even get close enough to fight! The earth itself shall rip you to shreds! Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga yelled kicking the wall he was so recently hit into and thus causing the ground underneath Ranma to explode again knocking the pig tailed martial artist back.  
  
Ranma cursed under his breath. Stupid Ryouga was getting better with the technique as they fought. While the Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu wasn't particularly strong it didn't require hardly any energy. In comparison Ranma's Moko Takabisha's where astoundingly inefficient. Sticking with Moko Takabishas would suck Ranma dry of his ki before the fight was won. Suddenly grinning Ranma found his solution.  
  
Dodging a quick explosion Ranma jumped up onto the wall, and then flipped up riding Ryouga's second, "Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu," up into the air to land directly next to the lost boy. Grinning Ranma said, "Nice pig boy, but you can't make the air explode." Then Ranma promptly attacked with a storm of punches and kicks.  
  
"I will not lose!" Ryouga shouted vengefully and threw a powerful punch. For once he managed to hit his hated rival knocking Ranma back several meters. "Now die! Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!"  
  
Ranma dodged out of the the way of the explosive area attacks, gasping in pain from Ryouga's punch. "Yeesh, since when did Ryouga hit that hard?" Ranma thoughtlessly said out loud.  
  
Anito grinned and immediately took up the explanation. "I see you have noticed the second horror of the dreaded Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu technique. You see those that master it become so good at sending shock waves through materials they can do it without thinking, allowing them to send deadly shock waves through even the human body! Of course, the breaking point doesn't work, but hey, you can't have everything."  
  
"Why the heck did you teach him a crazy technique anyway." Ranma demanded dodging the explosions.  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow. "I don't see what your problem with it is, I already taught you how to defend against it."  
  
Ranma didn't get a chance to ask as three more explosions sent Ranma back flipping away. Anito though continued on with a conversation he was having with a certain old ghoul. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Quite impressive, It seems Ryouga has son-in-law on the run." Cologne commented. "Though I suspect from what you said, that won't last for long."  
  
Anito smiled mysteriously. "Didn't I say I already knew who was going to win?"  
  
"Oh ho ho, playing your games already I see." Cologne replied.  
  
Ranma in the meanwhile was munching on what Anito said while dodging Ryouga's explosive attacks. Unfortunately, to rush in would mean being pounded by the storm of stone that was flying about. While at a range these attacks where easier to dodge, and weaker, once Ranma got close he would take the pounding of his life from all the rocks. More importantly the damage from the attacks would leave Ranma vulnerable to Ryouga's devastating hand to hand attacks.   
  
Annoyed Ranma thought, "A technique he taught me! Humph, he didn't teach me anything. Well he did teach me that digging technique of his, but what good would that do."  
  
Suddenly Ranma blinked in surprise. "Wait, that technique powdered rock and stone, while it wasn't as fast as the Bakusai Tenketsu, nor as efficient it did work in a preset area near the user." Frowning Ranma tried to figure out how to use the technique, then suddenly he smiled.  
  
"Hey P-chan lets finish this!" Ranma yelled flaring his battle aura to fill the space around him, but not too far out. With control built from practice Ranma filled his ki with resonance and charged Ryouga head on.  
  
"Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga yelled causing to the ground to explode in front of Ranma. Ryouga looked startled when Ranma burst through the area not slowed, nor injured in the least. The deadly rock and earth chunks generated from Ryouga's attack had been turned to dust and powder before even touching the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
"Ha, that won't work any more bacon breath!" Actually it probably would, the chunks of dirt still slowed Ranma down, it was just that now they broke up enough so that they didn't really hurt. Secondly, Ranma's shield was eating ki like there was no tomorrow. Ryouga didn't need to know that though. Grinning and feeling confident Ranma yelled his own attack. "Moko Takabisha!"  
  
Ryouga slammed his foot into the ground and created a dirt wall to weaken the blast. While doing so he yelled his own technique. "Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!" Despite this the blast leaked through sending Ryouga stumbling back.  
  
Closing the distance with a jump Ranma round housed Ryouga into the stone wall again, and then Ranma immediately used his speed earned with many fierce battles and sparing matches with the elusive Anito. Like lightning Ranma closed the distance to punching range before the lost boy's body even finished bouncing off the stone wall. In position for his finishing blow while the still dazed Ryouga could not defend himself Ranma grinned viciously. Then Ranma let loose pounding a hundred punches into Ryouga while the lost boy was trapped between Ranma's storm of fists and the nice hard stone wall.  
  
The force shot Ryouga clean through the stone and into a fountain just outside the school grounds. An unconscious P-chan floated up out of the water. "He, he, I win again pig boy." Ranma said before flopping down on the ground himself. Laying there Ranma relaxed. "I think I used to much ki."  
  
Nabiki walked over glanced at the unconscious pig and the looked at Ranma. "You still awake?"  
  
"Yeah." Ranma muttered from his position on the ground.  
  
"Ranma wins!" Nabiki shouted to the crowd.  
  
*****************  
  
Anito turned to face Nabiki as she walked into his underground den. Grinning he asked, "How did it go."  
  
"Quite well actually, here is your cut." Nabiki said putting down some money. "You know, they are going to figure out eventually that you set the whole thing up."  
  
Anito shrugged. "Doesn't matter I won't be able to pull that trick again anyway. What does matters is that it pushed bets up much higher than otherwise." Anito grinned while looking at his collection of the bets.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Ever consider going into business?"  
  
"Not my style."  
  
"If you do, look me up. I have a feeling competition between the two of us would hurt more than it would help."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Anito said lazily.  
  
"Good, because it is one." Nabiki said with a smile. 


	13. Chapter 12 Connections

CHAPTER XII : CONNECTIONS  
  
"I cannot accept! I cannot accept!" A little spherical ball said as it hopped up and down energetically on the shelf. Anito gave the sphere but a glance and dismissed the plastic toy that was flapping its ears as it hopped up and down.  
  
Anito frowned as his eyes stopped on a slim, well engraved, golden bracelet that he saw on sell behind a glass case. The bracelet had numerous gems embedded in a rather elegant pattern. A dark glint passed through the arch-mage's eye. Looking up from the golden bracelet Anito asked the pawn broker. "Excuse me, but where did you get this?"   
  
The Pawn Broker smiled. "Ah yes, some traveler from Hong Kong sold it to me only three days ago. Are you interested? It is said to hold mystical powers." The pawn broker had picked the bracelet up figuring to sell it quick on the Nerima streets. His eyes practically gleamed at interest taken in the bracelet so soon.  
  
"Mystical powers, hmm?" Anito asked voicing curiosity, there was something sly about the arch-mage's smile though. The Pawn Broker unfortunately didn't catch this.  
  
"Yes, it was said to have been blessed by the Greek Goddess Aphrodite."  
  
Anito sighed and looked at the shop keeper coldly, "You know that selling major magical items, and cursed items to the public is forbidden by council. Much less major, cursed items..."  
  
"The council? I don't know what you are talking about. I am just a pawn broker." The man said sweating slightly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk ... You really shouldn't lie to me." Anito said in an amused tone. His eyes though looked anything but playful, or more accurately, anything but the kind of playful you would want to see.   
  
"Really I am not lying! Strictly pawn here."  
  
Anito casually kicked in a nearby wall. Behind it was another case, this one filled with various items some of far more obvious magical intent. "Oh really, how do you explain this then, hmmm?" Anito said raising an eyebrow questioningly. The pawn broker gulped, but Anito continued. "Oh my, is this a fire orb? Standard make too... what do you know it even has the council's markings on it."  
  
"Okay, maybe I wasn't quite truthful. We can talk about this right? No need to take it to the council."  
  
"Oh yes, there isn't a need for the council at all." Anito smiled like a shark as he pulled out a pendant he kept under his shirt. The pendant marked Anito as an arch-mage. The Pawn Broker's eyes nearly popped strait out of his head upon seeing the insignia. "After all, in this issue, I am the same as the council, am I not?" Anito's eyes narrowed evilly as he leaned over the counter next to the man. Throughout it all the arch-mage's sly smile remained.  
  
The Pawn Broker's hand trembled in fear. "Please, have mercy." The penalty of his crime could vary. Unfortunately, the maximum sentence for the crime was death. While there would be little risk of this happening with the council, unfortunately an arch-mage could be far more whimsical.  
  
Anito closed his eyes thoughtfully. "That bracelet is far too dangerous to leave hanging around. I will take it off your hands. Because it is, damaged... I will keep this light." Anito smiled an evil smile. "As a punishment I'll be taking this." Anito grabbed the fire orb, "And you may choose half the of remaining items which will be surrendered in penalty." Anito noticed a set of magical books in the back and frowned for a bit. "Oh, yes one of each of those as well."  
  
"This, this will ruin me! I have family a wife and a child. Please leave me more than that."  
  
"Pack it up." Anito said coldly without emotion.  
  
The Pawn Broker, and underground magic dealer gulped and did exactly that. He had a bad feeling that pressing the matter further would do him little good. Anito merely waited until the broker had everything packed away.  
  
"Oh, I am not confiscating the books. Will this be sufficient to pay for them." Anito placed the fire orb back on the counter.  
  
The broker nodded grateful. The fire orb was the most expensive legitimate item he had. The orb's price was well worth the value of the books, plus some.  
  
"Good, good. Well it was a pleasure doing business with you. I am sure, next time the events will be far more profitable for you... won't they?" Anito left the implication hanging with an evil smirk.  
  
"Ye-yes, they certainly will." The pawn broker stammered. He definitely wasn't going to pawn off any items like that for a while. Today's events had hurt him bad. The broker had never expected an arch-mage in Nerima. Instead he had been counting on that Kuno boy or one of the other wealthy families to take it off his hands where upon the connection to him would have been quickly lost.  
  
Anito however, left with a smile. One thing he loved about being an arch-mage was that though there was no pay, he did get to take a cut of the fines for doing council business. Yes, corrupt politics where a wonderful thing... well at least when you where at the top of the political chain.  
  
***********************  
  
"Ranma!" Akane called out her fiancé's name while holding a tray of distilled death. Well actually it was an attempt to make something called food, but anyone with any degree of intellect, or even those that followed purely instinct could tell otherwise. The stench, the blackened charcoal, the dark aura of malevolence where a dead give a way. Of course in this case it was a particularly deadly concoction of death, the fact being owed to Akane's increased confidence in her cooking. As if her confidence wasn't already a product of a massive delusion. The fault owed to in part to recent ... praise ... during Ranma's training in aura sight. Not that Ranma would ever claim credit for that fact.  
  
"I ain't hungry!" Ranma answered back in desperation as he crawled back from the dish in mortal fear. Of course, this was untrue as Ranma Saotome was always hungry. On the other hand, the thought of eating Akane's cooking was probably sufficient to cause even Ranma's voracious appetite to flee in terror.  
  
"Come on Ranma, you know my cooking has been getting better!" Akane said desperately. Akane was sure that she did a good job this time.  
  
"I'm not eating it until you try it." Ranma said, attempting to use reason.  
  
"Are you saying my cooking is bad!?" Akane replied with a glint of death in her eye. Ranma was reminded once again why he shouldn't put to much stock into reason, or logic.  
  
"Na ah!" Ranma responded shaking his head quickly. Even he knew better to say that when Akane was already manifesting a battle aura.  
  
"Then why won't you eat it!?"  
  
Ranma gulped and picked up a pair of chop sticks like a condemned man heading for the electric chair. He could sense the dark, twisted ki energy rising from the food as if it where possessed by a demon. An awareness he could thank his aura sense training for. That aura alone told him this was amongst the deadliest meals Akane had cooked to date. So it was with some measure of anticipation and hesitance that Ranma reached out with his chopsticks trying to grab the lesser of the evils, if such a thing existed in this dish.  
  
Selecting the piece emanating weakest aura Ranma quickly put it in his mouth. He swallowed immediately not even allowing enough time to taste the food, if he even bothered to chew something this bad Ranma wouldn't last a second. Sighing with relief that he had escaped the worst of it without any more harm than a mix between the flavor of ash and rotten meat profaning his mouth.  
  
"So? How is it?" Akane said waiting for the approval that she somehow believed she would receive. As if past experience wasn't enough for her to learn otherwise.  
  
"Uhg!" Was all Ranma was able to muster off as a sharp stabbing pain lashed out of his stomach with more force than one of Safforn's fire balls. A cold shiver passed through him as Ranma collapsed to the ground awaiting the arrival of the unconsciousness that would protect him from the mind bending pain.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Anito asked with mild curiosity, having arrived on the scene still toting bags of magical goods confiscated from the law breaking pawn broker.  
  
"This, jerk, is pretending that my food killed him!" Akane said angrily.  
  
Anito took a look at the food and looked back at Akane seriously. "Have you ever considered studying necromancy?"  
  
Akane's battle aura flared. "How do you know its bad! You haven't even tried it yet!"  
  
Anito laughed softly in amusement, "Cooking is about peace and harmony, not chaos and war. The aura alone is sufficient to me."  
  
Akane threw the plate at the arch-mage. It failed to hit by a mile as Anito easily shadow stepped out of the way allowing the dish to explode on a nearby wall. "I hate you!" She yelled at Anito who stood not perturbed in the least.  
  
"Is that so?" Anito said rasing an eyebrow, not moving even a muscles in response to Akane's statement. If anything the arch-mage looked faintly amused.  
  
Akane gave her trade marked, "Humph!," and stomped up to her room.   
  
Akane gone Anito broke out into a wide maniacal grin. Then he turned to the food that lay scattered across the floor his smile if anything became larger. "Now now, aren't these interesting little specimens." Anito began carefully gathering the food into a small jar he pulled out of an unknown location.  
  
******************  
  
Ranma lay on the top of the roof staring at the stars in deep thought. Laying on the roof was common pastime for the pig tailed martial artist. There was something about the being up here at night which allowed Ranma the kind of peace that was unacquirable during the day. It was an escape, no matter how temporary, from the insanity that was Ranma's life. Given this perhaps it was not surprising that Ranma was often found in this location almost every night.  
  
Having just recovered from Akane's cooking recently, Ranma was not surprisingly thinking of her. Why, he wondered, why can't we get along. It had seemed back during the events at Phoenix Mountain that the two had finally let go of their reservations. He, Ranma, the denier of all emotion, had admitted his love for his fiancee. Yet, now those moments of tenderness had fled and he felt himself again on square one. Back where he started, nothing earned, nothing gained.  
  
Well, not nothing gained. If Akane hadn't changed he certainly had. The Ranma that stood here now, was not the Ranma that had stood here so long ago. If nothing more he could admit, if only to himself, that he indeed loved Akane. Something he would have denied immediately, even to himself, before that.  
  
"Thinking?" The word was a question. Ranma tensed for a second, before he felt the aura and immediately identified the arch-mage. Ranma relaxed recognizing the presence that appeared out of nowhere. The pig tailed martial artist should have known immediately. There where only two people that could get close to him without Ranma noticing, Anito and Genma, and the latter could only do so with the Umisen-ken.  
  
"Yeah, just wonderin' why Akane keeps trying to poison me." Ranma replied loosely, a bit annoyed at Anito's presence.  
  
There was a pause, and then Anito said thoughtfully, his usual grin and playful tone in absence. "You lover her don't you?"  
  
"Me! I don't love that uncute tomboy!" The words came out of Ranma's mouth before he could think about them. It was a Pavlovian response.  
  
Anito seemed faintly amused. "You can't lie to me, I have perfect aura sight. She loves you as well, though she would deny it just as quickly."  
  
Ranma felt uncomfortable about where the conversation was going and seized the chance ask something that had been bothering him for a while. "You know? I have been meaning to ask, what exactly is Perfect aura sight? My pops and the old ghoul have rambled on about it, but no one has actually told me what it is."  
  
Anito grinned ear to ear at let out a low chuckle. "Well, it isn't a common thing. Perfect aura sight is exactly that, perfect. In the world people have, in general, a limited sense of ki. Those that refine this sense are generally able to feel it only to a slight degree. The truest masters are able to see as well with aura sight as they do with their other sense. Those rare individuals with perfect aura sight take this to a whole new level."  
  
"To understand this let me put it in perspective. Most of the world is blind to ki. A martial artist of say, Ryouga's level, can taste strong flavors of ki. His sense is perhaps comparable in composition to the human sense of smell. Weak, but capable of identifying types, and even a vague sense of location. A master of Cologne's level compares more closely with the human sense of hearing. Clear directional, and fine tuned differentiation. However, identifying say, an individual source, out of a mass is very difficult unless it stands out, or if she is very close. I am however the man with 20 / 20 vision in this blind world. I literally can, and have, read books with my aura sight alone."  
  
"Wow, that sounds pretty handy. So can you read your books from here?" Ranma said impressed, yet still curious. It also explained why he had yet to ever pull a surprise ki attack on Anito.  
  
"It is quite useful." Anito said with a smile. "As for your question, no, I can only read a book at about arms length. Though the book need not be open, it makes it much easier. I can however tell you that Kasumi is currently cleaning up pieces of chopping board from the kitchen floor, that Nabiki is fiddling with her calculator scheming up new money making plots, and that Akane is fuming in her room over what happened tonight."  
  
"Wow." Ranma said. That ability really was useful. For a second Ranma was very glad Nabiki didn't have it. Then again, Anito hadn't been much better. Thinking about what Anito said Ranma asked, "So can you read minds?"  
  
"Nope just emotions, or at least the major emotions an individual is feeling. From there I can make a darn good guess as to what they are thinking though." Anito suddenly grinned. "That is why I knew you lied when you said you didn't love Akane."  
  
"I don't lo-" Ranma cut himself off. Anito was right, he was lying, Ranma had even admitted to himself that he loved her. "Yeah, I suppose I do love the tomboy. If only she wouldn't mallet me so much ..." Ranma trailed off shifting uncomfortably on the roof top. He really didn't like talking about this stuff.  
  
Anito closed his eyes in thought as though considering something. "I am not one usually to get involved in such discussions, but I could give my take on the subject."  
  
Ranma nodded, any help he could get on dealing with Akane would be useful. For that Ranma could put up with a conversation on this kind of junk. Even if the whole thing felt weird.  
  
Anito took Ranma's confirmation with and oddly serious look. "Know first that I have not known either of you for long, nor do I know the whole story of what has happened. I have however, collected bits and pieces from Nabiki and Cologne."  
  
Ranma nodded, wondering how Anito had managed to get anything from Nabiki. Then again, from what Ranma had seen Anito and Nabiki seemed to get along pretty well. That fact sent shivers down the pig tailed martial artist's spine. Nabiki was scary enough normally. "I gotcha."   
  
"From what I can see there are several problem between you and Akane. First is the fear of admitting your feelings as neither of you are ready to truly commit to marriage. Next, Akane has a deep seated fear of inadequacy. From this derives the fear that she is not, worthy, of your love. This is unfortunately paired with a very strong jealousy. Probably, from what I have seen, because she has been proven incompetent, at least in comparison, in all the attributes she defines herself by. These are unfortunately very large obstacles."  
  
Ranma thought as Anito gave a pause. Akane had always been saying that she was a martial artist too, that she could cook and what not. Yet, as a martial artist she was pathetic in comparison to all of Ranma's fiancees, much less the people that collected around them. Akane had gone from the top elite of her world to barely above the rest of humanity.   
  
Ranma could understand very well what that would feel like. Martial Arts was his world, to find out that he wasn't any good in comparison to everyone he knew would probably destroy him as well. Anito was right, this was a big obstacle, especially considering that powerful martial artists tended to gravitate towards him, and he, his cohort, and his enemies where all get stronger. If anything, as the past had indicated many times, these factors would only get worse.  
  
"Yeah, I get you. I don't see what I can do about it though." Ranma replied scratching his head. Unfortunately this was true. Akane though talented didn't take the art seriously enough to reach, much less keep up, with the level he was hanging at now.  
  
"Which only makes matters worse. The biggest problem is not this however... it is trust. The greatest enemies can work together if they have it. Equally, the best of friends will not be able to work together without it. Akane does not trust you. She doubts your words, your actions, even though you have never, in my knowledge, lied to her. Without trust no matter how much you love each other there won't be a lasting relationship."  
  
Anito paused thoughtfully. "I haven't an idea how to earn her trust. A large part of it is derived from her feeling of inadequacy though, so by helping her get over that you may remove the largest block in your relationship."  
  
Ranma was silent. He knew that Akane blamed him for things that wasn't his fault. She accused him of picking on Ryouga when Ryouga literally challenged him. She accused him of going off with his fiancees when it was obviously not his fault. Sure he made his mistakes, oh did he make his mistakes, but the proportion of mistrust was not equal to his actions.  
  
Ranma had never thought much about trust, but what Anito said made Ranma think of Ryouga. While Ranma might like Ryouga, there was no questioning that Ryouga really seriously came after Ranma's blood. Yet, strangely enough, when the shit hit the fan Ryouga was the first at his side, equally when Ryouga had problems he first turned to Ranma. It was an eerie parallel, trust was what he and Ryouga had. Trust that they wouldn't betray one another, that they would help no matter the cause. Despite all the anger they where able to get along because of trust.  
  
Ranma had that with a certain extent with Akane. Akane knew when all the chips came down that Ranma would protect her. Yet, unlike Ryouga that seemed to be the limit of it. If trust was truly the key to a relationship, then if Ranma could get the kind of trust he had when he was saving Akane's life during everyday things then perhaps things would be better.   
  
"Yeah I getcha, so If I get her to trust me then things will be better?" Ranma said putting on his common cocky grin. If anyone could get Akane to trust him it was Ranma Saotome.  
  
Anito chuckled with a smile. "Certainly, though I don't imagine it will be easy. There is another problem though, this one stands on your end."  
  
"Eh? What is that?"  
  
"Ki." Anito said as though it where the simplest thing in the world.  
  
Ranma frowned, "What about it?"  
  
"Ki as you know is life energy. Having a lot of it has side effects, for instance enhanced endurance, strength, speed, reaction time and the like. In addition to this is improved health, and improved life span. Now for most the last is not all that important, as the effects are minor until very high levels are reached, levels that are almost never reached by those not already extremely old."  
  
"Kinda like the old freak and the ghoul?"  
  
"Yes, kind of like them. At the level you where at when I met you, your aging was slowed perhaps twenty or so percent. Not that significant, but as you continue to train your power will raise, and your aging will slow proportionally. In other words in way of age it is reasonable to believe that if you continue to pursue the art the way you have been that you will become, age wise, essentially immortal."  
  
Ranma scratched his head and asked, "So what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Akane does not and most likely will not benefit from this ki reduced aging." Anito replied making the connection for the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
Ranma frowned, "So you are saying that I will outlive Akane?"  
  
"Not merely outlive, but outlive her by such a margin that Akane will be little more than a footnote of your life no matter how your relationship turns out. As it stands your power would probably normally reach a point where it became stunted, largely due to the lack of the need to exercise or use it."  
  
"So your sayin if I don't train really hard then my ki won't get that strong." Ranma replied, he didn't like the way this was going. The art was Ranma's life, more so than anything else.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So your telling me that Akane and I won't work out." Ranma said in an annoyed tone. Ranma didn't like others telling him what to do.  
  
"No, I am merely informing you of the state of affairs. It is a fact that will become very important in a few minutes." Anito paused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked confused by the arch-mage's approach.  
  
Anito took a deep breath. "I am strong. You know how strong I am, as you have fought me. That strength however, will pale in what I will wield in a few years, or even in a few months. As strong as I am, I am equally dangerously unbalanced. I teeter constantly on the edge of sanity. For any normal person this is acceptable, for me, with the power I have this situation is far too dangerous."  
  
"For this I seek to create a balance, like the balance I created between the dark and the light in my soul. A counter weight, an individual if you will that can peer me in my power so that should I lose control I can either be stopped... or even killed." Anito closed his eyes thoughtfully before continuing. "The only person I have met that has the strength to defeat me is you. Happosai, and Cologne are strong yes, but they are too old, they cannot grow or adapt enough to keep stride with me. Ryouga your only peer at your age lacks the, intellect, to stand against me."  
  
Ranma gulped. "So you want me to kill you if things go wrong."  
  
Anito nodded. "That is essentially the core of the proposition." Anito reached behind him and pulled a large stack of books out of nowhere and set them down. "You must choose the path yourself. These books will introduce you to arcana, if you wish to learn to use your ki to work magic as I have I will teach you. My knowledge, and that of these books should give you the strength, adaptability, and the know how to stand against me. This strength though is something you can only achieve for yourself. I will not make your work any easier, for if I go bad you will need to hold step with me even should I vanish to gain strength myself."  
  
Ranma didn't quite know how to react to such seriousness. Though given a few of Anito's attacks Ranma really wanted to know what was in those books. On the other hand, as Anito had said it if Ranma should follow then would he really be able to live with Akane? Ranma put on his cocky smirk, of course he was Ranma Saotome and he would find a way to achieve all that he desired. "Heh, if you think I would let you be better than me no matter the situation you have another thing coming. If there is one thing certain in this world it is that Ranma Saotome is the best, and I won't let anyone else take that title for anything."  
  
Anito grinned his normal grin and let out a laugh. "I'll happily knock you off that throne of yours. Well I suppose I should get going."  
  
Before Anito could vanish Ranma said. "Just a second, I have two questions. First since when could you use hidden weapon's techniques?"  
  
Anito chuckled, "Well, I convinced that amazon boy to teach me. Given it was a pure ki technique it was fairly easy for me to pick up."  
  
"I'm surprised that Mousse would teach you something like that." Ranma's eyes narrowed, "You didn't teach him a new technique now did you?"  
  
  
****** Neko Haten *******  
  
Several high school girls walked into the Neko Haten. A tall man in white robes slid in front of their table with practiced ease. Smiling down he looked at the girls through his crystal clear glasses. These glasses unlike the old coke bottle lenses he used to wear gave him that cool college professor look, instead of the wimpy geek look. Casually Mousse lifted a finger and adjusted the glasses giving off the tell tell anime flash.  
  
"Kokkoii!" The girls breathed as one.  
  
Mousse merely grinned. "How may I help you?" He said smoothly.  
  
"Shampoo think duck boy like those new glasses too much." Shampoo said watching Mousse again doing a routine that was becoming annoyingly familiar.   
  
"Well at least he is actually wearing them." Cologne replied.  
  
Shampoo understood that perfectly. Glancing at her bicycle she wondered out loud. "Maybe arch-mage enchant Shampoo's bike."  
  
******Back to the Roof ******  
  
"Not exactly." Anito said, in reply to Ranma's question. "So what was your second question?" All traces of the earlier seriousness was gone, instead Ranma could see Anito's eyes dancing in amusement.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ranma paused then remembered his second question. "Why did you teach Ryouga that technique anyway?"  
  
Anito grinned like a maniac. "For the sheer fun of it! Of course it did have notable side benefits. Such as allowing me to see how good he is, and could be. Then there is the fact that his learning of the technique provided research for a technique I was working on myself. Then of course I was able to give the technique Ryouga did a lot of work inventing to the amazons in return for the scrolls Cologne gave me earlier. Finally, I made 40,000 yen doing it!"  
  
"Wait, you betted on Ryouga though!"  
  
"Yes, but I had also bet on you before the fight was even announced, and got Nabiki to give me a cut for arranging the match." Anito said with an evil smile.  
  
Ranma looked confused. "Then why did you bet on Ryouga if you already bet on me?"  
  
"Let me put it this way. How did you feel about the way the match would go before and after I made that bet. Now think how that would relate to how others would bet."  
  
"Oh." Ranma said as understanding dawned on him.  
  
"Exactly." 


	14. Chapter 13 Aphrodite's Bracelet Pt1

CHAPTER XIII : APHRODITE'S BRACLET  
  
Happosai snuck carefully into the room sliding through the shadows with expert ease gained through neigh a hundred years of panty theft. Glancing both ways the diminutive master took in the sights of the room that had become Anito's lab. This was a rare opportunity, while Happosai could beat the young whelp he would rather not have to deal with the cunning arch-mage as wizards where renowned for getting even in ways other than combat. So the old master had waited for the arch-mage to leave before moseying around in the wizard's lab.   
  
Then he saw it, his eyes went wide with excitement. His body practically quivered in delight at the object before him. Hopping up Happosai said out loud. "What a beautiful bracelet, I know exactly what to do with you." Picking up the golden gem studded object Happosai put it wherever he puts all those Happo Daikarins and hastily made his way out Anito's lab.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma lay thoughtfully on his futon. In his hand was one of the many books that Anito had given him a few days ago. It was a light, hard bound construction. It's width about that of his finger. The book itself was not all that old, in fact, it looked little different from the books you would buy at any normal store. Ranma however, knew that Anito had not handed him just any book. No this book contained the secrets of arcana. The secrets that allowed Anito to devise a devastating array of ki attacks. Secrets that would probably allow Ranma to do the same.  
  
That was not all the secrets would give him though. Ranma knew that if he studied this art and incorporated it into his own that he would exercise his potential, especially his ki potential, more than ever before. Where it would make his art stronger, it would equally make him stronger and separate him even further from the rest of humanity.   
  
Immortality, it was a word on which legends where wrote. A thousand stories told of those that sought it. The word though implied a loneliness that was rarely told in those stories. To live forever in a world of mortals, where every friend and every lover you had would die long before you. That is what immortality meant.   
  
However, if Anito was right then to give up that immortality meant to give up his pursuit of the art. The very idea of which was more than Ranma could bear. He knew what to lose the art meant, he had nearly lost it when Happosai had struck him with weakness point. Ranma wasn't sure that he could give up the art, to him the idea equaled death. Grimly Ranma realized that with the enemies he collected that the death of giving up the art could very well be of the physical sort.  
  
Then again, who was to say that if he did take up Anito's teaching's that he would live forever? There where hundreds of ways to die, and age was only one of them. An enemy could kill him, an accident could kill him, or even a rare disease. To not age did not mean eternal life without question. It merely allowed the potential of such. Ranma could very well die in three years even if he continued to pursue the art.  
  
Yet, even as he thought this Ranma realized how untrue most of those thoughts where. Did he not say himself that he never got sick? What kind of illness could strike down a man of twice, or thrice the power he already wielded? What kind of accident could kill a man that could get hit by a run away semi and end up with nothing more than a bruise? More power eliminated not only his aging, but the number of enemies and events that could possibly kill him at the same time.  
  
"Hmph, since when did I start thinking so hard about this junk?" Ranma muttered to himself. "Aah well, I'll just figure out how to deal with stuff as it comes along. That is how I always have done it, and it hasn't failed me yet."  
  
Mind set Ranma flipped open the book and started reading, or at least he would have if not for the event that occurred right then. "Splash!" Came the sound of water hitting the now fuming Ranma-chan.   
  
"Ranma-chan, put on this bra for me!" Happosai yelled out.  
  
"You old freak! " Ranma yelled back leaping to her feet in a mere instant. Off her back she tried unsuccessfully to hit the bouncing old master.  
  
Their fight fight drew them quickly into the Tendo living room. Ranma was dashing and throwing fists at Happosai who dodged with the same enviable ease he always had. "Come on Ranma-chan! Can't you help an old man with his minor vices. I just want to see you in this wonderful silky darling before I pass away from old age."  
  
"If you ruined my book I am going to kill you!" Ranma-chan said. She was pissed enough at the old man's antics anyway. It was however, the risk of the potential martial arts knowledge she feared to lose. Ranma-chan after all had no way of knowing how much such a book cost and doubted Anito would so easily replace it.  
  
"Ranma was reading?" Nabiki said raising an eyebrow and leaning slightly to avoid the two as they dragged their fight outside.  
  
"Its probably a manga." Akane snorted.  
  
"Akane, I am sure that Ranma can read just as well as any other boy." Kasumi reprimanded lightly, as sweet as ever.  
  
"Yeah right, that idiot reading a book? Tell me another one." Akane said with thick sarcasm.  
  
Nabiki thought about the situation a bit, and then reminded herself to check on what Ranma had been reading when she got the excuse. Remembering Anito Nabiki decided to err on the positive side. "I don't know Akane, I am going to have to side with Kasumi on this one. Ranma afterall does manage to pass classes even though he was on a ten year training journey."  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki like she was crazy and then turned back to the fight. Ranma-chan had finally cornered the perverted old master and was busy pounding the old man to a thin paste while Happosai was stuck. "Ha, take that you perverted old freak!" Ranma-chan said dusting off her hands as she walked back into the Tendo living room.  
  
"Son, you shouldn't anger the old master." Soun said to Ranma.  
  
Ranma-chan snorted with her usual lack of female dignity. "Yeah, like the old freak is going to do anything about it."  
  
"Boy you know better than to invoke the master's wrath!" Genma raged, though probably mostly from fear for his own flesh than that of his son.  
  
Ranma-chan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah been there done that."  
  
"Ranma! How dare you disobey your master!" Happosai said his battle aura flaring as the diminutive creature made it to its feet.  
  
Ranma-chan snorted again. "Since when have you ever been my master old freak. All you do is jump around stealing panties all day and trying to get me into a bra."  
  
"He's got that right." Akane said in agreement.  
  
"Ungrateful student, face your master's wrath!" Happosai yelled jumping at Ranma-chan.  
  
"Your getting slow old man!" Ranma-chan called back smoothly dodging out of the way of the old master's pipe.  
  
"By the end of the week you'll be begging for my forgiveness!" Happosai answered back producing the golden enjewled bracelet. With practised ease the old master slammed the object down around Ranma-chan's wrist while dodging a punch with one smooth motion.  
  
Ranma-chan glanced down at the bracelet that now encircled her left arm. She felt a small surge of energy with her aura sight as it enclosed around her slim wrist. Noting that the object was almost definitely magical she did the most logical and reasonable thing she could think of. Which was to beat Happosai into submission.  
  
"Why you little runt come back here and die." Ranma-chan yelled throwing a fist at the perverted creature.   
  
Happosai merely sat still as if waiting for the blow. The instant before it landed the bracelet flashed and brilliant white bands of almost electric energy surged through the pigtailed martial artists with a loud, "Zzzzaaaapppp!!"  
  
Happosai sat down thoughtfully on the smoking Ranma-chan's head puffing his pipe. "Hmmm, If I remember right it wasn't supposed to work like that."  
  
Twitching with anger the blackened Ranma-chan lifted her hands up to squash Happosai. Immediately white lightning rippled down her form once again. The old master jumped free before the brilliant energy could touch him landing lightly on the Tendo table.  
  
"When you are ready to beg for your forgiveness I'll let you free." Happosai said gleefully before bounding off to his room.  
  
"You okay Ranma?" Akane said looking at her extra crispy fiance.  
  
"Yeah, just peachy." Ranma-chan replied sarcastically not bothering to move. "Man, that hurt as much as one of Anito's lightning bolts." Ranma-chan said slowly sitting up. Ranma-chan absently moved a hand to the bracelet that encircled her wrist. Tugging at it she noticed immediately that the bracelet not only had no latch, but it now snugly fit around her wrist. "Just great, the stupid thing won't come off." Ranma-chan grumbled.  
  
"Hmmm, must be magical." Nabiki commented.  
  
"Yeah, great, just what I need another magical gizmo screwing up my life." Ranma-chan said with anything but cheer.  
  
"I wonder what it does?" Akane asked curiously.  
  
"Who knows? But whatever it does it I can guarantee that it isn't good."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Since when has any magic been in anyway good for me?" Ranma-chan replied annoyed. "Besides, I don't think the old freak would put something on me if it where good for my health, if ya know what I mean?"  
  
"He's got you there Akane. Hey are those real diamonds? That bracelet must be worth a fortune." Nabiki said her eyes wide with monetary anticipation.  
  
"You can have it if I can get it off. I can guarantee you it will be nothing but trouble though." Ranma-chan told Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "I know better than to mess with unknown magic."  
  
Ranma-chan shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself, Yeesh I wish Anito where here. He would probably be able to tell me what the heck this thing does, or better yet get rid of it."  
  
Ranma-chan stood up and started walking up the stairs. "I am goina go change back." She called out as she headed toward the kitchen to get some hot water from the tap.  
  
Once the water was sufficiently warm Ranma-chan stuck her hands under the faucet and splashed herself immediately eliciting the change. The now very familiar feeling of the Jusenkyo transformation swept over her as the effects of the Jusenkyo curse where triggered. There was no tingle, no exact sense, no telling feeling when the curse became active. No the feeling that belied the curse's activation was the feeling of the clothes on her body as she shifted into a he. The change in the sensory information as nerves where rearranged and the sensitivity of various locations of the body shifted.  
  
Then she felt it, right in the middle of the lightning fast shift, a flash of brilliant energy. Searing pain coursed down her left arm like it the entire limb had been thrust directly into a pile of burning embers. The white hot power didn't stop there it washed over the rest of her body like an unstoppable tsunami. A distinct and inexplicable feeling of being jerked hard in some previously unknown direction ripped through her. Some how Ranma-chan's fast combat oriented mind was able to categorize the feeling, even through the excruciating pain, and associate it the utter halt of the transformation. When the change reversed itself just as quickly the feeling vanished only confirming this observation.  
  
Then it stopped leaving Ranma-chan in female form and barely conscious on the kitchen floor. Barely coherent Ranma-chan mumbled to herself. "That has never happened before."  
  
Akane came into the room in a rush and squatted next to her fiancee. "Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.  
  
Ranma-chan groaned and sat up, though only with great difficulty. "Yeah, yeah it takes more than that to put me down." The words seemed a token effort given the lack of strength behind them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Damn change stopped right in the middle. I think the bracelet zapped me and reversed the effect. It hurt like hell." Ranma-chan managed to mutter wincing as she rubbed the arm the bracelet encircled.  
  
"Stuck as a girl again Ranma? Seems to be a running theme." Nabiki commented having followed her sister in order to observe the action.  
  
"Uh uh, I am not getting stuck as a girl again!" Ranma-chan said standing up, with difficulty, in order to get to some hot water. "No stupid little bracelet is going to beat me."  
  
"Ranma you can't!" Akane said blocking the way to the sink, and thus preventing her stubborn fiancee's action.  
  
"Get outa the way macho chick." Ranma-chan said annoyed at Akane's action.  
  
"Ranma! I can't believe you said that! Here I am trying to be nice!" Akane replied angrily, she still didn't move out of the way though.  
  
"Nice!? What do you know about nice, you, you uncute tomboy!"  
  
"Whack!" Akane somehow managed to flatten Ranma-chan with a nearby kitchen chair.  
  
"Good going sis, protect him from electrocuting himself by knocking him out cold. Great idea." Nabiki commented sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my! Why is Ranma unconscious on the floor?" Kasumi asked innocently, having finally arrived on the scene.  
  
Akane looked decidedly sheepish. Embarrassed she managed to say, "Kasumi, I uh, think we better take Ranma up to his room."  
  
  
****************  
  
Ranma-chan woke up in her room. Rubbing her eyes to wakefulness she prepared herself for another another morning. Slowly Ranma-chan got up and went to put on her clothes. Opening up her dresser she she reached in to grab one of her numerous silk, red, Chinese shirts and her black kung fu pants and stopped cold. There staring at her from inside her dresser was a pair of pink, lacy panties and a equally pink and lacy bra. That wasn't all, with pink undergarments where white stockings, pink high heeled shoes, and to complete it was a white and pink school fuku, girly bows and all.  
  
Ranma-chan starred eyes wide like a deer in the headlights before the sight. Absently she noted a soft whispered voice coming from the drawer. "Wear us, wear us."   
  
Ranma-chan blinked and then did the only logical thing she could think of. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ranma-chan screamed on the top of her lungs.  
  
Then as suddenly as she began she stopped. Blinking in confusion Ranma-chan noted that she was now no longer in the Tendo house, but instead naked in a large flower meadow. About a hundred meters in front of her was a placid, crystal blue lake.  
  
"Huh!?" Ranma-chan said out loud in confusion.  
  
"Thummmm." A deep sound resonated through air. The lake shimmered slightly as though disturbed.  
  
Ranma-chan frowned at the sound and glanced around, she didn't see anything but mountains and clear blue sky. "What was that?"  
  
"Thummmm!" The sound came again this time louder, the ground seemed to move under Ranma-chan.  
  
Looking behind her Ranma-chan saw it as it came over the ridge into sight. "Thummmm!" Came the sound again as a colossal pair of pink high heeled shoes stomped into view like some kind of shoe Godzilla. These ones echoed out loud the earlier words. Instead of a whisper this time they came as if from a giant. "Wear us!"  
  
Looking at the sight Ranma-chan immediately screamed again. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Still screaming Ranma-chan ran off like she was being chased by a mob of cats. Which is to say she ran very, very fast in the most opposite direction available. In this case she ran strait into the lake. Amazingly she made it halfway across before sinking into the water.  
  
Blinking in confusion a second time Ranma-chan noted that she was now in a clothing shop, still equally naked. Curiously she noted that she wasn't even wet, even though she could have sworn that a second ago she was underwater.   
  
"Young lady what are you doing outdoors dressed like that?" Came the stern voice of the female shop keeper.  
  
"Err... sorry about this." Ranma-chan replied confused about the chain of events. Oddly though everything felt strangely natural.  
  
"Well, we can't leave you dressed like that now can we?" The shop keeper said, whipping out a set of Ranma-chan's normal clothes.  
  
"Why golly thanks miss!" Ranma-chan said with honest cheer as she put on her standard clothing.  
  
"Oh that it is okay, after all you look sooo adorable in it." The shop keeper said enthusiastically wheeling a full length mirror in front of Ranma-chan so that she could see.  
  
And see she did. Looking into the mirror Ranma-chan saw not the clothes she had put on, but instead the white and pink fuku, white stockings, and the pink high heeled shoes. That wasn't all her hair was pulled back and set loose in a feminine style tied with a pink bow. Underneath she could feel the panties and bra as well, undoubtedly the same she had seen in the drawer. The overall effect screamed girl to the extreme.  
  
Quivering Ranma-chan looked down at herself without the aid of the mirror. Then it was then that she screamed a third time.  
  
**********************  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ranma-chan screamed sitting up fast from her futon smacking her head strait into a panda that was leaning over her. The force sent the panda reeling back and caused Ranma-chan to rub her head in pain.  
  
"Ouch." Read the sign the panda lifted up after the blow.  
  
"Ranma are you all right?" Akane asked worried that the last blow she delivered had done permanent damage.  
  
In panic Ranma-chan grabbed the shirt and the pants she was wearing in confirmation. Seeing the standard red and black Ranma-chan let out a sigh of relief. Then she looked at the bracelet with evil intent having felt the ki levels flowing from it that indicated recent activity. "That does it!" Ranma-chan yelled giving off a fiery red battle aura. "I don't care what it takes, but the bracelet is coming off." Ranma-chan exclaimed triumphantly before descending into mad laughter.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi said mildly at the statement. "I think you may have hit Ranma a tad too hard Akane."  
  
"You think?" Nabiki said dryly staring at the maddened, flaming Ranma-chan. 


	15. Chapter 14 Aphrodite's Bracelet Pt2

CHAPTER XIV : APHRODITE'S BRACELET pt 2  
  
Ranma-chan's eyes danced madly as she maneuvered the tool into position. Akane witnessing the event said uneasily. "Is that really safe?"  
  
"I hope he doesn't hurt himself." Kasumi said in what perhaps could be pseudo agreement with Akane's position.  
  
The panda in the background lifted up a sign that read. "Go son." One could suppose that the words where supposed to cheer Ranma-chan on, however the panda failed by several measures to apply any conviction to the words. Then again applying conviction was rather difficult when you are a panda.  
  
Scattered about the dojo was a selection of tools chisels, hacksaws, knives, heavy duty clippers, even an abandoned acetylene torch. Ranma-chan had recently moved up from these items to a rather hefty chain saw. Now a chain saw is usually a difficult tool to start while only using one hand. However, the laughing red headed pigtailed girl managed to stroke the saw into action. "Ha ha ha ha, survive this!" With the words spoken she applied the tool to the golden bracelet intelligently avoiding the super hard diamonds. A terrible metallic screech filled the air as sparks flew from the contact point from the massive forces applied.  
  
Ranma-chan lifted the chain saw from bracelet to view her victory only to see the object without even a scratch. The chain saw, on the other hand, had seen better days. Its blades ragged and warped from the contact with the impressive material. It looked like the chain saw had been chewed up by a rather vicious animal.  
  
"Wow that is one tough bracelet, its not even scratched." Akane said.  
  
"It brings a whole new meaning to the words: they don't make things like they used to." Nabiki added.  
  
Soun merely cried at the loss of his chain saw. Kasumi comforted her father. "Don't worry I'm sure Ranma will buy you a new one when he has the money." If anything the words only made Soun cry harder.  
  
Ranma-chan stared at the bracelet around her wrist the entire time. The thing seemed to survive everything Ranma-chan could throw at it, without being bothered in the least. Not that she didn't expect a magical tool to be tough, but this tough? "Yeesh! Who made this thing? I'm goina have to ask the old ghoul."  
  
"Oh come on Ranma, it can't be that bad." Akane said. She was rather leery about Ranma-chan talking to the old ghoul for obvious reasons. Those being of course the fact that Cologne would undoubtedly try to use this to get Ranma-chan into marrying Shampoo once again.  
  
"Hey, you weren't the one that had that dream." Ranma-chan retorted and then promptly shuddered upon thinking about it. There was definitely no way she was going to be wearing this, thing, any longer than absolutely necessary.  
  
"Dream eh?" Nabiki said thoughtfully.  
  
Akane snorted. "I can't believe your that scarred of one stupid dream."  
  
The panda lifted up a slew of signs. "Woe is me, my son terrified of a simple dream."   
  
"Hey, you weren't the one that had it!" Ranma-chan replied angrily.  
  
"So what was the dream about?" Akane asked.  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it." Ranma-chan said quietly. Then with resolve the red headed girl said, "Well I am going to see the ghoul."  
  
"Son remember that the schools must joined." Soun cried out.  
  
"Come on, It ain't like I'm stupid enough to let the old ghoul marry me to Shampoo."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes. "As if you've never done anything to make us think otherwise."  
  
If Ranma-chan caught the implication of those words she made no indication. Instead she just trotted off towards her declared location. Akane trailed Ranma-chan accompanying the pig tailed girl as she was want to do. After a while of quiet Akane asked, "So do you think Cologne will help?"  
  
"If Happosai knows how the thing works, then Cologne has probably heard of it as well." Ranma-chan replied.  
  
"Yeah, but what makes you think that she will help you even if she does know what the bracelet does, and how to take it off? She hasn't been exactly that helpful in the past. You can't have forgotten about those times she tried to get you to marry Shampoo."  
  
"I figure that even if the old ghoul tells me what the thing does I am one step up from where I was. Besides, if I know what the thing is called I might be able to use some of Anito's books to figure it out myself, or at least figure out how to beat the old freak down without imitating a blown fuse."  
  
"Wow that is pretty smart." Akane noted in some shock.  
  
"I've been tellin you I ain't stupid." Ranma-chan said back annoyed.  
  
"Could of fooled me."  
  
Ranma-chan rolled her eyes as they entered the Neko Haten. Almost immediately after entering the door one of the usual assailants showed his face. "Saotome, undoubtedly after my darling Shampoo." Mousse said.  
  
"Stuff it bird brains, I am here for the ghoul."  
  
"You think to fool me Saotome? There is no way you would give up the wondrous Shampoo to marry a shriveled old gnome."  
  
"Hey that is not what I meant!" Ranma-chan exclaimed. There was no way she would have anyone thinking that she would marry an old ghoul. Not even if it would get Mousse off her case.  
  
"So I was right you are after my darling Shampoo! I will have to defeat you and teach you the error of your ways!" Mousse said flashing his new glasses.  
  
"Hey cool! I like the new glasses." Ranma-chan said noticing them for the first time.  
  
Mousse looked a bit embarrassed and thrilled at the same time. "Is-is that so?"  
  
"They look great on you Mousse." Akane added.  
  
Mousse looked happy for a bit then he stopped. "Ha, you thought you could fool me Saotome. You are just trying to distract me so you can take Shampoo!"  
  
"Yeesh, you really do have a bird brain." Ranma-chan declared annoyed. The last thing she needed now was a fight. Ranma-chan didn't want the rest figuring out that an attempted attack resulted in her electrocution. Not that Ranma-chan knew for sure yet, but given her luck there couldn't be much doubt.  
  
Mousse flashed his glasses again and yelled as he prepared his attack. "Die Saotome!" The male amazon's arms swept up to throw innumerous bladed weapons at his hated foe. Mousse's attempt was foiled when a wooden bon bori slammed into the top of his head crashing the amazon face first into the ground.  
  
"Stupid duck boy no kill Shampoo's Airen." The purple haired amazon warrior declared. Looking back up to Ranma-chan Shampoo practically threw herself at the pig tailed girl, well to be accurate she did throw herself at the pig tailed girl... "Ranma come to take Shampoo on date yes?" Shampoo said while squeezing the life out of Ranma-chan.  
  
"Leggo of me." Ranma-chan managed to make out.  
  
"Hey we didn't come here so you could fondle your girl friend." Akane exclaimed, while pounding her fiancee into the floor.  
  
With Ranma-chan now on the floor Shampoo leveled her bon bori at Akane. "What kitchen destroyer doing with Airen."  
  
"Hey, hey, I just want to see the ghoul and ask her about the bracelet." Ranma-chan declared having managed to make it to her feet.  
  
"Twack! Who's an old ghoul?" Cologne asked after pounding her son-in-law of his insolence.  
  
"Out of my way shriveled up mummy. I must make Saotome pay for trying to steal my darling Shampoo!" Mousse declared having recovered from the blow to the head by Shampoo's bon bori.  
  
"Twack! Back into the kitchen part timer. You too Shampoo there is plenty of work left to be done today." Cologne said while nailing the master of hidden weapons on the head with her staff. "So son-in-law what brings you here? Come to declare your love for Shampoo?"  
  
"I ain't your son-in-law." Ranma-chan said annoyed. "I wanna know if you know what this thing does." Ranma-chan said showing the amazon matriarch the golden, gem studded bracelet.  
  
"Hmm, quite a bracelet you have there son-in-law." Cologne said eyeing the high quality and obviously expensive accessory.  
  
"Yeah, yeah heard that before. Happosai slapped it on me during one of our fights and the darn thing started frying me whenever I tried to hit the old bastard. Then it did the same when I tried to change back. For whatever reason I can't get the thing off its like its invulnerable or something." Ranma-chan explained.  
  
"Hmm, well my first thought is dismissed. The bracelet I was thinking shouldn't behave in the manner you described." Cologne said thoughtfully. "I could help you get it off though I wonder..."  
  
"I ain't marrying Shampoo." Ranma-chan said with great resolve before Cologne could name that as her price.  
  
Cologne cackled. "Well, well, aren't we sharp today son-in-law. I think I will be able to come up with something a bit more acceptable. Hmmm...," Cologne eyed the bracelet a while longer. "Is there anything else that you can tell me about it, it would make things much easier."  
  
"Well Ranma did mention something about a dream." Akane said glaring at Ranma-chan for the slight of not informing her what the dream was about. Probably something perverted Akane figured.  
  
"A dream eh? And you think the bracelet is responsible for this?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Er... yeah." Ranma-chan said obviously uneasy about the way the conversation was going.  
  
Cologne almost cackled in amusement at her son-in-law's obvious embarrassment. "And what was this dream about?"  
  
Now Ranma-chan looked very nervous. Leaning down close to the shriveled old woman the red head whispered some words into the old matriarch's ears. This time Cologne did cackle in delight. "Well, well that was quite an interesting dream. I'll tell you when I have some information on that bracelet of yours."  
  
"So Ranma am I not good enough to hear what the dream was about!" Akane demanded angrily.  
  
"Hey, that don't got nothing to do with it!" Ranma retorted.  
  
"Oh so why won't you tell me what it was about then!"  
  
"Cause it ain't none of your business tomboy!"  
  
"Smack!" Ranma was floored again by Akane as she smashed him into the ground with one of the Neko Haten's tables. Akane stomped out of the room presumably heading to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Stupid macho chick, why does she always have to hit me. It ain't like its goina hurt her or something if I don't tell her about one stupid little dream." Ranma-chan muttered peeling herself off the ground.  
  
Seeing a vulnerability Shampoo moved in to attack. "Ranma no need violent girl he go out with Shampoo instead."   
  
"Saotome how dare you steal my darling Shampoo!" Mousse yelled out as he threw a selection of kitchen knives at the pigtailed martial artist.   
  
Ranma-chan dodged the knives easily. "Hey, I'm not doing nothing!"  
  
"You can't fool me Saotome!" Mousse yelled not letting up on the attack.  
  
"I ain't fooling anybody bird brains. You're doing that just fine on your own." Ranma-chan retorted. Forgetting the bracelet for the moment Ranma-chan flipped a kick toward Mousse's head and promptly got electrocuted with a resounding "Zaaaaappppp!"  
  
Seeing smoke coming off his dreaded enemy Mousse gloated. "Defeated by your own devices Saotome. I shall finish you and take Shampoo as my .... quaack!"  
  
"Stupid duck boy no take Shampoo." Shampoo said annoyed after dumping a glass of cold liquid on her frequent admirer.  
  
Ranma-chan sat up painfully after that the shock. "Stupid bracelet."  
  
"What happen to Airen?" Shampoo asked figuring that Mousse was without a doubt not the type to learn how to throw lightning bolts and if he did duck boy would have been bragging about defeating Saotome instead of trying to land a finishing blow.  
  
"Stupid bracelet is frying me whenever I try to hit someone." Ranma-chan complained.  
  
Shampoo paying half a mind fetched some hot water pouring it on Ranma-chan she said. "Ranma go on date now?"  
  
Of course given the high voltage energy that coursed through Ranma-chan's body at the application of water she was laying unconscious and unable to reply. Shampoo looked at the steaming, smoking, still female Ranma-chan startled. "That not supposed to happen."  
  
Cologne entered the room and seeing a fried Ranma-chan, Mousse in duck form and Shampoo still holding a kettle of hot water. Putting all the events and earlier sounds together she let out a sigh. Not for the first time Cologne wondered what she had possibly done in her past life to deserve two such charges. Ah if only the world had more people like son-in-law or that wily arch-mage Anito. Well scratch the last, Cologne didn't want to think of what a world filled with Anitos would be like. Sighing again the old matriarch spoke. "Shampoo take Ranma back to the Tendo's. He can't change back until that bracelet is removed so it would be best to avoid hitting him with hot water for some time."   
  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma-chan looked around finding herself in her room once again. There was a slight feeling in the air, a strangeness. A feeling that reality was somehow liquid. That reality would change or morph to ones will. In other words the feeling of a dream.  
  
The strange thing about dreams is that though you may be able to identify them for what they are, changing or controlling them is far more difficult. Control slips from the conscious mind, and only with the greatest will can one do in a dream what the waking mind demands. As such even upon knowing it was a dream Ranma-chan still was trapped in it, like a fly on fly paper. Burnt like a moth to the flame.  
  
It is a strange irony to be aware that one is dreaming, but to still act in the dream as though all events are real. Despite the fact that events themselves declare their unreality. Yet, such was the nature of dreams.  
  
Thus there was no shock, no dizzying nonacceptance when Ranma-chan looked at her dresser and saw instead a makeup desk. Just a knowing that things where not as they should be. Walking over to the desk Ranma-chan looked at it oddly. Frowning she muster up the will to act with consciousness through the dream with the knowing of its dream state. "I ain't fallin for nothin stupid bracelet."  
  
The feeling of unreality eased slightly allowing Ranma-chan further control. She then heard a soft female giggle and twisted her head in the direction of the sound. Ranma-chan found herself looking into a mirror a mirror that reflected her, yet did not reflect her.  
  
How such was possible might boggle the mind in reality. Ranma-chan while wore her normal red shirt and black pants her reflection in the mirror was different. Somehow the half length mirror reflected the whole of her body despite the impossibility of such an event. Further, the clothes she wore outside the reflection where not those of inside the reflection.  
  
Instead her image was dressed in that same white and pink fuku. The clothing so tight it seemed to hug every curve making it almost as if no clothes where worn at all. The skirt was so short as to seem redundant. White stocking came up her legs giving a glimpse of flesh before they vanished under that short skirt. Her feet where captured in pink high heeled shoes, and not cute little ones either but ones with a full four inches of height.   
  
What caught Ranma the most was the makeup the touch of pink to the lips, the thickened eyelashes, the shaped brows. It was as if all manhood was washed away leaving only the girl behind. Not just any girl, but a girl that seemed to embrace her female side with the same fervor that Ranma-chan embraced her manhood. A girl that some how managed cute, innocent and sexy all at the same time.  
  
The reflection giggled at Ranma-chan's blatant distaste. It reached forward as if to reach through the mirror and grasp Ranma-chan. A feeling of dread filled the red head at the reflection's act. Without thinking Ranma-chan lashed forward with a fist to smash the terrible image from existence.  
  
Instead the reflective surface shimmered giving off small circles as the hand sunk into the surface as if the mirror where liquid. The reflection's hand touched Ranma-chan's own and a cold feeling swept through the limb. Withdrawing her hand as fast as she could Ranma-chan glanced at the affected limb. Her hand was perfectly manicured, her nails shaped into pinkish elongated ovals. Glancing back up at the mirror Ranma-chan could see the the ghostly reflection slipping out of the silver surface into whatever reality Ranma-chan now stood.  
  
Thinking fast Ranma-chan grabbed the chair in front of the makeup desk and threw it at the mirror. Where her fist had no effect the chair seemed to react in the more expected fashion shattering the mirror into a thousand pieces. So too shattered was both the reflection and the dream.  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma-chan woke up in a gasp. In almost panic she glanced around feeling the world with her aura sight. The sharp solidness belied reality instead of dream. Then she immediately looked at her hand to see that it was as it was before the dream. Letting out a sigh of relief Ranma-chan noted that this time there was no one watching over her when she awoke.  
  
Glaring at the bracelet that encircled her left wrist Ranma-chan said. "I don't know how but I am goina to make you pay." If the bracelet heard the red head or was even capable of hearing it gave no indication.  
  
Hearing her stomach grumble Ranma-chan decided that it would be best to go down stairs for a while. Heading down she was met by the sight of Anito, Cologne, and even Happosai all gathered in one room. Blinking in surprise Ranma-chan asked, "What's goin on?"  
  
"Ah good son-in-law you are awake. We where just discussing possibilities of what that bracelet could be. Anito just arrived a few minutes ago and we just finished filling him in. So it seems you woke up right on time." Cologne said.   
  
"Oh, so I see that the real discussion is about to begin." Nabiki commented slipping into the room. Most of the rest of the Tendos began to slip into the room as well.  
  
"So what do ya got." Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"My first thought upon seeing the bracelet was that it was the legendary Bracelet of Aphrodite a powerful artifact forged by the gods. Yet, according to what books I have that is clearly impossible as the effects of the said bracelet are not those displayed by the bracelet that you are wearing." Cologne explained.  
  
Happosai nodded and with tears in his eyes. "I hope you can forgive your master for an honest mistake."  
  
"Twack!" Cologne's staff met Happosai's head before the old master could react. Which was quite surprising considering the speed which Happosai usually moved at. Absently Ranma-chan noted that the chains around Happosai's feet just might have had something to do that. "Fool, the effects of the true bracelet would be far worse than those displayed by this item." Cologne said.  
  
"If my ungrateful student had shown me the respect I deserved I wouldn't have had to resort to such extreme measures." Happosai retorted.  
  
Cologne gave a short laugh at this statement. "It seems to me your student gave you exactly the respect you deserve."  
  
"You got that right!" Ranma-chan said with hearty agreement with the old ghoul's analysis of the statement.  
  
"Ah phewy I just wanted to see my Ranma-chan in all those beautiful clothes." Happosai said sliding off into a dream land where a happy Ranma-chan did all her master said. Ah, what a wonderful world where such a beauty could offer all her master deserved and still carry on his wondrous school of martial arts.  
  
Knowing that Happosai's mind was capable of only focusing on a single subject for long periods of time Cologne continued the discussion. "In any case given that it could not be the Bracelet of Aphrodite Happosai and I pooled our resources. Unfortunately we could find no other bracelet that met its description, much less displayed the powers you described."  
  
Anito chuckled, "That would be because that IS the Bracelet of Aphrodite."   
  
"Impossible!" Cologne said. Happosai just went dewy eyed at the thought.  
  
Anito gave a grin and shook his finger. "Don't forget, when it comes to magical artifacts I am the foremost expert in the world. My analysis is not incorrect."  
  
"So how is it that the bracelet is not displaying the properties that it should?"  
  
"We will get to that, but I think it would be best to start from the beginning for the benefit of all." Anito said happily.  
  
Ranma-chan let out a groan, this was goina take a while. "Can't we just skip to the important parts?"  
  
Anito ignored the red head and forged on. "The Bracelet of Aphrodite was made by Hephaestus god of the forge. It was one of the many gifts he showered upon his love after Zeus married the two. This bracelet is by no means the only such bracelet that he made for her, it was just one of many."  
  
Anito took a sip of tea that Kasumi had provided while the discussion was going on. "To skip to the pertinent points at this time the magic the bracelet had was by no means spectacular. Just some simple spells to make the wearer more desirable to men. Aphrodite however, gave the bracelet to a Greek amazon warrior who had caught her attention. The bracelet was then passed onto that amazon's daughter who then became matriarch at a very young age."  
  
"It was here that the problems started. You see this Amazon had little respect for Aphrodite. In fact she had so little respect that within a week of receiving the bracelet at one of Aphrodite's sacred temples she not only refused the priestesses an offering, but declared that 'A true warrior wouldn't give that flighty harlot anything. She is only useful to serve as a man's play toy and I will not demean the amazon's by even speaking her name.'"  
  
"Ouch, I'm taking it that Aphrodite didn't take kindly to those words." Nabiki said.  
  
"To say the least. The Greek Gods have long been known for their petty tempers. Aphrodite used the bracelet to strike the offensive woman with a curse. Not without a sense of irony Aphrodite decided to make the amazon warrior into the 'real thing' if you catch my drift."  
  
"That is terrible!" Akane declared. She wouldn't stand for women being demeaned no matter the reason.  
  
Nabiki however, had another mind of the subject. "I'm liking her better already." Nabiki commented her eyes gleaming. A woman that knew real revenge was a woman Nabiki could respect.  
  
Cologne and Happosai already knew all this. Ranma-chan though was fighting off sleep incurred by the impromptu history lesson. Anito ignored most of this giving only a little chuckle at Nabiki's words. "Yes, the Greek Gods where never quite as simple as they looked at first glance. In any case the story did not end there. A nearby king heard about this bracelet and raided the Amazon's capturing the stricken matriarch. Taking the woman as his wife he gave the bracelet to a wizard of my order with instructions to give the bracelet the power to do the same to all women who wore it. This was of course so that the king could subjugate the Amazons who had fought so hard against his kingdom."  
  
"The wizard though could not duplicate the magic of the gods. However, some of the magic remained so instead the wizard summoned a minor lust demon and bound it to the bracelet to imbue it with the powers that the king demanded. His work was effective, though not as complete as the original. It was however close enough and thus the king was satisfied with the work and began to capture the amazon warriors and break them using the tool so that they would serve his kingdom."  
  
Cologne nodded. "Those where dark days for our Amazon sisters."  
  
Akane looked decidedly sick at the story. Kasumi summed it up with an "Oh my!"  
  
"So what happened then?" Nabiki asked with interest. She could already figure that the bracelet's effects must somehow have broken or else Ranma-chan would not be as she was now. "I take it Aphrodite was not one to let her toys be played with in such a manner."  
  
Anito grinned. "No she wasn't, however she never heard of the incident. You see her son Eros, Cupid as he is better known, had a rather bad sense of humor. He thought the whole thing was as funny as hell and made sure his mother never heard of it. Althena though was another story. A Goddess of war and the domestic arts she was sickened by the bracelet's abuse and pressured one of her hero's to do something about it. That hero grabbed the bracelet from the king and took it to Mount Olympus where it was to be destroyed."  
  
"Unfortunately the work of Hephaestus is a great thing indeed and not even Zeus could break the bracelet. Hephaestus himself declared he made it with all his soul and not even he could destroy such a work. Thus they had Hermes throw the bracelet into a volcano so that the earth itself could slowly destroy the bracelet. There it remained until a hundred years ago when an eruption threw it back into the world of the living."  
  
Cologne nodded. "I have heard the story before, but not the last and nor that the magic's of a wizard and the power of a demon where used to create the bracelets final and dreaded form."  
  
Ranma-chan however had finally put two and two together and was running around the room yelling. "Get it off, get it off!"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes. "I take it since Ranma there is still acting like his old self that the effects of the bracelet have changed."  
  
"Rightly so. The magic was broken down in the earth over years and for a large part is no longer functional. However, old and powerful magic is almost a living thing in all likelihood while the bracelet no longer retains its old functions the magic in it is probably a twisted blend of all three. As the bracelet is now I see very little danger. The sole exception being the dreams as those seem to be an attempt of the demon to gain contact with Ranma." Anito said staring at the flailing pigtailed girl.  
  
"Hey aren't you listening Ranma Anito said you'll be okay." Akane said trying to calm down her fiancee. Ranma-chan continued to ignore her running around the room in panic. Annoyed Akane hammered her fiancee into the ground where Ranma-chan immediately regained her composure.  
  
"What was that you said Akane?" Ranma-chan asked rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"I said Anito said you'll be okay."  
  
"But, but but..." Ranma-chan stammered.  
  
Anito broke in with his voice. "As I was saying for the most part the bracelet's function is destroyed. The only danger of the bracelet is the dreams and in that all you need to do is remember the golden rule when dealing with demons. Don't accept any deals and they can't touch you."  
  
Ranma-chan looked relieved. "So how do I get it off?"  
  
"Simple really, a basic unlocking spell will release the bracelet. The other possibility is to willingly let the magic incorporate itself with you after which it will unlock automatically." Anito with a grin.  
  
"So get it off already!"  
  
"Well I suppose I could, however it was built to resist stealing efforts and broken as it is there is no telling what ... might happen." Anito said with a large smile. "So unless you want to risk something, catastrophic, I suggest you work the magic yourself."  
  
"Ranma can't do any magic!" Akane said.  
  
Anito shrugged. "I could teach him how in under a week. That is, if he, or perhaps I should say she... wants me to."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Well, well making another move again eh Anito." She thought to herself. Perhaps she could profit from this as well, if she played her cards right.  
  
"Hey, I aint a girl!" Ranma-chan yelled loudly.  
  
"Hmm perhaps I better not teach him the demon might give her some manners." Anito said out loud and then took another drink of tea completely ignoring the fist that was flying at his face.  
  
"Zaaaaapppppp!" White lighting left a charred Ranma-chan on the ground once again.  
  
Anito smiled and said in a lecturing tone of voice. "Control is of the utmost importance when studying magic." 


	16. Chapter 15 Aphrodite's Bracelet Pt3

CHAPTER XV: APHRODITE'S BRACELET pt 3  
  
Ranma-chan sat in one of the rooms she had helped Anito build not that long ago. The room was almost completely empty and spanned about half the size of the Tendo Dojo. Perhaps, it was thinking of the Dojo that caused Anito to decorate the room after Ranma-chan's second favorite training location. Whatever Anito's thoughts on the subject were, Ranma-chan was not privy to them. In fact, the last time she had seen this room it was merely a thing of stone and Ranma-chan had paid the room little attention seeing as though she had built several others just like it. Now though she was beginning to appreciate the work that she had done with Anito, even if there was still the matter of two more 'lab' rooms to build for the arch-mage.  
  
Ranma-chan rapidly blinked her eyes open once again. She hadn't slept last night, and was doing her best not to sleep this one. Ranma-chan prayed she would be able to stay awake during school hours. With a shudder she remembered the dreams and the fact that they were brought on by a demon. Nope, she was going to avoid those dreams like a plague.   
  
It was because she was avoiding sleeping that she was here. Earlier that day she had gotten Anito to start explaining a bit about magic and had begun to work through those books. Now however, Ranma-chan wanted something a little more hands on. Something that would keep her blood moving she that she didn't flop over and go into the land of dreams.  
  
"So what we goina do?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"Hmmm...," Anito thought carefully. He had been teaching Ranma-chan the basics of high ki manipulation theory earlier that day. However, Anito was completely aware that Ranma-chan had probably only understood one word in three. Besides the girl wasn't quite ready for energy transmutations yet. What she really needed to learn was control.  
  
Nodding to himself Anito let out one his trademark grins. "Let's start out with some simple ki control. I want you to do this." Anito raised a hand and released four, softly glowing, white balls of ki into the air. There they formed into four points that made up a pyramid if one mentally connected the dots. The top point of light turned blue the rest then turned red. From there Anito caused the pyramid to spin clockwise.  
  
"Aaa, that all? I bet I can do that right now!" Ranma-chan declared arrogantly. The red head quickly formed a mini Moko Takabisha and set it into the air and then struggled to add three more balls of energy. Sweating she caused them to form into a pyramid. "Ha! how is that!?"  
  
Anito let out a small laugh. "First they are the wrong color. Second they aren't spinning. Finally..." Anito lifted up his staff and lightly touched one of Ranma's spheres. The moment the staff made contact the Moko Takabishas exploded in a chain reaction sending the pig tailed girl sprawling across the room. "They are not only too unstable, but you used too much energy."  
  
"Hey it ain't like its easy to do that!" Ranma-chan declared hotly recovering herself from the floor.  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow. "I don't seem to be having any problems."  
  
Ranma-chan snorted in an undignified manner. "Stupid wizard trying to show off." She said sitting down to try again.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are never going to succeed if you try it that way." Anito noted as Ranma-chan tried to make another mini Moko Takabisha. Watching amused when the distraction his words provided caused Ranma-chan to lose control of the ki ball. With control gone the blast blew up in the red head's face.  
  
"Well, if you got a better way why don't you tell me?" Ranma-chan said annoyed. Ranma-chan didn't like being one upped and the fact that Anito was shoving his superiority with ki control in her face didn't help much.  
  
Anito shook his finger at Ranma-chan. "I already did. You know that huge speech on high ki manipulation?" Anito paused allowing Ranma-chan's eye to twitch for just a bit. Smiling with his twisted victory over what was Anito's martial arts sensei the arch-mage decided to let Ranma-chan off easy. Besides Anito did want Ranma-chan out of that bracelet by the end of the week... otherwise there might be some risks of permanent damage.  
  
"Basically it works like this. First you call up your ki, now don't shape it with emotions yet. Just externalize the energy. Then move the energy into the desired shape. Next you need to change the color, which requires you to transmute the energy into the desired form. You can do this with emotions, like for your Moko Takabisha, or you can do it with the energy transformation patterns provided in the book I gave you on high ki manipulation. Each has their notable advantages."  
  
"Okay, but how am I supposed to externalize my ki without using any emotions." Ranma-chan asked.  
  
Anito gave a shrug. "Haven't a clue, everyone learns that in their own way. Once you have externalized any sort of ki it is easier though. Just try to produce the ki energy using less and less of an emotion until you aren't using it at all. Oh and try to use less energy, not only will it be easier to control, but it won't explode if you screw up." Anito said with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just produce a smaller one and don't use emotions he says. Like it is just that easy." Ranma-chan grumbled.  
  
Ranma-chan however, was not the type to give up. Pulling up another ball of energy Ranma-chan tried to not focus so much on her confidence. It was harder, but she was still able to produce a ball of energy who's emotional ki nature paled in comparison to the Moko Takabisha. Unfortunately it still wasn't even close being pure. Exasperated Ranma-chan let out a sigh, which was probably not a good idea because the ki promptly destabilized and exploded.  
  
*******************  
  
"I don't know what you are thinking going without sleep Ranma." Akane said as the two headed toward school.  
  
"Hey, you heard it from Anito that some demon has been invading my dreams and I don't want to deal with it." Ranma-chan said as they quickly moved along the fence. Rubbing the bracelet unconsciously Ranma-chan said, "I don't know what pops was thinking sending me to school. This ain't no time to be doing school work. I need to practice with Anito so I can get this stupid bracelet off."  
  
"Honestly Ranma, sometimes I think you don't want an education."  
  
Ranma-chan pulled herself up proudly even while walking on the fence with eerie perfection. "I'm a martial artist. I don't need an education."  
  
"Oh, and how do you plan on getting money to eat then." Akane said narrowing her eyes dangerously.  
  
"The path of a true martial artist is fraught with peril." Ranma-chan quoted using her father's solemn tone of voice.  
  
Akane kicked the fence as hard as she could causing Ranma-chan to fall into the drainage ditch. "Ranma, you are such an idiot."  
  
Jumping back over the fence Ranma-chan shouted at her fiancee. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Akane ignored Ranma-chan. Putting her nose into the air she chose to give her fiancee the cold shoulder. Maybe that would make the jerk stop acting like an idiot. She doubted it would, but it was worth a try. Besides it just felt good to put Ranma-chan back into her place.  
  
"Oh it is a glorious morning when not one, but two of my true loves come to me in their hour of greatest need to proclaim their love upon the noble scion of the house Kuno." The boken wielding kendo master declared with poetic flair upon seeing his fierce tigress, and his pig tailed goddess approaching his noble self.  
  
"Great, Kuno, just what I need." Ranma-chan said in distaste. Normally Kuno got her warmed up for a day of school. Nothing like a good bit of violence to help the education go down.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma I'll take care of him." Akane said in a moment of kindness.  
  
If Akane was bad about people butting into her fight, or insinuating she could handle herself, Ranma-chan was infinitely worse. Rolling her eyes Ranma-chan said, "Hey I can handle him myself tomboy."  
  
Akane's eyes went dark. "Fine then you do that!"  
  
"I will!" Ranma-chan declared stalking up to Kuno.  
  
"Oh my pig tailed goddess has finally freed herself from the influence of the villainous Saotome! Come my love and let us date."  
  
"Shut up Kuno." Ranma-chan said forgetting herself and attempting to put a fist in the kenodist's face.  
  
"Zaaaappppp!" White lightning like energy immediately sent Ranma-chan convulsing on the ground.  
  
"Forgot about that." Ranma-chan mumbled from where she was on the ground.  
  
"Sorcery! Sorcery I say. The evil sorcerer Saotome no doubt has sensed his foul magics have failed and attempts to take back my pig tailed goddess even as I speak!" Kuno declared raising his boken in the sky as if to summon the vengeance of heaven upon the evil pig tailed wizard. Spreading his arms Kuno turned to Ranma-chan who had pulled herself back to her feet. "Come into my embrace and my love shall protect you from the foul sorcery of the vile Saotome." Kuno declared while charging at Ranma-chan.  
  
"Eeeek!" Ranma-chan screeched jumping out of the way of Kuno's hug. Flipping over the kendo master Ranma-chan quickly evaluated her situation and resources. "I didn't want to do this, but you have left with me with no choice. Saotome Desperation Technique! Evil Lecherous Demon Summoning Attack!" Ranma-chan yelled out on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Evil Lecherous Demon Summoning Attack?" One student asked another.  
  
The other shrugged. "Haven't a clue, first time I have heard of it."  
  
Even as they spoke Ranma-chan flipped out a bra using what little she knew of hidden weapons technique. While the bra was in the air Ranma-chan exclaimed with a girlish squeal. "Oh no, this horrible man is destroying a poor, helpless, silky bra!"  
  
There was a pause as the entire school stood silent. Then out of nowhere a powerful voice came from a pair of very small lungs. "Silky bras and undergarments are to be treated with the utmost care in the hands of a truly loving man that can bring out their perfect and wonderful glow. For assaulting a beautiful girl's poor, helpless, silky undergarments I, The Grandmaster of the School of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts will punish you!" Happosai declared evilly his small frame glowing with monstrous malevolence on the wall surrounding Furinken High.  
  
"What manner of foul creature are you?" Kuno said leveling his boken at the shriveled gnome called Happosai.  
  
Happosai would have none of it. "Happo Diakarin!" The evil master shouted dishing out half a dozen bombs onto Kuno all while diving in to collect the silky treasure that had yet to touch the ground.  
  
"Ha! I, Kuno, cannot be so easily defeated by the minions of darkn-- Boom! B-b-b-booooooom!" The sound of several very powerful explosives ripped across the length of Furinken High blowing Kuno into oblivion.  
  
Tears coming from his eyes Happosai declared with reverence as he slipped the bra into his ever present pouch. "I have saved you from horrible abuse at that man's unworthy hands."  
  
"I fight on!" Kuno declared suddenly standing back up.  
  
"Die abuser of women's undergarments!" Happosai declared attacking Kuno again.  
  
Akane watched the display with her left eye twitching barely under control. Glaring at Ranma-chan she said, "Lecherous Demon Summoning Attack huh?"  
  
"Hey, it worked didn't it." Ranma-chan retorted.  
  
"I can't believe that even you would sink so low." Akane replied.  
  
"Kuno had it coming."   
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Ranma-chan looked at the book. She looked, instead of read, because the writing was alternating between a undeterminable blurry image and relative clarity. While she could read just fine with the latter, she kept losing her place when writing went blurry again. To make matters worse Ranma-chan was too tired to really understand what she was reading anyway. Instead the information seemed to go strait through her mind completely unprocessed.  
  
Groaning Ranma-chan got up to go do some more ki training down in the Tendo basement, or as all the members of the Tendo house thought of that area, Anito's lair. Last night Ranma-chan had begun to enjoy the silence that she could get down there. It was usually difficult for her to practice her ki, or even martial arts techniques because of the many interruptions.   
  
Just thinking about it got her riled. Her father would usually butt in trying to tell her how it should be done. While his advice could be quite useful it was often times far more annoying. Then even worse there was Ryouga, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo or even Happosai. Down here though, she was free of most of them. The enchanted walls would laugh off a Bakusai Tenketsu, and Ranma-chan knew from personal experience a Moko Takabisha was equally ineffective. To top it off Anito had recently given the door some magical locks to prevent anyone from coming in just in case Ranma-chan was doing anything dangerous.  
  
In a way, Ranma-chan supposed. She was starting to think of this room as her room. With a smile she considered why not? Ranma-chan had built the room and she could always make another for Anito if he needed one. Why not think of this room as hers? Ranma-chan reminded herself to ask Anito if she could use it as such. Not as a place to sleep though, Ranma-chan hated not having a window escape access.  
  
For now though Ranma-chan needed to get her mind back on schedule before she flopped over from sheer accumulated weariness. Concentrating Ranma-chan formed a ball of ki like she had be doing last night. It came easier, cleaner and purer than her earlier trials. Equally, unlike those earlier balls of ki energy, this one was not filled with enough power to knock Ranma-chan off her feet in the event it burst. Control of amount of ki used had been the easiest, but Ranma-chan knew she was not even close to the purity that Anito had called forth before changing the color of the ki balls.  
  
Grinning Ranma-chan called up another ball of energy and slowly moved it next to the other one. Controlling the balls of energy was the hardest part after the purity. The more she brought out the more stressful it was to keep them in their place. It was even harder to move them around to her will. Calling the third she put to much effort into it and thus resulted with ki tainted with the same. Annoyed she let all the balls pop out of existence. Thankfully she had gotten past the part where her failures exploded.  
  
Ranma-chan let out a yawn and readied herself to try it again. Reaching for her ki she pulled forth a soft, white, ball of almost perfect purity. Unfortunately her eyesight was too blurred and her mind to weary for Ranma-chan to really recognize her accomplishment. Instead Ranma-chan simply slipped into the slumber she had been avoiding.  
  
*********************  
  
  
Ranma-chan opened her eyes to find herself in the same place where she had fallen asleep. "Huh, no dream this time?" Ranma-chan asked out loud. Standing up from the ground she felt the slight liquidness of reality that told her otherwise. "No, this is the dream."  
  
Ranma-chan let out a snort. "I know what you are so there ain't no point in playing that stupid game of yours anymore." Ranma-chan declared with her usual bravado and confidence.  
  
A female giggle sounded behind Ranma-chan and Ranma-chan whirled to face whoever, or whatever it was. There, floating almost lazily in the air, was the image of herself decked in the white and pink garb. Smiling at the pig tailed red head the feminine reflection let out another soft giggle and faded from Ranma-chan's vision like a cloud of mist from Ranma-chan's sight.  
  
Ranma-chan's reality was wrenched into a whirl of color and chaos. When the spinning hurricane of sights settled but an instant latter the room had been replaced with a parody of what it once was. What was left seemed to be a twisted vision of what only Azusa would call a love hotel. The clash of pink would make most girls sick, Ranma-chan nearly vomited from the shock.  
  
Restraining her natural reaction Ranma-chan proclaimed, "It ain't goina work, there isn't anything you can do to me in a dream. If you could you woulda the first two times." She wasn't really sure this was true, but it did make sense. From what Ranma-chan could tell the demon was just trying to shake her up. Now that she was here Ranma-chan was going to challenge the demon and get it to leave her alone.  
  
"Oh poo, your no fun at all." Said a feminine voice as Ranma-chan's reflection faded into existence before the red head with a slight pout. The reflection's eyes though looked at Ranma-chan playfully. The reflection, or as Ranma-chan assumed the demon, did not vanish and appear like Anito did. The demon's movements were more like the creature was slipping in and out of this layer of reality.  
  
Ranma-chan glared at the demon, letting lose a bit of the rage and annoyance for the troubles the creature had caused. "It ain't supposed to be fun. I Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School Anything Goes Martial Arts challenge you to combat. If I win you'll leave me alone you got that."  
  
The demon giggled. "Oh, that is no fun. What do I get if I win?" The demon said floating around almost lazily. The the demon clapped her hands together and exclaimed with delight. "I know, how about you have to wear my shoes!"  
  
Ranma-chan looked at the demon and shivered. Anything that delighted that creature couldn't be good. "I ain't putting on those stupid little shoes lady."  
  
The demon faded into existence over Ranma-chan's shoulder. "Oh that is too bad," The demon sniffed sadly, "and they would look so good on you. Plus, they are just your size." The demon giggled at its own poor joke.  
  
"Yeesh, your almost as bad as Happosai." For a second Ranma-chan considered the fact that Happosai might be a minor lust demon himself. It would certainly explain the effect of the Shinto wards. "I'm not wearing those shoes no matter what."  
  
The demon giggled. "Why not you scared?" She said with a smile while floating back away from the martial artist. "Is the little martial artist terrified?"  
  
"I ain't scared of nothing!" Ranma-chan declared.  
  
"Then why do you refuse then? You aren't scared of these two little shoes now are you?"  
  
"I'm not scarred! I ain't goina wear those shoes because I'm a guy." Ranma-chan shot back.  
  
"Oh, if that is the reason... then why are you dressed like a girl?" The demon said with a giggle.  
  
Ranma-chan looked down and saw that the demon had somehow once again slipped her into the same clothes the demon was wearing. Growling in anger Ranma-chan said, "Okay, that is it! Fine I'll wear those stupid shoes if I lose, but you are goina leave me alone when I win!"  
  
The demon smiled. It was not her normal smile, no this one was a the smile of a predator with its prey clearly in its sights. Ranma-chan felt her hair stand on end under the influence of the creatures cold look. For a moment the martial artist wondered if she had made the right choice. Dismissing the feeling she fell into her cocky ready stance. As the two warriors devoted their mind to the battle the room slid back to its first image and Ranma-chan equally shifted to the clothes she fell asleep in.   
  
"Then let us fight." The demons declared with a soft giggle.  
  
Ranma-chan grinned and hopped forward starting the battle on her own terms by throwing a kick fast enough to take down Anito. Ranma-chan's smile faltered when the blow not only hit but passed through the demon as easily as it would passing through fog. "What the?"  
  
The demon giggled at Ranma-chan's failed attempt at at an attack. "Oh, you didn't really want me to get hurt, now did you." The demon gave another giggle floating back and higher into the room. Waving her hand in an almost negligent manner a set of four chain linked manacle's formed out of the air, coalescing like condensing fog into their hard iron shapes. One of the four clamped and locked onto the leg on which Ranma-chan was standing.  
  
Ranma-chan dodged like lightning out of the way of three other chains even before their snake like strikes could land. With only one leg captured Ranma-chan's ability to fight was not completely destroyed. Growling in annoyance at the demon's trick Ranma-chan accused, "Hey, that's cheating!"  
  
The demon smiled. "Anything goes," She said in a teasing manner.  
  
"Anything goes this! Moko Takabisha!" Ranma-chan said flinging a quick ki blast at the demon girl. Ranma-chan smiled at the east that the blast flew from her hands. If nothing else her the practice of the last two days made pulling forth the burst of life energy easier than ever.   
  
The energy blast hit the demon at point blank range. The demon to close to dodge was hit dead on by the ki attack. The demon girl hissed in pain its face contorting in anger. The demon's eyes flashed red as the creature faded back streamers of black lightning ran down the demon's body. "That hurt! Now you are going to pay!" The demon fired off black energy at the chained Ranma-chan.  
  
Ranma-chan dodged to the side, but her chained leg prevented complete escape from the broad ranged attack. The black energy merely grazed the pig tailed martial artist, but that was enough. The energy was enough to cause Ranma-chan to convulse in pain, her muscles ripped from her control. Shaking off the energy with her brilliant blue battle aura Ranma-chan called up another ki blast to deal with the enemy.  
  
The demon by now had recovered her composure. Letting out a giggle she said, "Now, now, there is no need for that."  
  
Ranma-chan glared at the demon. "You surrendering then?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all. I am just employing a delaying tactic." The demon said with a giggle. Even as she spoke another chained manacle clamped around Ranma-chan's second leg.  
  
Ranma-chan almost stopped in surprise, only her years of hardened battle prevented exactly that. She had forgotten about the other chains after the blast of black lightning. What was more her exquisite senses had failed to warn her of the attack before hand. Growling with anger Ranma-chan held together her ki bolt with skill gained from hours of recent practice. "Moko Takabisha!"  
  
The blast shot out like a beam of light, the demon though faded left letting the energy slip through her ghostly form. The only sign of injury was the demon's hiss of pain as the attack passed through her after image. Caught by the chains on her legs Ranma-chan was unable to avoid the demon's counter attack. Instead the black lightning nailed her strait on. Pain soared through the pig tailed girl's body sending her shuddering into pain. Convulsing from the energy Ranma-chan wasn't able to stop the two other chained manacles as they clamped onto both of her hands. The martial artist full captured the chains jerked taut ripping her into the middle of the room with each limb spread in a different direction.  
  
"There, there, isn't that better?" The demon said soothingly having faded in right next to the red head. Absently the demon ran a finger down the middle of Ranma-chan's chest tracing the curve of the pigtailed warrior's chest. The demon gave a smiling giggle and declared with glee, "You lose."  
  
Ranma-chan jerked at the chains, but they wouldn't budge. "I ain't defeated yet."  
  
The demon giggled and lifted only centimeters in front of Ranma-chan's face on of her hands. In this hand was coiled a frothing mass black lightning boiling like a hot pot of death. Leaning close the demon kissed Ranma-chan gently on the lips and then shoved her hand hard into Ranma-chan's ribs sending a tsunami of pain through the pig-tailed girl as the dark energy ripped into the pinned girls body like a wave of death. Though Ranma-chan's body didn't give in the least she felt her ki being ripped apart as assuredly as it would have if the demon had thrust her fist right through the pig tailed girls ribcage  
  
Stopping the assault the demon let out a giggle as Ranma-chan fought for breath her body still convulsing from the pain. Though her eyes where hazy and her mind uncontrolled the creeping blackness of unconsciousness had not been felt with the demon's blow. Ranma-chan's body gave one last shudder of pain before her battle honed mind seized back control. For a moment Ranma-chan wondered if she could in a dream lose consciousness, or if the demon had prevented that escape in order to maximize the pain.   
  
"You still want to fight, hmmm?" The demon cocked her head curiously. Her hand pulsing with black lightning that promised much more pain. The demon's smile almost gleefully encouraged the pigtailed martial artist to declare the battle still on as if those words would give her the excuse to strike Ranma-chan down.   
  
Ranma-chan glared at the demon an act of petty defiance. Where Ranma-chan could not fight back, her eyes told the demon that her spirit was far from crushed. The pigtailed girls shoulders, where another story, they slumped in defeat as if to concede the victory to her adversary. Despite the fact that her spirit fought on Ranma-chan knew the battle was lost. Even if she could escape the chains at this point she had already been beaten as a martial artist she could not deny that fact.   
  
"Okay I admit you got me, though next time it ain't goina go like that." Ranma-chan grudgingly admitted. As soon as the words left her mouth the chains vanished dropping Ranma-chan to the ground. Unwillingly she groaned in pain from the effort of standing on her own to feet.   
  
The demon let out a giggle at Ranma-chan's speech and took off her pink, four inch, high heeled shoes and handed them shyly over to Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan glared at the demon in annoyance which only caused the demon to giggle again. Grumbling Ranma-chan grabbed the shoes forcefully from the demon's hands. Looking at the creature Ranma-chan declared savagely. "I ain't wearing these any longer than I have to."  
  
Watching Ranma-chan put on the pumps the demon smiled. Once both feet were encased within the confines of the pink material the ankle straps tightened hard. Not a tenth of a second latter the pink pumps crushed into Ranma-chan's feet painfully causing her to gasp in pain. Ranma-chan could feel the hard material crawling like a living thing as if it was dissolving into her feet, or perhaps her feet were dissolving into them. Ranma-chan suddenly reached down and tried to yank the shoes off, but the she would have had better luck moving a boulder.  
  
The demon smiled at this outcome and responded to the red heads earlier statement. "That's okay, because I didn't expect you to." Ranma-chan barely had time to register the words before her awareness was yanked from that reality. 


	17. Chapter 16 Aphrodite's Bracelet Pt4

CHAPTER XVI : APHRODITES BRACELET pt 4  
  
Ranma-chan woke up with a shock. She sat up off of the floor with a painful groan. Her body hurt from sleeping on the hard wood floor. That the wooden floor sat directly on stone did nothing to soften the pain. Shifting slightly Ranma-chan gasped as a fresh and more intense wave of pain swept through her. Clutching her left side, where in the dream the demon had buried its fist and unleashed its demonic energy into the pig tailed girl, Ranma-chan recovered from the shock.   
  
Wincing in pain with even the touch of her hand Ranma-chan absently noted that her ki lines in that area were wrenched and broken into a gutted mess. That a wound gained from a dream could carry over to real life did not in the least make Ranma-chan comfortable. Taking her hand away from her side Ranma-chan stood up, mentally ignoring the fresh stabs into her mind, and immediately noticed something was wrong. Looking down she confirmed her fears.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaagggggggggg!" Ranma-chan yelled on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hmm, what is going on?" A sleep Anito said teleporting into the room strait past the magical locks on the door.  
  
"Arg! Get off!" Ranma-chan ignored Anito as she sat down on the ground attempting to rip the pink pumps off of her feet. Her wound on her side over ridden by her high emotions. Surprisingly hands that could shatter multi-ton boulders couldn't make what should be flimsy shoes budge.  
  
Anito blinked the sleep out of his eyes and absently noted that Ranma-chan was wearing a pair of four inch heels. Whacking himself on the head a few times to make sure he was awake Anito looked to see the same thing again. "As I was saying, what is going on?"  
  
Ranma-chan still didn't pay the arch-mage any heed devoting her attention to what she considered more important matters. "Stupid bracelet, stupid heels, why won't anything get off of me!"  
  
Anito suddenly produced his staff and slammed Ranma-chan across the room into the wall with his staff. A sharp crack echoed from both the blow and the impact. The fact the wall didn't give was a testament to the strength of the structure, and did nothing to make the attack hurt any less.  
  
"What did you do that for!" Ranma-chan exclaimed rubbing her head.  
  
"As I was saying, what is going on!?" Anito shot back annoyed at the red head.  
  
"Oh, he he he sorry I didn't see you."  
  
"Nice nice, but unless there is a damn good reason for me to be awake, and I am assuming there is, I am going back to sleep. So what the heck is going on!?" Anito said his cool disturbed.  
  
"Well these stupid heels wont come off." Ranma-chan said summing up the entire story in one line.  
  
Anito rubbed his head. "Okay, start from the beginning what happened."  
  
"Let's see, well first I was practice that ki ball thing that you showed me and well I kind of accidentally slipped off into dream land. Then the demon girl showed up again and I didn't want to deal with her no more so I challenged her to a fight and if I won she would leave me alone." Ranma-chan stopped there and then mustered up her broken pride to say the last. "Then I kind of lost so I had to put on the stupid shoes in the dream. Well, when I woke up they were still there."  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember what I said about dealing with demons?"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Exactly, now what did you do?"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't making a deal! I was challenging her to a fight, there's a difference!"  
  
"Hmm, if you win she would leave you alone and if she won you wear the shoes. Now I am not certain, but I have the strong feeling that if I asked Nabiki she would call that a deal... and everyone knows she's a demon when it comes to bargaining."  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting to lose. If it weren't for those stupid chains I would have beaten her good." Ranma-chan retorted, her pride was hurt enough from the loss as things were.  
  
"Obviously," Anito said dryly to the first. "Give me your foot, I'll see if I can figure out what is going on." Ranma-chan stuck one of her feet closer to the arch-mage who started looking at the pink pumps with faint interest. "You do know fighting a demon, even a weak one, in a mindscape is amongst the dumbest things you can do."  
  
Ranma-chan looked annoyed. "Hey, I ain't dumb and what the heck is a mindscape?"  
  
Anito flicked his finger against the material of the shoe thoughtfully. Ranma-chan twitched a bit at this act. "A mindscape is a dream world. An existence on which all materials and laws, except for the participants, are defined by the minds inside the mindscape. It is in other words a world which can be manipulated purely by will."  
  
Anito caught in his explanation didn't even notice whether or not Ranma-chan paid any attention. "Now, demons are beings of pure ki. That is they are living ki without a physical existence. As such they primarily exist, except when they interact with our world, in a mindscape. Because of this demons are experts, masters of such a realm. While you are equally measure inexperienced with the same. Like an individual that can't swim fighting in the ocean."  
  
"In other words I stood about as much chance as Akane would against a shark." Ranma-chan replied thoughtfully.  
  
"That is one way of putting it. In any case the demon we are dealing with is actually pretty weak. If you had fought the creature in the real world you would have ripped the demon to pieces in seconds." Anito frowned thoughtfully running a finger down the back of the four inch heel of the shoe the arch-mage asked. "Can you feel that?"  
  
Ranma-chan felt a chill pass down her spine at the arch-mage's action. "Yeah, I can."  
  
"It looks to me that the shoes are demonic essence manifested physically. The problem is that they have bonded with your ki lines and are essentially being incorporated into your spirit."  
  
"What does that mean? And can you get the damn things off?"  
  
Anito chose to address the last first. "Well if I had some sort of advanced energy blade I could basically amputate the demonic energy. This would hurt like hell and probably prevent you from doing anything for about a month, even with your recovery ability. Unfortunately, I lack such a technique at the moment, and it would probably be too dangerous to attempt in even a few days. The second possibility would be to cut off the physical representation. That would have the same problems, in addition to the actual physical damage to the foot. What is more, given that this is demonic energy, and does not need a physical presence I cannot be sure that the energy would not simply flow back and reattach itself."  
  
"On the up side, as demonic energy is not by nature physical, thus you should be able to dismiss these manifestations after the energy has incorporated itself into your spirit, or even change its physical representation. Further, the demon has so much ying energy that it has rejected your male side, which means that the energy rejects your male side. For the most part it is likely the energy won't effect you, at least overtly, in male form. Of course if it does completely bind itself to you then you will be part lust demon..." Anito said with a laugh.  
  
Ranma-chan gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to put a fist in Anito's face. Not because she didn't want to piss him off, no the resistance was because she knew that throwing the fist would hurt her a lot more than it would hurt him. "You think that's pretty funny don't ya?"  
  
Anito grinned. "Yes I do. Don't worry, even if it comes to that it would be a very very small part. As I said you are much stronger than this demon and this is a very small part of that demon's essence. Unless the demon manages to connect more of her essence there is no real worry from that end." Anito looked a bit more serious. "No, what you need to worry about is that with this established that the demon will be able to effect you more directly in your dreams. That is a real danger as there is no telling what the demon might decide to do."  
  
"Oh what, it gets worse? Sounds like the story of my life." Ranma-chan said annoyed.   
  
Anito let out a chuckle. "I should tell you about chaos auras sometime. In any case the fact that the demon has bound part of itself to you means that the demon can bind more of its essence without necessarily needing your permission or worse possibly enact the bracelet's original magic upon you. Luckily I doubt the demon is capable of the last. What I see indicates most of the magic was destroyed by the demon itself. Most likely because she was feeding on that energy. In any case because of those possibilities it is important to get the bracelet off as soon as humanly possible."  
  
Anito stood up to leave. Ranma-chan butted in before the arch-mage could go. You had to be quick about such things when your conversationalist teleported. "Where you going? I figured you would be teaching me more stuff if your going to hurry up my training."  
  
Anito grinned, "I am stopping by Tofu's. He is vastly more knowledgeable then me when it comes to medical practices and he may be able to do something about your little problem. Further, as I said you need to have that bracelet off as soon as humanly possible and that means no school. So you work on those ki balls and I'll be back." With that Anito shadow stepped out of the room to wherever.  
  
"What do you know? There is a bright side to the things after all." Ranma-chan said with the enlightenment of no school.  
  
Absently she ran a finger across the material of the pink pumps. A shiver ran down her spine with the act. It was one thing to have the stupid things on, but to feel through them... that was simply unnatural. Ranma-chan hopped Tofu could figure out how to get rid of the darn things. Even now it still felt like they where crawling into her skin.  
  
"Great, so what am I supposed to be, some sort of cursed, demonic, immortal, martial artist, wizard, godslayer? Yeesh, my life is just too weird." Ranma-chan paused for a second then added to herself, "Can't forget the fiancees and infinite supply of enemies that want to kill me for some of the most inane reasons man can dream up either." For a moment Ranma-chan wished all she was dealing with was someone trying to kill her. Those kind of problems where easily solved via the fist in the face method. Stuff like this Ranma-chan wasn't really trained to handle. Of course, given that magical effects seemed to be part of her life, it was probably a good thing she was going to pick up a bit of magic herself.  
  
"Ahh, screw it. There ain't no point worrying about the stupid things that happen in my life. I wouldn't be able to make sense of it all anyway." With matters settled, at least as far as Ranma-chan was concerned she sat down to focus back on her training. "Now lets see, I think it might work better if I try this," Ranma-chan said out loud as she settled into work.  
  
****************  
  
"Where is that idiot." Akane said to out loud in annoyance. She had looked in his room, she had looked on the roof, she had looked everywhere! Ranma though was nowhere to be found. Heck, the only place she hadn't checked was Anito's lair. That she had pushed it off until after breakfast figuring that Ranma wouldn't skip food no matter what came up. However, Ranma hadn't even bothered to show up for that! So she was left with no choice but looking in that man's place.  
  
Anito, that was one name Akane didn't like. Sure there was Happosai, Mousse, Shampoo and plenty of others, but Anito earned a special place on his own in her book when he kidnapped Kasumi. She didn't get why everyone put up with him, she had expected to have Nabiki get rid of him in under a week. Unfortunately, if anything, Nabiki was his most vocal supporter, Kasumi falling in short second. The fact that Kasumi didn't seem bothered by the arch-mage only made things worse. Grrrr... that man got on Akane's nerves.   
  
"Hey, Nabiki have you seen Ranma? That idiot is sleeping in again."  
  
"Nope, can't say I have." Nabiki answered her sister. Of course though she hadn't seen Ranma, she knew where Ranma was, but telling her sister that wouldn't be any fun.  
  
"Well, it isn't going to be my fault when he's late for school." Akane said annoyed.  
  
Nabiki ignored Akane's diatribe and headed out of the house quickly. She had something far more important than her little sister on her mind. That being Anito. She didn't know what that man was up to, but whatever it was concerned Ranma, and when Ranma was concerned money was a big factor. Because of this Nabiki planned to be there when Tofu and Anito had their conversation and she planned to use that information to her advantage.  
  
Nabiki picked up the pace a bit once she was out of sight from the Tendo House. It would do her little good if others knew what she knew. Knowledge was power, and power is a relative thing. That is, power is at its most useful when you had it and nobody else did. Thus Nabiki did what was in her best interest, she made sure that when she was getting knowledge nobody else was doing the same.  
  
Reaching Tofu's clinic Nabiki slid in and pulled out the book Kasumi needed returned. The truest trick to stealth was not to need it. Because Nabiki always had an excuse she was able to get away with spying simply because nobody could do anything about it. One could say that Nabiki was a true master of hiding in plain sight.  
  
"Hmm, a demon you say? That is most interesting Anito. I am afraid I am not aware any medical literature on that." Tofu said.  
  
"Can't say that I didn't expect that. This is not exactly a normal case. Given this event I am afraid I must ask you to excuse Ranma from school until the bracelet is removed." Anito replied to the doctor.  
  
"Hmm, given what you have said I must agree that would probably be for the best. I'll make up a note right now for Ranma." Tofu went to get some paper and silence reigned for a bit. "Here you go. I was thinking that I know an old Shinto Priest that may be able to help. Oh, hello Nabiki."  
  
"Sis wanted me to return this book." Nabiki said walking into the room. It wouldn't make sense for her to stand back any longer than she had. Besides she was certain that Anito had known she was there the minute she had entered the area. A fact that she wanted the arch-mage to know, as it would serve to get the conversation she wanted.  
  
"Oh thank you. If you don't mind could you take this note excusing Ranma from school today to the principle."  
  
"Of course Dr. Tofu," Nabiki said accepting the note. "I'll be going now." Nabiki walked out of the clinic and waited outside for a moment. She wasn't disappointed as Anito showed up a second latter.  
  
"I take it you want to talk," The arch-mage said amused.  
  
"That's what I like about you, you always know what a girl wants," Nabiki teased. "So I take it your little scheme isn't playing out how you wanted it to."  
  
"You think I planned everything? You wound me, or perhaps I should be proud that you think so highly of my intellect." Anito replied suavely.  
  
"Surely you don't expect me to think that Happosai could just waltz right into your lab now do you?"  
  
"Even I make mistakes, which is why I installed the magical locks on my doors."  
  
"Your good, even I can't tell if that's your cover story or you are telling the truth." Nabiki said playfully. "But, no matter what you certainly did capitalize on the situation. Some how I doubt those 'risks' involved with you removing the bracelet are as high as you have insinuated."  
  
"What can I say? I am an opportunist." Anito said with a smile. Then his eyes went darker. "Besides, if Ranma can't handle something of this level he won't last."  
  
"Ooo, you are planning something long term aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, and what is it to you?"  
  
"I want in."  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow at that statement. He raised a cunning smile at the second eldest Tendo girl. "It is not something you can really help with. Then again maybe you could. I'll keep my mind open on the subject." Anito said thoughtfully. Then the arch-mage vanished before she could do anything about it.  
  
Nabiki paused for a moment, and then continued on her path. Her cards had been played and now the ball was in motion. There was no telling how things would turn out. Especially considering Anito had a wit as quick, or quicker than her own and magical power to back it up. With a bit of nervousness and a good deal of exhilaration Nabiki looked forward to what would come.   
  
  
***************  
  
"Got it!" Ranma-chan exclaimed moving the four colored balls of ki as Anito had directed. Her purity wasn't up to par, but hey if the color comes out right who's complaining.  
  
"How is it going?" Anito appeared in the room almost causing Ranma-chan to accidentally dismiss the floating balls of ki.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I got this thing down now!" Ranma-chan said happily nearly dancing around the room.  
  
"So you do." Anito said with a smile. "Though your purity could use a bit of work, for most of the stuff you'll be using at this point that will only matter in efficiency."  
  
"So what you got next?" Ranma-chan asked, she wanted a challenge, though she could do with some food as well. As if to make the last crystal clear her stomach grumbled rather loudly. "He he he, I haven't eaten in a while."  
  
Anito laughed, "Well, well I'll see what I can do about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll get Kasumi to get me something." Ranma-chan said.  
  
Anito waved his hand as if to indicate the matter was negligible. "Nah, I'll take care of it. That should save you about three hours of explanations for those." Anito said pointing his staff at the pink four inch heels that Ranma-chan was wearing quite against her will. "So I'll fetch it for you right after I set you on your next problem. Don't worry about the explanations either because I'm setting Nabiki on that task." Anito said with an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
"Nabiki? Now how did you manage to get her to work for you?" Ranma-chan asked curiously.  
  
"Believe it or not, she volunteered. Though I think she is expecting that I'm running something a slight different than I am... so she wanted in." Anito said laughing.  
  
"Eh? You are running something?" Ranma-chan asked confused.  
  
"Just what we talked about on the roof."  
  
Now Ranma-chan was even more confused. "Why would she want to be part of that? I thought Nabiki hated that martial arts stuff."  
  
Anito laughed even harder. "And that is why I am laughing. Though I think I might be able to hand her something more her style. While she doesn't have power per say, she does have quite a bit intellect and is a master of strategy and politics."  
  
Ranma-chan frowned. "I don't think I get what you are saying. I can't see anything that would use politics."  
  
Anito chuckled, "Just because something does not have immediate use does not mean that you cannot keep something in reserve until its use becomes apparent."  
  
"So kinda like a secret technique or something?"  
  
"Exactly, until I think up a use for her I can give her small jobs to keep her busy. While I am at it I'll toss in enough rewards to keep her happy." Anito said with an evil grin.  
  
"Man she's goina be pissed if she finds you are using her." Ranma-chan said gleefully. Hey, she might not be the one doing it, but she could certainly live vicariously when Nabiki got one upped. "So what's next." Ranma-chan said anxious to get back to the training.  
  
Anito grinned evilly. "The next part is fairly easy. You take all four balls of energy. Now before rotating you take the top one and you stretch it out into a line like this, and then twist it like this." Anito explained as he showed Ranma-chan what to do. As he worked the arch-mage formed the ki balls into a series of lines that filled a roughly spherical shape.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Ranma-chan said in all seriousness. She couldn't even imagine the kind of ki control Anito had used to pull off his design in mere seconds. Sure she could do it, of course she could do it she was the best, but Anito made it look so easy and it was probably going to take her at least a day to pull that off.  
  
"So what is the point of all that anyway?" Ranma-chan asked.   
  
"Oh, this is a good portion of the unlocking spell you'll use to get rid of that." Anito explained pointing at the bracelet that still sat snug on Ranma-chan's wrist.  
  
Ranma-chan's eyes burned with inner fire at those words. Not only was she going to going to get better than Anito at his own game when it came to this ki stuff, but she got to get rid of the stupid bracelet at the same time. "I gotcha!" Ranma-chan replied settling in to work on the ki formations.  
  
"Good keep it up and I'll go get some food. I'll give you some tips a bit latter if you need them." Anito said before vanishing on his own quest. Not that tips would help all that much, but he could give a Ranma-chan a few hints about how to think about things to bring around the desired effect. Until then he needed to get Nabiki into the fold. The question was how he wanted to go about it.  
  
****************  
  
"Got time to talk?"  
  
Nabiki jumped hearing Anito's voice suddenly behind her. Nabiki was a cold hearted mercenary, or at least she liked to think she was one, so she grabbed back control of herself as quickly as possible. Nabiki quickly considered Anito's proposal. Undoubtedly it was about their earlier conversation, "Of course, if your buying."  
  
"Client and host eh? I'll bite this time." Anito said slyly directing the two of them to a place to eat.  
  
"So what where you and Tofu talking about?"  
  
"Strait to the heart of things, eh? Actually that is exactly what I was going to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh?" Nabiki said questioningly.  
  
Anito gave a smile. "The demon has successfully merged a part of itself with Ranma."  
  
"So did your little plan get out of your hands, or was this intended all along?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Hmm, let's say that the result was not exactly undesired."  
  
"So it wasn't planned but you aren't unhappy with the results."  
  
Anito eyed her thoughtfully. He had to be careful what he said around Nabiki she was quick to pick things up. Lying though would be equally foolish, Nabiki respected a cunning adversary, but if she caught him in a lie she could turn against him instead. "The effects of a partial merge would be beneficial in certain ways to my long term desires."  
  
"And what exactly are those effects? I would rather know what I am getting into rather than find out latter and perhaps react in a rash manner." Nabiki returned, it was a dangerous play. She was effectively threatening to reveal information if he wasn't upfront about things she might find, distasteful. Normally Nabiki wouldn't consider such things, but she had been listening when the arch-mage described the bracelet.  
  
Anito let the silence drag on for a while leaving Nabiki to wonder if threatening the arch-mage was a bad idea. Finally he answered, "There are minor personality effects and more notably the ability to work of certain kinds of magic much more easily. Perhaps, more importantly the a better ability to shrug off magic in general. Given Ranma's record with the latter this is the most important factor."  
  
Nabiki breathed easier, Anito had chosen to recognize her doubts and address her concerns. The question now was how far would he go. Nabiki needed to have this question answered before she worked further with the arch-mage. Akane was after all right about one thing, Anito was far, far more dangerous than anyone else they had dealt with before. Not because he was a powerful individual, no because he was smart. That fact that he was powerful just made things much worse. Thus Nabiki wanted to make sure she wasn't getting into something she would want to get back out of latter. "What kind of personality effects are we talking about?"  
  
Anito thought carefully almost as though considering whether or not to answer. "The effects of the merge are in proportion to the amount, and type of essence absorbed. The effect is also dependent on both the strength of the subject's personality and essence. In this case a probably increase in aspects pertaining to the type, both specific and general, of creature merging. In this case probable effects include a closer affiliation with the subjects femininity on various levels, and the desire to solve problems via manipulation, but are not in anyway limited by these alterations. It is worth noting that at the current amount of exposure these effects will not be noticeable except to the close observer."  
  
Nabiki noted Anito's use of the word subject. The application and the way he said it indicated without a doubt that these words where not to be repeated, to anyone. It also indicated that the conversation should be treated as though there was a listener. Nabiki decided to fish for a bit more information before asking directly. "That is most interest. I must say that I am curious as to your contact with Tofu. Especially considering it would be advantageous for you not to."  
  
Anito's look was all Nabiki needed. Anito knew Tofu wouldn't be able to help and used him instead as a second layer to his cover story. "It is advantageous for me to explore all avenues in preparation for possible future events."  
  
Nabiki raised a eyebrow at that. Relying on her intuition she took a shot in the dark. "You are considering exposing, the subject, a second time."  
  
"The thought has crossed my mind. As things stand there is a good probability that such an exposure would occur a second time before matters could be addressed. It is however, in my power to ensure a desired result in either direction. Normally, I would allow events to resolve themselves, but I feel in this case either way the path should be ensured and matters already taken in hand to deal with these effects."  
  
"In other words it effects on the subject effect your long term plans." Nabiki said simply.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Nabiki set her drink down carefully with her hands shaking slightly. Nabiki was used to dealing with small time blackmail and scams. Causing trouble was something she was used to. Long term manipulation of the life of someone you knew for an unknown cause? That was something else. Further, the direction of the conversation gave her a sinking feeling that Anito was going to leave her the decision of what to do in this matter. Such things where a common ploy when bringing a person into a group. Nabiki did it herself when getting a new recruit, hand them some dirty work so they have some dirt of their own. Safety in the concept that everyone is guilty. The question was would Anito let Nabiki back out at this point. She wasn't sure she would in his place. "What do you desire of me."  
  
"How do you think the subject would react to further exposure?"  
  
There it was. The question she had been fearing. The question she did not want to answer. To do so decided her future and Nabiki wasn't sure she was ready to make that choice. She needed more time and Nabiki was smart enough to get some. "I'll answer that latter, first tell me what exactly would be the effects of further exposure."  
  
Anito paused, and decided to entertain Nabiki's question. "Where as at current levels the effect will probably go unnoticed, with further exposure these shifts will become evident over time. Most especially the traits involving the specific type of the creature merged, but also those of the general type merged. Given the subjects powerful essence and personality it is unlikely that this will strongly effect the core personality."   
  
Nabiki considered Anito's answer. He was saying that with further exposure that Ranma would pick up notable qualities of the creature merged. In this case Anito had labeled it a lust demon probably of the female sort, which would be the specific type. In addition the merging would imbue other more general demonic qualities.   
  
Nabiki considered and decided she didn't want to be part of this. It was one thing to blackmail but to make a person you know into a part demon? There where levels even she didn't want to down to. "I can not be responsible for the mind of another person," Nabiki said. It was a nice good neutral answer. It indicated that she didn't want a part in events, but would not make a move against him.   
  
Anito sat quietly for a while and then gave an unexpected speech. "The technique that subject X used created vast reservoirs of light and dark energy which X can tap. These reservoirs not only where filled, but grow at a linear rate comparable to subject Z's current growth of power plus about ten percent. While these reservoirs of light and dark grow in balance with each other, the dark energy is far more active and tends to splash to the core in which the personality of X is located."  
  
"Currently a binding spell and a good aura can hold this energy in check. As the spell establishes itself the stability of the system will increase for the first year, after that point the dark energy will become too strong to contain and will slowly start to escape once again effecting X's personality."   
  
"By the end of ten years the dark energy will, even with all known considerations, rule the functional personality of X. During this time of, insanity, the core original essence of X will continue to take in the light and dark energy and merge these effects with X. One hundred years after insanity sets in X will begin to merge at a rate greater than the rate of linear growth, as such this will be the point at which the insanity will be at its peak. After about one hundred and fifty years the levels of dark energy will be low enough for X to regain its sanity. Within two hundred years complete recovery is projected."   
  
"Unfortunately, X will retain all intellect during this insanity. Given the X's growth of power, X's current power and X's intellect it is highly unlikely that the level of the survival of human kind will be, after this amount of time has elapsed, by any means desirable. Because of this X has taken measures to make sure that subject Z will be capable of killing X should insanity ensue before X expects it. Thus giving X a fail safe to avoid this disaster. Z is however, only aware of the possibility of insanity, not the certainty. This is because X feels that Z will be unwilling to submit to a system that will in all probability result in the death of X."  
  
"X though has no desire to die. So X has taken it upon itself to not only ensure that Z can kill X if necessary, but to prepare Z for a soul merge. This merge as projected will allow the resulting XZ to merge with the reservoirs at a rate greater than the linear growth of light in dark in only three years following the merge. Further, the stronger core personality ensures that insanity would not ensue even if the reservoirs where thrice the expected values after ten years. In other words, in the event of a soul merge the resulting XZ would not go insane."  
  
"X though has become aware that Z is not only unlikely to accept a soul merge at this point, but may no be able to fulfill the mission for which Z was originally chosen. That is the killing of X if things go wrong. That is because Z, while talented in combat lacks the ability to engage in battle effectively outside of a standard martial conflict. This makes Z exceptional vulnerable to certain kinds of attack which X is not only quite capable of implementing and using, but is likely to do so in the event of insanity."  
  
Nabiki sat a while in silence from Anito's words. Such a deep revealing of Anito's long term plans was unexpected, even stripped as they where of deep detail. In other words, there went her escape, she was irrevocably in, and Anito had just let her know what exactly that meant. For the first time Nabiki understood the meaning of the words ignorance is bliss. "Why? Why me?" She asked not really expecting an answer.  
  
"X fears that its judgment is impaired and decided after a strange request to bring Y into the loop. Y can act not only as Z's protection against certain kinds of attack, but as a teacher of defense methods against the same. In addition Y has the intellect to detect if X is losing sanity early."  
  
Nabiki understood clearly what Anito had said. Effectively Anito feared that his thoughts on the subject where dangerously effected by bias. That is the preservation of Ranma's ability to kill him if need be. The reason for that being was in all probability the amount of time Anito would risk being alive before a soul merge or other solution came to light. Thus when Nabiki decided to ask to be in, Anito decided that it was better that he not be the judge of these events and that she, for whatever reason, would be a better judge.  
  
Effectively Nabiki was stuck with the position and Nabiki was forced to agree Anito was too biased to make the decision. Unfortunately she didn't want to give such an answer. It was uncharacteristic of her to avoid this kind of control, but really Nabiki had never wanted control on this level. To blackmail and scheme was one thing. To act as an arbiter on decisions that effected the fate of the world was quite another.   
  
"Ice cream?" Anito asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes, please," Nabiki replied.  
  
Nabiki ate in silence while Anito watched running her thoughts of the subject through her head over and over again. "Two questions. One how much does this pay. Two what are you expecting out of me in general and specific?"  
  
"It pays nothing, apparently the government doesn't assign a special budget for funds for the personal use of potential world destroying entities. As such money is a wee bit short. You do get cool gizmos though!" Anito said with a laugh.  
  
Nabiki let out a laugh. Of course Anito could only pay with magical toys. Not that having a few magical toys wouldn't be fun. Nabiki smiled inwardly, Anito had saved her from a way to serious conversation with that statement. "And the other question." Nabiki said teasing him for his omission.  
  
"Hmm, in general I have noted that the subject tends to learn best through a combination of hints and open conflict."  
  
"So basically screw the subject over, but leave enough hints to get them to do better next time. I think I can work with that." Nabiki said thoughtfully.  
  
"In specific I need you to break the news of what is going on to the rest so that our mutual friend does not need to. I would rather minimize distractions, a third exposure would be dangerous. Speaking of which, what is the answer to my earlier question."  
  
Nabiki ate some more ice cream while coming to her decision. Once her mind was made up she put down her spoon. "Okay, here it is." 


	18. Chapter 17 Aphrodite's Bracelet End

CHAPTER XVII : APHRODITE'S BRACELET END  
  
Ranma-chan struggled yet again with the ki forms. The darn things just refused to work correctly. Oh yeah, getting the balls out was getting pretty easy, doing it all day and all, but making the ki lines was something else entirely. Every time Ranma-chan tried she would either cause the ki ball to pop out of existence by squeezing it too hard, or have what was supposed to be her line of ki flail around like a fish out of the water. Either way, it wasn't certainly wasn't doing Ranma-chan a whole lot of good.  
  
"There has gotta be a better way." Ranma-chan said to herself annoyed at her most recent failure. How, the heck did Anito do it so easily? Heck, even at the level she was working at was giving her a headache and Ranma-chan knew that what Anito used for his Rajin's hammer made this look like child's play.  
  
"Okay, maybe if I pull the energy out of the energy ball instead of turning the ball into the ki line it out it will work better. After all this sure as heck isn't getting me anywhere." Ranma-chan mumbled to herself.  
  
Ranma-chan quickly produced the four ki balls. Then she attempted to extract the energy from the ball pulling it out, like she was unraveling a roll of twine. This time the energy came much easier, well at least until after about halfway through the ki line. That was where the line suddenly broke into two. Each of the lines immediately curled up into two new balls of ki, each with less energy than the original.  
  
"Grrrr..." Ranma-chan let out in frustration. She immediately dismissed the energy and started again. Oh sure, Ranma-chan could have just worked with the energy balls she had left, but that wasn't what she was going for. Besides, dismissing and recreating the ki balls was actually good practice on absorbing and drawing energy from herself. Ranma-chan was rather proud of the fact that soon she would be able to throw Moko Takabishas like Ryouga throws punches. Well, except for the fact that they used way more energy anyway, but who was counting?  
  
"Damn it, if this takes much longer I'll be a bloody lust demon before this is all over." Ranma-chan rambled out annoyed. She had already been working on this for a day since the last dream.  
  
"Oh, what terrible crime have I committed that my son should loose his manhood?" Genma cried from in the room.  
  
Ranma-chan jumped. "Hey, who let you in here old geezer!"  
  
"Boy, show the one that raised you some respect!" Genma yelled back.  
  
"Respect? Ha! What have you ever done to earn my respect?"  
  
"Have I not taught you the art boy?"  
  
"Yeah, and you also got me into half my messes doing it!"  
  
Anito coughed in a discreet interruption. "Actually, I'm the one that let him in."  
  
"Anito, you are spoiling all the fun." Nabiki said as she walked in. Looking at Ranma-chan in her heels Nabiki gave a smile. "Oh, trying to catch a rich husband are we?"  
  
"Hey! that aint got nothing to do with it." Ranma-chan replied defensively to Nabiki. "So why the heck did you let him into the room?"  
  
Genma jumped in on this. "Have you no respect for the wisdom of your elders boy!? Or do you really want to be a girl?"  
  
"What do you know about this kind of junk anyway, old man?" Ranma-chan said seething.  
  
"Will my son be defeated by such a simple technique? You have mastered kata a hundred times as complex! If you lose to such a simple task, then you are no son of mine."   
  
"It ain't like any kata stupid pops. This is something on a whole new level. Besides I haven't ever worked magic before, so what are you expecting?"  
  
"Oh I am ashamed to have such a weak willed son. Who would have thought my boy giving up so quickly."  
  
"Yeah, you can talk, but you aren't the one doing it. Every time I try to force the stupid ki balls to do what I want they go crazy or something!"  
  
"Have I taught you nothing boy! The art cannot be forced! The art flows freely from the soul like a river, like the wind. The moment you try to force the art you will fail! When doing the art you must see what you desire and make it true. If you lose scope of what it is you are achieving you will never succeed!"  
  
Ranma-chan growled. "Oh shut up pops!" She yelled attacking her father.  
  
"Zaaaaaaappppppp!" One extra crispy Ranma-chan was delivered as ordered.  
  
"If you want to spend the rest of your life as a girl boy keep doing what you want. No son of mine though would be defeated by a toy." With that Genma stomped out of the room. Nabiki and Anito discreetly removed themselves at the same time.  
  
"Stupid pops, what do you think you are doing anyway." Ranma-chan grumbled getting back up.   
  
With nothing else to do Ranma-chan set herself back to working on the ki lines again. Summoning up the ki energy with ease she tried to shape it into the distinct patterns that Anito had given her. Drawing the power out forcefully, the energy once again formed into two new balls, instead of a line. "Grrr... stupid ki, why won't you do what I want."  
  
Ranma-chan breathed in and calmed herself. Controlling ki didn't get any easier when you where angry. Calling it yes, but controlling it no. She just needed the stupid stuff to flow into the proper position. "Wait, flow, hmm I need it to flow into the formation like a river." Ranma-chan said thoughtfully.  
  
Thinking about that reminded Ranma-chan of her father's words. Gritting her teeth at the fact that the stupid panda had actually said something worthwhile again she instead focused her mind on the task. "Let's see, if its gotta flow out, but how do I control how it flows?" Ranma-chan muttered.  
  
"Well a river has banks, kind of a pattern it is supposed to flow into. So how I make sure the ki flows into the pattern I want. Well, ki is controlled by will, so I guess I have to will the banks of the river into existence, and then let just let ki flow so that it will naturally take that formation."  
  
Concentrating Ranma-chan imagined the line of energy the ball was supposed to form. Then she let go of the energy in the ki ball, releasing like she would a ki blast. Immediately the line lit up, unfortunately the energy promptly vanished there after. Ranma-chan's aura sight told her that the energy had dissipated into the air.  
  
"Well, at least I got past that part. Now I just have to figure out how the heck to prevent the stupid energy from leaking all over the place until I finish the spell." Ranma-chan grumbled. Ranma-chan's mind was already whirling with ideas on how to do exactly that.   
  
Ranma-chan let out a groan and stretched her stiff muscles. "Damn, I have been sitting here way to long." Getting up Ranma-chan threw a few experimental punches and then set into a kata. After sitting around working on ki so long working her body felt good. Besides, Ranma-chan needed to do something to move her blood around every once in a while or she would fall strait asleep.  
  
***************  
  
  
Out of the room Nabiki held out her hand. Anito gave her a friendly glare. "Enjoy it while you can." Anito said placing 2000 yen in the extended palm.  
  
Nabiki smiled, this was the first time she had clearly out played the arch-mage. "I certainly plan on doing just that."  
  
"You know, I could have achieved the same thing with a lot less yelling." Anito said thoughtfully with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Ooo, but that would hardly be as much fun."  
  
"It wouldn't have been, now would it."   
  
"So, when do you think our little, subject, will be finished."  
  
"At his current rate, I'll give him two to three more days. With the ki Ranma is expending he will be out like a light tomorrow, probably tomorrow night. After that he should most definitely finish before he gets a second nap."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, and what are you planning to do if he doesn't finish before a fifth dream?"  
  
"Hmm, in that case I think I will lend 'her', some money to buy a new wardrobe." Anito said with an evil grin.  
  
"Now wouldn't that be fun. It is almost tempting to see what would happen."  
  
"Don't be getting any ideas now, I have larger plans, ones that would be harmed by such an action."  
  
"So you do, so you do." Nabiki said leaving the arch-mage behind. "You will let me be there when things go down, won't you?" Nabiki didn't want to miss what was going to happen. Especially since she was now involved.  
  
"That is actually a requirement," Anito replied.  
  
  
***************  
  
It was a dream, Ranma-chan knew this instantly. Having been dragged into four of them was a quick teacher, and Ranma-chan wasn't about to forget her lessons. The distinct feeling of the mindscape was no longer an unknown. Nor, were the rules of this realm. A world where things, where physical objects, or even physical laws given shape by the will of the mind. A world where very little effected the outside world, yet just enough did to make it dangerous.  
  
"Ya can come out now." Ranma-chan said lazily. The demon would come, she knew that. It couldn't possibly do anything to her without doing so. Well, at least she hopped that was the case, otherwise she would just have to sit here and get royally screwed.   
  
"Oh, going strait to the point this time?" The demon said fading into existence before Ranma-chan. "So what fun little game are we going to play this time?" The demon cooed giggling.  
  
"Nah, I ain't playing anything this time. You see I got you figured out, you want me to play by your rules. So I ain't goina do it."  
  
The demon let out a female giggle. "That's too bad, and I so wanted to play too." The demon smiled at Ranma-chan her chin low in disappointment. "So what are we going to do then? Shall we talk over a cup of tea perhaps?" The demon waved its hands creating a table to do exactly that.  
  
"Nope, I'm just going to fry your ass." Ranma-chan said gleefully. Cupping her hand she filled the space with ki energy until a ball of life force sat in her hand. The energy flowed out of her with ease born of her new mastery. "Eat this, Moko Takabisha!"   
  
The demon dived to the side attempting to avoid the blast. The energy strike though was much faster than the creature, and was aimed by one of the foremost masters of the art alive, as such the blast hit cleanly. Hissing in pain as the energy strike passed through her foggy existence the demon spat angrily at Ranma-chan. "Wretch, I will make you regret your decision for the rest of your life!" The demon cried in anger. Black lighting gathered around the demon's hands as it prepared its retributive strike.  
  
The demon was fast, Ranma-chan though, raised on combat since she was a wee little lad, was faster. "Fat chance, I got your weakness figured out this time. Moko Takabisha!" Ranma-chan threw her energy blast at the demon even while dodging the creature's return fire. The black lighting slammed into the ground where Ranma-chan had been just a second before. Rolling out of the way Ranma-chan tossed another quick energy attack at the demon. Where the first had missed the second nailed the demon strait on leaving the creature screaming in pain.  
  
"Heh, how's that?" Ranma-chan asked after hitting the demon with a clean shot. Even as she spoke she formed another pair of Moko Takabishas in each hand. With a cocky grin she awaited the opportune moment.  
  
The demon narrowed its eyes and hissed angrily at the pig-tailed martial artist. "You are a fool, you can not possibly beat me."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not but making you into demon a la carte sure as hell feels good. So I don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon, Moko Takabisha!" Ranma-chan countered letting loose the two energy blasts in a staggered attack. She had originally been planning a counter attack, but if the demon was going to sit around Ranma-chan wasn't about to let the creature have time to think. She learned that lesson her last fight.  
  
The demon faded away from the first blast having learned the timing of the attack. The second though was aimed expecting the demon's dodge, which was the point of staggering the attack in the first place. The demon avoided a clean hit only by centimeters. Even avoiding the blast the attack apparently hurt the demon as it hissed in pain when the energy blast buzzed the demon's side.   
  
Face twisted in anger, but looking sexy none the less, the demon let free a blast lighting in return for Ranma-chan's attack. Now it was Ranma-chan's turn to wince in pain when the lighting hit her arm causing it to spasm out of control. The demon followed up with two short but weaker energy attacks. The black lighting spilled on the dojo's floor and wall like water as Ranma-chan flipped out of the way of the first and rebounded off the wall behind her to avoid the second, follow up attack.  
  
"Heh, have to do better than that demon. Moko Takabisha!" Ranma-chan yelled out tossing a energy blast at the creature. Ranma-chan concluded that she really needed a larger selection of energy attacks. Moko Takabisha was just too plain predictable for this kind of situation.  
  
Apparently the demon agreed with that assessment, because when the attack came the creature actually grinned. Ranma-chan looked startled as the air in front of her warped until it looked like a mirror. Though she didn't know that the demon had twisted around space, she certainly had a good idea what was going to happen. Unfortunately, Ranma-chan's reactions where far to slow and the red head was blown backwards by her own ki blast.  
  
Knocked silly Ranma-chan looked around to see that the demon had not stopped with her mirror trick. The world had been twisted into some sort of demented parody of a house of mirrors and an M. C. Esher painting. Ranma-chan's aura sense immediately informed her of what was obviously the impossible. The result of which was in an instant headache for the pig tailed martial artist. A far as Ranma-chan could tell a strait line was in actuality, in contradiction to what her mind told her it should be, some sort of twisted Gordian knot that circled the room at least three times.   
  
Then she felt it, three burst of dark energy flowing around the room at a mind bending speed. Ranma-chan though, could make no more sense of where the heck they where coming from, much less how to dodge in this twisted reality, than she could imagine a Klien bottle.   
  
Despite this Ranma-chan tried her best hoping for luck. She in part succeeded and was only clipped by the first black lighting blast. The second two though slammed into her head on, Ranma-chan fell convulsing onto the ground in pain as the dark energy ravaged her body. The mindscape shifted back into the dojo once more. Ranma-chan imagined with what small part of her mind was still functional that this was undoubtedly due to the effort the demon had to go through to maintain such a construct.   
  
Two more quick blasts hit Ranma-chan before she could recover. Then the demon gave off a small giggle. "Is that better?" The demon asked mockingly.   
  
Ranma-chan groaned out in pain, "Yeah, that just about takes the cake." Ranma-chan's smile turned a bit malicious as she scooped up energy in her palm for one last attack. She had lost this fight. Then again as Anito had put it, and the demon had clearly shown just a few moments ago, she had the same chance of winning as did miss lead weight against a shark. At least though Ranma-chan would get the satisfaction of seeing the shark black and blue before the battle ended.  
  
****************  
  
Nabiki rubbed her eyes. "Why can't demons attack at some godly hour." She said tiredly. Nabiki didn't like loosing out on her sleep, even if she herself had reason to get up.  
  
"I think, godly, is exactly the problem. Case in point he has been out for hours. Demon though apparently waited until just past midnight." Anito replied with a laugh.   
  
"You may be on to something." Nabiki let out a yawn. "So when is it going to happen?" Nabiki asked. She didn't want to sit down here all night.  
  
Ranma-chan's body suddenly jerked as a muscle spasm swept through the body. Nabiki could swear she saw black lightning run from the bracelet through Ranma-chan's body. Given that this was magic, and a demon that they where dealing with Nabiki wasn't about to dismiss that as a possibility.  
  
"It looks to me like the fight is about over. Ranma here just took one hell of a hit." Anito commented.  
  
"Fight?"  
  
"Yes, the demon is engaging Ranma in a battle within a mindscape."  
  
"Oh, and is all this planning going to be for nothing if he wins?"  
  
"He won't win."  
  
"And what makes you so sure of that?" Nabiki knew one thing, if you don't know the odds, and even if you do know the odds, it is usually better to bet on Ranma when it comes to a fight.  
  
"Can Ranma visualize 4th or higher dimensional mathematical objects?" Anito asked with a grin.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow indicating that Anito should make his point clear. "In a mindscape such things can be brought into existence. Physical laws like gravity, or inertia dismissed. Space can bend like a ribbon, or even twist upon itself like a snake. Up can be up while at the same time it is down, and left and right. You can be three places at once, while no place at all. I think you get the picture."  
  
"Ah, it is a mental battle." Nabiki summed up with a smile. The one fight you always bet on Ranma to lose.   
  
"Exactly," Anito grinned seeing Nabiki's immediate understanding. He could get used to talking to someone smart. Hopefully the lust demon's penchant for manipulation would encourage Ranma to apply his intellect to something other than combat. "It looks like it is about time for us, us being me, to make our move."  
  
"Don't stop on my account. Tell me how does this work anyway?"  
  
Anito chuckled, "Well basically I wait for the demon to make its move, and then I compromise Ranma's defenses allowing the demon to invade to the desired amount then I cut it off."  
  
"Nice and simple eh? I take it us not being here when Ranma wakes up is part of the plan?"  
  
"Of course. I would rather not face his wrath on this subject."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Is the fight all over now? Do you give up?" The demon asked with its female voice. The demon looked like it was pouting over the fact. Ranma-chan just groaned in pain.  
  
The demon crouched closer. "It looks like the wee little martial artist lost again." The demon let out a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ranma-chan croaked out barely audibly. "I might of lost, but this is going to hurt you like hell. Moko Takabisha!" Ranma-chan yelled out the last in stark contrast to her the previous quiet. The blast caught the demon off guard blowing it back a couple of meters.   
  
"You, you dare!" The demon yelled in anger its eyes burning with power.  
  
Ranma-chan struggled to her feet. "Heh, what did you expect, me to say you are the greatest thing since instant ramen?"  
  
The demon calmed down immediately. Her and eyes turned playful once again. Letting out a little giggle the demon swayed up to the red head. "Oh, I am going to make you regret fighting me."  
  
Ranma-chan snorted disdainfully, "And how are you going to do that. Electrocute me? Been there done that. Heck, I'm surprised the panda hasn't already had me standing on Tokyo Tower during a thunderstorm in the name of training. You goina merge with me? Ha, you where going to do that anyway. You're not goina kill me, even if you could, because you want to use me. I told you I got it all figured out already."   
  
The demon let out a giggle. "Do you now? But I must ask are those really your words? Is it you that wanted to make me suffer? Was it really you that wanted vengeance? They are such demonic ideals aren't they? But then, it could be something else, couldn't it?"  
  
The demon leaned close with a malicious smile. "Since when did you use such cunning traps simply to cause pain. I suppose I am asking are those really your words, or are they mine."   
  
Ranma-chan felt a shiver crawl down her. It wasn't like her to be this blood thirsty. Was it really just the aggression built up from being unable to fight, from having a demon trick her, and threaten her very manhood? Or was it something different? Was the demonic essence already crawling up through her body. Twisting her into a mockery of what she once was? Ranma-chan caught the demon's insinuation quite clearly. Ranma-chan was bothered most of all by the fact she didn't know for sure. Anito had said that the creature would twisted her from the inside.   
  
Ranma-chan let out a snort though burying those thoughts. If the demon could have that effect Ranma-chan doubted it would bother saying so. The demon might not be all that bright, but it was certainly smart enough to let Ranma-chan think that the merges where nothing more than merely physical, if it thought it could get away with it. "It ain't got nothing to do with you."  
  
The demon giggled at Ranma-chan's response. Her eyes seemed to pierce through Ranma-chan's facade seeing the kernel of doubt in her mind. "Just imagine what will happen to you when you absorb more of me." The demon whispered sliding close to the red headed martial artist.   
  
Ranma-chan wanted to shove the demon away. Her muscles, ki and body where to damaged to resist though. It was all she could do to even stand. Despite this Ranma-chan was quite tempted to charge up another blast just to piss the creature off.  
  
The demon was now right in Ranma-chan's face. The pigtailed girl took a few steps back unconsciously protecting her private space from the creature. The wall though prevented further retreat, and the demon closed with every movement Ranma-chan made, smiling seductively at the red head.  
  
The demon licked its lips tauntingly. "Perhaps this time you will gain a woman's beauty, and a woman's pleasure to pair with my other gifts."  
  
"Nothing you can do could give me - mmph...." Ranma-chan's retort was silenced when the demon kissed her full on the lips. The red head's eyes widened when the demon slipped her tongue into her mouth. Even Ranma-chan found it darkly amusing that she lost her first kiss to a man, and her second to a demon. There was a bitter irony that she had never kissed a girl, but had been a girl to receive her two kisses.  
  
Ranma-chan tried to push the demon away, but her hands wouldn't respond to her will. Ranma-chan wasn't sure if it was because she was stunned by the kiss, or because of the massive damage she had taken. Then she felt a crawling sensation run through her mouth.   
  
Shivering she realized that the demon was trying to merge with her again, this time though it didn't slide so easily through Ranma-chan's defenses. It was as if the attack paused on some invisible barrier, where it would only pass through with the greatest difficulty. For a second Ranma-chan wondered if by using ki would she be able to stop the process. Then suddenly the demonic energy broke through as if what ever defense she had was ripped to shreds. The effect caused Ranma-chan to gasp like she had been struck with an electric shock.  
  
As quickly as it came it stopped and the demon pulled back with a smile. "So tell me, who really won this battle? Ta ta." With that darkness rushed upon the pigtailed red head.  
  
  
***************  
  
Ranma-chan sputtered awake her aura flaring a brilliant red. "Grrr.. I so want to kill that demon!" Ranma-chan gave the bracelet a fierce stare.  
  
On second thought she would forgo killing the demon and just get the damn bracelet off. The last thing she needed was more of that crawling essence sliding into her. She could feel it even now where the demon had kissed her in the dream. Ranma-chan shuddered slightly thinking of the demon's words. What effect would this have on her?  
  
"Gah, I'm thinking to much again. When ever that happens I always get into trouble." Ranma-chan said dismissing it. The demon obviously was just trying to shake her up, just like so many of its other past actions. Besides, even if the anger was in part the demon's doing, she deserved every last damn thing Ranma-chan had done. Heck, she needed to be fried a few more times!  
  
Brushing aside the demon's words with her trademark confidence that she would succeed Ranma-chan stood and stretched painfully. It may have been a dream, but the damage on her body was quite real. Ranma-chan was a fast healer though. A few quick improvised kata's loosened up those tense muscles and put the mutilated ki flows in the right formation. Mind cleared and body content with the simple exercise Ranma-chan sat down again.  
  
"Okay, lets see before I fell asleep I was working on controlling all those ki lines." Ranma-chan said to herself thoughtfully. She had the ki forming into the lines, but it was taking practice to contain it in the final form. As of now she had gotten to the point of just finishing on the fourth orb of energy when the first set of lines faded from existence. At least Ranma-chan could hold a single one almost indefinitely though. Ki control was certainly something that became easier with practice.  
  
"Heh, with the way I was throwing ki blasts in that battle with the demon I might have to adopt some simple energy attacks into my basic attack form." Ranma-chan said. Wasteful of energy yes, but devastating and long ranged as well. With her swift style the reach of ki projections would make Ranma-chan exceptionally dangerous, and eliminate her weakness to ranged opponents, like Saffron, or Anito. All Ranma-chan would need to do is make sure she didn't become too dependent on them.   
  
Of course, she would need to save that for latter. Though when she had the time Ranma-chan may as well while she was at it use these books to cook up something other than a raw ki attack. A mix of more natural energy should negate Anito's, or Hinako's ability to absorb or turn the attack back against her. That and eliminate the neon sign that said, I am here, to every ki sensing martial artist in a couple of kilometers.  
  
Lost in thought Ranma-chan let the ki lines slip once again. "Gahk, and I was so close that time too!" Ranma-chan yelped out annoyed. "Ah well, I may as well wake up Anito. I'm probably getting close enough now for the last part. Besides, I need to figure out what the heck the demon has done this time."  
  
Ranma-chan hopped up off of her butt and went to do exactly that. It didn't take much pounding on the door to wake up the reclusive wizard. The door opened but a minute latter with one very tired looking Anito lazily glaring out. "What do you want, ... and what is with the makeup?" Anito said sleepily.  
  
"Hey I think... wait did you say makeup! Aaaarrrrg! I'll kill that demon!" Ranma-chan's aura sprung up red again her eyes glowed malevolently. "No, death is too good for her, I am going to slowly fry her with my ki!"  
  
"That is nice, I think I'll go back to sleep then."  
  
"Wait!" Ranma-chan stopped Anito from closing the door with a violent thrust of her hand. Calming herself by chanting the thought, soul of ice, soul of ice, soul of ice, in her head. Looking at the arch-mage without her fiery aura she said, "I need to know that last part of the unlocking technique thingy."  
  
"I think I can manage that. Here show me what you have down and then I'll show you the rest." Anito said his eyes half lidded.  
  
Ranma-chan concentrated forming the lines of ki in the air. She managed to hold the energy formation for a second before the lines bled off into nothing. "That's what I am pulling off right now, but I figure that I can get the rest down while working on the last part." There was no point perfecting her control right now, when she could do so without the bracelet hanging over her head.  
  
"Good, good, I suppose I can show you the last part." Anito grinned as he held up his hand. The energy form appeared neigh instantly putting all Ranma-chan's work to shame. Then almost casually Anito floated another orange ball into the center of the sphere. There he connected all the energy lines to the sphere causing the power to ignite in a brilliant flash of light.   
  
"That is all there is to it, well besides making sure that the effect targets the bracelet. Here let me show you how that is done." Anito closed the door applying the magical locks. "Now you just do it like this." Anito explained as the spell flashed softly this time on the door. There was a soft click as the magical locks released. "There you go."  
  
"Eh? That doesn't seem so hard." Ranma-chan said scratching her head.  
  
"It is a bit trickier than you would think. I'm sure you can figure it out by the end of the day. Your biggest obstacle will be your lack of control. The spell is likely to go off on the wrong target, or incorrectly combine resulting in nothing more than a light display. Then there is the matter of energy distribution. Which isn't easy to explain, it is better seen anyway. Here watch it again." Anito showed the spell a few more times letting Ranma-chan watch it closely with her aura sight.  
  
"I think I got it down." Ranma-chan said.  
  
Anito let out a yawn. "Well then, off to work with you I'm going back to sleep." With that Anito walked back into his room shutting the door. The tell tell click indicated that the arch-mage had locked it.  
  
Ranma-chan grinned she would be free of the bracelet by the end of the day! She gleefully took off to the underground dojo to finish off the spell. Sitting down she concentrated for a bit forming the ki lines. Creating the central ball she suddenly remembered she didn't know how to convert it so that it would be orange. "Gah!" Ranma-chan let out banging her head against the wall. It was going to take longer than she thought.  
  
  
********************  
  
"Click! Bonk, bonk, bonk" The bracelet fell free bouncing on the ground several times before settling. After hours of hard work Ranma-chan had done it. The bane of her existence for almost a week was finally gone. It was almost enough to make her stare in disbelief.  
  
"I, I, I did it?" Ranma-chan asked. The bracelet made no effort to answer the question, and being the only other entity, and questionably at that, in the room other than Ranma-chan no one else answered either.  
  
"I did it. I did it! The bracelet is gone! That means, that means, it means I can become a guy again!" Ranma-chan immediately ceased her celebration and dashed upstairs to get some hot water. Seeing tea on the table Ranma-chan grabbed the kettle with full amaguriken speeds and dumped it on her head.  
  
Seeing the change take effect Ranma danced around the room. "I'm a guy again, I'm a guy again!"  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice." Kasumi said picking up the kettle to refill it. She did wish that he hadn't used all the water. Oh, well, it would be easy enough to boil more.  
  
Anito smiled behind the cup of tea he had been serenely sipping. "So what is with the makeup?"  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Ranma dashed out of the room for the nearest mirror.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Kasumi admonished Anito.  
  
Anito quirked a grin and then sipped some more tea. "I couldn't resist."  
  
Ranma appeared in the room again rather angry. Sure he was happy he wasn't wearing makeup, as confirmed by the mirror, but now Ranma was pissed that Anito had pulled that on him. "You think that is funny?" Ranma cracked his knuckles. "If I remember right you have missed nearly a week of martial arts training." Ranma said with a vicious grin. "Let's start now, Moko Takabisha!" Ranma threw the ki blast at the arch-mage.  
  
Anito just teleported out of the way not disturbed in the least. "Say Kasumi isn't it past time for Akane to get up?"  
  
Ranma stopped his lessons on his pupil. "What's that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh my, you are right. Akane is sleeping in today."  
  
Anito grinned teleporting behind Ranma. "I suppose that means you'll need to wake her up."  
  
"Hey, wait why should I do that?"  
  
"Because..." Anito grabbed Ranma's shirt and announced. "You are facing my ultimate evil technique today. Anito special attack..." The area shifted as Anito teleported the two to another location. "The pit of doom!" With those words Anito released Ranma and vanished.  
  
"Yeesh, that was one lame special attack." Ranma said out loud. Then he went pale as he realized which room he was in. Perhaps more importantly he realized who he was on top of.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey it isn't what it looks like." Ranma said waving his hands desperately in front of Akane.  
  
"Ranma! You, you, you pervert!" The pig tailed martial artist suddenly found himself flying out into the great beyond. Unfortunately, Ranma hadn't propelled himself on this adventure. Instead, he was given the trip curtesy of one very angry Akane Tendo by means of a very, very hard kick.  
  
"It's not my faaaaauuuuult!" Ranma wailed as he arched high off into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So ends this mini arch. The Aphrodite's bracelet section ended up being a lot longer than expected, in fact nearly twice the size. However, I am quite happy how it turned out, and the fact that certain events will make some scenes that need to happen around... 12 chapters from now... much more reasonable.   
  
In any case with the completion of this Story Arch 2 (SA2) is now only about 8 chapters away, there being only one more mini-arch and a couple of shorts to work on. Right now the first story section should be around 100,000 words.  
  
Oh yes, sorry, no crossovers until story arch 2....  
  
**********  
  
One last thanks for all reviewers. Keep it up, correct my errors too. Though I don't generally fix things immediately, unless they are major problems, I like to be consistent and keep my plots nice and sound. Further, even minor errors get corrections in my original file, though it may take a while for them to migrate onto the net as I don't usually update done chapters unless I have re-edited them.  
  
One last warning, I plan long, very long. Right now my plans are set up for nearly 17 chapters in the future. For clairity sake, that means I have written a short of what will happen in chapter (groups, or even specific chapters) about that far ahead. Major events are listed even after that. Just to give those people that want something, or suggest something, to happen in this fic a warning. It is highly unlikely that if I am going to implement something suggested, it will happen soon. Unless of course it doesn't change the preset direction.   
  
*Author Out* 


	19. Chapter 18 Quick Quick Rebuild Kinjakan

CHAPTER XVIII: QUICK, QUICK, REBUILD KINJAKAN!   
  
"I don't see what you are so happy about." Akane said to Ranma. The said martial artist was happily hopping along the chain link fence as the two returned from school. This joyous activity had by no means started now, Ranma had been shedding signs of happiness all day.  
  
"What isn't there to be happy about? I'm free of the bracelet, I've mastered my ki attack, I've learned some magic and best of all I'm a guy again!" Ranma said prancing along the fence gleefully.  
  
"And what is the problem with being a girl?"  
  
"Well, you gotta wear stupid dresses, and arrange flowers and collect cute pets and-"  
  
"Slam!" Akane kicked the fence causing Ranma to fall off his perch and on strait onto his face. Unfortunately the said location where upon Ranma was falling onto his face happened to be at the bottom of a canal of water. "Splash!" Came the loud sound of Ranma impacting the water at relatively low velocities, low for him that is.   
  
Ranma-chan sputtered out of the water angrily. "What did you do that for!?" Ranma-chan said while angrily pulling out her thermos and pouring just enough water to trigger her curse. Ranma had been doing his best to avoid becoming a girl until he could get rid of that demon stuff. As such he had taken to carrying a thermos around with him. Unfortunately, it was difficult to carry enough water considering the sheer number of incidents that occurred during the day. Which was of course the reason he usually didn't bother to carry around a thermos.  
  
"Hmrph!" Akane let out ignoring her fiancee. He got what he deserved for his narrow minded view on what girls where supposed to be like.  
  
"Yeesh, what's her problem. I just answer her question and she goes off like a bomb." Ranma said watching his fiancee stomp off into the distance.  
  
"Ever consider that she wouldn't like your answer?"  
  
"Aaack!" Ranma jumped up startled by the presence behind him. Seeing that it was Anito Ranma relaxed. "Oh its just you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just testing out my new teleportation spell." Anito said with a grin.  
  
"Uh, can't you already teleport?" Ranma asked scratching his head confused.  
  
"Oh, you mean my shadow step? That is actually more of a short range teleportation technique than a traditional teleport. The shadow step is designed for the necessary high speed, and efficiency for short range combat movement. In other words, while the shadow step is great for battle maneuvering, the it is a terrible technique for long range travel. The shadow step simply saps too much energy for practical long range teleportation. For instance, if I say wanted to goto China or Okinawa the shadow step would probably kill me." Anito lectured.  
  
"This technique though is different. It uses much more time and energy up front, but in turn uses much less energy for the distance traveled. For instance this technique used the energy to shadow step about a single kilometer to move two. Executing the technique though takes about a minute right now, but I figure as I master it I can squeeze it down to to 5-10 seconds."  
  
"That doesn't seem that much better." Ranma noted thinking about the energy use. Normally he could have cared less, but Ranma had recently been experimenting with the use of Anito's magic, if you could call it that, with his combat techniques. Not to mention Ranma's experimentation on the creation of his own techniques using the tricks he had learned. As such Ranma was much more amiable to such a conversation at the moment.  
  
"Yes, at this range that is true. But the technique is logarithmic for the next few iterations. For instance traveling 10 kilometers would take the energy of shadow stepping 2, a 100 kilometers for 3, a 1,000 for 4 and so on. Of course once you get much higher than 10,000 kilometers the energy for the jump starts to triple for every multiple of ten. Thus, traveling to the moon, about 400,000 kilometers, would take the energy of shadow stepping about 30 kilometers. Interplanetary travel, say Earth to Mars, is strictly out running at about 80 million kilometers on a good day, or the equivalent of a 300 km shadow step."  
  
"O-kay." Ranma summed up his total apathy with that in one word. The problem with talking with Anito was that once he got started nothing would shut him up. On the other hand the arch-mage was a proverbial fountain of information. "So are you planning to teach me to teleport?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I suppose I could, but the new technique is probably several levels of difficulty too high for you right now, and the shadow step would be impossible for you. You need a lot of very primitive dark ki to pull it off."  
  
Ranma looked at Anito strangely. It was rather unfortunate that Anito was his only real source knowledge about magic. Cologne, or even his Pops was much more direct about answering his question. Of course there was the books, but they used the old arcana method of casting magic, something Ranma didn't understand except for the fact that it used lots of items, ingredients, and odd rituals. A quick evaluation of traditional arcana rendered it in Ranma's mind unsuitable for combat.  
  
"Couldn't you just create dark ki? You know, kinda like how in the unlocking spell I transformed ki energy with those patterns."  
  
"Yes, actually, you could." Anito paused for a moment as if looking for an explanation. Ranma resisted the urge to sigh, sure he would get his answer, but it was going to take a long, long time. Anito suddenly brightened as he found a way to relate the information. "Let me put it this way. The entire unlocking spell I taught you was just to create a form of rarely existing energy that is often used as a key for the locks on magical doors or items to keep the mundane out. As you know, creating that energy with ki is quite complex. Equally so is the creation of other forms of energy. For instance if you wanted to create the purity of dark ki necessary for the shadow step, you would have to go through about three dozen energy transformations. All the while combining the result of various combinations with the result of others at the right time, place and order. Undoubtedly, whatever method you designed to achieve this would also create a great deal of waste energy, kind of like a chemical plant trying to make, or isolate certain chemicals or elements."  
  
"Now, I on the other hand already have an abundant amount of dark ki, as such I can avoid the creation of the dark ki altogether. Thus the technique requires very little transformations in order to use. Equally though, you have your own natural ki forms, some of which I do not have, which would make it very difficult for me to use certain techniques you could use easily."  
  
"Now in standard arcana this entire issue is generally avoided by one of three methods. The first is to find and implement the use of items, and or materials that in combination or individually act as transformers of certain types of energy into other kinds of energy. For instance amber can easily be used to form the energy for an unlocking spell, or a fire orb converts several forms of wizardly energy into fire."  
  
"The second method is to use certain rituals, words, shapes and or runes alone or in combination. This method is actually rather similar to what I showed you for the transformation of neutral ki. In fact, high ki manipulation theory arises from a derivative of this method, except that it starts with naturally produced life energy rather than the more familiar energies that make up fundamental magic."  
  
"The third method is to make contracts with spirits, non physical entities benign or malicious. By doing this the wizard can gain access to energy forms that might otherwise be difficult to use. Through this method one can also produce spells or magic far more naturally or easily, much like you can produce a ki blast. Unfortunately, this method of using magic often carries a heavy price. Ironically though almost all wizards actually use contracts in one form or another to gain the ability to use their life energy, and or to produce their basic magical energy. This is why most wizards don't believe ki has anything to do with magic."  
  
Ranma thought for a bit digesting all this. "So basically, I could learn the technique, but because my natural energies are different I would have to use it differently. Further, the only other way you know how to do it is horribly inefficient, and time consuming to use. Which kills the entire point of using the shadow step in the first place." Ranma frowned something about what Anito had said was nibbling at the back of his mind as being very important. He couldn't quite grasp what it was though.  
  
"Exactly, equally though there are things you can do which would be difficult, or even pointless for me to reproduce."  
  
Ranma's eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked at Anito. "Wait... what was that about amber...?"  
  
"Aha ha ha, would you believe that it simply slipped my mind?" Anito said a bit nervously. His smile though did nothing to portray his innocence.  
  
"Yes, actually I would." Ranma replied dryly. "I'll believe that it slipped your mind when you accidentally told me about it a few minutes ago." Ranma's battle aura was looming large like some sort of misty blue monstrosity. Ranma was pissed.  
  
"Honestly, it takes a certain purity of amber to do it, and I don't exactly carry that kind of stuff around with me." Anito said backing away nervously.   
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles with malicious intent. Scooping his hands together Ranma formed a brilliant ball of energy. "You're not going to talk your way out of this. Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled firing off a blast of energy at the arch-mage.  
  
"I figured that much." Anito said his nervousness vanished and replaced with his usual smug smile. "Mirror of Vasalis!" Activating the technique Anito reflected the Ranma's energy blast strait back at the pigtailed martial artist. "But you have to admit that it was worth a try!" Anito finished with a laugh.  
  
Ranma hopped to the side, easily avoiding his own amplified and returned attack. "Less talk more fight!" Ranma growled at the arch-mage. Ignoring the raining particles of what once was a house Ranma punctuated his statement by tossing off a second Moko Takabisha this time from only two and a half meters away.  
  
Anito teleported to the side. Ranma's energy attack easily passed through the arch-mage's afterimage not halted by a physical presence. Ranma didn't pause with the attack though, he immediately dashed forward delivering a swift front kick. Anito though flickered back from the enraged pigtailed martial artist keeping a good two meters distance with his lightning fast shadow step technique.   
  
Anito serenely watched the enormous blast of energy careen into a store. The blast of life energy ripped through the glass windows like tissue paper detonating as the energy was released upon the more resilient surfaces inside. The internal concussion forces created by the rapidly expanding air ripped the building open. The light walls popped like an over filled balloon. "Put enough energy into that thing?" Anito said rather impressed and just a wee bit nervous too. Getting hit by something like that would hurt, a lot.  
  
"There's more where that came from." Ranma said his hands glowing as the pigtailed martial artist powered up another blast. Even as Ranma did so he stepped in like lightning for an attempt to sweep Anito off his feet feet. Anito simply shadow stepped up above the attack. Ranma still spinning from the built up momentum tossed a weak ki blast behind him as the pigtailed martial artists whipped in around at hurricane speeds. The lance of energy passed through the air Anito the arch-mage had occupied before he flickered again appearing low and behind Ranma.  
  
Taking control of the offense Anito thrust his staff at the expert martial artist. Ranma moved to the side allowing the crackling staff to pass through the air only centimeters from his new position. His staff still extended Anito suddenly wiped around causing his staff to windmill into the area where Ranma now stood. Ranma dropped low under the attack grasping the staff as it passed over him. Like a ball and chain Ranma threw himself in a circle using the staff as a pivot and the staff's momentum. The stunt almost jerked Ranma's arm out of its socket but the pigtailed martial artist held firm as enormous speeds where imparted into his circling body. While above Anito's weapon Ranma slashed out a foot at the arch-mage's head.  
  
"Nice trick." Anito commented having abandoned his staff to avoid the pigtailed boy's attack. Ranma carried the momentum into the ground and absorbed the massive kinetic energy with his powerful legs. Ranma still had a firm grip on Anito staff despite the expert show of martial arts acrobatics.  
  
"Let's see how you fight without your stick." Ranma replied smiling viciously. With the words spoken Ranma gripped the wood with both hands and broke the staff cleanly over one knee. Tossing the pieces to the side, Ranma set himself back into a combat stance.   
  
"Hey, that's cheep! Rajin's Hammer!" A series of lighting bolts ripped out of Anito's hand like a short burst from a machine gun. The bolts of electrical energy shredded the ground with terrible power, spewing rock and dirt from the sheer force of the impact. Even Ranma's insane skill and speed was only sufficient to dodge the rapid lightning strikes by a hair.  
  
"Look who's talking." Ranma retorted after dodging the energy attack. It didn't go unnoticed that Anito had retreated to energy projection range. A distance that to say the least favored Anito far more heavily than Ranma. Ranma though was far better at this range than before. The pigtailed martial artist formed a quick Moko Takabisha and flipped it off at the arch-mage. The attack had no real chance of landing of course, but it did serve to annoy Anito while Ranma returned to trying to close the distance.  
  
Anito shadow stepped back as Ranma moved in. "This is what is known as tactics. You see, without my staff attempting a hand to hand engagement is doomed to failure. As such I use my greater speed to ensure that the fight is an energy confrontation." Anito explained as he continually flickered out of the way of Ranma's attacks. Each time forcing the pigtailed martial artist to close two or more meters before Ranma could make another physical attack. Seeing a quick opening Anito called out his favorite energy attack again. "Rajin's hammer!" Half a dozen lightning bolts exploded as Anito shadow stepped off to Ranma's side after the pigtailed martial artist attempted a flying side kick.  
  
Ranma flipped in the air dodging the first two electrical blasts, and then he dropped to the ground allowing the rest pass over his prone body. The stray lightning tore through a poor innocent building with all the finesse of a battalion of howitzers. The exploding stone and wood was ignored by the two hardy warriors. As it was Ranma had already scooped up enough energy for his counter attack. "Moko Takabisha!" The blast lanced through Anito's after image as Ranma vaulted to his feet from the ground.  
  
Ranma didn't stay still for a second. Bouncing off a wall Ranma finally caught Anito off guard landing an aerial front kick on the arch-mage. The impact slammed Anito into the outer wall of a store front. The stone crumbled from the force, but the arch-mage reclaimed his feet. Anito let out a huff of breath as he shook the dizziness away. "That really hurts you know."  
  
"That's the point." Ranma said with an angry smile as he walked up to the arch-mage.  
  
"I don't suppose we can talk this out now?" Anito asked hopefully. "Or do you need to release more pent up aggression first?  
  
"If that means more violence, I'll stick with the latter."  
  
"Oh well, Accent of the Earth!"  
  
Ranma blinked in surprise as the ground under him rumbled and surged. Feeling the ki spike from the ground under him, Ranma thrust himself away. Unfortunately that exact moment was when the earth choose to give leaving Ranma with no more foot hold than a man would find on water. The loss of ground beneath him was short lived as the earth in a two meter circle exploded upwards tossing the pigtailed martial artist high into the sky. Stone shrapnel tore at Ranma's skin leaving a dozens of minor cuts.  
  
Ranma recovered quickly as he flew into the sky. Looking down on Anito Ranma grinned realizing that this was a rare opportunity where his new technique would be useful on an opponent like the arch-mage. Ranma was more than happy to see it put to use in real combat. It was after all Ranma's first brain child following his introduction to magic. "Try this on for size! Kyoufuu Bakufuu!"  
  
A huge gust of wind rivaling a short, but very intense, burst of a Hiryu Shoten Ha exploded from Ranma's hand. The surge of wind rammed into Anito like a hammer. More importantly the tremendous burst of wind scooped the loose rock and stone out of the sky like a giant hand and then threw the shrapnel like a thousand spears right back against Anito. Caught flat footed the first of the blast ripped into the wizard before he could teleport to safety.  
  
Ranma landed lightly on the recked and torn ground. Ranma was a master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and the sky was as much a friend of him as it could ever by to a man that could not fly. Thus the fall left him untouched. The sharp stones though had done their work well. Ranma's shirt was covered in slices from stray rocks thrown by the attack. Paired with burns via close encounters with Anito's lightning it gave Ranma a decidedly ragged look. Ranma's true battle capability though was in far better shape than his clothes.   
  
Anito on the other hand looked to be in far better condition. The arch-mage's enchanted cloth had sneered at the pathetic assault of the rocks. Anito on the other hand was quite different. The arch-mage was breathing hard from continuos use of high amounts energy. Further, Anito was clutching his side, where Ranma had recently landed a successful kick.   
  
Nonetheless, Ranma was impressed. Anito was a rare case where he actually was able to use significantly more ki than his body could withstand. A fact that could be attributed to Anito's sudden gain in power. However, Anito's stamina had come leaps and bounds since Ranma's last serious fight with the arch-mage. Even after several hefty energy attacks and continuous use of the shadow step Anito looked like he could fight for quite a while longer. As it was the joy of a good fight was starting to override Ranma's anger, so Ranma hopped he wouldn't be disappointed.   
  
"Well, that was unexpected. The technique is nice, but of rather select use." Anito said at last in reference to Ranma's technique.  
  
"Heh, that attack of yours is about the same." Ranma replied standing in a loose stance. Ranma noted that he was now several meters away from his foe, which meant that it would be a while again before Ranma could land another clean blow. As such Ranma was in no hurry to dive into the fray.  
  
Anito grinned in response. "So it is. That technique was created more as a stepping stone for its greater brother than for practical combat use. I don't expect Accent of the Earth to be of any use a second time. The technique is a little too easy to dodge once you have seen it before. Besides, it lacks the appropriate punch to be really dangerous." As Anito spoke the grinning arch-mage gathered up sparkling electrical energy in his hands.  
  
Ranma caught Anito's talk and charge act as soon as at began. He too had gathered energy and was ready to unleash a powerful Moko Takabisha or a variant of the same at moments notice. Ranma though didn't move instantly, he was instead busy playing his strategy through his mind.  
  
Without his stick Anito was of little danger in hand to hand combat. Sure he could still use energy attacks, but Anito lacked a fast and powerful attack suitable for the offensive speeds at that distance. On the other hand gaining and keeping that range against an opponent that could teleport at the drop of a hat was near impossible. Further, Anito no longer had any incentive to battle in close combat having been relieved of his low energy cost, but still damaging physical attacks.  
  
At longer ranges Ranma was at a serious disadvantage. His energy attacks didn't have the same punch or speed as Anito's did. In other words, it was easier to dodge, and did less damage. To top it off Anito's combat style emphasized a heavy defense. With Anito's shadow step technique this translated to roughly being neigh unhittable, this was especially true with ranged attacks. At despite the heavy favor for Anito at that range the arch-mage had one disadvantage, if he used attacks he would wear down fast.   
  
On the same note Ranma couldn't keep throwing ki blasts forever either. So Ranma was left with two choices, one to keep close and try to force Anito to make mistakes. The second possibility was to hold back and let Anito wear himself out. Each had notable advantages and disadvantages. Both ran serious risks if Anito successfully hit with his lighting attack. Ranma from experience knew a single blow from a Rajin's hammer was for all practical purposes a knock out.  
  
Anito gleefully broke the stalemate this time. "Rajin's hammer!" The wizard yelled out letting loose five bolts of lightning that plowed through the ground ripping the asphalt to pieces. The resultant thunder rattled nearby windows as Ranma dodged to the side letting the rippling energy pass by him. The stone wall and road that fell victim to the crossfire was reduced to powder under the pulsing electrical barrage.  
  
Ranma flipped into the air to dodge the last blast. While in the sky he yelled out his own move. "Moko Takabisha Double!" With that Ranma launched two quick staggered ki blasts at Anito. The balls of energy tore into the ground exploding. Stone shattered and earth was tossed as the twin ki blasts tore two meter wide craters where they landed. Their intended victim emerged unscathed as Anito adeptly flickered out of the way of the attack with two lightning fast shadow steps.  
  
"Ha you missed!" Anito taunted Ranma.  
  
"Suichou Senzan Yoku!"  
  
"Eeeep!" Anito let out shadow stepping behind Ranma. Where the arch-mage had been standing a second ago a series of blade like strikes slashed through the air cutting stone, wood or steel like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Ranma blinked in surprise as he whirled in the direction of the assault. The pigtailed martial artist rapidly cataloged the attack and paired the voice and the technique to its only known user. Turning Ranma saw, in the air, the person he was expecting the bird woman Kiima. Still in a fighting stance Ranma asked angrily, "What you doing here!"  
  
"Where is it!" Kiima yelled, she looked quite angry herself.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about?" Ranma asked slipping into a state of mild confusion.   
  
Anito peeked from behind Ranma. "Well, I don't really have it right now." Anito replied nervously.  
  
Ranma looked at Anito his eyes narrowing with annoyance. "Okay, what the heck is going on?"  
  
Anito seeing a chance to explain something, pulled himself into lecture mode. "Well you see-"  
  
"That man has Kinjakan and was supposed to return it two weeks ago! Then when I stopped by his tower to find out what was going on I find out that he ran off not a week after receiving it!" Kiima broke in angrily.  
  
Anito waved a finger back at Kiima. "I had, and still have very important business. As a servant of royalty should be very aware of the kind of situations we wizards have to deal with."  
  
"That is no excuse! Kinjakan is an important royal artifact!" Kiima retorted.  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "I don't see what the problem is, Anito can just give you your staff back."  
  
Anito coughed, "Actually, it isn't quite that simple."  
  
"Why not?" Ranma asked. Kiima nodded her agreement with Ranma's question.  
  
"Well you see I was using Kinjakan in this magical spell." Anito explained.  
  
"Get to the point." Kiima snapped.  
  
"Kinjakan is broken." Anito finished simply.  
  
"What!" Kiima yelled.  
  
"How the heck did you break it? That was one heck of tough staff." Ranma said a bit shocked himself.  
  
"Well since you asked. I wa-" Anito started to explain.  
  
"Die wizard! Suicho Senzan Yoko!" Kiima beat her wings releasing her powerful technique upon the pair. Kiima didn't bother to avoid hitting the landling Ranma. Actually when she got right down to it if he happened to die gruesomely it would only be an added bonus.   
  
Such luck was not hers though. Anito easily shadow stepped away from the attack. Ranma simply slid between the blades with what one might almost term contempt. Dealing with such an attack was almost below the pigtailed martial artist after Ranma had learned to dodge ki blasts, much less lightning bolts.  
  
"That wasn't very smart Kiima." Anito said coldly. Anito unlike Ranma did not take kindly to people who where seriously trying to kill him. Even if they happened to have a good cause. "You'll find that I am far more dangerous than last time we met." Anito called up some lightning letting the hum and crackle of the energy act as warning enough of what Anito could do.  
  
"I'm pretty pissed at Anito myself right now Kiima, but if you do that again while I'm standing in the way I'll tear you apart." Ranma added. Ranma usually wasn't much of one to make threats. Attacking through him though seriously pissed Ranma off. It was an insult to his pride to be treated with such disrespect. Kiima ought to have known better than to carelessly drag the man who had defeated Saffron into the fight. Besides, Ranma still had a few bones to pick with Kiima for taking Akane to Jusenkyo.  
  
Kiima may have been angry. She may have flown for almost twenty strait hours. Yet Kiima wasn't that stupid, and she wasn't about to fight Ranma Saotome if she could avoid it. Sure if he happened to get himself killed the world would be a better place, but actually fighting Ranma Saotome was another thing.  
  
If that where not bad enough that lightning coiling in Anito's hand was rather unsettling. When Kiima had met Anito before Anito hadn't been able to muster up enough magic to start a fire. Now the landling wizard was calling up enough power to make Saffron give the man respect.   
  
Thus, Kiima choose to smother her anger and return to a more diplomatic approach. "Kinjakan is a royal artifact passed down over thousands of years! You have destroyed the dreams of Phoenix Mountain! This is a crime that cannot be forgiven even if it costs my life."  
  
"Whine, whine, whine, I'll make you a new one." Anito said waving Kiima off.  
  
"Kinjakan is a item handed down by the gods themselves! You can't make a new one!"  
  
"Sure I can, I'll even throw in a bonus if you want." Anito replied a bit irritated at her doubt.   
  
Ranma blinked in surprise at Anito's proclamation. "You can?"  
  
"Sure, high ki manipulation, and enchantment are my specialties. Of course I'd need few rare ingredients..." Anito said lost in thought.  
  
Kiima's face twisted in a grimace. She couldn't believe the landling of course. On the other hand she could hardly refuse an opportunity to reclaim Kinjakan. Even if the possibility was slim to none. "Your proposal is acceptable. I expect to see a new Kinjakan replacing the old in a month or the People of Phoenix Mountain will declare war upon you." Kiima said at last. With that said Kiima took off flying high into the sky.  
  
"A month! I'm not sure if I can even get my hands on the ingredients in a month!" Anito returned.  
  
"Looks like you got yourself in a tight spot Anito." Ranma said happy to see Anito suffer. That was after all what Ranma had been intending with their earlier fight.  
  
Anito gave Ranma a little glare, but then he smiled evilly. "It is so terribly sad that you still owe me. Otherwise you might have been able to sit this out in the sidelines."  
  
Ranma's head dropped pathetically. "Why the heck do I have to clean up after your mess!"  
  
"Perhaps, you will be faster to avoid the blame for your property damage next time." Anito replied wisely.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that is supposed to be the moral of the story."  
  
"Actually, I think it has a particular pertinence to our current situation." Anito said gesturing to the ruined street, and the equally ruined buildings surrounding the said street.  
  
Ranma gulped looking at the massive damage they had inflicted with their stray attacks. "Aha ha ha, so how does one go about avoiding the blame?"  
  
"Like this. Full Teleportation Circle!" Anito called out using his new teleportation technique. A thousand lines of ki spiraled out forming a complex magical circle on the ground and at several levels in the air. Ranma at that point truely understood what Anito meant when he said several levels above what Ranma could handle. Even seeing this display of skill Ranma was not perturbed, if anything it only goaded him on to achieve the same. If Ranma had any other thoughts they where broken when the technique pulled the two to the safety of the Tendo home.  
  
Still at the scene one of the shop keepers returned only to drop his goods on the ground in shock. His humble little store had been reduced to tender by the battle between Anito and Ranma. "Bloody martial artists! Why did I have to move away from Sunnydale to this! Give me vampires any day, at least they had the decency to leave folks homes intact." 


	20. Chapter 19 Enchantment, Magic and Amazon...

CHAPTER XIX: ENCHANTMENT, AMAZONS, and TROUBLE  
  
"Click," was the soft sound of the white stone being placed on the board. Ranma frowned in thought trying to figure out why Anito would ignore the battle in the the bottom left corner in order to place a stone on the far right. Go wasn't exactly the kind of game Ranma would normally play. The few times he did, Ranma had played by the Anything Goes Rules, which basically stated cheating is fair game as long as you aren't caught in the act. The idea being to train your awareness, your awareness of your enemy's awareness, and of course speed. Ranma figured that the real intention was to cover up the fact that his pops just plain sucked at go and shogi.  
  
Given this one might question why Ranma was playing a game of Go. A question that Ranma very much would like to have answered himself. "Yo Anito, why am I playing this again?"  
  
"Genma left me in charge of your training until he and Soun got back from their impromptu training trip."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes in remembrance. The two had left when Happosai had declared that he was ashamed that the two carried the name of his art. Further Happosai had elaborated on the fact that if they didn't do something about their failure themselves he would be forced to retrain them for the sake of the school's reputation. As one would imagine the two had immediately declared their intention of going on a training trip not seconds after the old master's statement. Of course, both had tried to make it sound as if though the trip had been planned long before Happosai's announcement, but the whole household knew better.  
  
"And what does this have to do with training?"  
  
"Strategy."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "How is a stupid board game supposed to teach strategy." Ranma grumbled and placed a piece that would guarantee he would capture three of Anito's.  
  
Anito grinned. "The game of go consists of controlling territory by means of threat and invulnerability. That is you insure that you are strong enough in an area that any attempt to take that area will result in the aggressor losing his pieces. Equally, when under an assault you seek to achieve life, where upon your position becomes impossible to take, even if further defense is ignored. This philosophy and way of thinking can be applied to real life as well.   
  
"For instance, Nabiki controls her 'territory' by pre-positioning her pieces. In Nabiki's case these are her agents, knowledge, and blackmail information. You similarly control your territory by being very good at martial arts. In go though, protecting your territory is not enough, you have to be able to take the enemy's as well. To do this it is important to know how you can successfully take territory using either your strength, or realizing your opponent's weaknesses and taking advantage of the same."  
  
"Okay, okay! But what the heck does it have to do with fighting? That is after all what Genma wants you to train me in." Ranma said cutting Anito off in annoyance.  
  
"There is more to life than direct combat. One can control the how and where of combat. One can prepare counter measures and traps, or seek out avenues of attack that leave an individual at his most vulnerable. For instance, if I where to kill you, it would be far easier to simply poison your food than to actual engage you in physical combat."  
  
"Yeah, but that kind of stuff is dishonorable."  
  
"Certainly, as in a normal martial arts match the intention is the testing, and or improvement of the contestants skill. Such stratagems can completely eliminate this usefulness of the engagement for that purpose." Anito paused and then continued a bit more quietly. "You don't however, think that if I should for already mentioned reasons... try to kill you... I will really care about testing my skills do you?"  
  
"Kill me? Why would you... oh... yeah." Ranma paused remembering Anito's eviler side. "I still say this is just an excuse to neglect real work."  
  
"Who said it isn't?" Anito replied with a grin.  
  
"But, didn't you say it was to teach strategy."  
  
"What is preventing it from being both?"  
  
Ranma's eye twitched a bit. "That is so cheep."  
  
"Its strategy." Anito replied with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, face it your just being lazy."  
  
"Avoiding hard work is an art."  
  
"No need to tell me that. My old man is the grand master of laziness. He takes it to a level that no one should ever go." Ranma said dryly.  
  
Anito looked at the board for a bit and placed a stone. The game looked to be completely in his favor at this point. "Speaking of work I have somethings I need you to do."  
  
Ranma let out a snort. "What the heck is it this time? Need another amphitheater carved out underground?"  
  
Anito grinned a bit. "I could use an amphitheater... Seriously, though I need you to get some of the ingredients for Kinjakan. More specifically I need you to get a phoenix feather."  
  
"Oh sure, I'll just stop by the supermarket and pick one up." Ranma said rolling his eyes.   
  
Anito blinked. "How startling, skillful use of sarcasm."  
  
"Hey, if you had to deal with Nabiki you'd get good at it too." Ranma retorted. "Heck, I swear she has it in for me. In the last few days she has just about cleaned out every yen I have to my name. All I got left is a single thousand yen note."   
  
Anito smiled maliciously, laughing at the pigtailed martial artist under his breath. "Well, unless they really are having a special at a local store I suggest you go to Cologne. I know she has at least one."  
  
"Oh and do you want me to scam a few yen off of Nabiki while I'm at it?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to do that, now would you Ranma?" A female voice cut in from behind the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
Ranma jumped straight up to the ceiling and clamped on having completely missed the girl's approach. Seeing Nabiki standing just behind where he used to be Ranma stuttered out in reply. "Uh, hi Nabiki. I was just kidding about that."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Since you are such a good friend I think I'll forgive that little statement... for say about 1,000 yen."  
  
"You heard the whole conversation didn't you." Ranma asked grumpily as he handed over the cash.  
  
"Now, now Ranma, a girl has got to keep a few secrets." Nabiki replied with an easy smile.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Ranma I see that you missed the entire point of your strategy training." Anito said slyly placing another stone.  
  
Nabiki slipped Anito a look while Ranma just scratched his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You just surrendered your territory without even attempting to make a fight. In fact, you did so without even determining the enemy's strength." Anito commented.  
  
"Huh?" The pigtailed martial artist replied.  
  
"He's right Ranma, you didn't bother to even make me to reveal my method of forcing you to surrender of the cash." Nabiki slid in picking up what Anito wanted.  
  
"Yeah, but I know you'd get it anyway."   
  
Nabiki smiled a bit at this statement. "You sure know how to flatter a girl."  
  
Anito chuckled at Nabiki's comment. "Yet, that isn't the point. By forcing her to reveal her method of attack you can attempt to devise an effective defense method against that attack, and or attack form. It is just like in go, you'll never defeat a better opponent if you never bother to put up a fight."  
  
"So your saying that I should have held out so that Nabiki would have user her... technique against me. That way I could figure out how to counter it?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Of course I'd would have to make you suffer more for putting up a fight." Nabiki slid in.  
  
"Which is what I was thinking in the first place." Ranma said with a nod.  
  
"What you fail to see is that right now you are falling for her second tactic." Anito said in response.  
  
Ranma scratched his head again. He wasn't very good at this kind of junk. "Which tactic is that?"  
  
Nabiki smiled and fielded this question. "It's a simple form of psychological warfare Ranma. When you don't want your enemies to continue to fight back, you punish them when they do so. Thus, the enemy naturally starts to react by surrendering before the fight even starts."  
  
Ranma hung his head beating himself mentally for not catching that. Early in his life as a martial artist Genma had done the same on occasion. The old man would take the sparing matches to a purely offensive level. Then if Ranma fought back the panda would punish Ranma brutally after the match. Eventually, Ranma, a young boy at the time, had stopped fighting back, thinking instinctively that it would prevent the pain. After this surrender Genma had given Ranma a beating he never forgot. Telling his son, "Boy, a Saotome never gives up. No matter how many times you are beaten down, no matter how harshly you are punished for trying to fight I expect you to get back up and do it, and continue to do it till you win."   
  
It was a lesson Ranma had never forgotten. Of course, given that Genma had repeated the lesson until Ranma knew it in his gut it wasn't exactly the kind of lesson he could forget. Now Ranma prided himself on the fact that no matter how strong an opponent he would keep fighting until he won. Never though did Ranma think to apply the same idea out of combat. In this he was ashamed for having failed at the most basic tenet of his art.  
  
Of course, the stupid Panda generally failed to follow his own advice, but that was another story. Ranma had long since learned that his pops followed the do as I say and not as I do philosophy of life. "I should have known that." Ranma admitted.  
  
"Knowing and applying are two different things. Anyone can know, to know one only needs to be informed. To apply it, to feel it, to make that knowledge real requires not only real understanding of the knowledge, but the effort to make sure you are using it." Anito said.  
  
"You mean kinda of like how with a new martial arts technique, you can know how it works, but you have to integrate it into your style so that you actually take advantage of it." Ranma asked trying to connect what Anito said to something he knew.  
  
"Oh my!" Nabiki said mimicking Kasumi, "He can learn."  
  
"Hey, Its not like I'm stupid or anything!" Ranma retorted annoyed.  
  
Nabiki just smiled ever so slightly at Ranma's statement leaving the pigtailed martial artist fuming. "Now Ranma, if I remember right you have some work to do." Nabiki said playfully.  
  
Ranma groaned, "Yeah, I guess I better get going then." Ranma took his leave after saying that, fleeing further intellectual babbling.  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow. "I take it you wanted to talk to me privately."  
  
"Now, now Anito you should give a girl some time." Nabiki replied placing a stone on the board for the missing pigtailed martial artist.  
  
"No one is in listening distance if that is what you are asking." Anito returned. Then the arch-mage put on a rare frown looking at the board with a hard gaze. Then the wizard placed a stone.  
  
"Straight to the point. You sure know how to get to a girl's heart." Nabiki said flirtatiously. Nabiki's smile didn't slip as she placed another stone. "It seems our little subject hasn't changed all that much."  
  
"Relieved?" Anito said with a grin. "The process is not quite finished." Then the arch-mage looked down placing a stone his eye twitching in irritation.  
  
Nabiki briefly wondered if Anito had managed to read past her mask, or if he was just making a good guess. Nabiki being Nabiki cataloged these thoughts for later. "So tell me, how is your little building project going."  
  
"Slow, I have finished the basic research, but there is still a lot left to do. So tell do you have anything else important or are we into the small talk."  
  
"Oh, I'm quite finished. I just wanted to finish this game first." Nabiki said with an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
"I appreciate it, it is so very hard to find a good game these days." Anito's words practically dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"My sentiments exactly."  
  
Anito and Nabiki glanced up from the go game as Kasumi swept in with groceries. Like normal the wonderful girl was humming a soft tune as she went about her work. Kasumi paused for a moment in front of the table to deposit a small, brown bag before heading out to the kitchen.  
  
Anito and Nabiki blinked. "So, you are using my sister to run errands for you." Nabiki's voice had a hint of dangerousness to it.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't ask her for anything." Anito replied peering into the bag. Anito's normal smile wavered a bit. "How did she know I needed volcanic rock?"  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow at that statement. "An interesting question." Nabiki said thoughtfully.  
  
In the kitchen Kasumi unloaded the food she had collected to for supper. Then the gentle eldest Tendo headed up the stairs and walked into the guest room where both Ranma and Genma stayed. Akane caught sight of her older sister. "Hey Kasumi there is no need for you to clean that pervert's room. He should do it himself."  
  
"Akane, that isn't very nice." Kasumi scolded. Coming from Kasumi somehow the words were brighter than the sun. Yet, at the same time they somehow made Akane feel less than dirt. "Besides, I'm just returning a book."  
  
"Oh, I suppose that is okay then." Akane muttered and left. Only then did she pause and think. What kind of book would Ranma possibly have that Kasumi would want to borrow? Akane hopped it wasn't something perverted, because if that idiot was corrupting her sister he was going to get a pounding that put every other pounding to shame.  
  
*************************  
  
  
"Achoo!" Ranma sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." The pigtailed boy muttered.  
  
Ranma was heading to the Neko Haten to somehow get that phoenix feather. Ranma didn't have a clue how was going to do it, and undoubtedly the method of obtaining the said feather would be fraught with peril. Yet, Ranma was sure he would find a way.  
  
Given this one wouldn't be surprised that Ranma was taking his sweet time to reach the place. One might be surprised what Ranma was doing with that time. He was thinking. Then again given what he was thinking about maybe it wasn't so surprising after all.  
  
Ranma was considering Anito and his last fight. The fact that despite Ranma's increase in speed he still couldn't push Anito into a hand to hand battle as easily as he should be able to. To say this was annoying was an understatement. Ranma had been effectively training his speed in every sparing match he had with Anito since the arch-mage moved here. Despite this Anito was still clearly out maneuvering Ranma. The problem wasn't how good Anito was, it was instead that Anito was getting better. Worse Anito was getting better at fighting at a range as well. Making the control of the distance all the more important.  
  
In other words, if Ranma couldn't either figure out a way to close the distance with a teleporting wizard, or how to fight evenly with the same at a range further battles between him and Anito were going to go south fast. Losing was something Ranma could not tolerate. Thus, there was only one choice, to overcome Ranma's major obstacle.  
  
Here in lay the problem. Ranma could only run so fast. The maximum speed at what he could run was severely limited by the fact that when a human pushes off the ground to move forward they also push up. In pushing upward, if using enough force, the human body leaves the ground. When in the air Ranma simply couldn't continue to accelerate. Thus, his maximum speed was determined by how much force he could apply forward as opposed to upward, and of course how much the pigtailed martial artist could minimize his drag.  
  
Now, Ranma could get greater forward speed by leaning further forward. That is, he would push more in the direction he wanted to go. The problem with this was that if Ranma leaned too far forward his feet would slip. Which was basically disastrous in terms of speed. Ranma already took all this into account, thanks to Genma's excellent, if very painful, training. As such Ranma could run at roughly an astounding 30 m/s.  
  
The thing was that Ranma needed to be a lot faster, and needed to accelerate faster to gain a speed advantage over the arch-mage. Further, Ranma needed to eliminate the diminishing returns he faced, while Anito was still following a linear path. This unfortunately was the difficult part. As far as Ranma could see it there were only two ways to accomplish this. Either the ability to accelerate in the air, or the ability to stick to the ground.  
  
Now Ranma's first choice was of course acceleration in air. This had the exciting side benefits of flight, or at bare minimum increased ability to control his movement in air. On the other hand Ranma had very little idea how to pull it off. The simplest way would be simply to spew out ki in the direction opposite the way he wanted to go. The difficulty of this being that this ate up ki at obscene rates. Ranma doubted that any technique that threw away so much potential fire power would be of any reasonable use in combat without the kind of energy Saffron threw around. Even then, the raw waste energy would make Ranma leery.  
  
Another path was through use of wings. Ranma had contemplated this after reading up on demonic energy. While the reading had original been to help him get rid of the stupid pumps and makeup on his girl form, it didn't take the pigtailed martial artist long to think of some uses for malleable energy. Wings where one such possibility. The problem of course being that spreading the energy out over the size Ranma would need the wings would leave it misty, and thus incapable of gripping air. For now the idea had to be sidelined until Ranma figured out how to buffer up the strength of such a construct. For that Ranma's considerations into forming barriers might just pay off.  
  
That left only the stick to the ground solution. Here fortunately Ranma had some ideas how to pull it off. The Saotome school of martial arts had several ways of sticking to surfaces. It was part of the Saotome cling to the ceiling technique, or even the trick Ranma used to sit on the side of the tree for a few instants before dodging Kuno's sword. The technique was however, very limited in its power, and thus wasn't useful for this purpose. Ranma though figured he could extend the technique by extending his ki rapidly into the object he was standing on. This would, in theory, dramatically improve how well Ranma was tethered to the object.  
  
Now the problem of this was that it required very good ki control to pull off. The level of which Ranma had only reached weeks ago. Which probably explained why such techniques were not already included in the Saotome school of martial arts.  
  
Figuring there wasn't anything to lose in trying Ranma put his theory to its first test. Carefully Ranma extended his ki out of his foot and into the ground. Then the martial artist slowly lifted his foot from the rock. Nothing. Frowning Ranma studied the ground with his aura sight while his ki was inside it. Thinking the martial artist decided to change the pattern slightly. Then he lifted his foot again. This time there was a slight tug as he lifted his foot.  
  
Ranma nodded to himself and grinned. "I think I got you figured out now."  
  
Putting his foot down a third time Ranma extended his ki. This time he slowly altered the pattern using his aura sight to look at the way his ki and the ground interacted. After several attempts Ranma judged how to sense the connection between himself and the ground. Grinning Ranma leaned forward and burst off the ground. Only to fall flat on his face when he didn't release the technique on time.  
  
"Ouch!" Ranma let out from where his face was implanted into the hard concrete surface of the road. "Okay, maybe this might take a bit longer." Ranma said grumpily and stood up.  
  
Leaning forward Ranma tried it again. This time his face met the ground for another reason. That being that he released the technique to soon and at the angle Ranma had tilted himself this resulted in Ranma's foot flying out of underneath him. "Great... I get the basics figured out, and now have to deal with crazy timing issues." The pigtailed martial artist grumbled.  
  
Frowning in thought Ranma peered at the wall of a building. Perhaps, it would be best to work on the technique in some other way. Using it to move up a wall would allow a much slower practice on the control he needed. Besides, it would be useful for those Saotome cling situations. Grinning the pigtailed martial artist put his hand on the wall. Pushing out his ki Ranma pulled down his hand to lift himself. Ranma was quite surprised when with only a minor tug his hand came free.  
  
"Huh? What is up with that?" Ranma murmured and tried it again. The second attempt fared no better than the first. This time though Ranma caught sight of the problem with his aura sight. "Great, it works differently on different types of things." Ranma grumbled. Well, that wasn't anything he wouldn't be able to get used to, it just meant that it would take more time.  
  
Heaving a sigh Ranma caught sight of the sun. It had moved down a fair amount and the remainder of the day was ticking away. Knowing that Anito wouldn't be happy with wasted time Ranma continued on his path to the Neko Haten. While he did so Ranma practiced the technique trying to learn the feel of when to release, and how to tell when the binding worked.  
  
It didn't take Ranma but a second to realize the final flaw of the technique. That is that depending at what angle you were walking at the way the energy had to be used changed. Otherwise you completely stopped your forward motion and not just your upward motion. On the other hand secondary uses were shining in the light of day as well. For instance Ranma could use this technique to essentially stop on a dime, or at least stop as fast as the surface he was walking on allowed. The ability to do that would work wonders on Ranma's ability to dodge.  
  
Further experimentation was halted when Ranma arrived before the Neko Haten. Letting out a sigh Ranma prepared himself for the inevitable amazon glomp and the requisite attack from the master of hidden weapons. "Wait, Anito was drillin' me on the importance of strategy. Maybe there is a better way about this."  
  
Frowning Ranma hopped up to the next door roof and sat down to think. Ranma had never bothered trying to figure out how to get around those two..., but then again he hadn't in the past had so many back to back visits with the ghoul. As it was going knowing how to talk with Cologne without having to go through the normal hoops would be useful and was actually more likely to result in a meaningful discussion.  
  
Ranma smacked his fist into his open hand. It was so simple he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it earlier. "Heh, why go to the ghoul when I can make her come to me."  
  
The trick to it was actually easy. Cologne had such astoundingly better aura sight than her fellow amazons that Ranma had essentially a secret beeper frequency. Knowing the ghoul she was bound to show up if she sensed Ranma snooping around, if for nothing more than to give Ranma a hard time. Smirking Ranma extended his aura letting his increasingly well controlled ki lap up against the building in a wave.  
  
The Saotome Fetch the Ancient Master Without Dealing With the Master's Students technique went off with out a hitch. It didn't take more than ten seconds for Cologne to pogo her way out of the Restaurant. "Looks like strategy really does got a use out of battle." Ranma muttered to himself.  
  
"So son-in-law have you come to take your amazon bride."  
  
Ranma let out a snort. "Ya should know by now that that ain't ever going to happen."  
  
"An old woman has the right to hold out hope for her granddaughter." Cologne said in reply.  
  
"Whatever, Anito needs a phoenix feather for some reason."  
  
"A phoenix feather? They are quite rare, as I am sure you can imagine. Why should I give it to you, especially when you still owe me." Cologne said evaluating the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
"Owe you? I don't remember anything about that." Ranma said scratching his head.  
  
"As I recall in return for my help with your recent adventure with the bracelet you agreed to return the favor."  
  
Ranma winced, he had forgotten about that. That little promise was going to make things a lot harder. Had it been any other day Ranma's thoughts would have stopped there. Instead Ranma remembered Nabiki's little lesson on giving up too fast... Ranma pondered hard on the subject from his place upon the roof. The old ghoul raised an eyebrow at her son-in-law's surprising behavior.  
  
"Wait, that was if you helped me get the bracelet off, which you didn't. So take that old ghoul." Ranma said proud of dismissing Cologne's claim.  
  
Cologne cackled. "I'm impressed son-in-law, I wasn't expecting you to show such insight for years yet. It is a pleasant surprise. It still though isn't a reason for me to give you the phoenix feather."  
  
"Well I don't got a whole lot." Ranma said thoughtfully. "Besides, I'm getting it for Anito."  
  
"If Anito wanted to pay for it, he would have come himself. I can think of one thing though..."  
  
"I ain't marrying her." Ranma cut in quickly.   
  
"Well if you don't have anything to offer son-in-law then I better get going."  
  
"Wait, Anito said that he once traded you that technique that Ryouga learned."  
  
Cologne stopped in interest. There were several reasons why she stuck around. One of them was the fact that martial artists of Ranma's caliber were likely to invent one or two useful techniques. Techniques that Cologne was quite intent on seeing, and perhaps even adding to the 3000 years of amazon history. "Now son-in-law what exactly are you proposing."  
  
Ranma thought about his answer carefully. Part of what made a technique a good technique was the ability to easily execute it. Some ideas had been bouncing in Ranma's head about this particular one since the fight with Herb. With Ranma's new level of ki control and understanding of interactions... it might be possible for him to pull this off. Ranma wouldn't know for certain if it would work unless he tried it though, and Ranma hadn't had an example to try it on.  
  
"Well, I can show you something I have been kinda thinking about... I'm not quite sure it will work though." Ranma said admitting his doubt.  
  
"I must admit that I find myself interested. Since I'm feeling charitable today if your show is satisfactory I'll toss in the phoenix feather."  
  
"Heh, if it works you'll be more than satisfied." Ranma said confidently. "Now all I got to find is a victim."  
  
Luckily, a victim wasn't hard to find. Especially when you had a amazon matriarch in current possession of a second class citizen on your hands. "Easily done son-in-law. Mousse get out here!"  
  
Duck boy arrived in seconds. Loyalty or love had nothing to do with it. Instead it was the fact that Cologne carried a big stick, and liked very much to twack the master of hidden weapons for his failures. "What do you want." Mousse snapped. Apparently, respect was one of the other things that Mousse failed to pick up. Which probably explained a fair number of the objections Cologne had of the duck boy.  
  
"Son-in-law is thinking of taking my granddaughter on a date, so you'll have to cover for her." Cologne said simply. The desired effect was immediate. Mousse, filled with anger, moved to attack Ranma.  
  
Ranma before Mousse could even react threw some more fuel on the fire. "Yo duck boy. I haven't been on very many dates, so tell me am I supposed to ravish her before or after?"  
  
Mousse practically glowed, which was surprising because duck boy rarely put off a notable aura. "Enemy of women, prepare to die!"  
  
Ranma hopped to the side dodging a set of five kunai that flew from Mousse's robes. Dropping to the ground Ranma was tempted to try using his new technique to stick to the wall instead. Ranma threw it out deciding that at his current level of skill it wouldn't be worth the risk. Besides, there was no point showing the ghoul all the tricks he had up his sleeve.  
  
"So duck boy that all you got or are you hiding your skill with your weapons."  
  
A pair of claws attached to chains and a dozen shurikens appeared neigh instantly. "I'll never let you have my darling Shampoo!"  
  
Ranma lazily dodged the projectiles flipping over the increasingly angry Mousse. "Your losing your touch duck boy, I didn't even have to put effort into that one."  
  
"Ha, your pride will be the better of you Saotome. Let's see how you handle this." Brining both arms up Mousse unleashed at least three dozen weapons varying from yoyos and egg bombs to knives and javelins. Each flew with unerring accuracy toward the pigtailed target. The arrangement of weapons scattered wide enough to catch Ranma even if he dodged, yet thick enough so that Ranma couldn't easily slip through. Well, that was the intent anyway a dozen past encounters had repeatedly proven that wrong.  
  
Ranma smirked at Mousse's attack seeing the break in the fighting to give his technique a real chance. Holding out one hand with his thumb and forefinger extended Ranma drew the digits in a circle while spewing out hot ki from one and cold ki from another. The energy spiraled to an intense point as Ranma gathered wind imbued ki in his other hand.   
  
The intensity of the spiral was everything, because if it was not potent enough then the massive amounts air and ki that inundated the area would snuff the newly formed attack like a candle in a storm. If however, the result had the right potency it would survive the massive forces and instead feed off them blossoming into an attack who's power was just short of the Hiryo Shoten Ha. The wind ki was simply a control. A method through which Ranma could both guide the attack in the direction of his choosing, and make sure that the resulting structure lasted until it reached its true target.  
  
"Hiyouryu Uzumaki!" Ranma yelled slamming his fist dead into the center of the tiny spiral of hot and cold ki that he himself had created. The energy burned into a single intense point sucking up the surrounding heat as fuel and pulling the air into an intense spiral. The wind ki curled around the twisting wind guiding it into a thin tunnel of rapidly spinning air that exploded in the direction of Ranma's punch. The mini tornado snaked through the sky as it flew twisting to hit its target, Mousse, even as the master of hidden weapons tried to dodge the attack.  
  
Unable to escape the twisting tornado Mousse was hit dead on. The tiny tornado swallowed the fiery battle aura of the enraged martial artist bursting to a new size and power instantly. Ranma's tentative control over the wind ki was shattered as the tornado ripped its bindings to shreds as it grew to epic proportions. Unburdened the tunnel of wind erupted into a full blown tornado that spiraled straight into the sky. It didn't take a master martial artist to see the resulting attack form. The result was without a doubt the same as a Hiryo Shoten Ha, if just a bit weaker. Of course, given that Ranma created it from both a distance and minimal preparation only a fool would see that as a mark against the technique.  
  
Cologne cackled watching the shocked Mousse thrown through the air like a ballistic missile by the powerful ki induced winds. "I must say son-in-law I am quite impressed."  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Well, it wasn't supposed to do that. I kinda lost control at the end." Ranma admitted sheepishly. The pigtailed martial artist neglected to mention that if used correctly the result should have allowed the resulting tornado to travel whatever direction he desired.  
  
"No matter son-in-law your display was more than satisfactory. The phoenix feather is yours." Cologne said going to get the said object. The old ghoul was practically grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't wait till the other elders saw that. Cologne cackled at the thought of her peers sputtering in denial that a male outsider could improve upon one of the greatest techniques the Joketsukozu had ever created.  
  
Ranma missed all of this as he pondered how to go about fixing the small problem with the technique as it was. Ranma did after all want to use the technique against Anito, and it wouldn't do him a whole lot of good if it went out of control the minute it hit a large heat source. Ranma couldn't think of any ideas though. "Damn, I guess I'll have to read up some more on wind effects." Ranma said with a sigh. 


	21. Chapter 20 Free the Nukes

CHAPTER XX: FREE THE NUKES!  
  
"Hmm, a secret meeting. I feel like I'm in some sort of secret organization." Nabiki said.  
  
"Um... actually I think we are." Ranma replied.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to be answered." Nabiki replied back in turn to Ranma with a light voice.  
  
Anito laughed and then cut in with a grin. "As much as arguing the secrets of the not so secret secret meeting... I would rather get more directly to the point."  
  
"Do be a dear Anito... You still owe me quite a bit." Nabiki said sliding in the reminder of Anito's promised pay into the conversation.  
  
"Hey, I don't get pay." Ranma said with a glare.  
  
Anito coughed, "That would be because you are still working off a debt. Pay will be taken care of soon Nabiki. First I have to get rid of the rather annoying and pressing matter of Kinjakan."  
  
"Well then by all means." Nabiki said giving her go ahead.  
  
Anito chucked continuing with a grin. "For the most part everything is prepared for the completion of the artifact. Unfortunately, I lack a key ingredient, true essence of fire. This matter is made worse by the fact that there have been to my knowledge no reports of even a single witness of true essence of fire in the last two thousand years. Luckily, the true essence of fire can, like most mystical ingredients, be mimicked, but it requires that I have a... very abundant source of energy."  
  
"If you are borrowing electricity you are going to pay for it." Nabiki stated.  
  
"Why do I know this is going to be bad, and is going to involve me." Ranma muttered to himself. "Oh wait, because it is always bad and always involves me."  
  
"My first thoughts exactly Nabiki. Unfortunately, the desired amounts of energy are too great to be provided by reasonable electrical expenditure. It was then that I read this." Anito tossed a news paper on the table. "It immediately occurred to me that I can help remedy a political situation and ... solve my personal dilemma at the same time."  
  
"Hmm, didn't know you played diplomat." Nabiki picked up the paper and read the headline out loud. "United States and Russia discuss nuclear arms reduction treaty. If you are thinking what I am thinking I must say that I need to see your qualifications."  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "What are you...," suddenly it dawned on Ranma exactly what they were talking about. "You have got to be kidding me. You are going to use nukes to provide the juice for Kinjakan!"  
  
"That is one way of putting it." Anito said with a grin. "I prefer to think of it as advantageous use of resources while encouraging a good trend. Oh, and Nabiki here are my qualifications. I wouldn't play with plutonium if I didn't know what I was doing." Anito tossed a framed paper to Nabiki.  
  
Ranma let out a snort at Anito's comment. "Yeah, you would."  
  
Nabiki ignored the pigtailed martial artist. Looking at Anito she raised an eyebrow. "PH.D in physics from Tokyo U. I must say I'm impressed, you didn't look old enough to be a college graduate."  
  
Anito stopped glaring at Ranma to reply to Nabiki. "I'll have you know that I am twenty six years old."  
  
"Really?" Nabiki and Ranma said leaning a bit closer to Anito.  
  
Anito chose to maintain his dignity and ignore the two. "So tell me Nabiki, do you think you can get me the information I need so that I can kindly provide the arms reduction for both these esteemed countries."  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "It really shouldn't be that hard. If any of us die from radiation poisoning though, know that I'll make your seriously shortened life miserable."  
  
"You don't really think we should be doing this? I mean we will be breaking into heavily guarded facilities, possibly fighting large military forces and stealing some of the most powerful weapons in the world, all so that we can use them for our own petty desires." Ranma paused thoughtfully. "Actually, that doesn't sound a whole lot different than some of my other adventures, except for the stealing part that is. Still, we can't be doing that!"  
  
Anito looked at Ranma as said with dead seriousness. "Why not?"  
  
"Well... its... its just wrong! Nabiki come on, back me up on this!"  
  
Nabiki seemed to be carefully considering Ranma's words when Anito slid in on his defense. "Now Nabiki, the sooner I have the resources the sooner you can get paid. Besides, just imagine the kind of items I can create with such an energy source."  
  
Nabiki shrugged and then turned to Anito. "Don't get caught."  
  
Ranma's eye twitched. "You know, that wasn't exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Now Ranma, I don't see what your problem is. You get to play good guy and rid humanity of some of the world's most dangerous weapons." Nabiki said in answer to Ranma.  
  
"Besides, they aren't using them anyway." Anito added in.  
  
Ranma held his head while looking down at the table. "I can't believe I am having this conversation. You know Anito, not using them is a good thing! Besides, we aren't getting rid of them, we are just giving them to a madman!"  
  
"Ah, the sacrifices a girl must make to turn a profit." Nabiki said theatrically.  
  
"Ranma its not like I am going to nuke anything... Well, at least I don't have any plans to nuke anything right now." Anito said quickly revising his own words.  
  
Ranma's eye twitched some more. "Case and point."  
  
"Fine, if you help I'll eliminate your debt and give you a nifty magic item." Anito said with a grin.   
  
Ranma's eye only twitched more at that comment. "Why do I even bother?" Ranma muttered to himself.  
  
***********************  
  
"I can't believe I am doing this." Ranma muttered as the two walked through yet another military installation. It was a rather interesting experience to stand amongst weapons so powerful that in a single instant they could reduce entire cities to ash. Finding out that a single ICBM, intercontinental ballistic missile, carried not one, but dozens of these warheads had been a shock to the pigtailed martial artist. It gave Ranma a strange sense that though Saffron had claimed to be a god, god's true power had been stolen by man nearly fifty years earlier.  
  
"Think of it as stealth training, and a possible crash course in fighting modern firearms with insanely overpowered martial arts techniques." Anito said thoughtfully in response to Ranma. Even as the arch-mage spoke he extended his essence into another warhead and wrapped the plutonium in his ki. Then with what would look to an outsider as a single easy motion Anito teleported the object out. Finally, finishing the systematic motion Anito would tie in a few unidentifiable, to Ranma anyway, ki structures and deposit the metal sphere into the never inflating bag.  
  
"Thanks Anito, that gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling." Ranma said dryly. "You sure that this technique you are using will prevent them from catching us on camera?" Ranma said nervously eyeing a camera that was pointing their way. This was the fifth facility they had raided so far and Ranma could tell that the guards were on high alert. Someone somewhere had noticed what was happening and had warned the troops here. "The last thing we need is them knocking on the Tendo Dojo with some questions."  
  
"Don't worry it should work just fine." Anito said without even the slightest concern as he pulled another core free. "Besides, even if it doesn't its not like they will have the guts to do anything when we are sitting on the third largest nuclear armament in the world."  
  
"I'm so glad I asked." Ranma said his voice thick with sarcasm. "What exactly am I here for anyway. Your doing all the work."  
  
Anito chuckled, "Your the safety. You see the problem with my long range teleportation is that it is slow to use. Further, it is one of the few techniques I can't move, or shadow step while preparing. Basically, if combat breaks out I won't be able to use it until the fighting has ended. Thus your job is, in the case of discovery, to help flatten our enemies quickly so we can get the hell out of here." Some how the arch-mage said that all cheerfully. Ranma half wondered if Anito actually wanted to smash a military garrison.  
  
Not that Ranma wasn't tempted himself. For any normal martial artist fighting enemies armed with assault rifles would be suicide. Ranma however, was far from the normal martial artist. While he certainly couldn't side step bullets, Ranma could definitely outmaneuver almost anyone that was trying to aim at him. Further, if movies were any indication Ranma already had as much or more fire power in just his Moko Takabisha than a rocket launcher. That was, to say the least, quite a statement. For Ranma there was a slight thrill at the prospect of taking down an armed host. Could he do it? Could it be done?  
  
By equal proportion Ranma feared it. Bullets were deadly little objects packing an enormous punch. Ranma wasn't quite sure how his ki enhanced body would react to such a projectile. Ranma was pretty sure if he could escape Kuno's sword with only a fair injury, a weapon that sliced trees in half with incredible ease, that he wouldn't be mortally wounded by a bullet. Yet, at the same time Ranma had never taken a blow from such a weapon... so he couldn't be sure.  
  
That Anito seemed to lack that fear helped. The arch-mage tended to be cautious by nature... not liking to play a risky hand if it could be avoided. Ranma doubted the wizard would risk such an endeavor if he didn't know that his body could absorb such a projectile. That however, wasn't about to make Ranma jump in front of an assault rifle just to see how much it hurt.  
  
"Well looks like this place is clean." Anito said cheerfully placing the bag wherever hidden weapons go. "There should be one last room up ahead."  
  
Ranma nervously followed Anito's lead. Crossing through the hallways is always the most dangerous for those practicing stealth. It is there where the most people pass, and at the same time where hiding places were minimal. Given how nervous Ranma already was about what he was doing, Ranma was quite surprised when he bumped straight into Anito.  
  
"What? Why did we stop." Ranma said his heart sinking when he saw an unhealthy glow of insanity in the arch-mage's eyes. Looking up he saw a sign marked in English. Taking a moment to decipher the cryptic symbols Ranma read. "Ar-mo-ry... isn't that where they keep their weapons?" Ranma asked. He was pretty sure that this isn't where they kept the nuclear weapons. Those signs tended to make things quite... visible. Further, Anito had been forced to shadow step past all of those doors. This one looked more normal, if one could really say such a thing about a high security military facility.  
  
"Yep!" Anito said with glee. "Come on, I want to pick up some souvenirs."  
  
"As if the nuclear warheads wouldn't serve as a large enough reminder of this trip." Ranma muttered under his breath.  
  
"Nukes last only a moment, but a good gun is forever." Anito said with great wisdom. "Now I think you can have the honor of opening this door."  
  
Ranma looked at Anito and then shrugged. Grasping the door handle with one hand Ranma wrenched. "Eeeeerrrrrr!" was a short scream of metal as the door was torn open under Ranma's powerful grip. Both the pigtailed martial artist and the arch-mage winced upon hearing the sound.  
  
"I don't think that was a good thing." Ranma said out loud as he dropped the steel door onto the ground with a loud, "Clang!".  
  
Anito nodded in confirmation. "Well the jig is up. May as well take everything." The arch-mage didn't waste a second tossing entire boxes of ammo and vast collections of military weapons into his hidden weapons space with abandon.  
  
"You know, I was kind of thinking we would leave... Yeesh, how much can you carry!" Ranma said as he watched Anito devour an entire weapon rack with his hidden weapons technique by using a handy tarp.  
  
"A lot." Anito paused for a moment as if straining to further describe his storage capacities. "Whole lot."  
  
"Thanks, I feel enlightened."  
  
"Your welcome. There are a group of soldiers moving to check things out. Take care of them."  
  
"And what will you be doing?"  
  
"Yes! Grenades and there are seven crates of them!"  
  
Ranma rubbed his head while he set out to meet the troops. "Why did I even ask."  
  
Stepping out of the armory Ranma caught sight of six soldiers rushing around the corner. They came to a hard stop upon seeing the pigtailed martial artist standing next to the steel door that Ranma had wrenched off its hinges a few moments ago. The ceased motion was so quick that for a moment several soldiers ran into each other setting the whole group off balance. Their training maintained a certain amount of their dignity though by allowing the group to recover before being knocked totally off balance.  
  
"Stop! You are under military arrest for breaking and entering in a U.S. Military base." One of the soldiers shouted out in challenge.  
  
Ranma wasn't particularly good at English, and this wasn't exactly the kind of situation that Japanese students were trained for, not that it would have particularly mattered in Ranma's case. As such Ranma didn't understand a word that soldier boy said. However, Ranma was pretty sure he got the jist of it. Lazily lifting one hand the martial artist introduced himself in Japanese. "Yo, sorry about this, but I have to beat the living crap out of you now."  
  
"What the heck did he say?" One of the soldiers asked quietly.  
  
"How the heck should I know." The other hissed back pointing his gun at the martial artist nervously.  
  
Then he moved. One moment the pigtailed enemy had stood perfectly still. The next he was a red blur. It was easy to forgive the soldiers' mistake. Who could have expected that an unarmed man would attack a group holding assault rifles? Who could have guessed that he would move so fast as to cover ten meters of corridor in the time that they could blink? In fact, it should be a credit to their reflexes that even one of the soldiers managed to fire his gun... Of course, by the time that soldier's action had taken place the target was elsewhere.  
  
Ranma barreled in on the soldiers like inevitable doom. In three steps he at full speed cruising down the corridor as fast as a car down the freeway. The martial artist used the concrete walls to his advantage bouncing off the left wall, then the ceiling, to finally drop right into the middle of the group from above. The loud, "Rat-tat-tat-tat," of the assault rifle sung in Ranma's ears as he plunged down amongst the camouflage clothed men.  
  
For a moment there was stillness, as if time had stopped. Somehow the martial artists presence registered on the minds of the soldiers. Yet, it was already too late as Ranma exploded into a whirlwind of motion. A fist slammed into the face of one soldier crushing away his consciousness as easily as one would swat a bug. So fast the eye couldn't even see the movement a front kick sent another flipping through the air. A back hand knocked another three meters down the corridor where Ranma had been just a second ago. A back crescent kick helped a fourth complete a quadruple axle that would put a Olympic ice skater to shame, though the ice skater would note that his technique was far less painful. The last two fell from a lightning fast elbow to the gut and a ridge wrist to the head.  
  
Ranma blinked noticing that his enemies were all defeated. "That was disappointing." The pigtailed martial artist said at last. Ranma had always imagined that soldiers would be tough. As it was though Akane would make mincemeat of these guys in hand to hand.  
  
"Good you took care of that group." Anito said walking out of the armory.  
  
"Eh, there is more?" Ranma said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Ah, your finally getting into the spirit." Anito said with a grin. "So what do you say, we see who can take out the most?"  
  
"Huh? Why don't we just leave?"  
  
"The gun fire just set off every alarm. So I doubt that I will have time to teleport for quite a bit."  
  
Ranma shrugged, he had to admit it was kind of fun taking down those six soldiers. Maybe the rest would be a bit of a challenge. "Sure, since we are stuck here why not."  
  
"Meet you up top." Anito said dashing down the corridor.  
  
"Heh, you better hurry then." Ranma said in return dashing down another direction.  
  
************************  
  
"Get up now you lazy dogs! We are under attack so get your asses out of your beds and get out there and fight." The Sergeant yelled at the crew. Seeing more of the garrison moving the Sergeant instead spoke into the radio. "Gold unit have you encountered the shadow."  
  
"No sir.... holy crap did you just see that... pssshhtt ... he can't be human ... fire at will fire at will ... psshhtt ... Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat!"  
  
The Sergeant flipped the channel. "Silver reinforce gold's position now."  
  
"Yes si- Bo-b-b-booooom! .... psssshhhhhhtttt."  
  
"Silver?" The Sergeant paused. "Come in Silver." The Sergeant threw down the radio in disgust. Turning to his assistant the Sergeant yelled out his commands. "That's it, I want every man woman and child that can carry a gun out there taking these guys down. Get those cobras into the air and move the tanks into position. We will teach these bastards what it means to mess with the U.S. Military!"  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma tore down the corridor like a bat out of hell. The martial artist didn't even pause for the heavy door that stood in his way. A single powerful flying kick sent the obstacle flying off its hinges giving Ranma entrance to an exterior garage. Ten military soldiers stared in awe as the pigtailed martial artist flew through the newly made opening, the door flying in a low arc through the air.  
  
The one holding a radio looked stunned. A soldier next to him yelled out in total shock. "Holy crap did you just see that!"  
  
Ranma caught sight of the soldiers instantly. Jumping high through the air Ranma aimed for the first knot of five soldiers that had taken position directly in front of him. As soon as the red blur touched the ground soldiers were sent sprawling like a bunch of bowling pins.  
  
"He can't be human!"  
  
"What are you idiots waiting for! Fire at will fire at will!" The group commander said panic evident in his voice. It isn't everyday you see one man tear apart five trained soldiers in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Rat-tat-tat-tat!" The other group of five opened up with full auto-fire on the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma dodged out of the way like a snake. A lone bullet managed by pure luck to burrow itself in Ranma's shoulder despite the martial artists phenomenal efforts.  
  
"That hurt! Moko Takabisha!" The energy blast streaked and exploded right in the middle of the group sending soldiers flying through the air. Only one managed to escaped the concussion wave and the heavy landing with consciousness intact. The remaining soldier scrambled to get his gun and to get back onto his feet. It was already too late. Ranma grabbed the soldier by his arm lifting the heavily armed and armored soldier off the ground with one hand. "That hurt, but this will hurt a lot more." Ranma said before flinging the soldier away against one of the concrete walls.  
  
Ranma paused for a second to inspect the wound. The bullet had penetrated several centimeters before the massive forces had melted it into a misshapen slug. The little bastard was going to be a pain to remove Ranma noted with a grimace. "Heh, thank god for ki. If it weren't for that it would have gone straight through."   
  
It good to know that though the bullets hurt like hell, they were not going to kill him outright. Well, at least not easily. For now though Ranma may as well pop that bullet out from where it was interfering with his arm movement. Ranma had a feeling that he was going to need that hand at full operation motion really soon. "I'm definitely working on that wind barrier technique when I get back." The pigtailed martial artist muttered under his breath.   
  
Glancing down at the soldiers Ranma grinned viciously. "Well that gives me sixteen."  
  
  
********************  
  
Anito didn't run nearly as fast as Ranma did. The wizard though did have one major advantage over the pigtailed warrior. Actually, make that two. First was with Anito's aura sight the humans stuck out like sore thumbs. Anito could, quite literally, see them through the walls. The second advantage was that the arch-mage didn't need a door, or even stairs. Thus, when Anito closed in on the second group that was sent to take care of the invaders he wore a malicious grin.  
  
Silver group never knew what hit them. One second they were slowly scanning the room for the suspected terrorist enemy. The next Anito was sailing high in the air having shadow stepped straight to their location. Most didn't even have time to see the wizard before it was to late. "Rajin's Hammer!"  
  
The lightning exploded forth tearing the loose formation to shreds. The concrete floor was ripped into rubble in a heart beat. Five lines of destruction lanced through the party frying those unlucky enough to be hit and generally blasting those remaining fortunate ones that were not hit directly right into unconsciousness from the shock wave alone. Anito's movement didn't stop for even an instant. Pulling out a staff the arch-mage sent the two stunned soldiers sprawling with a pair of lighting fast strokes. Then Anito paused only long to pull out two grenades. Then dashing forward he jerked the two the pins out with his teeth before tossing the explosives over his shoulder and teleporting to the safety of the next room. There Anito continued his run not even looking back.  
  
"That's ten! Now to take out the security station and stop off topside."  
  
********************  
  
"Hey Ranma!" Anito said cheerfully behind the pigtailed soldier. Moving to these locations had only taken seconds, one of the advantages of not having to use stairs.  
  
Ranma jumped and then calmed down. "Oh, its just you."  
  
"Booooooom!" The whole building rocked under the force of an explosion. Ranma winced at the sound.  
  
"What the heck was that?"  
  
"I left a little present for the security station upstairs. That gives me fifteen." Anito said grinning like mad.  
  
"Eh, what did you leave them?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"A block of C4."  
  
"Ah," Ranma didn't really know his explosives so he left it at that. Instead the martial artist took a peek outside. "Yeesh, they got a whole lot out there." Ranma said noting the vehicles that had pulled up. Soldiers were lined on the other side of them using the steel as a barricade. From the look of it they where gathering forces for an assualt  
  
"Looks like you got hit." Anito said seeing the shoulder wound.  
  
"Yeah, I dodged a bit slow." Ranma admitted.  
  
"Here." Anito tossed a military bullet proof vest and helmet onto the ground.  
  
Ranma blinked seeing the equipment. Putting it on gratefully the pigtailed martial artist said, "Thanks. You sure looted that place didn't you?" Noticing the Anito wasn't wearing a vest Ranma asked, "You going to wear one?"  
  
"Nah... my clothes are bullet proof." Anito said brushing off Ranma's question. "Probably should put a helmet on though." Anito said immediately following his own advice.  
  
Ranma shrugged turning his attention back outside. "Suit yourself. Just remember I need you to teleport me out of here. You die and I'll kill you."  
  
Anito laughed, "When I'm dead, you killing me will be the least of my worries. Well we can't be keeping our friends waiting now can we. I'll break open the middle and then sweep the outskirts for lone gun men. You finish off the rest."  
  
Ranma's nodded indicating his understanding of Anito's tactics. "I can see you taking down the outskirts, your aura sight gives you an advantage there. However, how do you plan to take out the middle?"  
  
Anito smiled evilly. "You aren't the only one working on new techniques. Check this out." The wizard started to chant, quietly rippling bands of lightning growing increasingly bright around his hands. "Chaotic storm of power that the gods themselves do fear. Let loose thy wrath upon this world!"  
  
Anito shadow stepped vanishing from in front of Ranma. Knowing that whatever was coming was coming soon Ranma coiled his legs for a full speed dash the moment Anito attacked. Ki surged from the martial artist forming into two Moko Takabisha's, one in each hand, glowing with fierce power that roared for its release. For a moment Ranma watched the arch-mage as he hung in the sky where he had appeared but an instant ago. Crackling lightning raged around Anito's body, the bright light shining through the night like a miniature sun. Then with a wave of his arm the Anito unleashed his attack. "Thunder Storm!"  
  
If Rajin's Hammer was small burst of lightning bolts, Thunder Storm was an entire clip fired off in a single moment. Thirty lighting bolts sailed from the arch-mage's hand in only a single second. They fell like a curtain of death upon the defensive position of the soldiers. Armored jeeps exploded as heat stress and massive instantaneous currents shattered them apart igniting the fuel and ammunition. Powerful arcs of electrical energy ripped through concrete like giant claws the surging power ripping entire formations to shreds. It was, put simply, a cacophony of destruction.  
  
Anito vanished as soon as he touched the ground closing rapidly with seemingly random intermixed teleporation and simple running toward the guard towers that surrounded the area. Ranma left Anito to his own job having plenty of work to concentrate on himself. The pigtailed martial artist burst forth at full speed while the confusion was at its max. Two Moko Takabisha's lanced into the recovering formations of soldiers tossing the unfortunate souls like toys.  
  
Ranma's movement wasn't halted at all by the ki attack. For him the energy strike was little more than a flip of the wrist at this point. Instead he blurred forward leaping clean over a burning hummer and landing amongst a small pack of dazed soldiers on the other side. With lightning fast punches and kicks Ranma rolled over them like an angel of death. Eight soldiers were beaten into the ground before a single shot was fired.   
  
Those precious seconds were enough for his enemies though. In that time either by insight or simple panic the soldiers had been able to lock onto the lightning fast monster and opened fire. Ranma bounced out of the lines of fire with contemptuous ease. It was only the stray misfired burst that caught Ranma, pegging him in the upper leg and in the chest. Ranma winced as fiery pain swept up his leg from the lower bullet's entrance. The latter however found little penetration in Ranma's from the combination of ki enhanced toughness and combat armor. In fact the power was so low that Ranma almost didn't notice it.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled tossing two blasts one after the other at two more distant groups of reforming soldiers. Even as the attacks left his hands Ranma swept forward smashing through three others unfortunate enough to meet someone of his skill and power in hand to hand combat.  
  
"Whhhhssssshhhhh! Booooom!" The ground exploded in a terrific concussion blast as a rocket hit the ground near the pigtailed martial artist. Lances of pain shot up Ranma's back as the shrapnel buried itself in his skin. Lots of experience with explosions let Ranma ride the attack into the air. From the aerial vantage point Ranma could clearly see his attacker. Dropping down Ranma bounced off the ground shooting forward like lighting. A second shot wasn't even fired before Ranma was cleaning the clock of five more enemies.  
  
"Thud-thud-thud-thud-thud." Powerful bullets pounded through the nearby hummer easily piercing the heavy armor. Ranma's eyes widened and he dropped to the ground to avoid the enemy fire.   
  
"I definitely don't want to get hit by that." Ranma said out loud. Suddenly grinning Ranma plucked up another plop rocket launcher and shot to his feet. Taking aim he let loose at the most recent annoyance.  
  
"Booooom!" The man arming the heavy gun on on the hummer met pure rocket power head on curtesy Ranma's uncanny aim.   
  
"Heh, that was kind of fun." Ranma said to himself. There was something to be said about using weapons that didn't suck your own energy source dry. As it was Ranma was running a bit dry from repeated energy blasts.   
  
"Rat-tat-tat-tat." More bullets hailed down on Ranma's position as soldiers began to notice their enemy's position.  
  
"Keh, guess there are more rats to stomp."  
  
  
***********************  
  
Anito encountered notably less resistance than Ranma in his sweep of the outskirts of the camp. In fact, it took him a moment to find anyone this far from the action. Grinning the arch-mage noticed two in a fortified bunker. From his guess they were readying sniper rifles or other long range weapons to take out the pigtailed monster from a distance.   
  
Smirking Anito teleported behind the crew. The two were taking such careful aim that they didn't even notice the arch-mage's presence. Laughing silently to himself Anito asked in heavily accented English. "Excuse me, but is does that box have any grenades?"  
  
"Uh yeah they won't do you a lot of good though... wait who the heck are you!" The soldier shouted suddenly remembering the distinct lack of Japanese at this military base.  
  
"Thanks." Anito said in Japanese picking up the box. "And these are for you."  
  
"Don-don-dong... d-d-dong" The three metal egg like shapes bounced off the ground once and then twice. The most notable feature being the fact that both were suffering a distinct lack of pins.  
  
"Crap, we're dead."  
  
"Booooooom!"  
Outside the bunker Anito slipped the small box of grenades into his increasingly crowded weapon space. "Well that was fun... hmmm what do we got here?" Anito said out loud noticing four figures rushing to a location.  
  
Medium distance teleports were not Anito's specialty. As such the arch-mage simply hot footed it at a speed that Ranma might call slow, but the soldiers would probably refer to as a mind boggling sprint. "Rajin's Hammer!" Anito yelled out when in range blasting the four straight into oblivion.  
  
"Now what were you all anxious to get to?" Anito said thoughtfully. "Ahh, now I see." See it he did. It was rather hard to miss even in the darkness. Roaring in at 12 m/s was a 55 ton M1A2 Abrams Tank. Grinning Anito shadow stepped to the give the tank a friendly swat in the direction it was going.  
  
Now for a normal human the fact that Anito's staff hit like a 20 ton sledge hammer wasn't all that important. As at those masses the difference between one ton or twenty is rather negligible. It was in general sufficient to say that Anito's staff was an overwhelming force that could not be resisted. The importance of this fact changed dramatically however, when the object the staff happened to be swatting was a 55 ton tank.  
  
Anito reared up and swung with all his might smacking the tank like it was a golf ball. The end impacted with mind numbing force smashing in the tank's armor like it was an aluminum can. That however, was only the beginning the massive forces propelled the tank flip flopping through the air for nearly a second before the steel object hit rolling and hopping like mad over the concrete ground, which by no measure survived such a brutal assault.   
  
Anito took a moment to admire his handiwork. The serene, peaceful beauty of a tank flip flopping, if only briefly, through the air over a burning battlefield. Then with a tear in his eye Anito said, "That was a Kodak moment... now to steal that guy's brother!"  
  
***********************  
  
"Sergeant things aren't looking very good." said the Assistant nervously. The Sergeant was currently traveling with ten dozen troops that were going to enter the battle.  
  
"Damn it, as soon as I got my tanks and copters we'll clean this mess up fast." The Sergeant said annoyed. The kind of rapid losses really were not in the play books the Sergeant had received. With relief the Sergeant heard the chopping sound of the Cobras overhead as the mentioned helicopters finally approached the battlefield. "About time. Now if I could get my tanks."  
  
One of the soldiers that was staring wide eyed and the quickly approaching tank most especially when the cannon briefly dug into ground sending the tank high above their heads. "Um Sir, I think I see one." He said pointing up.  
  
"What in the nine hells are you talking about bo- holy mother of god!" The Sergeant cried out. His words cut off from seeing one of his beautiful M1A2 Abrams come crashing down on the barracks where it promptly crushed through half the structure before coming to a halt.  
  
The Assistant thought now would be a great time to bring up something he had been wanting to do for a while. "Sir, may I suggest a strategic retreat?"  
  
The Sergeant was slow in responding his mind caught between military pride and utter mind numbing terror. "Not yet son, but I think we will hang back here until we see what our cobras can do." Lifting up his radio the Sergeant spoke to his last intact force, "You boys better catch these bastards when they try to leave the perimeter, or I'll have your heads!" Satisfied the Sergeant was content to wait until either the vehicles did their damage, or he had support. All in all the soldiers seemed quite content with this state of affairs.  
  
  
**************************  
  
Ranma finished off the last conscious... or at least the last conscious individual with the guts to actual fight with a nice strong kick. The blow was enough to cause the poor guy to put a dent in the hummer. Ranma let out the sigh of contentment with the completion of the fight. "Ahh, nothing like a good fight before hitting the books." Ranma said not forgetting at all his personal oath to work on that wind barrier technique. Bullets hurt way too much to not have a defense against the little demon projectiles.  
  
"Thu-thu-thu-thu-thu!" A sharp sound of rotary blades filled the air and Ranma turned to spot three Bell AH1F Cobra Helicopters entering the burning battlefield.  
  
"Heh, what do you know company." Ranma grinned evilly, he had something special saved up for babies like these. The pilots were in for a real treat.  
  
The cobras opened fire with their dual side rocket launchers sending explosive death onto the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma simply laughed at the attack and then called out his return technique. "Hiyouryu Uzumaki!"  
  
The tunnel of wind erupted immediately feeding off the massive heat surrounding the battlefield. Not merely the fires, or the puny, but numerous, battle aura's of the soldiers, but the incredible energies left over from Anito's Thunder Storm and quite a few Moko Takabisha's entered the mix. It was a declaration of Ranma's improvement that the technique traveled for a few instants before erupting in an enormous tornado. The winds plucked the rockets out of the air and tossed them in new directions. Explosions ripped through several buildings via the military's own firearms.  
  
The cobras didn't stand a chance. Incredible winds spun the crafts out of control instantly sending them flying erratically into the ground. The hard concrete crushed the rotors instantly and metal screamed in protest from the impact. Ranma simply dusted off his hands and declared. "Well that takes care of that. Now to find Anito."  
  
  
***************************  
  
Back at the Tendo Dojo Ranma used a pair of tweezers kindly lent by Kasumi to pull another piece of shrapnel out of his skin. The metal freed Ranma unceremoniously dropped it into a bowl set down to collect the hard won trophies. "I really need a set of bullet proof pants." Ranma declared shifting on his heavily wounded butt.  
  
Akane snorted, "Well if you weren't out raiding military bases it wouldn't be a problem."  
  
Nabiki looked at the news paper and smiled. "Look the two of you made it on the news."  
  
"Odd, that shouldn't of happened." Anito said thoughtfully. "Let me see it."  
  
"What does it say?" Ranma asked curiously while trying to work a bullet free.  
  
"Mysterious explosions at a U.S. Military Base. Hmm, apparently 127 people were injured, but there are no reported fatalities."  
  
Ranma blinked twice. "Odd, but good. I was kinda worried I hit a few too hard."  
  
Anito shrugged. "I am more concerned about the quality of those grenades I stole if they didn't kill anyone. In any case the government declared that it was a massive explosion of the munitions in one of the armories. Witnesses however disagree. Some describe ten foot giants tossing cars and tanks around like toys. Another said that Thor himself came down from the heavens to smite them. A particularly strange case is a man that firmly believes that he saw a tank devoured right before his eyes. Whatever the truth is it is doubtful we will ever know as the government has put it under heavy wraps."  
  
Ranma chuckled, "I guess I'm bigger than life."  
  
Anito grinned himself. "Perhaps, I should get myself a hammer."  
  
Akane just shook her head. "What is wrong with those two."  
  
"Don't know sis, but I thought it was pretty funny myself." Nabiki added in.  
  
Akane just looked at Nabiki like she was mad. "Great, now you too. Next thing I know my whole family will be crazy." 


	22. Chapter 21 Kinjakan Rebuilt

CHAPTER XXI: KINJAKAN REPAIRED  
  
Genma and Soun sat on the porch deep in thought. "Saotome old friend it appears that my daughter and your son are drifting apart." Soun said at last after a long pause.  
  
"Yes that does seem to be the case. Perhaps it is time for another operation get Ranma and Akane married?" Genma said in reply.  
  
Soun and Genma pondered long and hard on this. Past attempts to get the two married had ended in abject failure. The last in particular had resulted in the total destruction of the Tendo Household. Since then Soun had decided to avoid attempts at getting the two married until Ranma's other fiancees had been taken care of. Ranma's mother, Nodoka, had encouraged this trend declaring that her manly son had to choose his women himself.  
  
Given that at the time the fiancee of Ranma's choice would have been quite obviously Akane the two had been content to let it sit at that. After all, if pushing them together caused them to move apart then perhaps leaving them alone would cause them to come together. Thinking this Soun said, "Well Genma, every last attempt ended up with them disliking each other even more."  
  
Genma nodded heavily. "That is so Soun old friend." Genma stopped and thought long and hard on the subject. "It occurs to me Soun that my son has been spending more time with your second daughter."  
  
"Are you thinking of shifting the engagement Saotome." Soun said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps." Genma stopped to think more. Then the heavy set man stood quickly laughing out loud. "Soun, I just thought of a most excellent idea!"  
  
Soun nodded encouragingly to his friend his face betraying his complete focus on the subject. "Tell me old friend."  
  
"Well we put together another operation get Ranma and Akane married!"  
  
Soun looked at Genma wondering if the man's mind was going. Sure Genma wasn't known for his intelligence, but he wasn't that dumb. "Didn't we just agree that such an attempt will only push the two away."  
  
Genma snapped his fingers. "That's just it Soun old friend. You see if we succeed then Akane and Ranma get back together, but if we fail then my son will flee straight into the arms of your other daughter!"  
  
"Brilliant Saotome old friend! Simply brilliant!" Soun exclaimed. Picking up the tea to pour some more for the two Soun continued. "We must discuss how we will pull this off right now."  
  
"Good idea Soun. Hmm, it seems the tea is a bit cold."  
  
Soun took a small sip and nodded in agreement with Genma's analysis. It wouldn't due to have cold tea when having a discussion of such importance so Sound called his eldest daughter. "Kasumi!"  
  
Kasumi appeared almost instantly looking quite happy to serve the two older men. Smiling down at the two Kasumi spoke pleasantly to the man that had called her. "What is it father?"  
  
"The tea is cold. Could you fetch some more?" Soun asked his eldest daughter nicely.   
  
Kasumi smiled wider if that was possible. The two could almost see the eldest Tendo daughter glow with happiness. "There isn't any need for that."   
  
Setting her hand on top of the tea kettle Kasumi spoke in a clear melody. "Spirits of fire arise." Her hand glowed a soft orange for a second. Then the sound of bubbling and boiling water could be heard inside the kettle. A wisp of steam rose from the spout.  
  
"There that should do it." Kasumi nodded to her father and Genma. With that Kasumi swept away into another room of the house.  
  
Soun stared at the kettle like it was a snake for an unknown duration. "Genma, did you just...?"  
  
Genma nodded thoughtfully. "Yes I did."  
  
"Did my daughter just...?"  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
Soun returned his eyes to the kettle for a while longer and then suddenly burst out in tears. "Waaaaahhhhhh! My eldest daughter is using magic!"  
  
Genma patted Soun on the back. "Don't worry Soun old friend. I'm sure that Kasumi will be just fine." Genma said comfortingly.  
  
"No it's not that. I'm just so proud of my little baby." Soun said through the tears. "She finally has her own special skill."  
  
Genma looked slightly shaken. "Well then..."  
  
The two stared at the pot for a while longer. By the time the two moved from their positions the tea was most certainly cold once again. Finally Soun said slightly confused, "What was it again that we were talking about?"  
  
Genma paused shortly and then said in all honesty. "It appears to have slipped my mind."  
  
"Well then, how about a game of Shogi."  
  
"Excellent idea, excellent idea." Genma responded.  
  
*******************  
  
Several floors underground directly below Genma and Soun another group was having a discussion. Their subject matter however, was far different from those above. Instead the three focused on what one might loosely call an actual goal. Though the goal itself was certainly self serving.  
  
"This better be good Anito. A girl like me has better things to do with her time." Nabiki said drumming her fingers on the table. She had to admit though she kind of liked what the arch-mage had done with the place. Their selected meeting room would double as an excellent war room for her own business enterprises.  
  
Ranma of all things was busy reading a book. The pigtailed martial artist murmured his agreement with Nabiki. "Yeah, I was working on this cool new technique."  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow. "I enjoy the lovely, no pressure, that this meeting has started with. Perhaps we should set a time aside on every week?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, he really didn't care either way. It wasn't like he usually was doing anything particularly special. Well baring the miscellaneous magic prince, or mystical beast that attacked, but those guys never really called ahead anyway. In fact, the only reason that Ranma wasn't right now practicing the technique he was working on instead of reading up on information on it was because the pigtailed martial artist didn't want Anito to know about it. "I don't really care either way."  
  
Nabiki was much sharper in her statement though. "I wouldn't care to have my time wasted unless we were actually covering something important in our meetings. Especially when I am still waiting for my pay."  
  
"Well then you are in luck Nabiki," Anito said with a grin. "A few days ago I finished Kinjakan." Anito laid the powerful fire staff on the table.   
  
The staff was at first glance an exact replica of the original. The metal shaft and even the full moon blade on top that detached as a deadly spinning disk. Ranma could sense the roar of the fire inside the seemingly simple metal. The inner liquid veins of fire crying with anger to be let out, to burn the world to cinders. Ranma lifted it up feeling the weight of the staff.  
  
"Hey this is pretty good. It feels almost like the original." Ranma said appreciatively. Kinjakan was not a tool to be scoffed at. Its blade would slice easily even through Ranma's flesh, not to mention steel, stone or even magical hardened material, making even a single blow potentially deadly. Its powers of fire made the staff only more powerful. With its twin Genjakan, the artifact of ice, Ranma had been able to defeat Saffron, a self proclaimed phoenix god of incredible power. Even as strong as Ranma was now, he still wasn't sure that he would have been able to survive a fight against Saffron without Genjakan, much less defeat the pheonix god again.  
  
Looking at Kinjakan Ranma noted what was stamped onto the bottom of the bladed ring. "Heh heh, made in Japan." Ranma said reading the text.  
  
Anito coughed, "I felt that the origin of the work should be recognized."  
  
Ranma shrugged he didn't much care about that stuff. Flipping the staff around Ranma caught sight of a sticker opposite the impressed words and let out a short laugh. Nabiki glanced at the weapon her curiosity peaked. "Let me see that."  
  
Ranma handed the weapon over to Nabiki. "Careful with it, its really, really sharp."  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma. "I've handled knives before Saotome."  
  
Anito laughed, "When Ranma means sharp, he means you could accidentally cut a tank in half if you twitched your hand the wrong way."  
  
Nabiki gulped and very carefully looked over the weapon with new found respect. The level of respect which she would normally reserve for firearms. Slowly flipping the staff over with a twisting motion Nabiki caught sight of what had made Ranma laugh. Opposite of the stamped "Made in Japan" was a warning sticker with two frames.  
  
In the first frame was a small stick figure getting cut in half with a bladed ring. To the right was a short text warning. "Beware, detaching vorpal blade may cause injury." The second wasn't much better. A stick figure was bursting into fire after grabbing onto the staff while it was implanted in some sort of tap. The side text declared, "Warning extremely hot while in operation."  
  
Nabiki looked at Anito from the corner of her eye. "I seriously doubt that you needed to add that."  
  
Anito shrugged, "I figured I may as well cover my bases. I would hate to be blamed for the artifact's misuse."  
  
Ranma snickered in dark humor at that comment as several bad memories of exactly that surfaced in his mind. Pushing them aside Ranma said, "Well I guess you are out of the woods with the bird people. So when do I get my nifty magic item?"  
  
"Glad you asked!" Anito said with great pride. "The reason Kinjakan took so long to build after getting an energy source was that I was busy working on a few works of art for the three of us."  
  
"Ooo, is that so." Nabiki said. "I take it I get my pay then."  
  
"And mine." Ranma put in. After spending a few days without being able to sit comfortably Ranma was going to be damned if he wasn't going to get something for the effort.  
  
"Yes, yes." Anito said pulling out a set of clothes remarkably similar to those Ranma was already wearing. "First on the wish list is a set of highly enchanted and resistant clothes. They are not only immune to most stain, but can take an absolutely absurd amount of damage before being destroyed. Chiefly though, they are bullet proof, and highly energy resistant. I'm sure that you will find them quite useful." Anito said offering the clothes to Ranma.  
  
Ranma plucked them up thankfully. Normally he wouldn't have too concerned whether his clothes were bullet proof, but getting shot had changed that song rather quickly. "Thanks, though don't think that cause you gave me these that its alright to go attacking more military bases in the future."  
  
"Of course, of course. Keep in mind that the fabric is thin, so while it will prevent penetration, bullets will still hurt quite a bit."  
  
"And what did you get me?" Nabiki said wanting her profit margin clearly outlined as immediately as humanely possible.  
  
"Ahh for you I have a true treasure. I spent some time imagining this baby up after seeing some devil hunter weapons a few years back. A pet project if you will. Given the tools I had I couldn't resist the urge to produce them in reality." Anito said with a grin tossing five, long, translucent, blue ribbons onto the table.  
  
"Ribbons? What exactly do they do Anito, and keep it to the point." The way Nabiki said it left a grave implication of what would happen if Anito didn't meet her expectations.  
  
Ranma eyed the blue strips thoughtfully. The things burned with power to his aura sense. As far as Ranma could tell raw energy wise those things were radiating the same arena of power as Kinjakan. Whatever they did Ranma had a good idea that they were not play toys. Somehow though, Ranma felt Anito didn't quite share the same view.  
  
"Well then..." Anito had a distinct feeling that his normal long explanations wouldn't be allowed. "Perhaps an example would be best." The arch-mage said thoughtfully.  
  
"By all means."  
  
Anito coughed lightly. "First we need to bind them." Anito said nervously shifting slightly when Nabiki looked at him with a withering gaze. "They are living weapons and don't work unless connected to a master."  
  
"Weapons Anito? Really, I don't think that is quite my style."  
  
Anito smiled, "Oh I think you'll find yourself loving these."  
  
Ranma interrupted, "Can we just get on with this?"  
  
"Yes, yes. What I need you to do is to cut yourself and touch all of them with your blood. I will take care of the rest." Anito said taking out a knife and offering it to the girl.  
  
Nabiki looked at the knife thoughtfully as if carefully considering whether or not to follow through with Anito's directions. Her curiosity in the end won out against her reservations. Picking up the knife Nabiki made a light nervous cut on a finger. Wincing at the cold, steel edge as it sliced flesh her flesh Nabiki moved quickly dropping a bit of blood on each of the ribbons. Looking at Anito she said, "This better be good."  
  
"Guardians spirits bind with she who made her offering and defend her blood till time itself comes to an end." Anito softly chanted the spell. The ribbon and Nabiki briefly glowed a soft light white light.  
  
Nabiki fidgeted a bit as if a slightly uncomfortable feeling had swept over her. Nabiki raised an eyebrow again hiding the reaction behind her icy exterior. "Now what?"  
  
Anito grinned like a maniac. "Now I show you how they work." The arch-mage then whipped out two m16 assault rifles and pointed them both straight at Nabiki. Pulling the triggers Anito unleashed sixty rounds of ammunition at point blank range toward the shocked girl.  
  
The ribbons moved like lightning the moment the attack had begun. The softly glowing blue lengths spun up around Nabiki so fast that not even the first bullet reached the girl before they were there to intercept. Waving in the air they knocked bullets side to side before finally weaving themselves into a cloth wall in front of the cold hearted mercenary. The bullets that slammed into the ribbons were stopped cold, but not before they caused the cloth to sink in a centimeter or two. The effect allowed Nabiki to see a constantly growing number of depressions before the ribbons adjusted to remove the inconsistencies in their form. All in all not a single bullet managed to make it past the blue strips that guarded their mistress. Instead the soft ring of metal on wood could be heard as the bullets fell spent upon the table. "Ti-ti-ti-ti-ting."  
  
Ranma hopped up at the action and stared in surprise when the ribbons made their move. For a moment Ranma had thought Anito had gone mad. Now instead he looked in amazement at the defensive shield that guarded Nabiki from the attack. "Sweet! Those are some nice...," Ranma searched for a name to describe the ribbons by and then gave up. "Things you got there!"  
  
Nabiki growled visibly angry for once in a rare time in her life. Slamming her hand down hard onto the table Nabiki yelled. "Anito don't you ever- Whack!" In response to her anger three of the ribbons glowed a fiery red and shot forward as fast as a bullet shoving Anito back hard into the stone wall on the other side of the room.  
  
Blinking in surprise Nabiki at the action let go of her anger. The ribbons immediately responded by hovering loosely in the air around her returning to their normal blue tint. Anito immediately slumped down from the ground where he sat recovering his breath as he clenched his chest. "Careful there Nabiki they are as much offensive as defensive."  
  
Her emotions firmly surrounded by the normal ice Nabiki spoke in a measure tone that brooked no argument. "Don't ever, ever do that again."  
  
Anito gulped and nodded. Then the arch-mage went back to his normal smile. "Pretty convenient aren't they?"  
  
Nabiki looked more irritated at their presence than anything else. "How do I make them go away." She said at last.  
  
"Just will them away." Anito explained in a simple fashion. "You might want to work on your control a bit in the future." Anito added thoughtfully.   
  
"And you might want to ask me first next time." Nabiki said her voice coming out like ice. Then Nabiki turned her attention to trying to make the floating annoyances vanish.  
  
Ranma looked at Anito and asked with obvious envy, "Why didn't you make me something like that?"   
  
Ranma might not use weapons standardly, but that didn't mean that Ranma didn't appreciate the advantage that they could give. Ranma just found that carrying a weapon, or becoming reliant on a weapon was inconvenient. Further, weapons gave no real advantage to a true master of the art, unless of course the weapon itself was incredibly powerful. A category that Kinjakan and now Nabiki's ribbons fell in.  
  
"Actually, I did." Anito said with a grin.  
  
"So what did you make?" Ranma asked wanting to find out what the arch-mage had dreamed up.  
  
"Oh, so Ranma gets two and I only get one?" Nabiki interrupted. She had finally managed to make the ribbons vanish, and was now able to rejoin the conversation. She though seemed to keep glancing in the directions the ribbons would have occupied as if irritated. Ranma couldn't blame her, his aura sight could vaguely feel the ribbons still hovering slightly out of phase with the world. On top of that the ki lines connecting them to Nabiki probably felt odd to say the least.  
  
"Better get to her first, she doesn't look to be in a good mood today." Ranma observed.  
  
"Why, I am surprised you managed to figure that out Ranma." Nabiki replied dryly.  
  
Anito decided discretion was the better part of valor and took up Ranma's suggestion. "In the case of you, Nabiki, I am building something else, but it will be a few weeks until it is done."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow indicating her wish to know more. "And what precisely does this new item do and please refrain from using... descriptive examples." As she spoke she glanced slightly at the location the ribbons semi occupied. A give away that wasn't characteristic of Nabiki. For Ranma that let him know exactly how ruffled the girl was despite her exterior calm.  
  
"Well, it will act as a remote observational mechanism. A scrying device if you wish to call it that, though limited by the fact that you haven't the magic skill to operate a normal version of such a device."  
  
"Ah, that is much more like it Anito." Nabiki said her voice only slightly betraying her pleasure.  
  
"Now that she has been taken care of what did you make for me." Ranma jumped in to say.  
  
"Is that some greed I detect Saotome?" Nabiki asked evaluating Ranma carefully.  
  
"Hey, with all the trouble I went through I have the right to be greedy." Ranma declared.  
  
"Then I expect you will be impressed." Anito said whipping out a pair bracers made of golden entwined metal that would cover the arm from the elbow to the wrist. Like Kinjakan or Nabiki's ribbons they radiated raw power.  
  
"Well they look nice and all, but what do they do." Ranma said scratching his head. Then the martial artist paused before adding, "Oh yeah, and don't test them like you did Nabiki's ribbon things."  
  
Anito smiled at Ranma's comment. "Certainly, the bracers have two primary effects. The first is a passive strength enhancement. While being worn the wearer gains the effect of being able to lift about ten tons more than normal. I think you can see the immediate advantages that go with that. The second is the active ability to amplify your physical hand strikes to certainly fatal levels."   
  
"So it works kind of like super strength bracers combined with ki blade like additions." Ranma said summing it up. Ranma figured the strength enhancement alone was worthy of a major item. An added effect that turned his hands into deadly weapons was only a plus, though Ranma doubted that he would put it to too much use. He simply didn't encounter enough enemies that would require that level of force, and Ranma was reluctant to use a deadly weapon on anything that really didn't need it.  
  
"Not quite. More along the lines of what I use with my staff, but to a much lesser level combined high level resonance."  
  
Ranma paused to think about Anito's words. "Kind of like that digging technique you showed me."  
  
"Exactly, except it works on a larger selection of objects, like people."  
  
Ranma eyed the bracers and gulped slightly. That was kind of like a much weaker version of bakusai tenketsu that worked on anything. Fatal was definitely a good description to the kind of damage that could do. "Isn't that a little much?"  
  
"Its not quite at that level, but yes, the resonance effect shouldn't be used unless you have clearly decided to kill. It will rip holes the size of your fist through objects, powder bone, or even cause flesh to explode. It is not instantaneous, though even brief contact with flesh will probably burn and possibly even fracture the bones. Oh yes, and one last thing. For all practical purposes the bracer is invulnerable."  
  
"Practical purposes? What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked thinking over Anito's words. Invulnerable bracers had several immediate uses that popped into his mind. The most notable of which was the ability to deflect otherwise deadly attacks. It was kind of like having portable shields strapped to his arms.  
  
"Lets just say that I used this as the basic design for their strength." Anito said holding up Aphrodite's Bracelet.  
  
"Ah," Ranma let out upon seeing the item that had been his detriment for quite a while. Ranma was unfortunately quite aware of exactly how tough that bracelet was. "One question though. Why the heck do you still have that thing!"  
  
"What did you expect me to just leave it somewhere on the ground?"  
  
"No I was kind of thinking you would destroy the damn thing."  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly would I do that."  
  
"As I recall it Anito it supposed to be destroyed by throwing it in a volcano." Nabiki added lightly to the conversation.  
  
Ranma glared at Anito. "Yeah that's right, so if you know how to break the thing, then why haven't you.  
  
Anito smiled, "Everything has its uses. This bracelet even if cursed still has powerful magic. Magic that can be turned to our uses." Anito said pointing at the golden bracers. "More to the point however, is the fact that if it escaped destruction once, it may well do the same again. Thus I considered it safer to keep it with me."  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head. Then he shrugged, the explanation suited him just fine. "Just keep the darn thing away from me."  
  
"Well, if that is all then I am done here." Anito said offering a closing to the meeting.  
  
"Uh sure." Ranma said not caring until something crossed his mind. "Wait, do I get a nifty make it disappear trick too?"  
  
Anito laughed, "Yes you do."  
  
"Good." Ranma said liking the bracers even more. One of his major concerns with weapons was losing them, or carrying them around. It seemed that these circumvented both of those problems.   
  
"I'm off then." Nabiki declared, but before she left she glared hard at Anito. "I expect that I will get the other item as soon as possible. Further, that future payment will not be so long delayed."   
  
"Of course! How could you ever doubt someone like me." Anito said playfully. "Although I did use around 60% of the nuclear material for the items I have built thus far."  
  
Ranma stopped cold. "You what!"  
  
"Now there Ranma. You didn't think that I could convert nuclear energy into magic efficiently, much less build items efficiently in this span of time. Plus there was the whole matter of disposing of the nuclear waste and containing the radiation. Finally, items of that power require massive amounts of energy to make. Why else did you think that they are so rare?"  
  
"Well I suppose, but considering we stole something like a thousand warheads that seems like a whole lot." Ranma said scratching his head.  
  
"It is, just don't expect me to make a whole lot more of things like those." Anito said pointing at the bracers that Ranma was putting on carefully.  
  
"Gotcha there. It will probably take me long enough to get used to these anyway." Ranma said nonchalantly while wearing the bracers. He was lightly swinging his arms up and down getting used to how his body moved with the new additions.   
  
"If that's the case I'm off myself." Anito said vanishing before anyone could argue. Ranma noticed not for the first time that teleportation was great for ending conversations when you wanted to.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders again Ranma headed up to the Tendo Dojo. He had a new toy to play with. Then after he was used to the bracers' capabilities Ranma was going to head out to an abandoned lot to practice the technique he had been reading up on before the meeting.  
  
Then something occurred to Ranma. Mentally hitting himself on the head Ranma said out loud. "I should have asked him about the item he made for himself. Now I'm probably goina have to wait until he uses it against me."  
  
*****************  
  
Ranma stood lazily out in the Tendo yard. It had now been exactly one month since Kiima's last arrival and the expected guest was arriving. The bird woman Kiima dropped from the air in a controlled manner toward the location where both Ranma and Anito had gathered. There wasn't any particular reason for Ranma to be there. The problem was after all Anito's and not his. Somehow though for Ranma it just didn't feel right not to be a major player in events like this. So the pigtailed martial artist was there anyway.  
  
Kiima looked at Ranma with distaste and a bit of fear. Having your god killed in front of you did things like that. For Anito though she spared a look of anger and hate. Ranma couldn't blame her, it is not everyday that someone betrays your trust and breaks a sacred artifact that is needed for your king to take his final form. At the same time there was a bit of wariness in her eyes. A new found respect that wasn't there when Kiima had last met the arch-mage. Ranma guessed it had something to do with the lighting Anito had called up.  
  
"It has been a month. The appointed time has come so show me the rebuilt Kinjakan." Kiima said getting straight to the business.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Ranma said nonchalantly. His danger sense had started screaming at him the moment that Kiima had arrived. In preparation for battle Ranma had tensed his muscles ready for sudden movement.  
  
Anito perhaps seeing that Kiima wasn't in the best of moods pulled the fire staff out without making any small talk. "I told you I could rebuild it." Anito said holding Kinjakan out where it could be viewed by the bird woman.  
  
Ranma could detect a slight level of relaxation in Kiima's body. An indication that she wasn't quite as ready to rip the arch-mage to shreds. Still though the pigtailed martial artist's danger sense was calling out like an air raid siren. If anything Ranma was feeling even more nervous than before.  
  
"I must admit I'm impressed landling." Kiima said grabbing the staff roughly from Anito. The arch-mage let the bird woman take it. Once the fire staff was in her hand Kiima hefted it slightly as if though trying to determine whether or not it was a fake or a real replica.  
  
Frowning Ranma nudged Anito. "Something feels off."  
  
Anito looked at the pigtailed martial artist and then scanned around using his perfect aura sight to see the surrounding area. The arch-mage's ever present smile faltered a bit. "Don't look now, but we have company. Lots of company."  
  
*************  
  
Half a block away and well hidden a collection of gun totting men in black uniforms stood in quiet communication through ear piece radios. One looked through a pair of binoculars toward the Tendo Dojo. "The pair are having some sort of meeting with an unknown entity." The watcher reported quietly to the others.  
  
The calm, cold Sergeant took a heavy drag on his cigaret amazingly relaxed even though he had seen the bits and pieces of footage they had collected on the two. "Are all units in position?"  
  
"Yes sir!" A soldier reported.  
  
The Sergeant nodded. Standing up the military commander dropped his cigaret and stepped on it with a heavy boot. "Inform all units to prepare for attack."  
  
"Yes sir!" The soldier said again before relaying the orders   
  
The Sergeant walked forward looking through his own pair of binoculars at the men that he had been ordered to get rid of. He sincerely hoped that the intelligence they had was accurate. There was nothing quite like taking on a pair of supernaturals when the information was wrong. The Sergeant had lost too many soldiers to poor information over the years. In this particular case the danger was augmented by the fact that his unit was made small to keep a low profile.  
  
Calmly evaluating the situation the Sergeant juggled the decision to collect more information or to order the attack. It was the bird woman's face that decided the action for him. It looked as though the meeting was about to go sour. "All units attack at my signal." The Sergeant said with compete faith that his orders would be relayed.  
  
The Sergeant smiled when he saw exactly what he had been waiting for. "All units, attack!" 


	23. Chapter 22 Black Ops: Special Division

CHAPTER XXII: BLACK OPS - SPECIAL DIVISION  
  
"Don't look now, but we have company. Lots of company." Anito said to Ranma quietly. As he spoke the arch-mage scanned the area slowly with his eyes. Ranma though knew that it was not his eyes that Anito was really looking with. No, the wizard was using his uncanny perfect aura sight, Ranma had no doubt about that.  
  
"Eh? Who is it?" Ranma asked picking up the underlying hint of caution. Not that his danger sense didn't provide enough of a warning.  
  
"Some buddies that we picked up overseas if my guess is right." Anito said his eyes narrowing in thought.  
  
"I thought you said-" Ranma cut off as he detected movement out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Kiima, his mind whispered to him silently somehow turning the sketchy information into a absolute certainty. Somehow even this tiny movement set off a warning bell in Ranma's mind. His head swiveled twisting toward the bird woman. It was then that he saw it. The cold glint of steel in the birdwoman's eye. The hardening tension of muscles. There was no doubt, she had intent to kill.  
  
Ranma moved. He wasn't sure why he did it and why didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was there. As he moved he saw Kiima's hand drift down as though in slow motion. The powerful artifact Kinjakan falling with the birdwoman's hand tracing a deadly path through the air. As the weapon moved in its deadly arc the large, circular blade slowly slipped off of the silvery shaft spinning free toward Anito. But, the blade never made it. Instead it met something else. It met Ranma. Lifting an arm a golden bracer intercepted the rapidly rotating vorpal blade. There it paused the shock slowly transferring into his arm, pushing it back as the circle of death ground away at the indestructible metal like an angry buzz saw. It found no purchase. Not a millimeter of the gleaming surface gave. With no other path left the blade did the impossible, it ricocheted off deflected high into the deep blue sky.  
  
Kiima's eyes widened at the pigtailed blur that materialized in her path like a wraith out of the shadow. Her dilating pupils gazed in shock as the incredible, unstoppable weapon was deflected with such inconceivable ease. Shock though only dulled instinct.   
  
Kiima's wings beat back hard shoving on the air with all their might striving to drive her body away. It was too late. Ranma followed the defense up with the speed and finesse of liquid lightning. With speed born of fighting those that moved like shadows Ranma stepped in. His foot snapped up faster than the eye could see borrowing deep into Kiima's stomach. The force transferred into the birdwoman's belly making it undulate in concentric, rippling waves. The power of the blow exploded into through Kiima's body and the bird woman found herself blasted back with far more speed than she had wished for.  
  
Leaning forward Ranma's leg muscles tensed seeking to drive his body into lightning motion. Before he could move though something snagged him from the back. No, not something, someone.   
  
It was Anito's hand that had held the pigtailed martial artist in check. Stopping his motion cold and allowing the the bird woman to recover before more damage could be done. Ranma turned looking into the arch-mage's eyes with curiosity.  
  
Anito yelled breaking through the battle trance that had captured the pigtailed martial artist. "Get down! Shit-"   
  
Further words were halted when twisting dark ki wrapped itself around Ranma like a thick blanket. The dark mist enclosed around his form so fast that Ranma had not time to react. Then a sharp horrible tug ripped at his essence. For an instant the pigtailed martial artist felt as though all his insides had been twisted into a tight, coiling knot. His stomach rebelled with the urge to vomit and his eyes swam as powerful new details burned into the retina superimposing themselves upon the old. Ranma knew what had happened. It wasn't the first time for the pigtailed martial artist, nor would it be the last.   
  
"What did you do that-" Ranma sputtered in annoyance. His words cut off as the answer made itself apparent.  
  
"Booooooom!" Two white streaks rammed into the ground like twin meteorites. Then as if in rebellion the earth exploded unleashing a powerful concussion wave filled with dirt and rock. The almost visible force slammed into Ranma like a bucket of water. Slightly dazed from the sudden shift and the explosion Ranma stared at the thick dust around what was almost certainly a crater. A crater which now decorated the landscape on which he had stood only a second ago.  
  
"Thanks for the save." Ranma managed to say.  
  
"We're even." Anito answered. "Though that might not last for long." Anito continued coldly his eyes staring through the thick dust. Tracing something that couldn't be seen by mortal eyes.  
  
Ranma had no need to follow Anito's gaze. His too had shifted in the direction that the arch-mage was staring, having followed the path of the explosive projectiles. There it was. Even through the dust it wasn't hard to miss now that Ranma knew what he was looking for. It was big. At least four meters tall. Light shimmered off the liquid, obsidian black metal. The steel machine was bipedal and loosely in its arms it carried a heavy scaled up version of an M16 with an attached grenade launcher, or in this case rocket propelled grenade.  
  
"Powered armor." Anito supplied to the unspoken question.  
  
"I've read some manga." Ranma shot back annoyed not taking his gaze off the metal monster for a second. "I take it we don't want to get hit." Ranma watched as the machine scanned the area attempting to locate where its target had retreated to.  
  
"Oh, the cloth will hold up just fine. Its the fact that those bullets will probably shove your shirt straight through you none the less that you need to worry about." Anito said grinning in dark humor. The smile though didn't quite touch the arch-mage's eyes.  
  
Ranma winced at the thought. Watching the obsidian armor Ranma's eyes sketched out another approaching the Tendo grounds with a great deal of caution. "How many-"  
  
"Six," Anito answered. "I think they have found us."  
  
Ranma didn't need Anito to tell him the last. The metallic heads had just swiveled in their direction and that was sufficient for him. "Got a plan?" Ranma asked as the two brought up their guns in the direction of their retreat.  
  
"I take one, you take one. We improvise from there." Anito snagged Ranma by the back of the shirt. The dark mist of his ki surrounding the two in a suffocating blanket.  
  
"Ta-ta-ta-ta!" Holes the size of Ranma's fist ripped through the surrounding stone wall as heavy depleted uranium slugs lanced out from the barrels of the heavy gun. Ranma fell flat to the ground at the assault, glad for his action when a hole appeared where his head used to be.  
  
"Whatever you are planning. Now would be a good time!"  
  
The familiar wrenching sensation of movement served as Anito's answer. Ranma blinked as his eyes informed him he was now elsewhere. Straining his eyes Ranma spotted the obsidian power armor directly blow him and approaching fast. Feeling around quickly for more information Ranma's aura sight told him that Anito had already moved to attack his own adversary.  
  
Pushing aside such thoughts Ranma concentrated on his immediate problem. That being the cold steel armor below him. An armor that was reacting to the pigtailed martial artist's presence with surprising swiftness. With a rapid motion the steel beast repositioned the heavy barrel to fire at the falling pigtailed martial artist. It did not though take into account Ranma's uncanny aerial movement.   
  
A pulse of air passed by Ranma as he fell. The thick pressure of the passing slug making itself known as he fell. A single shot was all the armor got. Dropping down Ranma used the side of the gun as a pad to propel himself faster at his enemy. At the same time he let his ki flow the energy kissing lightly the surface of the golden bracers. The with a light touch the life energy was twisted up into the complex inner matrix of the golden bracers. The power flared into curling orange fires that shrouded the pigtailed martial artist's fists.  
  
The air screamed in protest as it was tortured with resonate frequencies arising from the burning golden gauntlets. Ranma paid this no heed instead smashing his hand down hard on the heavily armored head. His fist barreled into the obsidian armor with his full weight behind it and added to that was the bracer's own mystical mass. Supersaturated with ki the steel proved to be weaker than bone. Crunching through the armor the head caved in from the force.  
  
Even as Ranma fell further to the ground the roaring orange aura ripped at the steel like a rabid wolverine. The armor cracked and split. The points nearest his hand shattered into a thousand splinters. Yet all that paled to what the aura gleefully did to the much weaker electric components inside. With almost a primal hunger it devoured the wires, electronics and small mechanical pieces turning them into dust.  
  
Though staggered from the blow the black steel armor was anything, but done. While too close to fire the pilot brandished the gun like a giant club swinging the heavy arm the obsidian armor blindly sought to knock the pigtailed martial artist aside. Ranma though was far quicker. Tying himself to the ground with his ki Ranma caught the swinging arm with his new strength. Absorbing the gargantuan power Ranma felt the ground shifted and sink under his feet. Even with the new strength his arm strained with the effort to stop the steel arm.  
  
The burning orange hand sank into the obsidian arm as the screaming aura shredded the steel with terrible viciousness. Not pausing to watch the damage Ranma smashed his other hand into the cockpit door. Cracks from the force and the resonance spread over the steel surface as it gave under incredible forces. Slowly his hand slipped inside. At the same time the obsidian arm fell hanging lose barely attached by cables.  
  
With his hand inside Ranma wrenched hard the orange aura weakening the door all the while and the mystical weight adding its power to the movement. Unable to resist the steel gave with a squeal. His second hand released the steel arm and snaked up as the resonance effect vanished. Clasping the terrified pilot by the neck Ranma lifted him from the cockpit. Then almost casually Ranma tossed the pilot to the side.  
  
Ranma grinned. That had been a bit easier than he had expected, though the enemy had pulled a few quick tricks. His elation was short lived. Not more than two seconds later two very heavy machine guns opened fire on his position. Scrambling Ranma used the newly smashed armor as cover from the heavy assault. On second thought, maybe things were not going so great after all.   
  
*******************  
  
  
Kiima stood shaking herself out of a daze. Her diaphragm convulsed as she regained her breath. Expert mental control quashed the signals of pain and forced the inner organ back into working condition. Mind clear the birdwoman overlooked the situation. As far as she could tell some sort of war had broken over the area. Kiima wasn't so sure she wanted to be involved.  
  
"Put down staff, surrender." A commando said in poor Japanese while pointing his gun at the bird woman. Three others backed the soldier up from various angles of fire, one though sat close to the speaker. For the most part the ground forces seemed to be trying to stay away from whatever fight was breaking out on the Tendo grounds.  
  
Kiima glared at the landling. How dare he presume to order her around. Looking at the rebuilt Kinjakan in disgust, she prepared to follow his orders anyway. There was no reason to keep a sham of a weapon. Nothing should have been able to deflect Kinjakan's blade. Much less keep it from returning.  
  
"Chiiiuuuuuu, chiuuuuuu." Something blurred, gleaming like a plane of light as at sped through the air. It briefly ricocheted off a stone wall slicing the stone neatly in two even as it bounced. Kiima's eye's widened in recognition as the spinning circular blade returned to the master. On second thought perhaps she was too quick in thinking the new Kinjakan was a fake.  
  
If luck was on Kiima's side the same could not be said for the speaker and his partner. The return path of Kinjakan's blade passed straight though the two of them. The silvery circle sliced in one side of their flesh and out the other without even slowing down. Twin fountains of blood exploded as huge gaping wounds were ripped through the annoying landlings. One was missing half his chest, the other an arm and most of his shoulder. Having accomplished its job the circular blade rested once again safely on the end of the staff.  
  
Surprise from the event lasted only a moment and the other two opened fire. The bullets spat from the M16 bearing down on the winged woman. Kiima moved with perfect martial arts prowess using the slight delay to escape the lines of fire and take to the air. With a twitch of her wrist she sent Kinjakan's blade spinning at one of the ignorant landlings, slicing the head clean in two.  
  
Searing hot bullets rewarded her effort borrowing themselves deep into her skin causing the birdwoman to screech in pain. The mental haze of pain was not enough to stop one of her training though. Forcing the wings into movement she called out her special attack while she awaited Kinjakan's return. "Suicho Senzan Yoko!"  
  
The blades exploded as she beat down her wings wincing from the pain of her bullet wounds as she did so. The soldier never stood a chance. A dozen air blades hit him each carving half the way through his body, only stopping then because the lesser effect the ki technique had on living creatures. Even that however, was far more than fatal. Watching the blood spurt out Kiima felt the return of Kinjakan's blade.  
  
Freed of her obligation to this place Kiima decided to leave the rest well enough alone. Taking to the sky the birdwoman vanished from the battle ground.  
  
  
********************  
  
The moment Anito dropped Ranma he moved. Shadow stepping half a dozen meters the arch-mage appeared low on the ground near the leg of his target. Shooting out his glassy, black staff from a much to short sleeve the wizard pivoted. Grasping the long weapon in both hands he swung placing all his strength into the the blow. The heavy, black steel armor twisted as this happened to face the adversary that its sensors were screaming the location of.  
  
With the advantage Anito's positioning gave it was far too late. The staff slammed into the leg with the power of a twenty ton sledge hammer. Even against the heavy armored vehicle there was simply no stopping the black staff. Armor caved and the leg was ripped out of under the obsidian beast causing the structure to fall on its hard on its back.   
  
Shadow stepping again Anito appeared on the chest of the black powered armor. The gun arm snaked around attempting to gain a angle of attack on the arch-mage. Again Anito acted first using his staff to smash the offensive arm to the side sending the gun careening through the air. Then raising his staff high the wizard smashed into the cockpit shattering the armor and crushing in the steel structure. Coiling black lightning poured off of the dark staff when the blow landed. The dark energy shredding the delicate systems with destructive chaos lightning.  
  
The armor struggled once and then fell silent its inner systems destroyed by the chaos energy. A second obsidian black armor though did not suffer this disadvantage. Its heavy gun opened up on Anito's position raining down heavy depleted uranium slugs. Vanishing instantly the projectiles missed their target instead putting fist sized dents and sometimes deeper holes into the armor that the arch-mage had just crushed.  
  
Appearing again two meters to the side Anito drew sparkling lighting into one hand. "Raijin's Hammer!" The arch-mage cried unleashing the brilliant electrical energy at the deadly bipedal armor. The blue streams ripped into the metallic surface dancing along the obsidian armor tearing with all their might at the machine. The armor though shrugged off the attack giving no indication of damage other than a bit of black smoke.  
  
Anito's eyes widened in surprise. Teleporting out of the way of another stream of bullets the wizard grinned. "Smart bugger, well of that doesn't work lets try old faithful." With that Anito shadow stepped appearing on the ground in front of the black mecha. Leaping forward the wizard swung his staff hard, ki energy rolling off the surface of the black staff in a shining, crackling wave.  
  
The pilot did the unexpected. The heavy black armor stepped in, its free hand grasping hard onto the black staff before the swing could be completed. Still the force caused the armor to take a step back, and pressed the hand back nearly to the mecha's chest. Even with this the pilot held its grip. Repositioning the gun the armor opened fire on the annoying wizard firmly ignoring the black lightning that was slowly eating away at the armor's free hand.  
  
Anito danced back liberally using his shadow step to dodge the lines of fire. Eyes narrowing the arch-mage glared at the obsidian armor that had stripped him of his weapon. "Okay, that's it. Now you have made me mad!"  
  
Using a huge surge of energy Anito vanished appearing nearly a hundred meters in the air. Moving swiftly the wizard whipped out a camouflage tarp out of his hidden weapons space. Filling the heavy cloth with ki the wizard drew the surface out into an egg like oval. Then finally in a trick that would make David Copperfield proud he ripped the surface free revealing a 65 ton M1A2 Abrams tank. A tank that just so happened to be falling directly on a very surprised bipedal armor.  
  
Grinning like mad Anito placed both hands on top of the tank causing it to glow like his staff before a blow. "Eat this, secret technique, Tank Smash!"  
  
With the weight of the tank was doubled by Anito's technique the bipedal armor was crushed like a bug underneath the massive steel vehicle. Laughing out loud Anito called his staff to him. Briefly a length of black lightning twisted in his hand and then the staff sat there. "That will teach you to- ahk!"  
  
Anito cut off his speech when one of the armors laying fire down on Ranma turned and opened up on him instead. Vanishing behind his tank to get cover the wizard cried out. "My tank! My beautiful tank!"  
  
  
********************  
  
"Hmm, it looks like they were holding back a few cards." The Sergeant said thoughtfully watching the fight through his binoculars.  
  
"Sir?" The assistant questioned.  
  
"Our boys are getting thrashed pretty badly right now. Tell them to prepare for a retreat. The downed armors are to be destroyed. We won't get them today."  
  
"Then why not cancel the mission now?" The assistant queried.  
  
"We also have a few more cards to play." The sergeant said thoughtfully. "Even with things going down as they are there is still enough time for execution B."  
  
The assistant nodded in understanding. "Yes sir."  
  
"Continue taking intelligence until the last minute. I want to at bare minimum get something out of this." The sergeant said coldly evaluating the battle.  
  
The assistant nodded one final time before taking care of his superior's orders. Free to think the Sergeant hoisted a gun that by any interpretation far to heavy for him. Briefly he considered joining the fight. His presence might serve to turn the battle back in their favor. Unfortunately, he had orders strictly against doing exactly that.  
  
********************  
  
  
Ranma winced as another short lived hail of slugs rained down on his position. He wasn't sure how much longer his cover would last against those heavy guns. As it was the remains of the powered armor looked more like a massive twisted hunk of metal than a mechanized armor suit. To make matters worse the two others were circling for a better angle of fire. To top it off the pilots showed a degree of wisdom in staying a good distance away from their target.  
  
The effectively left Ranma with nothing but long range weapons to return fire. If all this were not enough pigtailed martial artist was sure after sensing the failure of Anito's Rajin's hammer that his Moko Takabisha wouldn't do any damage. A brief test had only served to confirmed this. All in all he was in a bit of a spot. Ranma needed something a bit heavier and bit more powerful to take down those steel beasts from a range. Narrowing his eyes on the discarded gun of the first unit Ranma thought up a plan.  
  
Grabbing the super scaled up M16 Ranma hoisted it in his hands. Though the gun probably only massed 150 or so kilo's it felt like a whole lot more thanks to the enormous bulk of a weapon built for someone at least twice his size. In annoyance Ranma shifted his grip instead using ki binding to hold the weapon rather than attempting to wrap a hand around a handle that was by all means far too big.  
  
Glancing over the gun to get a feel for how it worked Ranma pumped another RPG into the launcher. Listening and using his aura sight to feel out his enemy the pigtailed martial artist awaited the right moment. He didn't have to wait long before he felt one of the obsidian armors turn when Anito crushed one of the enemy's fellows under a tank.  
  
Knowing that there would undoubtedly be no better time Ranma popped up and fired an RPG at the steel beast that was still facing him, albeit the armor was distracted by the turn of events. A misty streak of white streamed across the distance as the rocket propelled grenade smacked the obsidian machine right in the head.  
  
"Boooooom!" The shock wave and noise rang painfully in Ranma's ear. The pigtailed martial artist immediately dived to a new location before securing himself firmly to the ground with ki binding. Bracing and taking aim Ranma pinpointed the upper shoulder arm joint.  
  
The obsidian armor stumbled under the force of the explosion. The anti-personnel weapon however, did the heavily armored machine little damage. Ranma had counted on that. Instead the armor was merely temporarily blinded, even so the pilot gave a good show. With skilled instinct the armor fired off a triplet of rounds at the location from which Ranma had fired in a blind attempt at seeking out the enemy.  
  
Not wasting a moment Ranma let out a five shot burst using his normally massive strength and that gained from the bracers to keep the incredible weapon under control. The five depleted uranium slugs flew swiftly across the distance. Three landed hard on the weapon hand's shoulder joint. The first smashing with enough force to put a rather serious dent on the top, the second the same on the bottom. The last though tore half way through ripping apart artificial muscle. Between the crushed shoulder joint and damaged systems the obsidian armor found its arm's movement compromised.  
  
Recovering from the recoil Ranma adjusted aiming for the delicate sensor array on the head. Unleashing a three shot burst Ranma's eyes widened in surprise as the armor dodged completing an acrobatic roll across the ground and switching weapon hands while completing the maneuver. Though surprised Ranma still managed to get one glancing shot off the side of the obsidian steel head. The armor didn't seem to be in the least compromised from the act.  
  
Using the still working primary arm's hand the armor pumped another RPG into its chamber. Rolling up onto its feet the armor unleashed the rocket propelled grenade at the pigtailed martial artist with uncanny aim. Ranma released his ki binding and jumped as far away as possible. Sailing through the air the pigtailed martial artist whispered, "Kaze no Yoroi."  
  
A swirling sphere of wind wrapped itself around Ranma as he glided through the sky. The detonation of the RPG sent spikes of shrapnel tearing across the gap Ranma had with his best efforet opened between himself and the deadly anti-personnel grenade. The tightening sphere of wind resisted the fragments like a thick cushion of air slowing the metal, but not stopping it. The pigtailed martial artist felt the hard pressure of a dozen such spikes across his body. Only the lone spike that grazed his face drew blood, the rest stopped by his armored clothes.  
  
Flipping Ranma pumped his last grenade into its chamber. Landing on his feet Ranma immediately fell into a braced crouch. Using his ki binding Ranma took quick aim firing off a tight burst of six bullets the first two rammed into the right leg four others crushed into the armor's chest. Before the steel beast could fully adjust its sensors to see through the cloud of dust Ranma fired off his own grenade smacking the obsidian armor high on the chest.  
  
"Gotcha." Ranma said taking aim for another bust of fire. Before he could pull the trigger the pigtailed martial artist's danger sense screamed in warning. Following his intuition Ranma leapt to the side, barely dodging three depleted uranium slugs that landed only half a meter away. Reversing direction again the moment he landed the pigtailed martial artist avoided two more shots that had been aimed at his continuing trajectory.  
  
Ranma gritted his teeth seeing that the other armor had turned its attention back on him from the tank that Anito had dropped. With his target's sensors recovering Ranma was going to be in some real trouble this far from hard cover. "Crap I'm in a whole lot of trouble now."  
  
"Boooooom!" A huge jarring sound erupted from Ranma's right. The second armor found itself suddenly missing half its right arm and the entire shoulder. The gun was tossed at least a few dozen meters as the obsidian beast stumbled backward trying to recover from the huge momentum of having a 120mm tank round shoved through its very heavy armor.  
  
Ranma spared a glance at the source of the attack. Somehow Anito had managed to level his tank cannon at the obsidian armor. Ranma wasn't quite sure how the arch-mage had managed it, or even fired the cannon, but he wasn't complaining.   
  
Taking advantage of the turn in luck Ranma fired off a several more rounds of ammunition placing two squarely in the sensor array of the of the armor that was still dazed from receiving a grenade in the face. With that system destroyed Ranma tossed the heavy weapon aside and rapidly closed in on his target. Five blind shots rang out against the pigtailed martial artist, an effort silenced when Anito appeared briefly to smash the gun out of the steel beast's hand, before turning to finish off what the tank had started.  
  
It was more than enough for Ranma as he tore into the steel armor having finally closed into melee range. Now this pilot was going to learn what it meant to fight Ranma Saotome.  
  
********************  
  
Getting rocked by explosions was not exactly a new thing for the Tendo household. In fact, it was so incredibly common that not a single eyebrow was raised at the event. Well at least not for the normal participants Nodoka was a bit more nervous than the rest of them.  
  
"Is that alright?" Nodoka asked nervously as Soun and Genma played Shogi without even paying the shaking walls any attention.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ranma is probably just fighting some idiot." Akane said a bit annoyed, but far more politely than normal. The whole seppuku contract fiasco had caused the girl to be much nicer when talking about Ranma in front of the martial artist's mother.  
  
"Oh no what if my son is injured." Nodoka looked meaningfully at her husband indicating that he should do something about it.  
  
"Don't worry about the boy. He is a man amongst men and can take care of himself." Genma replied using Nodoka's obsession to leave the fight in his boy's hands. The last thing Genma wanted was to get tangled up in the boy's affairs directly.  
  
Nodoka looked a bit dreamy. "Oh yes, my son is so manly."  
  
Another explosion rocked the house. Then a square wall section was blown free when a set of bullets ripped into the surface with shocking fury.  
  
"Oh my, it is a good thing that Anito enchanted the walls or this would be expensive to fix." Kasumi said looking at the wall section.  
  
"I think it will be expensive anyway sis." Nabiki said noting that one of the bullets managed to half penetrate through the enchanted wood.  
  
"Guys, I don't think it is going to be safe up here." Akane said looking out the hole in the wall.  
  
Genma looked nervously at his wife. "Yes, I think it might be best if we went somewhere safer."  
  
"That might be a good idea Saotome. No need for my daughters to get injured in one of the boy's fights." Soun said standing up.  
  
"Halt!" A new voice shouted in bad Japanese. Five military commando types filed into the room pointing guns menacingly at the group.  
  
The whole room stopped cold. Except for Kasumi who pleasantly asked, "Oh guests. Would you like some tea?"   
  
One of the soldiers shot the ground next to the eldest daughter's feet. Causing the whole room to jump, including Kasumi. "I said nobody move." The leader yelled out nervously waving the gun around to emphasize his point."  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed coldly at the officer. There was things that Nabiki could tolerate shooting at her sister, especially her eldest sister, went far past that line. An undercurrent of rage passed through her. Had the military goons shown up a week before Nabiki would have had to coldly watch what happened. Today though even a small undercurrent was all it took.  
  
The ribbons flared free of the space between as if parting the mists of reality. One snaked forward with the speed of a coiled serpent striking. Before anyone even knew what was happening the ribbon wrapped itself constricting the gun totting hands of the leader. Lifting the soldier high in the air the long raging red ribbon swung left and then with greater force whipped back right sending the soldier flying clear through the wall.   
  
"What the?" One of the soldiers said stunned with the sudden turn of events.  
  
The others did not suffer from the distraction instead they immediately opened fire on the middle Tendo daughter. The five ribbons danced in response weaving themselves across the the room in glowing, blue shield. Not a single bullet passed the fluttering fabric.  
  
"Click-click-click." The guns' mechanism sounded coldly as the soldiers discovered themselves empty of ammo their bullets wasted on the ground. A heart chilling smirk crossed Nabiki's face and the ribbons exploded like a wave sending the rest of the soldiers through the wall.  
  
"That takes care of that." Nabiki said with a slight smile. It appeared that she might just have to thank Anito for this gift after all.  
  
Akane looked as if she wanted to ask her sister a few very pressing questions. Those thoughts were interrupted as a powerful ripping sound filled the room. "Crash-crunch thump!"  
  
Tearing into the room stepped a four meter tall, obsidian, black, steel, powered, humanoid machine. Casually the huge armor whipped around its gun smashing through the upper floor to give itself some room to maneuver. Coldly evaluating the situation the steel beast casually pointed its gun at Nabiki and let out a three shot burst.  
  
The ribbons coiled in a tight ball in response intercepting the armor penetrating bullets with their light forms. It wasn't quite enough and Nabiki found herself thrown across the room as she was forced to take blows from three coils of cloth around depleted uranium slugs each carrying ridiculously high amounts of momentum. Slamming into a wall several blocks of wood and household materials crashed on top of the girl burying her.  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane yelled out her rage flaring into a towering red aura. Blindly the girl threw herself at the machine as if her puny form could possibly harm the huge steel construct.  
  
Almost lazily the obsidian armor batted the girl to the side with its gun. Then the armor turned to this newest threat taking aim with its gun at the downed girl.   
  
"Akane! You bastard!" Ryouga streaked into the room leaving the Tendo's wondering where exactly he came from. Punching the armor hard on the leg the group saw a testament of the wandering martial artist's mastery of the Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu. A chunk of the metal armor's leg exploded outward from the blow. The steel construct though was still far too strong to be completely destroyed, even from the powerful technique.  
  
The obsidian armor twisted aiming its gun at Ryouga instead. Akane awakening from a short trip into the darkness watched in sick horror as the steel armor prepared to execute the boy for his offense. Before that action could take place a melodic voice rang out through the confusion. "Spirits of fire arise."  
  
The spell only summoned the smallest of fires. Certainly not enough to damage the cold steel beast before them. It was though far more than enough to ignite say a small rocket propelled grenade stored in the clip of the armor's weapon. A grenade that then promptly went off inside the gun ripping the weapon open and rendering the heavy gun useless.  
  
Ryouga as close as he was to the steel structure was nailed by dozens of pieces of shrapnel. Unlike bullets these shards by far lacked the speed or the power to do real harm, the explosion having been dramatically weakened by effort expanding the heavy metal gun. There was though still enough power to toss the directionally challenged warrior across the room.  
  
The armor whirled around with panic. Obviously it hadn't expected to crash into a hornets nest of low level supernaturals. In the armor's movements it almost crushed Nodoka under an injured steel leg. Moving surprisingly fast Genma tackled his wife safely removing her from danger.  
  
Pulling himself to his feet Genma burst into a brilliant blue battle. Staring down the obsidian armor Genma's face twisted in anger. An anger Ryouga and Akane recognized from the portly martial artist's son. An anger they had once witnessed at Phoenix Mountain before Ranma Saotome killed a god. "How dare you endanger my wife!" Genma growled out. "Sai Dai Kyu Kijin Raishu Dan!"  
  
An incredible vacuum blade exploded from Genma slicing clean through one of the mecha's arms. The cold obsidian arm fell heavily to the ground as the pilot recovered his senses. Genma dashed in with amazing speed jumping high at his enemy's chest.   
  
Not to be so easily defeated the armor whipped around its remaining arm to smash the sometimes panda out of the sky. The effort was arrested before it could be completed when three raging red ribbons wrapped themselves tightly around the machine's biceps. Watching Genma smash into the armor Nabiki quirked her lips slightly through the pain. Two ribbons stood at ready coiled around the ice cold mercenary awaiting a danger. The debris that had trapped Nabiki lay scattered about having been shoved away by the thin strips of cloth.  
  
Back up on his feet Ryouga joined the fray helping Genma rip the remains of the obsidian armor into twisted chunks of metal. Nodoka watched on her eyes blurred slightly with tears. "Oh my husband is so manly!"  
  
********************  
  
"Report." The sergeant said coldly.   
  
"We have lost the last of the armors sir. It appears that execution B failed. The house is filled with unknown low level supernaturals."  
  
The sergeant lit up a cigaret regretfully. "Well then it appears nothing more can be gained from our work here. All units are to pull back. Any one alive is to be recovered. The armors are to be eliminated. Make this quick."  
  
"Yes sir." The assistant responded.  
  
Hoisting his gun the sergeant watched until his last orders could be carried out.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma tossed aside the last pilot letting the panicked man hit the ground. "Hey Anito where is the last one?"  
  
Anito looked thoughtful for a second. Then he said, "It has already been taken care of."  
  
Ranma scratched his head. As he counted there was five taken down thus far. He didn't remember any others. Glancing Ranma noticed the pilot was taking off. "Yo should we do anything about that?"  
  
Anito glanced over at the pilot. "It might be best to question one."  
  
Ranma shrugged and took three steps toward the retreating man. Stopping cold the pigtailed martial artist jumped back as his danger sense screamed in protest. "Ftht-Bang!"  
  
Something slammed into the ground with godlike force. The weapon, whatever it was, ripped a hole the size of Ranma's chest clean through the armor he had just finished off. Staring in the direction his senses told him the attack came from Ranma asked with wide eyes. "What the heck was that!"  
  
Anito looked just as startled. "Rail gun if I don't miss my guess. Now that will penetrate your clothes." Glancing at the retreating soldier. "Looks like they were buying time. Though why they would save something like that for the last minute I wouldn't know for the life of me."  
  
Crouching in battle stance Ranma looked on nervously. "So what do you think our chances are good."  
  
Anito's eyes narrowed. "My guess is that was just to cover the retreat. If they want to keep it friendly lets return the favor."  
  
"Somehow the word friendly is not what comes to mind when a group sends half a dozen power armors to kill me." Ranma replied.  
  
Anito grinned, "This from the man whose friend shows up with the line, Ranma prepare to die! Well, to us goes the spoils of war!"   
  
Anito bent down to retrieve one of the armors. His efforts were thwarted when the metal began to dissolve into a loose lump. Anito blinked twice and then said, "Damn and now I want them even more!"  
  
Ranma glanced around not feeling the presence of any left over soldiers. The fact his danger sense was completely calm allowed Ranma to finally completely relax. "So, what happened to Kiima."  
  
Anito paused and then said in all honesty. "Don't know, really come to think about it I completely forgot about her."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Well then I suppose we should get back. I could use something to eat."  
  
***********************  
  
  
High in the sky and well on her way out of Tokyo a certain birdwoman sneezed. Wiping her nose the birdwoman winced at the pain from moving her arm. "Damn you wizard for getting me into this mess." The girl cursed as she cruised through the sky.  
  
Well not everything had gone wrong. She still had Kinjakan and despite the first failed attack the staff did seem to work right. Still though the arch-mage had gotten away scotch free for his crimes.   
  
Kiima though wasn't about to go back to administer that punishment. The fact that the landling Saotome could deflect the staff was problem enough. No it was the source of her wounds that prevented Kiima from returning. In fact, given what had just happened Kiima was going to be damned if she ever returned to that crazy district called Nerima. Nope, Phoenix mountain sounded like a perfectly good place to live.  
  
Keeping those thoughts firmly in mind Kiima flew on through the cold skies her destination fixed and far far away. 


	24. Chapter 23 Darkness Inside

CHAPTER XXIII: DARKNESS INSIDE  
  
The house was trashed. There was simply no other words to describe the incredible mess that was the Tendo Household. The forced entrance of the powered armor had literally ripped open the the structure. Even from outside the inner bedrooms of the Tendo's were revealed to anyone that cared to look. Broken pieces of wall lay scattered about on the ground in abundance.  
  
The basic structure of Tendo House itself was an easy fix. Ranma and Anito had already set themselves upon the project of reassembling both the outer and inner walls of the Tendo Household. Thanks to Anito's enchantments the effort was more similar to some sort of giant jigsaw puzzle than actual construction. Groups of connected wooden block segments sat on the ground sorted by type and connection. Several groups of wall pieces lay already reconnected with their fellows by application of water. The attachments made by association of the wooden blocks before the connections to the actual could be located.   
  
The two though mostly concentrated on rebuilding the structure itself. Starting with the points that looked to be in need more stability or that otherwise threatened collapse. With careful thought they would place single or sometimes entire groups of blocks back into the structure. All in all the house was being restored with an amazing rapidness. The same though could not be said for everything else that was and that had been inside.  
  
"Anito." Nabiki's voice was pure ice. Even Ranma could feel a frozen rage burning inside the girl.  
  
"Yes?" The arch-mage returned lightly. Things had been quiet since Ranma and Anito had found out another attack had been directed at the rest of the family while they were fighting the main military advance.  
  
"Tell me how is it that we became involved in this mess?" Nabiki said her voice becoming even colder than before. Ranma could almost feel the chill himself. Apparently she didn't like the lightness in the wizard's voice.  
  
"We underestimated the capabilities of our... adversary." The wizard replied emphasizing heavily the first word. Ranma swore that he saw Nabiki flinch.  
  
If she was taken back by the reply Nabiki made a excellent job of covering it. "The involvement of my family is unacceptable."  
  
"I agree, and am taking steps to ensure it doesn't happen again." Any lightness in Anito's eyes vanished leaving a grim vision of death.  
  
"You damn well better." Nabiki snapped a bit of anger escaping the normally cool girl's facade. "They almost killed some of my family because of what you did." The ribbons faded into existence coiling in preparation to strike.  
  
"I am well aware of what happened Nabiki, but need I remind you that you had equal part in this mess. Don't try to place burden solely on my shoulders." Anito returned. "Oh yes, and make sure to get some more, control with those." Anito continued pointing at the ribbons. "We wouldn't want another incident, now would we?"  
  
Nabiki recoiled from the statement as though struck. Ranma could literally see the emotional blow from the way her aura lit up in response to the arch-mage's words. He didn't quite understand what that reference was to, but Ranma knew enough to see this situation needed defusing. While he certainly wasn't the man for the job Ranma was unfortunately the only one there that could do it.   
  
"Hey now! We got enough to deal with without getting into this kind of junk." Surprisingly it looked as if it worked. Well, at least the two were looking his way now.   
  
"Well aren't we all calm and cool." Nabiki said her voice implying her distaste at Ranma's ability to be just that.  
  
"Slam!" Ranma rammed his fist into the wall ripping the new construction apart like tissue paper. "Damn it Nabiki! You think I like this anymore than you do?"  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma for a while her face not betraying even the slightest of what was going on in her mind. The girl's aura though told another story. The inner waves settled until they looked, to Ranma at least, more normal.   
  
"Your facial control has improved." Nabiki said at last her voice giving a slight hint of approval. Her focus regained Nabiki faced the wizard. "Anito what exactly do you have planned to prevent this from happening again?" Ranma felt a bit of relief. The voice that just now spoke was the cold and slick Nabiki that he knew.  
  
Anito apparently agreed with Ranma's assessment as a bit of the wizard's usual grin graced his lips. "It is my hope that their failure made it abundantly clear that they shouldn't try something like that again. However, in light of this situation I don't think we can count on it. As such I am going to take steps to further fortify this location against future assault. Including mystical warning wards, barriers, further structural improvements and of course some, offensive, capabilities."  
  
"The last will require some endorsement and even a binding to the Tendo family." Anito finished implying the importance of the last. Given the stuff surrounding the last binding that the arch-mage had handled Ranma could understand why Anito was careful on this subject.  
  
Nabiki was still for a moment as though considering the arch-mage's words. Her eyes focused thoughtfully. "I will need to discuss this with my family. Even should they agree I will still want to know more before allowing that to proceed. The defensive measures though will be more than welcome."  
  
Anito nodded in acceptance. "Keep in mind our resources are much more limited than before. I won't be able to provide powerful artifacts, but the energy supplies I do have will allow greatly increased enchantments."  
  
"So your going to spruce up this place, but what are we going to do about them?" Ranma broke in. Ranma was quite aware of the futility of winning a purely defensive battle. Further, defensive measures were not his specialty.  
  
Anito's smile vanished. "For them, well... I will be delivering a message to make it absolutely clear that whatever rules they play by, we will play by as well." The wizard's grin crept back up in a way that Ranma hadn't seen since he first met the man.   
  
"And how is that?" Nabiki said her eyes narrowing.  
  
"I will show them that if they wish to target the... uninvolved, we are capable of upping the ante a million fold." While he spoke the wizard caressed a sphere of metal. A sphere Ranma recognized as weapon's grade plutonium.  
  
Nabiki shivered slightly at Anito's words looking nervously at the sphere he held in his hands. Still she showed her approval. "Good." Apparently satisfied with the encounter the middle Tendo twirled and walked off at a brisk pace.  
  
Ranma grabbed the arch-mage's shoulder forcing the man's complete attention. Looking the wizard in the eye he said, "I accept the need for a warning, but don't catch anyone up in this display. We don't need the kind of heat that would come from that, and you certainly won't need the kind of heat that would come from me for that."  
  
Anito paused and nodded in understanding. "A mere show of our capabilities will be more than sufficient."  
  
"Good." Ranma added to Nabiki's statement a bit of worry draining out of him. For a second there the pigtailed martial artist wondered if the wizard had gone off the deep end.   
  
The two worked for a while longer before Anito spoke. "Do you think you can take care of this for a while? I would like to start some research on improvements."  
  
Ranma nodded, "Sure thing, the sooner we can get some defenses up here the better I will feel."  
  
Anito was gone in an instant using the shadow step to travel the short jaunt between where Ranma was standing and the lab. Ranma sighed settling into the work. Truth was he was of mixed emotions about the whole thing. Sure the fact that they had attacked his family and Tendo's made him angry, but it wasn't quite real to him. He hadn't been there, he hadn't seen it. Seeing Nabiki though and seeing how riled she was made it a whole lot more real. Still, it was hard for him imagine someone actually trying to kill them. Kidnap yes, but kill? There was one thing Ranma was certain of. He wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
"Saotome!" An angry voice sliced through the pigtailed man's thoughts.  
  
Glancing up Ranma saw Ryouga approaching. The pig boy was almost radiating a visible rage and Ranma didn't even need to be able to read auras to see what Ryouga was thinking. "Go away P-chan I'm not in the mood."  
  
Listening had never been one of Ryouga's strong points. "Saotome how dare you let Akane get hurt!" The pig boy growled stomping his way up to Ranma.  
  
Ranma's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Do you think I wanted that? I didn't want her involved any more than you did pig boy!"  
  
Ryouga punched Ranma across the face sending the pigtailed martial artist sprawling backwards. "Then why were you playing around when she needed your help!"  
  
"That one is a freebee bacon breath." Ranma stood rubbing his face. Now angered he continued. "And did you think I was out there playing? I was fighting for my life!"  
  
Ryouga hit Ranma again knocking him through the recently rebuilt Tendo wall. "Stop making excuses!"  
  
"Okay that's it! You wanted a fight you got it." Ranma growled back with visible anger as he stood back up from the blow.  
  
Ryouga cracked his knuckles. "Good, I will give you the punishment you deserve."  
  
"I doubt that." Ranma responded with icy coolness as he descended into the Soul of Ice as naturally as breathing. Suddenly Ranma burst forward dashing in with lightning speed.  
  
"Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga stomped on the ground causing a huge column of earth to explode upward directly in Ranma's path. "Ha, you didn't think it would be s- Uumph!"  
  
Ranma didn't even bother dodging the attack. A simple whispered, "Kaze no Yoroi" called a whirling sphere of wind to him like a defensive shield. Protected by a cocoon of air and magical cloth like armor Ranma had nothing to fear from such a offensively weak attack. Shooting out from the the cloud of dust Ranma buried a glowing fist deep into Ryouga stomach. The enhanced strength and mystical weight allowing the pigtailed martial artist's punch to overwhelm even Ryouga's supernaturally tough body.  
  
Grabbing the dazed Ryouga by the neck Ranma lifted the pig boy off the ground with contemptuous ease. Angrily he hissed out, "I told you I wasn't in the mood P-chan."  
  
Even through the powerful choke hold Ryouga made out a reply. "I won't forgive you for getting Akane hurt!"  
  
Ranma's eyes blazed his grip tightening. "And what about Nabiki and Kasumi?" Ranma growled back anger burning inside him. "How about Soun and Genma? How about my mother? Do none of those matter in your little world!?"  
  
Ranma's grip was so tight that even Ryouga could not reply. Anger boiled up from deep inside the pigtailed martial artist. Anger at Ryouga for attacking him, for carelessly damaging what Ranma was trying to fix. Mostly though it was anger at himself. Anger for placing at risk everyone who he just named. Anger for not being there to stop it. Finally though, there was anger that Ryouga had only considered Akane worthy of protection.  
  
A thought flashed through the pigtailed martial artist's mind. It would be so easy. So very easy to let loose the raging fires. To let the orange flames sear their way into his enemy's body. To let them burn and shred flesh into a liquid sludge. To let them crack and powder bone. To completely destroy his enemy once and for all.   
  
Ranma recoiled from the thoughts tossing Ryouga to the side as if the pig headed man were on fire. Staring at his hand as though it were a snake a single thought echoed back through the pigtailed martial artist's mind. "Is it you that wanted to make me suffer? Was it really you that wanted vengeance?"  
  
"They are such demonic ideals aren't they." Ranma whispered to himself echoing the final line of the demon's speech. Ranma's eyes flickered over to pig boy. "Go away Ryouga."  
  
Ryouga stumbled up from the ground obviously thrown off his mental balance by what just happened. "Don't think this is over Saotome."  
  
Ranma's eyes already refocused on his hand, his mind deep in thought. Mentally he shoved aside his emotions instead focusing on what he really knew about his long time rival. Quietly the pigtailed martial artist asked, "Will you protect them? Will you protect them if I cannot."  
  
"Of course I will! How could I call myself a man and do otherwise." Ryouga declared insulted that Ranma would ever think otherwise. "Don't think for a minute that because I will that it dissolves you of responsibility!"  
  
Ranma smiled slightly. "You are a true friend Ryouga." Ranma started to walk off. As he did so he called out. "Don't follow me pig boy I need to think for awhile."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until we are finished Saotome!" Ryouga roared before propelling himself at his mortal enemy. His movement was halted when a solid hand stopped him cold.  
  
"Son, let him go." Soun said for once stalwart. Then the man burst into tears clinging to Ryouga like a drowning man to floating debris. "You'll help us rebuild the house won't you! Please, please tell me you will!"  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Nabiki strode through the house with a purpose. Her destination was chosen. There was already enough things out of hand as it was and Nabiki was not going to let anything else slip through her control. This in mind the middle Tendo burst into the kitchen where her sister was attempting to put things back into some semblance of order.  
  
"Kasumi," She said.  
  
"Yes, what is it Nabiki?" Kasumi asked in return not put off in the least by the girl's show or the tone underlying the simple statement of her name.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Go ahead, Nabiki."  
  
"Since when have you been using magic?" Nabiki said her voice cool and crisp.  
  
Kasumi smiled her sunny expression though did not melt away Nabiki's ice. "Why for a few weeks now. I taught myself out of Ranma's books. It is just so very interesting and there are so many ways you can use it to help around the house."  
  
"So Saotome let you borrow his books huh? I will have to have a talk with him."  
  
Kasumi lightly scolded her sister. "Nabiki, I choose to learn magic. Ranma had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Kasumi I don't think you understand exactly what kind of dangers you are dealing with."  
  
Kasumi shook her head lightly. "Now there Nabiki, I am well aware of the dangers. I took the utmost care when forging contracts with the spirits and made sure only to deal with the benign ones. Besides, I am more than old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
Nabiki paused in annoyance. She couldn't argue that Kasumi shouldn't be allowed to make her own decisions. Nabiki certainly had made her own decisions. Despite that Nabiki couldn't stand to have her sister in danger and Nabiki found herself filled with a burning irritation at Saotome for letting Kasumi borrow his books without telling her about it.  
  
Nabiki sighed, "Sis I just don't want you getting hurt. So make sure you are really careful and if something goes wrong ask for help." The thought crossed Nabiki's mind of telling her sister to learn from a master, like Anito. That though led to images of fireballs and lightning bolts that danced through her head. In light of such a vision Nabiki decided to discard the idea.  
  
"Kasumi, Nabiki!" A furious Akane stomped into the room. Apparently she had finally gotten a chance to corner the two. "What are you thinking using magic Kasumi and you Nabiki I hope you see now what kind of trouble Anito is causing!"  
  
"Easy there Miss Vesuvius or you might blow your top." Nabiki replied crisply.  
  
"Now Akane, Nabiki and I were just talking about that and your sister managed to be much more civil." Kasumi returned sternly.  
  
Akane glared at her middle sister obviously angry at Nabiki's statement. Then she looked back at Kasumi with a much nicer expression. "But Kasumi you know how much trouble magic has caused Ranma. Besides I just know this another one of that wizard's plots!"  
  
"Sorry about the last sis, but she taught herself out of Ranma's books." Nabiki played the newly gained high ground effectively to her advantage. Being on top helped the girl recovery her normal outsider looking in perspective. Besides Nabiki was proud that her sister had managed to teach herself, even if leery about the dangers surrounding magic.  
  
"Why that pervert!" Akane growled angrily. Then she whirled on her sister. "Don't think that you are getting out of this easy either. So tell me when did you get those ribbons and what did you sell to do it!"  
  
Nabiki's eyes froze completely. She spoke with chill assurance. "I would never do something to harm my family." The ribbons hovered on the edge of reality drawn by the power behind Nabiki's words.  
  
"Just like how you almost got everyone killed by attacking those soldiers!" Akane shot back.  
  
Nabiki's face showed nothing, but her eyes flinched slightly at Akane's words. "Oh and perhaps you would like to explain exactly what you were thinking attacking that armor?"  
  
"I couldn't let them shoot my sister and get away with it!" Akane exclaimed defensively.  
  
Nabiki smirked slightly with cold superiority. "I see that I at least learn from my mistakes."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Nabiki and Akane stopped instantly in surprise at the words that were barked out as from a drill sergeant. Kasumi smiled, "Wow, that worked better than I thought it would. Now Akane, Nabiki apologize to each other." Kasumi scolded both in turn causing Akane to drop her head in shame.  
  
"But, but Kasumi." Akane whined.  
  
"No buts." Kasumi said frowning at her sister.  
  
"I'm sorry Nabiki." Akane made out the words clearly taking some effort to make it past her lips.  
  
"My apologies as well. I let my emotions get the best of me. It won't happen again." Nabiki said in such a way that it was impossible to tell whether she was sorry for what she said, or merely sorry that she did so because of lack of control. Her words spoken Nabiki whirled to leave.  
  
"Where are you going!" Akane said annoyance revived by Nabiki's pitiful excuse for an apology.  
  
"To learn from my mistake." Nabiki replied cooly as she left the room.  
  
Kasumi frowned a bit as her middle sister left, but she didn't say anything. It was obvious that Nabiki had a lot on her mind that she needed to deal with first and no words or actions would help until they were taken care of. Besides, the cold hearted mercenary they had for a sister would take the idea she needed emotional support as a personal insult.   
  
Akane was still for a moment as one of the sources of her ire left the room. Akane sighed. She wanted to say a whole lot more to Kasumi about using magic, but with her other sister gone she just couldn't get worked up enough to make the words come. "So, what did father have to say about this." She managed at last.  
  
Kasumi's face lit up like the sun. "Why he was very proud of me. He told me that he hoped that I would be the best witch in the whole world and that he would support me in this in whatever way he could."  
  
Akane simply had nothing to say about that. The pure delight in her sister's voice was enough as it was. That her sisters desire was backed by their father completed it. There was simply nothing she could argue. "You know Kasumi..."  
  
Kasumi smiled at Akane. It looked as though she had released her anger, at least she had released it for now. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm suddenly feeling very normal."  
  
*******************  
  
  
Ranma-chan sat cross-legged on the ground of the dojo. It wasn't the underground dojo this time. Instead it was the upstairs dojo. The original dojo. Sitting here Ranma-chan meditated upon what had happened. Her body for the first time in a long time in her female form. Something she had been avoiding like a plague for a bit more than a month now.  
  
Ranma-chan absently traced the arch of heels with a finger. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt her touch as clearly as though the pink material was her own flesh. It was her own flesh, Ranma-chan reminded herself. The bonds between the demonic essence now ran so deep that they couldn't be separated. Demonic essence that now ran through her blood. That ran through her mind.  
  
That is what brought her here. The image, the single thought that had passed through Ranma-chan's mind as she held Ryouga aloft in the cold steel grip of her hand. The vision of Ryouga's flesh boiling as the orange flames caressed his flesh. The idea of killing him, destroying him completely and forever. An image that should never have crossed her mind.  
  
A slight disturbance broke the redheaded girl's thoughts. Feeling the aura with her constantly improving aura sight Ranma-chan identified the presence. "Nabiki." She said without even turning to confirm what she felt with her own eyes.  
  
"So Saotome how is the return to the fairer sex?" Nabiki asked as she slid into the room. Her mind carefully evaluated the importance of the change. A change she knew Ranma-chan had be resisting with all her might.  
  
"What do you want?" Ranma-chan asked. Nabiki wouldn't come just to take cheap shots at her. That wasn't how the middle Tendo played her game.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Quick at the draw today eh Saotome. What makes you think that I want something from you."  
  
Ranma-chan evaluated the girl's aura thoughtfully. She wasn't much good at identifying emotions yet, but it felt like reluctance. Ranma-chan though couldn't understand what would make Nabiki reluctant of anything. "Why else would you come here?" Ranma-chan asked finally.  
  
Nabiki steeled herself to say one of the hardest things she had ever said. "I need your help."  
  
Ranma-chan looked startled. This was something she would have never expected from Nabiki. "What do you need my help for?"  
  
"I need training... I need to know how to control these." Nabiki said allowing the ribbons to fade into existence to show the source of her troubles.  
  
"And why would you want that? I thought you hated the martial arts Nabiki. Besides why should I teach you, it appears I have abused the art enough already." Ranma-chan said darkly. Her mind again turned to the image of Ryouga.  
  
"Abused the art? How is that Saotome?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"And I do not wish to give my reasons for asking for training either." Nabiki returned.  
  
Ranma-chan looked at Nabiki irritated. Sighing Ranma-chan said, "I almost lost control, I almost killed someone."  
  
"At least it was almost." Nabiki said under her breath, her normally cool voice bitter.   
  
Ranma-chan only barely heard the girl's statement. She considered probing Nabiki for some answers on what she meant, but figured the girl wouldn't talk unless she wanted to. Possibly not even then. Instead Ranma-chan chose to continue. "I fought Ryouga today... except this time I was really angry before I did it. It was when I was holding him up by his neck that it hit me. That I could kill him. I could use the bracers and get rid of him once and for all." Ranma-chan was silent.  
  
Nabiki waited for awhile. "Is that all? You just thought about killing him?"  
  
Ranma-chan's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Yes that's all! I didn't actually do it, but I thought it!"  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "And you have never thought this before? In all the times Ryouga announced 'Ranma prepare to die!'. In all the battles the two of you fought killing him never once crossed your mind? Frankly, I find that idea more abnormal than having a simple thought of what you could do cross your mind."  
  
Ranma-chan looked irritated. "It never happened before, okay!"  
  
"What about Saffron. I was told that you delivered a killing blow then."  
  
"That was different." Ranma-chan muttered.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"With Saffron it was in the heat of the moment. I was fighting him in a kill or be killed fight. Also he was standing between me and saving Akane's life. When I killed him it was to protect." Ranma-chan explained. "With Ryouga it was different. I had already won. I wasn't protecting anyone. Had I killed him it would have been cold blooded murder."  
  
"Then make sure it remains just a thought." Nabiki declared with a cool voice. "It is not the thoughts that you should fear, but instead the desire to make that thought reality. Or did you feel that as well."  
  
Ranma-chan thought about it. "I suppose I did for a moment, but then I was repulsed the idea." Ranma-chan stopped for a moment. "Sometimes I wonder though if that demon is affecting me. That the demon is making me do things." Ranma-chan muttered in continuation.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Ranma-chan though didn't need the girl's encouragement to push her story forward. "You know, back then when I had the bracelet she said something to me. It was after a fight where I had tricked her and hit her with a ki blast just for a bit of vengeance that she said to me... 'Is it you that wanted to make me suffer? Was it really you that wanted vengeance? They are such demonic ideals aren't they.'"  
  
Ranma-chan didn't pause sighing instead as she stared at her hand. "Then I had dismissed it. I thought she was just playing with me. Trying to destroy my confidence. To beat me completely. Now though I wonder, I wonder how many of my actions have been effected. Did I agree to invade that military base because of the demon? Did all this happen because of me? How much of me is me... how much of me is her."  
  
"That is why I am like this." Ranma gestured to herself. "I wondered that maybe if I stopped running I might be able to do something about it." Ranma-chan went silent lost in thought.   
  
Nabiki rolled the ideas that had been presented over in her head as Ranma-chan talked. In any normal situation Nabiki would have left things as they were. Nabiki though had a responsibility in these events. One that went deeper than even Ranma-chan knew. "This is as much my and Anito's fault as it is yours. Perhaps even more so. As I recall you were the only one that said we shouldn't do it."   
  
Nabiki in addition silently recalled that it was her duty to act as the unbiased partisan. If anything her endorsement of the action was a complete failure of her duty. Anito had known his mind was compromised, and perhaps that Ranma's might be as well. That is why she was there. So to say the blame was even wasn't quite correct. No, Nabiki thought, she had the lion's share in this event.  
  
Ranma-chan smiled, her lips pink from the light makeup brought on by the demon's influence. "Thanks Nabiki." Then the pigtailed girl smirked. "So now that I have talked about what I don't want to talk about, it is time for you to do the same."  
  
"Touché, well played Ranma." Nabiki said with respect. "It seems that you have successfully backed me into a corner. Very well then if that is your price then I must pay it."  
  
"My reasons are simple. My lack of control started what may very well have been disastrous consequences. Had my control been tighter I would not have struck that soldier, and thus I would not have set off a chain of events that nearly resulted in my death, Akane's death, Ryouga's death and the possible the injury or even death of the rest of my family as well." Nabiki managed to say it with a cold voice despite the fact she was choking on her pride as she did so.  
  
Ranma-chan looked at Nabiki thoughtfully. "Yes, but if you hadn't it may have resulted in both Anito's and my deaths by forcing us to play by their rules."  
  
"It does not matter. The fact that the results were coincidence rather than intentional is sufficient reason for me. My lack of control may lead to future disastrous situations. Thus I am forced to ask for training on how to control them."  
  
"Why me, why not as Anito. He almost certainly would know far more about how to use those than I do."  
  
"To put it simply Ranma you are a better teacher. In addition I both trust you more than I do Anito, and You do not have anything particularly important to do." Nabiki said. She thoughtfully neglected to mention a large part of why she trusted Ranma-chan more was because the red head was still not very good at the political game. In other words, Ranma-chan was less dangerous.  
  
Ranma-chan scratched the back of her head. "Well I suppose if you put it that way..."  
  
"One more thing Ranma." Nabiki said her voice like ice. The way her eyes narrowed made Ranma-chan just a bit nervous.  
  
"Eh... what?"  
  
"How is it that Anito, and now you have shown the ability to read me."   
  
Ranma-chan's eyes brightened. "Oh that, aura sight. I can see your aura..., well only kind of, and use it to sort of tell what you are feeling. Anito is much better at it then I am." Ranma-chan added the last almost as an afterthought.  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed even more, her thoughts though turned inward sparing the nervous Ranma-chan her gaze. "You will teach me this as well." It was a simple demand, no force behind it, but then Nabiki didn't need to put force behind her words for Ranma-chan to know that not listening would cause major problems.  
  
Ranma-chan blinked twice. "Eh, why is that?" Ranma-chan asked curious as to why the girl would want to learn more martial arts than she possibly had to.  
  
"Do you have any idea how potent of a technique you have there Ranma? The ability to read even the most closely guarded face has unimaginable use in both the business and political worlds. For just a moment consider having the ability to know exactly how much someone will buy for, or how low an individual will sell. Imagine being able to discover a person's deepest secrets just by saying a few words and watching how they react."  
  
"As a business women I have long realized the necessity of an education in order to be successful. Martial arts, being mostly useless to business were discarded. A technique like that however, certainly falls in the category of worthy education." Nabiki explained cooly. Ranma could see her aura squirm with delight at the idea.  
  
"Well I suppose I can handle that. Though I don't think pops training idea would work for you." Ranma-chan said thinking the it over. Not that her father's idea wasn't good, but the intention of that training was to teach aura sight as an extension of combat perception... while Nabiki would obviously want something different.  
  
"Good. How soon can we start."   
  
"Now." Ranma-chan replied a true smile forming at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, this chapter had a slightly different tone than most to say the least ;)  
  
In any case I wanted to bring up one subject. That mainly being the title of this fic. Quite frankly "Ranma: The Archmage Saga" sucks as a title. I am sure most can agree with this. Fortunately I can change the title both on Fanfiction.net and on Mediaminer. Unfortunately, I still have to consider whether I *should*.   
  
Here is where you come in. Simply state your thoughts about whether the title should be changed when you write your normal review. If it is changed the name will goto "Umbra Aureola" (latin), which roughly translates to "Golden Shadow" or "Splendid Shadow".  
  
The title is of course a direct make off of Anito's light and dark essence... Ranma dealing with his demon. It also plays off of the opposite nature of Ranma's curse male/female, shadow/light and yin/yang. It is also targets two major new characters that will be introduced with in the next dozen chapters... one which you might recognize, one which you won't.  
  
If you have a better idea throw it out with your normal review!   
  
If the title does change I will announce it with the next chapter, and make it clear in both the prologue and the story descriptor.  
  
*********  
  
Another point, I am editing past chapters (one per a new chapter). Right now my target is P-5 feel free to say your most hated chapter so that I can edit that as well.  
  
Alternatively you can read the old ones. Plot lines haven't changed, but I try to portray things better and more consistently in the new renditions.  
  
*********  
  
Only because I am already talking!:   
  
In response to the question: Wouldn't America Face repercussions?  
  
A: Look at how America spied on China for years with spy planes. Now when did they face repercussions? Why after they were caught! ;)  
  
On a more important note you may have noticed that there is no indication of where the troops are from. Anito 'guessed' where they came from based on what he know. You can't however exactly explain to the Japanese authorities that you know they are American's because you stole nuclear material from them several weeks ago... Well you could... but the results wouldn't be pretty.  
  
*Author Out* 


	25. Chapter 24 Moves

CHAPTER XXIV: MOVES  
  
  
Green grass and green trees shined with ethereal beauty as the sun rose on the horizon casting its rays upon the land and illuminating the lightly clouded sky with strokes of red and purple. It was a peaceful place, untainted by the hands of men. Its natural beauty was preserved in the modern era.  
  
The camera shook. The screen titled, juddered slightly by obviously unskilled hands. Two fleshy fingers swept in front of the lens covering the screen with lengths of darkness as the machine's user made slight adjustments.  
  
"Ah, that is much better." The voice could be heard from off screen as the camera stabilized itself. The speaker was made visible as he stepped in front of the camera. Dressed in a wide brim straw hat, Hawaiian shirt, loose pants and sunglasses was Anito grinning straight at the viewers. Lazily the arch-mage carried a fruit drink in one hand.   
  
Taking a sip of his drink Anito gestured backwards the and began to speak. "Now what you see before you is a beautiful pacific island. Nobody lives here, well maybe a few guerilla warriors, and a handful of smugglers. Which is as I said, nobody."  
  
Anito walked forward striding across the beach and heading deep into the woods. "Today we aren't here to see the scenery as excellent as it is. Nor are we here to see the normal albeit endanger animals, like that Pacific Leather back over there. Instead we are hunting a very, very rare creature rarely found in this environment, the 'Plutonium Core'. The typical habitat of a 'Plutonium Core's' is deep dank government subbasements where they are constantly pampered by scientists, but rumors that one could find one here on this very island brought us here to check it out. Just possibly, we might have a wondrous chance of seeing this rare and mysterious beast."  
  
Anito took another deep sip of his drink. Letting out a sigh of contentment the wizard continued. "Now 'Plutonium Core's' are rather timid creatures, and can become slightly unstable when they grow to their full size. So we will have to approach with the utmost caution. So all you watchers out there... shhh."  
  
Slowly the wizard stalked into the forest with blatantly poor stealth. The camera followed lazily behind bobbing slightly up and down as it moved. After a decent trek Anito peaked out from behind some bushes pulling them apart so that the camera could see it. There it sat, the plutonium core. The metal sphere came complete with little plastic Mr. Potato Head eyes, shoes, hands, mouth, nose and even glasses. Currently it faced away from the camera in such a way that only its profile was visible.   
  
Looking up at the camera Anito spoke. "Shh, I think I see one now. Lets try to get a closer look."  
  
Anito crept up on the demented Mr. Plutonium Core. Slowly he moved in until the wizard was a mere three meters from the object. Then suddenly the core started to turn with terrible b-movie level effects to face the wizard and the camera. Once it spotted them it wobbled to its right leg and then to its left as if pulled by invisible strings. Anito turned to look at the camera his face filled with worry. "This doesn't look good, hopefully it can stay calm."  
  
Even as the wizard spoke the words the Mr. Plutonium Core's eyes glowed a menacing green and then an electric aura started to spring up around the object. Almost as if enraged the demented sphere hopped up and down on the ground Anito struck a dramatic pose of shock. "Oh no! It is going to go critical!"   
  
Suddenly the wizard grabbed the camera and shoved it into his face. The camera shook extravagantly as the Anito's face took on a visage of terror. "Oh my god! We are all going to die! Some one save us save us plea-"   
  
The video cut out leaving only static. It held for a few minutes and then as quickly as the image had vanished it was back. Now Anito was on board a boat breathing hard as though he had run a great distance and was exhausted. The camera was swaying slightly with the waves. Speaking up the wizard said, "Luckily I was able to escape to this boat. This far from the explosion we should be safe though things may be a bit rattled."  
  
The camera then pointed back at the island. "This however is an excellent opportunity. It is a rare event to witness the incredible display that a 'Plutonium Core' can put on when provoked. Lets wait and see what exactly it looks like." Anito commented in the background.  
  
A few moments passed and then it came. A single burst of light burned forth from a mote of gargantuan energy. The light seared its way through the thick foliage undaunted by the obstruction. That single speck of light blossomed in an instant erupting into a tidal wave that burned like liquid fire into the eyes of all watchers. It was a brilliant white vision so potent that day itself vanished into twilight as deep as eternity before the awesome rush of apocalyptic power.  
  
For a single infinite moment there was stillness. In this split second the light reached out silently touching everything like a gentle mother caressing a babe. Its hand though held the kindness of the grim reaper and life wilted into ash at its touch. Then it breathed. The air turned into fire, exploding into a rising sphere of boiling plasma as hot as the sun. The expanding air pounded into the ground like the hammer of god smashing apart the island as easily as a pile of mud in a puddle.  
  
The mind bending rush of air rolled out of the smoking crater sliding over the sea with a titanic roar. It slammed into the boat shoving it back hard along the surface of the water. The tremendous gust tore at the wooden hull like a beast its incredible force threatening to turn the object over in the onslaught. Just behind the wind a giant wall of water rose lifting the small wooden construct high into the air. For a moment it felt like the ship would capsize, but it held bouncing heavily on the following waves as though it were a storm.  
  
A counter flow of wind rushed back softer than the first. Dust was sucked high into the atmosphere blossoming into a cloud of ash as it reached its peak. Ignoring the mushroom cloud the wizard proceeded over to the camera bumping it around as he fiddled with the controls.  
  
"Wow wee, Da big Kahuna think ya be disciplinin' all da kids with that!" A voice said with a pseudo Hawaiian accent just before the camera video ended leaving only static.  
  
With the video recording shut off a soft red light of a pentagram could be seen. Posted around it sat five individuals, one at each point. "Gosan, that was... interesting." The first spoke finally breaking the silence. "Nisan what is the reaction to this?" The first nodded to the second.   
  
Nisan twitched his glasses reflecting the dim light of the circle. "Most of the world governments are running about like rabbits caged with wolves trying to figure out what exactly happened. The American's however received a copy of this, and then gave it to us. They are not letting anyone else know as it would be, how should I say it... bad politics."  
  
Nisan continued. "It is quite obvious that this is connected to the recent attack by US forces. Obviously it is a threat-."  
  
"They are bluffing." The next man over broke in. Nisan glared at him but held his silence. "They wouldn't have the guts t-"  
  
"I would like to hear what Gosan has to say about this." The fourth said breaking in. Even through the darkness his smirk could be detected.  
  
"Thank you Yonsan." Gosan said pleasantly. Of all the voices only Gosan's sounded female. "While I do agree it may be a bluff, I must respectfully say, Sansan what the hell are you thinking! Do you have any idea what kind of shit we would be in if it turns out not to be a bluff!"  
  
Gosan coughed slightly. "Now that I have that off my chest I will continue. First the man on the camera is Anito. You can also see him here with his known companion Ranma." Gosan tapped a button displaying a two pictures on the screen. "We believe there may be a third member of this group from the American's trace. Its a triumvirate if you will. Well it could be, the presence of a third is at this point still uncertain."  
  
Gosan smiled. "Now some of you might recognize Anito even though he is a rather young chap. Quite a promising physicist and wizard, if a tad eccentric. He was awarded an honorary arch-mage status a few years back. What is most interesting though is that intelligence dictates he has somehow managed to get his hands on a great deal of power sometime within the last year. We have already sent some people to investigate the tower he was working at earlier this year. We should get some intelligence in a day or two."  
  
A few more flips detailed scenes of the Tendo dojo. One showed Ranma's fight with the powered armor. Another Anito's fight was displayed in turn. Finally, there were some short clips of the battle inside the Tendo House.  
  
"You may have the floor now Ichisan." Gosan said bowing slightly to the circle.  
  
"Thank you Gosan your research is as always excellent. I have nothing to add at the moment so, Nisan, you may continue."  
  
Nisan nodded his thanks to Ichisan. "It may be best to solve this problem diplo-"  
  
"Just kill the-" Sansan started.  
  
"Sansan, I am long past tired of hearing you babble." Yonsan spoke up interrupting the third. "Gosan I must say I am fascinated by what you said. If you could flip back a few images... Yes there." The scene stopped where Kiima just killed two soldiers with Kinjakan.  
  
"The item we see here is the famous Kinjakan. One of the more potent magical weapons in this world. It has been in the possession of the bird people for years and this girl looks to be one of those people. What is more interesting though is the weapons this Ranma, Anito and even that girl wield."  
  
Gosan happily switched scenes until a clear picture could be seen of each. "Now these I have never seen before. In fact I would go so far as to say that to my knowledge they never existed. For items of this power not to not be recorded would be highly unlikely. For three of them, all showing up in the same place impossible."  
  
Gosan spoke up. "That is an interesting point you bring up Yonsan. My research indicates that the items were recently acquired. Likely near to the period that the nuclear material was stolen. However, if what you said is the case they may instead have been recently created. In such a case given Anito's heavy background in physics and his personal theories on alternate sources or on the transformation of magical energies the robbing of the nuclear material and the acquisition of the weapons may indeed be connected."  
  
"An intriguing theory Gosan. I must say that it bears looking into. If such research has proven successful I think all in the circle can agree that it would be to our benefit to obtain such knowledge ourselves. For now though it would be without a doubt best if they can be captured alive. Perhaps we should use the Eye of Eldritch to shed more light on this problem. For now though, Nisan." Ichisan said.  
  
Nisan spoke up nervously. "The Eye... is it really necessary to use the Eye...? I mean... it hasn't been used in three thousand years. It would though allow us to find a safe and effective solution to this problem and our friends are putting a lot of pressure on our backs to take care of this. So maybe it would be for the best... but still."  
  
Sansan grunted. "Niisan, get a spin-"   
  
"Thank you Sansan, but that is enough again." Yonsan happily said slashing through the third's words. "I think the Eye would be an excellent idea at this time. It would serve as a reminder to our wayward little arch-mage that our power may be fading, but that doesn't mean we still don't have toys in the attic. I personally submit that we include the girl in the mix. The possession of that item makes me feel that she may indeed be part of all this, Gosan's mysterious third if you will. I will remind the council though that using the eye is not an easy task. It will require all five of us to pull it off."  
  
"While I agree with the use of the Eye I submit as a reminder to the circle that those we look upon will undoubtedly become aware of this fact. The Eye's power is almost too great and may indeed incite the very reaction we wish to avoid. On the other hand the information the Eye can bring may illuminate the nature of the solution we should employ and allow us to bring this situation to a close rapidly. Given the closeness of our relation with our friends this would be for the best." Gosan added in.  
  
"Yonsan, Gosan your opinions are noted. The Eye of Eldritch will be employed as soon as possible. Nisan you inform our friends of our decision and the knowledge made present here. That these two..., no these three, are obviously using the material for mystical intent should settle some fears. As such the circle is adjourned until the Eye of Eldritch sheds further light on this matter." Ichisan finished, after his last words were spoken the circle flashed out of existence leaving only a perfect pitch black in the room.  
  
**************************  
  
  
Ranma-chan plopped down three perfectly ordinary rocks onto the table one after another. Nabiki waited in the chair opposite Ranma-chan as the pigtailed girl arranged the rocks in a line thoughtfully. Irritated at the continually increasing delay Nabiki spoke up. "What is this supposed to be?"  
  
"Well you wanted training in aura sight so I was trying to figure out how to do it. You see the way pops taught me was a little more brutal than you would want or are even, for that matter, ready for." Ranma-chan explained.  
  
"And this relates to aura sight how?"  
  
Ranma-chan scratched her head. "Basically I was figuring that I would start off testing your aura sight and get you used to recognizing ki. I thought if I put enough ki into one of the rocks then you might be able to sense it. That way you can pick out the correct rock and I can keep lowering the amount until you have to push your aura sight further and further."  
  
Nabiki nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. However Ranma, there are two key problems. First with your poker face may have improved, but I still won't need to be able to sense anything to figure out which rock you placed your energy in. Last, what makes you think I have any aura sight to begin with?"  
  
Ranma-chan looked at the rocks crestfallen. "You got me on that first one." She said with a sigh. Looking hopeful Ranma-chan gazed at Nabiki. "You'll try to avoid doing that won't you? At least until I can think of something?"  
  
Nabiki sighed it would be fun to string Ranma-chan along, but she was doing this for herself. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Just turn around when you tell me to make my choice. I'll pull the one I think it is closer. Still you have yet to answer my last question."  
  
Ranma-chan smirked slightly. "Everyone has aura sight to some level or another. It is aura sight that tells you to back down when facing someone way stronger than you. It is aura sight that sends that chill down your spine when walking through a haunted place. The problem is not having aura sight, but recognizing it for what it is.   
  
Ranma continued, "Aura sight for most people is nothing more than a muscle. Except this one is more like your heart in that you usually don't control or even notice it. The first step to mastering aura sight is not improving it, but instead recognizing it and making it as much a part of your conscious perception as is hearing, taste, touch, smell or sight. Then when that muscle is at your beck and call as much as any other you can exercise it whenever you want to."  
  
"Then by all means." Nabiki said gesturing with her hand.  
  
Ranma-chan picked up her chair and rotated it around so that she was facing away from Nabiki. Extending her sense Ranma-chan gently moved some ki into one of the rocks. After filling it to a good amount she asked, "You feel something now?"  
  
"Ranma, all I see is three rocks." Nabiki said with crisp precision.  
  
Ranma-chan added a bit more energy. "Now?"  
  
"Still nothing."  
  
Ranma-chan added even more energy. "How about now?"  
  
"I would have to be an idiot to miss it now." Nabiki replied her voice filled with dark sarcasm and a slight hint of amusement.  
  
"Well okay then let's see which one you picked." Ranma-chan turned around to see Nabiki quirking an eyebrow in amusement. The mercenary girl hadn't lifted a finger to move one of the stones and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Ranma-chan had accidentally placed so much energy in the rock that the aura was manifesting visibly.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha." Ranma-chan laughed scratching the back of her head. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Ranma I am getting a distinct feeling that you are wasting my time." Nabiki said dangerously.  
  
"Well, I think we may have to delay this until I can figure out how to deal with some things." Ranma-chan replied looking a bit sheepish. "We can work on your ribbon control though."  
  
"Yes, and I certainly hope for your sake that this turns out to be more profitable."  
  
"Ah ha ha ha..." Ranma-chan laughed nervously under the pressure that Nabiki was exerting with only her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that I got this one all figured out."  
  
Nabiki raised any eyebrow. "Already making promises Ranma? That is a dangerous habit you might mistakenly raise my expectations."  
  
"He he..." Ranma-chan went a bit pale at that statement. Quickening her work Ranma-chan dashed out of the room. Nabiki only waited a moment before the pigtailed girl showed up with a ten gallon bucket and a smaller one gallon bucket.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "This works how?"  
  
Ranma-chan smirked slightly lifting up a hand she pointed it toward the Dojo wall. Brilliant energy flowed from her body swirling into a burning bright sphere of incredible power. Ranma-chan stated the technique in a normal voice her confidence in her attack unbreakable. "Moko Takabisha." The ki blast shot forward like a bullet ramming into the wooden wall. Blocks of wood where tossed about the yard as a huge hole was ripped into the structure.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Nabiki said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Simple, your job is to repair this only using your ribbons." Ranma-chan said relaxed sitting back down in her chair. Casually the red headed girl opened a book to a chapter on demonic energies.  
  
Nabiki contemplated a thousand ways to put the pigtailed girl into intense pain. One after another she discarded them, she had known from the start that she wouldn't like the training she merely needed it. Gritting her teeth Nabiki started concentrating on wielding the seemingly flimsy pieces of cloth turning them into hands for the rebuilding the recently destroyed dojo.  
  
While Nabiki was working Ranma-chan took a deep breath and pulled out a wallet. Pulling out thousand yen bills she calmly announced. "One thousand, two thousand, three thousand."  
  
Nabiki didn't look back even though irritated. "Ranma, it is enough trouble doing this without that distraction."  
  
Ranma-chan ignored Nabiki's harsh words her path was set. Having counted to eight thousand she asked innocently. "Say Nabiki how much money did you take from me in the last few weeks? Wasn't it ten thousand?"  
  
"Ranma I don't see wh-." Nabiki's eyes turned to ice when she turned to face the pigtailed girl. "What do you think you are doing with my wallet?"  
  
"Ten thousand it is. I'll add another thousand in for interest though." Ranma-chan continued staring Nabiki straight in the eye as she pulled another thousand yen from Nabiki's wallet and placed it in her own. Inwardly Ranma-chan was barely able to maintain the faced of calm. Provoking Nabiki was high on her list of nono's. It was for the purpose of training though... Well that and getting back her cash.  
  
Nabiki's eye twitched as anger warred with her intense control. Briefly losing control of her emotions the ribbon jerked in reaction. The single length of cloth casually and thoughtlessly ripped out a support pillar. Incapable of holding up the entire structure any longer part of the roof collapsed burying Ranma-chan under it.  
  
"Control Nabiki, control." Ranma-chan croaked from where she was being crushed.  
  
"Yes, next time I'll do it on purpose." Nabiki responded coldly.   
  
Ranma-chan gulped slightly in response, but made no move to return the money. Instead she quietly and stealthily slipped her wallet safely onto her person. Nervously Ranma-chan awaited Nabiki's wrath. The pain though was saved when a new figure showed up.  
  
"What is going on in here? I must say though I love what you did with the place." Anito's lazy grin rested upon his face and a slight edge of amusement slipped into the wizard's tone as he spoke.  
  
"Training." Ranma-chan explained.  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow. Gesturing to the Dojo he asked innocently. "Martial Arts Demolition?"  
  
Ranma-chan lifted a heavy wooden beam off of her body and set it onto the ground. Returning to the miraculously saved table and chairs she sat down. "Nah, more like reconstruction. Nabiki wanted better control with those ribbons of hers, so I thought this up. The training called for making her mad though." Ranma-chan patted her head mournfully.  
  
Nabiki did her best to ignore the fact she was being talked about literally behind her back. Instead she returned to rebuilding the dojo silently reminding herself that she had asked for this. It didn't help much, but the ideas of how to get vengeance on her... sensei... were doing wonders.  
  
"To infuriate her and thus force her to learn control while under duress. An excellent idea." Anito said his grin growing wider if that was even possible. "Perhaps, I can help."  
  
Ranma-chan edged slightly away from both Anito and Nabiki. She didn't like that gleam in the wizard's eye. Waving her hands Ranma-chan quickly removed herself of any connection with what was about to happen. "I don't have anything to do with this!"  
  
The arch-mage ignored Ranma-chan pulling a small book out of his sleeves. Opening it up he flipped through several pages. About midway he stopped. "Nabiki, Nabiki, you surprise me. Half of this is merely financial information. This particular page though looks quite promising. Dear diary, today was a special day. I think I have finally found someone that I ca- urk ahhaggg!"  
  
Anito's words were cut off when five burning red ribbons constricted around his form in a rather impressive imitation of a anaconda. Ranma-chan though duly noted that she would have preferred the snake any day. Twitching under the massive amounts of applied force the wizard dropped Nabiki's diary on the ground. The moment this happened one of the ribbons uncoiled and snapped it up bringing it to the cold hearted girl. Barely able to speak Anito made out. "Control Nabiki, control."   
  
"They are doing exactly what I want them to." Nabiki shot back her voice practically burning. Ranma-chan could almost see a mini-battle aura developing around the girl and she certainly didn't need aura sight to see that Nabiki was seriously angry.  
  
Looking to diffuse the situation before Nabiki turned her attention back to Ranma-chan she asked. "So Anito what brings you out of your lab anyway?"  
  
The coil's loosened and Anito promptly teleported to the other side of the dojo eyeing Nabiki warily. Recovering his composure Anito spoke smoothly his normal grin having returned in full force. In fact it looked just a little bit larger. "Thank you Ranma. It would probably be best if we all settled down to discuss what has come up." The wizard pulled up a chair and sat down. Nabiki quickly followed.  
  
"Now that we have all settled ourselves in lets talk about the real affair. Recently I have isolated myself in my lab seeking a way to salvage the situation we are in. As promised I first concentrated on defenses for the Tendo home." Anito began.  
  
"The chosen selection is essentially simple. The first effort was a quick buffering of the material strength of the house." Anito waved Ranma-chan down as she started to react. "You won't be needed for this Ranma, I took care of it last night using two nuclear cores. The hardened parts of the walls should be nearly ten times as strong as before."  
  
"From there I worked with Kasumi laying down a selection of warning wards. Nabiki, she requested to be part of the process and as the care taker of this house I felt that she couldn't be left out of the loop. Unfortunately I converted what was to be your scrying device for this purpose. I figured that you would approve of this." Anito looked at Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki seemed to roll the idea around in her head. "Of course, you still owe me though."  
  
Anito nodded in reaction. "The wards will warn of dangerous intent, attack, attempts at scrying or location, etc... Kasumi will probably be able to sort out the nature of such threats after a few days practice. This should provide ample warning in the future for us and for the family to take defensive measures or reach defensive locations."  
  
"In addition to this is a magical barrier built around the house. For this I laid down five posts in the yard forming a pentagram. The power is then linked to a room converted for defensive measures drawing on the power of three nuclear cores I have left behind. The barrier should successfully hold any assault mystical or otherwise back for at least two hours, quite possibly much much longer. A final addition is an electric cannon created by another circle of five pillars this time placed on the house roof. Again powered by nuclear cores this only has twenty or so shots, but should provide a concentrated attack releasing the power of say one of my thunderstorms, but in a single blast." Anito continued.  
  
Ranma-chan nodded, "That sounds like quite a defense."  
  
"I designed it under the assumption that a future attack would probably contain a good bit more firepower. Time limits and resources though prevented me from creating more permanent defenses, and have left what I put up exceedingly inefficient. Instead these are all powered from a direct source, which means that multiple attacks will wear down the house defenses."  
  
"In other words it is just the equivalent of buying time." Nabiki responded.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So in that case what are we going to do about them?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
Anito tossed a newspaper on the table. Ranma-chan snatched it up before Nabiki could get her hands on it. Ignoring her glare Ranma-chan read the headline. "World points fingers over alleged nuclear test."  
  
"I take it that you have made your point?" Nabiki said as she rescued the newspaper from Ranma-chan's hands.  
  
"Certainly, they will undoubtedly be much more careful in how they approach in the future."  
  
"Careful?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"Really Ranma, you don't expect that America will just allow us to get away with this scotch free now do you? Just because they have to be careful doesn't mean that they won't try anything. It merely means they are going to do it cleanly." Nabiki put in.  
  
"Correct. Which brings up the next issue. We, the ones that started this, are essentially the military's targets. The attempt of capturing the rest of the family can be construed as only a method to obtain leverage in order to put a stop to us. Because of this it would be best to attract the military's attention elsewhere."  
  
"Not quite, you two are the targets. I wasn't present at the raided base." Nabiki broke in on her defense.  
  
"While that is true, we do not know how they traced us here. Further Nabiki can you say without absolute certainty that now that they know who is in the house they won't find out about your research into our target locations? Besides, equal share Nabiki." Anito responded.  
  
"Equal share or no Anito, I didn't sign up for a trip around the world, or to be separated from my family for what may potentially be years."  
  
"Better for years than forever Nabiki. You need to be with us Nabiki." Anito is voice was uncharacteristically solid when he spoke those words.  
  
Nabiki picked up the secondary meaning immediately of course. Anito was pointing out that she was one of his safeties. As Ranma and Anito had to retreat for her family's protection she needed to come along as well. There was also the implication that she could attract an attack to her family. Still though she didn't like it one bit. "Fine Anito, for now I will entertain the idea that we might leave."  
  
"Wait, what if they attack the Tendo's while we are gone?" Ranma-chan asked worried.  
  
"A distinct possibility. This is however where the defenses come into play. The first of such an attack would assuredly fail. Given that a play on the Tendo house would exist only for gaining leverage against us when the military finds out that taking hostages is going to requires a great deal of resources they are not likely to implement such a strategy."  
  
"Ah." Ranma-chan said thinking it over. It made sense in a strange sort of way. Essentially they attacked the Tendos because they were a weak point. Improved defenses armored that weak point, and as such what would be the point of wasting your effort in trying to attack there? Better to look for another weak point, or just attack directly.  
  
"Still though, running away isn't really going to help us put a stop to this." Ranma-chan said at last.  
  
"I agree Anito, it would be better to eliminate our enemy." Nabiki added.  
  
"My thoughts as well. Unfortunately there are certain rules we need to play by. As long as that nuclear strike is the only one we make the US doesn't dare respond with similar weapons. Largely because they let the loss of the weapons in the first place go unreported, and to make such a strike the US would have to recognize that the weapons were stolen. A recognition that would hurt the US domestically and abroad, especially given how it reacts to the proliferation of weapons of mass destruction."  
  
Anito continued, "Because of that any engagement needs to be of... conventual means. At least relatively conventional..." Anito left those words hanging in effect recognizing there was nothing conventional about how either he or Ranma-chan fought.   
  
"Unfortunately, in terms of size and power we could hack at the US for years without doing sufficient damage. Instead it would be better at this point to buildup our own strength and engage in a war of attrition against their own assaults. Hopefully if we don't take aggressive action it will be easier and easier for policy makers just to ignore us, or even better engage in diplomatic relations."  
  
"In other words wait until they give up and are no longer pissing their pants in fear of us either selling or using the nukes." Nabiki responded. "That could be years Anito, and I don't look forward to that kind of wait."  
  
"You sure we can't just smash their faces in?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"Who's face would we smash in?" Anito asked.  
  
"Err... oh." Ranma-chan said disappointed when she realized that they had no single clear enemy.  
  
"So Anito what precisely are you planning?" Nabiki asked. "I don't want to spend the next few years looking over my shoulder in fear that some military commando is going to jump me from the bushes."  
  
Anito grinned, "Where we run to is a difficult question. It is actually best to stay in a populated place so that the US cannot muster up its full forces against us. My thoughts are actually to let them see that we went into hiding. Then to wait long enough to determine if they will make another play at the Tendo household. That way we can blow up a base or two in retaliation. It will help prevent more such attempts. After that we would jump ship so to speak."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow at that. Ranma-chan instead asked, "Jump ship?"  
  
"We flee into the Aether, the misty void between... how should I put it... realities. It is the realm in which demons live." Anito explained. "We can put ourselves up elsewhere, and well out of their reach, for a while until the US really stops looking and then return to the Tendo House."  
  
"We are going to go hide out with demons. Really, Anito I feel safer already." Nabiki responded.  
  
"Not with the demons, we would actually stay in another bubble of reality rather than the Aether itself. Which is an especially important point considering how actually physically being in what is a mindscape is incredibly dangerous. Think of it instead as staying in a foreign country rather than in some pseudo otherworldly place."  
  
"Err.. if we are going into the Aether how do we protect ourselves?" Ranma-chan had plenty of personal experience with mindscapes and knew how messed up things could quickly become.  
  
"I actually have a device for just... what is it Kasumi?" Anito broke off his conversation looking at the closed door.  
  
The door opened and Kasumi stepped in carrying what looked like a glass sphere. "Anito, I thought you might want to know that the wards started picking something up a few minutes ago." She said offering the sphere.  
  
Anito picked it up and set it on the table. Looking into the sphere he played his ki across the surface calling up what the wards had sensed. The ball reacted instantly filling with an almost grayish white mist. A mist illuminated from an almost silvery source of ambient light. Deep in the mist a hulking, darkish shape loomed with grim determination. Just above the black thing a point of searing bright reddish purple light burned through the thick mists with the brightness of the sun. Its color and detail not diminished at all by the thick fog. The point slowly elongated into a line becoming slightly thicker in the center as if taking an oval like shape.  
  
"What is it?" Ranma-chan asked leaning closer.  
  
Nabiki instead watched the arch-mage who had gone pale. His answer was made out with a slightly shaking breath. "The Eye of Eldritch."  
  
Ranma-chan shivered her hairs started to stand upright on the back of her head. A vague feeling surrounded her, growing stronger by the minute. "The Eye of Eldritch? What is that?" She whispered a strange quaver of fear creeping across her.   
  
"You'll know soon enough." Anito said with a trill of fear in his voice. "Get out of the room Kasumi." Anito declared his voice sharp.  
  
Kasumi let out a small yelp of surprise at the harshness of Anito's words and scurried out of the room. Nabiki leveled a glare at Anito her eyes hard. An edge of icy fury swept past Ranma-chan's awareness. "Don't talk to my sister like that."  
  
Ranma-chan shivered again the way Anito was reacting was making her even more nervous. For the first time in a long time Ranma-chan could actually feel the wizard's aura in all its depth. The arch-mage's nervousness having destroyed his normal iron fisted control. Ranma-chan knew why though, something was stirring in the air. Something old. Something very, very powerful. She could feel in her bones. Gulping Ranma-chan said, "Nabiki he might be on to something."  
  
Ranma-chan glanced down at the glassy sphere. The burning line of light had expanded to almost a full circle now. The sense of power was like the rising surf upon Ranma-chan's awareness. With each moment it became stronger, deeper, fuller. Nabiki's reply was halted as her attention too turned to their surroundings.   
  
Then it opened. For a moment there was stillness like that of a crystal clear pond. That moment seemed to stretch into infinity the anticipation so thick that Ranma-chan could taste it. Then it came as a storm. It burned into the room like hell fire. The air itself screamed in protest as titanic power reverberated through the enclosed space like a dragon chained in a cave.  
  
She could feel it. It was like a decanter of the absolute had been poured into the room filling it to the brim. There was nothing to be seen. Nothing her mundane sense could pick up, but oh could she feel it. It may as well been as clear as day for against her aura sight she could taste it, smell it, feel it, and see it a thousand times as clearly as any of these senses should ever be able to sense. It wasn't just her either. Such was the depth that even the air felt it. The dead cells in the walls felt it. Anything alive or even that what was dead could feel it.  
  
It seared into her with the pressure of a mountain burning through the mists, reality, and walls alike with the force of a meteorite through tissue paper. It cast aside wards against scrying with contemptuous ease. It saw. It saw more than just reality but deeper, further. It sliced into her soul baring all her thoughts, all her feelings, every thing, every secret she had to hide. It paged through her mind like a book leaving Ranma-chan with a terrible feeling of dread and violation.  
  
Then it was gone. Vanishing like the wind. Ranma-chan staggered as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Ranma-chan was grateful for the chair underneath her otherwise she may have fallen to the ground. Regaining some control Ranma-chan made out. "That Nabiki was something sensed with aura sight."  
  
Nabiki nodded dumbly. "What was that? What happened?"  
  
Anito finally drew himself up as well. Ranma-chan could tell from the wizard's aura that he was still at loose ends. Then again as sharp as Ranma-chan had felt it, she could only imagine what it felt like with perfect aura sight. In view of that it was perhaps more amazing that Anito was still able to act. "That was the Eye of Eldritch. I'll explain more later. The plan has changed we leave now and we go straight to the Aether. You have thirty minutes."  
  
"What!?" Ranma-chan asked. "But what about everyone else?"  
  
"It was only looking for us. Kasumi was out of the room so she will be fine. I don't have time for more explanations, take everything you need with you now!" Anito replied vanishing.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling things just went from bad to worse?" Ranma-chan made out.  
  
Nabiki shook her head in order to clear it. "I don't like this myself Ranma, hell I probably like it a whole lot less. I am not used to being on the death list of powers beyond my comprehension. However, this I know, anything that can make Anito act like that it is most definitely big and if it isn't I'll make him regret it for the rest of his life." Nabiki said with cold certainty.  
  
"May as well pack. I got less stuff so I'll tell the others what is up." Ranma-chan offered.  
  
Nabiki glanced at Ranma-chan, but didn't say anything. The mercenary girl's mind still whirling to and fro far too much to put her thoughts into words. The redhead girl's aura sight though told her that Nabiki was indeed thankful at the offer. As she left Ranma-chan got to wondering how she was going to explain this to her pops much less explain it to Akane. With a sigh Ranma-chan decided to target packing first so that she wouldn't be at a loss for time. Heck if she did it right she would only have to give a five minute explanation.  
  
Wandering upstairs Ranma-chan sighed again. She had meant to spend some time practicing trying to control the demonic essence. Unfortunately events had conspired to make that impossible. For now all she could do was look for what the future held.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for posting edits without a new chapter, it is something I generally avoid, but I just felt this chapter just didn't meet up to my standards.  
  
There is no real reason it needs to be reread. For those out there the next chapter should show up in about a week. I am currently about 3 pages into it, which means 25% done without editing time thrown in (20% in reality...) However, I have a good feel what will happen in it, so that makes things a whole category of faster. Again it depends on how many distractions I get hit with.  
  
I will reply to questions in the Interlude that approaches after the next chapter. As well as posting all data and junk that has no real reason to be hidden at this point. After that it is onto Story Arch two. Though plot lines from SA1 will flow very strongly into SA2 ;)  
  
*Author Out* 


	26. Chapter 25 Open the Gateo

CHAPTER XXV: OPEN THE GATE-O  
  
Ranma-chan set down the backpack with a sigh. Now came the hard part, the explanation. Attempts at delaying this inevitability had only met with one single cold hard fact. Ranma-chan was quite frankly too good at packing. Even moving as slowly as was unreasonably possible had resulted in her having finished putting in a mere fifteen minutes. Given her meager belongings, and that Ranma-chan left her stuff ready to be packed in a moment stretching it to fifteen minutes had been a miracle. As such here she was, ready to face the firing squad called family.  
  
"What is it Ranma?" Kasumi asked innocently. The sweet girl was lightly playing with the scrying sphere. The sight of it, and the reminder of what it meant brought a lump to Ranma-chan's throat.   
  
"Can you gather up Soun, Pops and Mom. I have something to tell them." Ranma-chan eventually managed.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Of course Ranma, I would be delighted to." Kasumi said with a light smile. As she was getting up to leave she called out softly. "And don't worry, I will help smooth things over when you are gone."   
  
"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma-chan said in all honesty sitting herself down on the ground. Frowning Ranma-chan tried to figure out how Kasumi would know that they were leaving in the first place.  
  
Kasumi returned swiftly having gathered both Soun and Genma in record time. With them came Akane her aura burning with a subdued fury. Akane, the one person that Ranma-chan really didn't want to face right now. Well her pops too, but Akane most of all. "Where is mom?"  
  
"Nodoka is shopping, she will return soon." Kasumi said providing an explanation.   
  
"What is it boy?" Genma seemed a bit agitated, Ranma-chan could sense and edge of worry worming its way through the old man's aura.  
  
"Hey pops." Ranma-chan said wearily. "Nabiki, Anito, and I have been discussing-"  
  
"Anito! Everything is all that wizard's fault! If we had never let that wizard stay here everything would be fine! Everything would be normal!" Akane declared angrily her aura no longer subdued.  
  
Control came from the place least suspected. "Let the boy speak." Genma growled sounding almost like a bear despite being in his human form.  
  
"Now Genma no need to talk to my daughter like that." Soun said nervously glancing from face to face as if trying to decide whose side to take. The faces he watched the most were those of his daughters Kasumi and Akane.  
  
"What is normal? What is fine?" Ranma-chan said quietly in a dark voice. The words had an edge of humor and were aimed mostly at herself.  
  
"You aren't defending him are you!" Akane raged.  
  
"Akane." Kasumi scolded.  
  
"Let him talk Akane." Soun said with a sniff. Tears leaked from the Tendo patriarch's eyes at having to stand against one of his daughters. He didn't like it, but if Kasumi was giving Ranma-chan a chance how could he call himself a man and do otherwise.  
  
"Hmph, like he has anything to say anyhow."  
  
Ranma-chan ignored Akane's words. Somehow it was easier than it had been only months ago. Strangely this told the redhead exactly how far their two worlds where separated. It used to be that Akane would have been the first to know, the first to experience all the oddities that came with his life. Now it seemed she was the furthest from everything. Even Kasumi stood closer to what had happened than Akane did.  
  
Belatedly Ranma-chan realized that maybe, just maybe, that was the reason why Akane was so angry. Angry at the giant gulf that had opened between two people that had been so close. A separation between those that had shared terrible moments together. It was almost ironic that Akane would be angry for living a normal life when so often she had been angry at the exact opposite. Darkly Ranma-chan thought to herself, damned if you do, damned if you don't.  
  
Already that gap between them had chipped away at Ranma-chan's feelings for the girl. So perhaps that instead was the secret behind the girl's anger. If such was the case Ranma-chan could not help but feel a bit sad, for if what Nabiki had said was true it may be a long, long time before they see each other again. Ranma-chan couldn't help but feel that after that long of a time the gulf may be one which never can be breached again. Even if that should not be both of them would still have changed so much that their hearts would never again connect in the same way.   
  
Taking a deep breath Ranma-chan began again feeling the weight of what she needed to say on her shoulders. "Nabiki, Anito, and I have been discussing what to do with what happened. A decision has been reached. The military wants to strike at us, so we will have to make sure they don't attack here. So we are going to have to leave."  
  
"You are going to run away." Akane retorted.  
  
"Ah, the founding principles of the Saotome Secret Technique." Genma said nodding wisely.  
  
"Yes, Saotome old friend. I can remember how many times that great technique saved us when facing down the evils that the old master could bring." Soun returned thoughtfully.  
  
Kasumi scolded all three of them. "Let Ranma say everything he needs to."  
  
Ranma-chan schooled her thoughts and continued. "Thanks again Kasumi. Now Anito has left magical defenses just in case they strike again. Kasumi has been left in charge of them and knows how to operate them. These defenses, at least according to Anito, should be able to protect you against even a more powerful assault." Ranma-chan felt a slight smile cross her lips when she felt the worm of worry in her father lighten itself. For much of her life Ranma-chan would have thought her father incapable of caring for other. Now she understood that the old man merely hid it well.  
  
Ranma-chan continued not letting the realization halt her speech.. "The three of us will be leaving into the Aether almost immediately, which as Anito says will be well out of their reach."  
  
"Wait you are taking my daughter!" Soun raged leaning in closer to Ranma-chan threateningly having finally figured out that we included Nabiki. "How dare you!"  
  
"Damn it! I would leave her here if I could, but they used something called the Eye of Eldritch on the three of us so they know she is involved." Ranma-chan shivered remembering they eye, and how it slid through her mind shifting through her thoughts and memories. She couldn't say for sure how the Eye worked, but it didn't take much expertise to figure out it was some sort of oracle or scrying device. Why else would it be called an eye?  
  
Ranma-chan continued mostly out of fear she would be interrupted again if she stopped. "We can't leave her here alone! Especially since they are after the three of us. She would be a sitting du- Urk!" Ranma-chan was cut off when Soun suddenly latched himself to her burying his face in her bosom.  
  
Crying his eyes out the Tendo patriarch declared, "You will protect her won't you Ranma? Protect Nabiki from all the dangers from all the bad men and make sure she comes back safely?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, so get off." Ranma-chan said trying to push Soun away. Having a man burying his face between her breasts was not on Ranma-chan's list of good things. In fact it only slightly rated above being grouped by Happosai, an event that universally rated as an eldritch horror.   
  
"Hmph you are just going to do something perverted with my sister aren't you?" Akane scoffed.  
  
"Akane." Ranma-chan said softly seeing that the youngest Tendo just didn't get it. "We probably won't be back for a year, maybe even longer."   
  
"In that case you will take Akane with you." Soun declared seeing an opportunity to try to put the two together once again.  
  
Ranma-chan shook her head. "No."  
  
"Boy!" Genma raged, "She is your fiancee!"  
  
"Fiancee or not, she isn't coming. Akane is not involved and she would only make our job more difficult than it already is!" Ranma-chan shouted in return.  
  
"Are you saying I am not good enough!" Akane yelled back.  
  
"Boy, don't talk to your fiancee like that!" Genma threw in.  
  
Ranma-chan gritted her teeth everything was disintegrating into a yelling match like she feared it would. Control, that was the key to conversation. Ranma-chan after so many times facing down Nabiki had finally realized that. Anito and Nabiki accomplished what they wanted through words by first maintaining control of themselves, and then making sure the others had control in turn... or baring that Nabiki would make sure she controlled her opponent. That she kept them off balance. Latching onto this idea Ranma-chan took another path of attack.  
  
"Pops, when I am gone I want you to promise to protect the Tendos." Ranma-chan said with dead frozen calm.  
  
The shift stopped the elder Saotome cold. "Son I am too old be running around doing heroics." Genma said with edgy fear of what Ranma-chan was asking.  
  
"No heroics pops, I just want you to help if they do get attacked. You can promise me that can't you."  
  
"Of course he can." Nodoka said making her entrance. "Isn't that right husband?"  
  
Genma's mouth moved as if he was going to speak. Instead his shoulders slumped down in defeat. "Yes dear. Boy you better come back you got that?" As gruff as the man was Ranma-chan would never have been able to identify the parental worry if it wasn't for her aura sight.  
  
"I was planning on it Pops. After all a Saotome never loses!" Ranma-chan declared with a mighty confidence.  
  
Genma perked up slightly. "That's the spirit boy! Come back and crush your enemy and make me proud!"  
  
"Hey! Are you forgetting about me!" Akane yelled out further enraged by the fact Ranma-chan had ignored her.  
  
"You are not coming sis." Nabiki said coldly as she walked into the room heading toward Ranma-chan . "If you left it would indicate that more than three where involved, even though it is untrue. That is the last thing we need. Besides of everyone in this family you are the least capable of defending yourself."   
  
"What and you suddenly have an expertise in martial arts!" Akane returned angrily.  
  
Nabiki smiled coldly. "No I have these." The ribbons slid into reality almost as if in response. "Face it Akane power comes from many paths and you just don't have enough of it. You are not coming."  
  
Having put in her words Nabiki turned to Ranma-chan. "Come on Ranma it is time to go."  
  
"Thanks." Ranma-chan said quietly to Nabiki as she stood getting ready to leave.  
  
"I'll put it on your tab." Nabiki returned.  
  
"Hey! You don't think you can leave just like that now do you!?" Akane yelled out with a hint of desperation and fear in her voice. For a moment Ranma-chan felt sorry for the girl and perhaps a bit sorry for herself.   
  
"Son as your mother I demand a better explanation." Nodoka added in as well.  
  
"Sorry Mom, but we are just plain out of time. Kasumi can fill you in can't you Kasumi?" Seeing the eldest daughter nod in agreement Ranma-chan and Nabiki headed down into the basement.  
  
"You you can't just leave like that." Akane cried out tears starting to fall from her eyes. The youngest Tendo made a move to follow the two but Kasumi stepped into to stop her.  
  
Shaking her head slightly Kasumi said, "I am sorry Akane, but they have to go."  
  
Akane turned to face her eldest sister now crying in earnest. "He, he will come back won't he?" An undertone told of a second question. The question that Ranma-chan would still care for her when he returned.  
  
Kasumi looked at her sister sadly. "He will be back." She could at least say that with surety. Her eyes though conveyed a doubt about the second that cracked the shell of her sisters heart. For Kasumi could not lie, and she couldn't believe that their feelings still held the depth to survive such a trial.  
  
Soun said nothing through all this. Instead he watched his second daughter walk out of sight. Quietly with a strange sort of calm he spoke. "There goes my middle daughter. Even when she returns this will no longer be her home, and she will no longer be the child I remember." Tears leaked out of the old man's eyes at the thought.  
  
Genma set a hand on his old friends shoulder understanding exactly what his friend had said. He felt the same thing when he watched his son walk off. That this, in some strange way, was when they would strike out on their own and afterwards they would never truly be children again. "So it was with us Soun old friend. So it is with all children."  
  
Nodoka sniffed slightly as well. It was sad watching her baby walk off again, this time on his own two feet. "My son is becoming a man." She said tearfully leaning into her husband's arms.  
  
*******************  
  
"Got everything you need?" Ranma-chan asked Nabiki curiously. The girl was hefting a pack that was already looking to exhaust the cold hearted girl in the few minutes she had been caring it.   
  
"Of course." Nabiki said looking back at her backpack as though attempting to evaluate whether her words had foundation in reality.  
  
Ranma-chan shrugged as she shoved open the door stepping in to, what Ranma-chan had affectionately come to know as, the war room. Settling down at the table Ranma-chan tossed her backpack on the ground. Nodding in greetings to Anito she declared. "I don't know about you, but I am ready to go. At least I am as ready as I am ever going to be."  
  
"And you Nabiki?" Anito asked.  
  
"If I say no will you knock me out cold and drag me along anyway?" Nabiki shot out at the wizard.  
  
"Oh the thought crossed the mind. I am rather partial to slinging you of my shoulder as well. Then there is always the rescued princess carry, but it doesn't work as well on conscious and resisting specimens."  
  
Ranma-chan chuckled lightly at the images that danced through her head. "I wouldn't be so sure about the last two Anito. Those ribbons of hers look to pack a nasty punch."  
  
Anito's grin didn't fade into the least, but Ranma-chan swore she heard him grumble. "Why did I have to add the teleportation damper effect..."  
  
"We are here. We are ready. You told us you would tell us about the Eye. Talk. Now," Nabiki snapped.  
  
"I will explain while I am preparing. First we go to our next destination." Anito said his eyes darkening.  
  
"This had better be necessary." Nabiki replied.  
  
"Oh believe me, necessary only begins to describe the kind of danger we could be in if what I think is true. Luckily they won't follow us through the Aether... they don't have a reason to." Anito didn't sound quite so sure about the last.  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "Earlier you declared that the Aether was beyond their reach."  
  
"Things changed." Anito replied. "There is no time we leave now." The wizard's words were final.  
  
"Wait, were are we going?" Ranma-chan spoke up.  
  
"Stonehenge."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Stonehenge and what is there?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute." Anito said concentrating hard.  
  
Lines of energy uncurled casting themselves about the room like glowing thread dancing lightly upon the currents in the air. The purpose, the shape and the movement was far from chaotic. Each fell into the point it was meant to. Each connected to one another in a dazzling complexity. Each flowed with perfection. The lines of power arranged themselves into three circles, one upon the ground, one nearly touching the roof and the last midway between.  
  
"Full Teleportation Circle!" The wizard announced finalizing the spell. Then it flared to life every string glowing with potent force as they swirled into a final form. A form that Ranma-chan could not grasp for the speed at which they collapsed into a single column defied her imagination. All she knew is that one moment they stood in the war room beneath the Tendo house and the next the stood amongst the open air surrounded by tall well placed stones dropped dead center in the middle of Stonehenge.  
  
Nabiki turned all the way around as if trying to fathom what had happened. The girl though maintained her cool despite the sudden shift in scenery, the shift of day to night, and of course the more disabling absolute understanding that at this moment there was no going back.   
  
"So, speak." Nabiki said at last.  
  
Anito grinned. "Don't mind the preparations. I will work as I talk. You asked why Stonehenge? The answer is simple. Stonehenge is an ancient gate, a gate created at the very end of the Demon Wars. The story though starts long long ago and includes answers to many other questions that you might ask. Given this I may as well start at the beginning."  
  
"Early in the age of man Demons, spiritual creatures, living ki, walked amongst the world uniting themselves with flesh beings be they animal, fish, or even man. Through this means they could live in this world, in this reality. To them though humans were things that deserved as little heed as a wild creature does to man. Something to be ignored, hunted or kept as a pet."  
  
"Early man did not like his neighbors, but could do nothing about it. For as strong as man can be..." Anito looked at Ranma-chan pointedly as though making an example. "The power of the demons was just as great or greater and they a hundred times more numerous than man's strongest. Instead man begged from these creatures their power. Man was thus granted contracts and such was born the wizard. In those days wizards became common, often any village with more than a hundred people would have at least one and sometimes more. To organize the affairs wizardry the council was created. So things were and continued to be for a great deal of time."  
  
"The council though was unsatisfied. Man does not like to beg for scraps at the hands of a greater being. They wanted the power for themselves, or at least to no longer be at the mercy of these demons. Thus the council created a secret agenda, the annihilation of demon kind."  
  
"Man though could no more then turn upon his masters, than he could in the beginning. The council needed power to fight them, power that did not rely on those that man sought to strike down. Power is what man found. Through a mark of both genius and chance man came upon a secret, a terrifying method in which a demon could be destroyed and then fed to an infant's soul thus giving that person magics like that of the creature slain."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "A soul merge."  
  
"You mean like the demon did with me?" Ranma-chan replied.  
  
"Not exactly, this method was controlled by man, and while the power was drawn from the spirit the side effects where minimized through various and often terrible methods. Still the spirit was tainted by the demon's energies so the council took great care in who they gave power to, how much power they gave, and what type of power was granted."  
  
"After experimentation it was determined that elemental magics were by far the best and safest when combined with man. Near that time they found that infants grew better into their power than any grown man could. Such children were named adepts. Trained from birth and united since the same they wielded their power like we breath the depth of their control beyond your imagination. These adepts became both the council's enforcers and their greatest warriors."  
  
"The creation of the adepts angered the demons. Many considered it an atrocity of the highest order. Humans though are cunning beasts and the council drew upon the backing of demon factions that wanted others destroyed. With this they started their war at the behest of their allies destroying some now so that there would be less as time went. Fighting now so that their armies would be organized trained and ready when the sword fell upon all demon kind.  
  
"All while this happened the council worked in secret on a project far far greater. One that drew upon the power and genius of the greatest of wizards. With all their power, and all their knowledge the council had forged three great artifacts. The first of which was an item called Daedalus's key. "  
  
"The moment it was finished the key bound the world in a shell deep within the Aether. A shell that could not be broken from the inside or out. That however was not all, it filled all things between heaven and earth with a labyrinth of incredible horrors, of nightmares born from the most terrible and depraved minds. In this all demons that existed between the edge of the shell and earth were trapped and forcefully condemned. Between them and escape stood seven gates, gates that only Daedalus's key could open."  
  
Anito continued, "The spirits were of course horrified and immediately declared total war upon man. Tens of thousands of wizards found themselves stripped of power overnight. The demons however did not know how useless this act was. Holding the key and millions of demons hostage with seven gates between them and escape the council bargained every wizard's power restored and then some. At the same time they opened up magical armories and handed out weapons to every human hero that had the skill and power to face the demon horde."  
  
"So did the two sides clash. Man and the few allies he had left on one side, and the demons on another. The world shook with their wrath, cities were obliterated and people were slain in the millions. So did the war pass for generation after generation a boiling genocide that went both ways. The demons though despite the key were winning. In a dramatic battle they finished off the jewel of humanity, Atlantis destroying the city and throwing it into the human's own Labyrinth, where no man could survive."  
  
"It was a dark and terrible day for humanity. Many feared that it signaled the fall of man. Instead though it drove the forger of the next great artifact mad, and within his madness he grasped the solution that had evaded all others at last finishing the device. Thus one month from the fall of Atlantis, the day the demons stopped their celebration was born the Eye of Eldritch."  
  
Ranma-chan perked up. "About time you got to that." She muttered.  
  
"Wait if the Eye is built by the Council then-" Nabiki started  
  
Anito grinned and raised a hand indicating that Nabiki halt. "You catch on quickly however there is much more to this story that is pertinent."   
  
"The Eye of Eldritch was a item of cunning design. It had the power to scry upon all places in this world and from there it could look into the deepest depths of any heart be it man, beast or spirit. With that it could tell not only what it was that the creature was doing, but also what it was going to do. It was to put it simply, the ultimate spy satellite, the epitome of big brother and there was no place on earth that you could hide from it."  
  
"To know every tactic that your enemy would employ, every movement, every thought. To know how to strike to break their heart and will, to destroy their morale or where they left weakness in order to strike. To know every time they take a risk to deal a fatal blow and to capitalize on their every mistake. That is what the Eye means. There was no escaping it. There was no fleeing it. It was said that it the Key bound them to this world, and it was the Eye that decided their fate. To have the Eye turn upon you meant that your time was measured and the Council had already decided when and where you would die."  
  
Ranma-chan shivered a second time in memory of the terrible feeling that the Eye drew upon those on which it looked. She could imagine exactly how those demons must have felt when they passed under its gaze. Knowing the importance of tactics in battle, and how much could be decided by fore knowledge or a clever ambush Ranma-chan finally understood why Anito had insisted they leave now. "So that is why you wanted to leave immediately."  
  
"Part of the reason Ranma, merely part. Though it plays a very large factor in my insistence of speed." Anito explained. "First though let me finish my tale."  
  
Ranma-chan scratched her head thoughtfully, "Wouldn't the war have ended with something like that on their side?"  
  
"Three Ranma, he said three artifacts." Nabiki said her eyes narrowing thoughtfully.   
  
"Yes, Ranma one would imagine that such a tool would end the war and so it had been intended. The fall of Atlantis though had greatly weakened the Council. Many warriors of great stature and tale lost their lives in the fall and so to were lost many lesser items. What is more the Labyrinth had only a finite number of demons to draw from and in the harshness of the war it was becoming harder to replace powerful wizards. Thus it was many years before things turned back to human favor and even then the fighting was harsh flowing from side to side. For the demon's too were getting desperate, fearful that if the war did not end soon that it would end forever on the side of humanity."  
  
"They were not wrong in such thoughts, for man produced the last great artifact five hundred years from the creation of the Eye and a thousand from that of the key. It was a sword of godlike might named by its creators Tenmou, Heaven's Wrath. The weapon's power was terrible for with every demon it killed the sword honed itself upon the creature's power becoming stronger and stronger. Its blade burned like the sun as it filled itself on the blood of its enemies."  
  
"The day the sword was finished it was plunged into the hearts of a thousand demons. Then the Council handed it over to the adept of light Gyoukou who with his four companions marched upon a battlefield. Here ten thousand demons fought a barely surviving host of five hundred men. It was said that it was dawn when the five arrived standing on a hill overlooking the battle. The Eye burned down on the army of spirits as baleful as the sun in an unforgiving desert. As terrible as its visage they laughed, for their strength was beyond that which man could stop no matter his knowledge. So it was that they declared in challenge to the adepts, 'Come and die'."  
  
"Then it was that Gyoukou unsheathed Tenmou and the sky itself split. The demons took one look upon the sword and where filled with a terrible fear. At that moment a death toll rang for their kind. The eyes of the gods bulged with fear and by dusk the entire host lay dead every last one of them slain by Tenmou. That day spelled the beginning of the end. Every army sent from the day that Tenmou was first wielded was gutted, crushed and destroyed. Such was the strength of the three artifacts in combination that from that moment no man, no demon, and no god dared dispute the Council's power."  
  
"One to bind, one to measure, one to cut." Nabiki said thoughtfully.  
  
Ranma-chan scratched her head. "Heh, kind of sounds like the three wyrd sisters to me."  
  
Anito grinned at Ranma-chan. "Excellent Ranma, exactly the three fates. One who spins the thread of fate, one who measures its length, and the last who cuts it. At least so it is in Greek and Roman mythology. The same connection can be applied to the Norns though not quite as specific in its application."  
  
Nabiki blinked in surprise. "How did you manage to make that connection Ranma?"  
  
"Long story, lets just say it involved a stupid technique called Lachesis's Eye, a rare order of monks and one of my pops normal dumb ideas." Ranma-chan replied.  
  
"Lachesis's Eye sounds interesting what did it do?" Anito asked.  
  
Ranma-chan just looked at him. "Well pops thought it was some secret technique for seeing in the darkness. It turns out it was some weird ass technique for correctly measuring cloth when you can't see. The monks it turned out were to cheap to buy candles and lived in a temple on the east side of a really tall cliff so they didn't get much day light. They did know a lot about the fates and stuff though, but nothing like you said with the artifacts and all."  
  
"Interesting, in any case there is more." Anito said.  
  
"More?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes, you asked the connection of Stonehenge did you not? Well, now we are to that point of the story. With all three artifacts finished the war became completely dominated by man. The Council though over years had changed hands many times and few wished for the genocide that their predecessors had advocated. Instead most simply desired the war to end. The council's allies were in agreement and actively encouraged this new path."  
  
"Driven by this idea the Council used Daedalus's key a second time in a bold and dangerous move. They sliced through the labyrinth and through the shell of the world a corridor. Bold and dangerous for the demons in that sector of the Labyrinth attacked in vengeance, flooding through the gate like a tsunami. Enraged past the point of caring about their lives for the horror that was visited upon them and the price asked for freedom."  
  
"Their revenge though was doomed from the beginning. For there they met both Tenmou and the Council's army. While the army fought wizards moved with desperate speed to build a fortified gate that controlled access through this corridor. That gate was Stonehenge or at least the larger circle is the true gate, the rest was added later."  
  
"Stonehenge became the diplomatic tool that ended the war. For at that moment the Council offered not merely death, but escape as well to those demons that tired of fighting. With the dread artifacts many accepted this offer fleeing into the Aether. Thus it was that the war finally came to an end two thousand years from whence it began."  
  
"Are you done?" Nabiki asked the moment the wizard paused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good then tell me what exactly the council has to do with the problems we are in now? I thought we were only dealing with the US." Nabiki asked.   
  
Anito sighed. "I truly don't know."  
  
Ranma-chan tried to follow the conversation then finally she made the link Nabiki made so long ago. The Eye was made by the council thus it had to be the council who used it. Then again..., "Couldn't the US just use the Eye without the council?"  
  
"Not a chance. Only the Council knows how to use the Eye and it is against the law of the circle to tell anyone else. For a member of the council it is literally physically impossible to break the law of the circle, any attempt to force them to do so will fail, or result in their death." Anito explained.  
  
"So it is the Council then that used the eye. So why did they use it and did they do so at America's behest, or simply for reasons of their own?" Nabiki spoke less in a question rather than to organize her thinking out loud.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea the reasoning behind the councils decision. Further, I have no intention of sticking around long enough to find out." Anito said the last with a grin. "My entire design of coming here so fast is so that they will not have any time to take advantage of the knowledge gained from the Eye, or more importantly bring to bear other resources."  
  
"Scared of Tenmou?" Ranma-chan asked the wizard.  
  
"Only a fool wouldn't be. It is however, unlikely that they would bring that blade back from where they put it as after the demon war the weapon picked up a powerful curse."   
  
Anito continued, "No my greater fear is their other resources. Should they be paired with America or be working in favor of them, the Americans will now know where we are and more that I will not strike with maximum force unless sorely provoked. Which means they can throw every soldier they want against us without reservation. I personally have no desire to face down twenty of those armors while dodging air support. Worse if the council is acting on its own concern we may have to face the council's adepts." Anito replied.  
  
"Err... I suppose you have a good point. So lets get going before they show up." Ranma-chan returned.  
  
Anito grinned. "I agree completely. Thankfully I am finished with my preparation. Now there is only the matter of opening the gate. So you will excuse me this will require all of my concentration." With that the wizard turned from the pair and started to chant. Ranma-chan could feel the energy course through the air in response. Slowly one after another the fifty six Aubrey holes that encircled Stonehenge, lit up light pouring out in a rising column that reached all the way to the stars an illuminated the night.   
  
Ranma-chan looked at Nabiki. "So what do you think?" She said conversationally to her partner.  
  
"You tell me Ranma, the mystical is far more your expertise than it is mine. I usually indulge myself in matters far more mundane. I can say though that I fail to see the reason that Anito would lie about this." Nabiki replied.  
  
Ranma-chan blinked. "You think that Anito would lie?"  
  
"He is perfectly capable of deception should it meet his obj-" Nabiki was cut off by a huge surge of wind as the wizards chanting rose in volume.  
  
The around the pillars of light which encircled a huge volume danced fairy light. Slowly the dancing willow wisps began to spin faster and faster. The air moved in tandem with the ethereal light rushing to higher and higher speeds until it was like a giant Hiryu Shoten Ha.  
  
Standing where they were it was like they were caught in the center of a super storm. Trapped within the eye of a tornado. The inside was a dead calm but Ranma-chan heard the epic roar of wind that clawed at the heavens and earth. In a moment a century of erosion vanished under the titanic force. The ground scoured by powerful wind and reshaped by even stronger magic.  
  
As the energy surged blinding Ranma-chan's aura sight with its potency, she cast her head to the sky. The pillar of light and wind reached high into the air where it formed into a vortex that encompassed an entire kaleidoscope of colors. A sense of weightlessness swept over the pigtailed girl. She could almost almost feel the land dropping away from her. Looking at the ground Ranma-chan found herself floating a centimeter and then two, then four above the ground.  
  
"Whaaa!" Ranma-chan waved her arms in the air in an inelegant display as the martial artist tried to retain balance. That state though did not exist in this aerial displacement. Reasserting her mental discipline Ranma-chan used her knowledge of aerial movement and a little bit of ki to regain control over her movement.  
  
Nabiki on the other hand looked rather irritated, despite this the cold hearted girl maintained her dignity as she slowly floated in turned in a circle. Instead of complaining she instead looked at the vortex they where approaching at a slow but increasing velocity and said, "Well at least that explains how we get up there."  
  
Anito appeared near Nabiki and stilled her with a hand. The wizard's excellent control of ki, and no doubt prior knowledge saved him from the display the other two had made of themselves. Seeing the wizard grin Ranma-chan briefly wondered if the arch-mage had neglected to tell them this would happen just for the shear amusement of seeing their reactions.   
  
Grinning the wizard spoke up, "You know Nabiki I am half tempted to give you a little push."  
  
A ribbon slipped into existence wrapping itself around the wizard's arm. Nabiki smiled sweetly. "Go right ahead."  
  
Anito's grin didn't falter in the least. "I would be delighted to take your offer. Unfortunately, duty calls." Anito let out a dramatic sigh of disappointment and pointed up to the vortex that was still a few hundred meters away.  
  
With that the arch-mage wiped out a large cylindrical device. Its shape reminded Ranma-chan of a paint can, but about three times as tall. Out of the bottom and top a bunch of antenna like wires protruded in a wickedly spiky monstrosity. Around the center of the silvery cylinder was a wheel like ring. Grinning Anito grabbed hold of this ring. "I suggest that you two grip this with at least one hand, the results of not doing so will not be pretty."  
  
Nabiki grabbed on quickly shooting Anito a look of annoyance. Ranma-chan further away had to use light amounts of ki in order to swim her way over to the device. While reaching out to grip the ring her backpack bounced off the pigtailed girl's back and slid free flying off into the distance like space debris.   
  
Nabiki watched Ranma-chan amused. Ranma-chan glared at the girl. "What?"  
  
"You might want your bag." Nabiki replied.  
  
Glancing at her shoulder Ranma-chan noticed her bag was missing. Looking around she noticed it floating slowly, but steadily, away already three dozen meters distant. "Damn it." Ranma-chan said with a sigh. "Just a second I'll be back."  
  
Anito looked up noticing the vortex was getting very very close. "Wai- Ranma stop! Nabiki grab him!"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma-chan said stopping herself slowly with ki.  
  
"Wha-" Nabiki started.  
  
"Now!" Anito shouted in irritation.  
  
Looking annoyed Nabiki directed a ribbon at the pigtailed girl. The piece of cloth moved like lightning and Ranma-chan again appreciated the masterful artistry that went into the creation of Nabiki's item. The cloth snapped around Ranma-chan's arm almost painfully tight. It reminded Ranma-chan of Ryouga in how it lacked appreciation for its own strength.   
  
Nabiki looked at Anito and asked, "Mind telling me what that was about?"  
  
"Grab on hard add some ribbons. You should probably pull him up too." Was all Anito said his grin having returned.  
  
Nabiki glanced down at Ranma-chan and two more ribbons snaked out at the same time. Ranma-chan felt them add themselves to the powerful grip of the first. Then suddenly she was ripped upwards like a bullet as the ribbons pulled far harder than necessary. Startled Ranma-chan didn't react in time to grab onto the device as she flew by still being accelerated by the ribbons. Up Ranma-chan went faster every moment until the ribbons went taut. Then in a single instant Ranma-chan stopped. Wincing in pain Ranma-chan nursed her arm. The force had nearly jerked it out of its socket.  
  
Below Nabiki squawked jerked up as well as a small part of the momentum transferred to her. An arm snaked around Nabiki's waist before she could fly away completely.   
  
Anito grinned at the girl still maintaining his hold even though Nabiki's movement had stopped. "Careful there."  
  
Nabiki glared at him holding onto the handle with two white knuckled hands. "You can let go now."  
  
"What about me?" Ranma-chan asked glaring down at the two from her higher vantage point.  
  
Anito looked up to the vortex that was now only a second away. "Enjoy the ride."  
  
"Wha- waaaaaaa!" Ranma-chan screamed as she passed into the vortex. The moment her feet passed it was like an icy vacuum pulling her up with suction force. The ribbons went taut again as Ranma-chan was pulled upward. Nabiki was jerked up as well, but this time her tighter grip and Anito's arm kept her firmly in place.   
  
For Ranma-chan while dangling from the ribbon it felt like she was caught in a tug-a-war between giants. The powerful dazzling corridor of light she was now in pulling her one way and the ribbon another. Thankfully the excruciating moment lasted only a short time before Anito and Nabiki joined her on this side of the vortex. The instant they passed through it was like a huge weight was removed from her. Seeing that they where now shooting up at a very fast pace Ranma-chan quickly jerked herself down and grabbed onto the device next to Nabiki and Anito.  
  
Looking down Ranma-chan saw the vortex was already a single point of light. Glancing about she spotted her backpack flying around in the powerful energy currents. Ranma-chan could almost swear she heard a muffled, "Bweee!" rising from the cloth bag, but the incredibly energy traveling the potent path was to great for her ki senses to pick out anything through the contrast.  
  
"Welcome back." Anito replied removing his hand from around Nabiki.  
  
Ranma-chan glared at the wizard removing the issue of the backpack from her mind. "That wouldn't have happened if you told us what would happen before hand." She grumbled out annoyed. Her poor arm hurt. At least the blood was flowing again now that Nabiki's ribbons were gone.  
  
Anito grinned back. "Now now, I didn't have time for both stories now did I. In any case we are about out of the mouth so may as well activate the second function."  
  
Ranma-chan tightened her grip as huge spans of light blossomed out of both ends of the cylinder wrapping itself around the pair in a giant dome. Below at their feet it expanded itself into a flat ground like surface. The entirety was perhaps ten meters in radius giving a comfortable amount of room. The moment in fully inclosed the three gravity reasserted itself settling Ranma onto the hard smooth surface below. Thankful Ranma-chan watched as Anito let go, and then did the same.  
  
Grinning Anito looked at the two raising both hands he said dramatically. "Welcome to the Aether!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter was SUPPOSED to be the last before the next story arch, however, that duty will fall onto the next one, as the sections in this one became quite a bit bigger than I expected.  
  
Enjoy! 


	27. Chapter 26 Through the Aether

CHAPTER XXVI : THROUGH THE AETHER  
  
Ranma-chan cast her gaze about taking in the sights that surrounded her. Below the pigtailed girl sat the shell of the world. A thick, hard, smooth wall that stretched on into the infinite. The surface a dull gray neither absorbing nor reflecting the silvery light that filled the Aether illuminating everything in a soft glow. The mists thinned and then rolled away from the colossal construct as if in terror. There was a sense of wrongness, of malice that it radiated from the grayish sphere in a potent aura. As if the entire thing were a blight, a festering wound upon the universe.  
  
As her gaze trailed along the great curved horizon Ranma-chan spotted a pin prick of differentiation. It was the mouth. Here at its opening was a perfect emptiness amongst the eternal mists of the Aether. A bubble of void where silvery fog was shoved away by the same invisible winds that had carried the three through the corridor and to their position high above the world. It was through watching this tiny hole that Ranma-chan could tell they had stopped. For they drew no further from puny gate, and the size shrunk not at all in her sight.  
  
Ranma-chan cast her eyes away from her world and instead looked deep into the other worldly mists themselves. There was no single source of light. No sun, no moon, no stars that gave off illumination. Instead as far as the eye could see all was filled with a ethereal silvery glow. Searching the infinite skies Ranma-chan scanned for her backpack in a vain hope that she would be able to spot the tiny object. There were no illusions in Ranma-chan's mind of what she would find. She had no doubt that given the speeds they had moved before coming to a halt that the bag was far beyond her grasp. Still she looked, more out of habit than purpose.  
  
Ranma-chan let out a sigh yet did not turn her gaze from the dull gray sky. "There go my books." She declared mournfully.  
  
Anito shrugged. The wizard's posture had relaxed as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Now that Ranma-chan thought of it she equated this to the moment they passed beyond the shell. "You can borrow mine. I brought my entire library. My books however are quite a bit more advanced than what you were working with." Anito paused and then added sternly the arch-mage's powerful grin not diminishing in the least even with the shift of tone. "Don't lose them, they may very well be impossible to replace where we are going."  
  
"Thanks I might look at them later." Ranma-chan returned to the wizard as she tore her gaze from the otherworldly heavens.  
  
"And where exactly are we going?" Nabiki asked raising an eyebrow questioningly at the wizard. Unlike Anito her agitation hadn't decreased in the least with the change of scenery.  
  
Anito shrugged again. "Not a clue."  
  
Ranma-chan scratched her head. "So is that why we are just sitting here instead of flying off like my pack?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Presuming that I would be correct in working with the premise that you are conducting a search to solve this lack of knowledge, when do you suppose that you will have a clue?" Nabiki asked her displeasure being made clear by both her tone and her word choice.  
  
"Hmm... That is difficult to say. I figured I would probe around trying to get a feel for an optimal world and then head off in that direction." Anito responded. "My guess is that a search of nearby bubbles of reality will probably take a couple of hours. After the search it may take a few more, or even a day to move to that location. Really it depends on how lucky we get."  
  
Nabiki nodded seeming at least partially satisfied that the arch-mage had an actual plan. Still the mercenary added another question. "Is it exactly safe to just sit here? You did say that the Aether is where demons naturally make their homes, and I wouldn't think, given your story, that this would be the most welcome grounds for human kind."  
  
Ranma-chan glanced about nervously. It hadn't really occurred to her that demons might be waiting to ambush them when they left. However, she couldn't feel anything lurking out there in the mists, but then again Ranma-chan wasn't sure exactly what she would have to look for. "You know, she's got a point."  
  
Anito grinned. "Your words indeed have strength Nabiki, and should we have stood here three thousand years ago undoubtedly we would be beset upon in a moment. However, as great a time that has passed even demons forget their grief. The inability to pierce the shell, the highly limited travelers and eternal reminder of what was actually acts more as a bane for their kind rather than a lure. Much like few would stake out a graveyard as a place to stay."  
  
"Still I wouldn't move past the edge of the barrier if I were you. Not out of fear of demons though, but instead because of the dangers the Aether itself represents. Out in the mist you are your own worst enemy. Nightmares and self doubts can become reality. The mists aren't safe for humans, especially when exposed to their effects for an extended duration. For one, or for things, with a strong life force the side effects are dramatically reduced, the same is true for one with an unbreakable focus, especially an external focus."   
  
"Heh, so then I have nothing to worry about." Ranma-chan replied filling her hand casually with confidence ki.  
  
"So long as you can maintain such a focus, yes you would be fine." Anito said addressing Ranma-chan before moving on to the more general information. "However, the human mind at least amongst the sane, is not made for maintaining such a focus for such lengths of time. It instead relies on the physical body to maintain itself. A body which, in the Aether, can be as mutable as anything else. A fairly normal person for instance, such as Nabiki, would probably rend herself into non-existence in a matter of hours." Anito explained in further detail.  
  
Nabiki eyed the walls of light carefully. "Thank you Anito, I will sleep much more soundly knowing that. I trust that the barrier will hold?"  
  
"Barring an encounter with an especially powerful force or will, yes. There are some real monsters that live in this place, especially the deep Aether where reality holds the least sway." Anito replied.  
  
Ranma-chan perked up. "Eh? Something worse than demons."  
  
"Not exactly. In the Aether like a mindscape reality can be bent by a will, even your own. In general a person's life force, or even the power of a magic item maintains itself. One could say that your reality is self actualizing. It is very fact though that makes the Aether so dangerous to humans. Even a slight shift can compound itself into another and another and another until all sense of self vanishes and you too cease to exist. Equally shifts may cause a person to write themselves into a new existence, one which has the strength of stability in the Aether. Mental natural selection if you will."   
  
"Keep in mind, that even then you still only have so much essence or energy to work with. Thus a god complex will not suddenly grant enormous power, or even knowledge. Equally there are still rules out here... it is just that many of the ones you take for granted are mutable." Anito said continuing his explanation.  
  
"So I can reshape things just with a thought?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, though the strength of your will is not potent enough to create self actualizing material. In other words as soon as you removed your will it would return to its natural state, mist. The exception being changes made to material that already has a self actualizing existence, like those books you brought with you. However they can be rent by a being with a strong enough will, or equally disastrous the stability of their existence disrupted. For most normal materials a human will is sufficient to change or mutate them, all your magic items though would require a much greater force."  
  
"In other words I can't have Ranma go out there and create a couple of bars of gold for me because the reality of the gold wouldn't be sufficient to maintain itself. Further, I can't have Ranma take existing material and shape it into gold because likely as not it will also result in material that fades from existence or even barring that doesn't quite meet the specifications of gold, because Ranma couldn't correctly imagine it." Nabiki said thoughtfully summing everything up.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma-chan shot out glaring at Nabiki.  
  
"Correct. An additional problem is the possibility that the imagined material wouldn't be able to maintain itself in the forces in acted by reality. Especially if it had physically impossible properties. There is however, an art to producing aetherial creations. Indeed the use of aether in the creation of magic items was considered necessary until new methods arose from that lack of aetherial access following the use of Daedalus's Key. Still the aether is excellent for the creation of otherwise impossible properties. Such as a bag that is larger on the inside than on the out. A weapon that has mass yet does not have mass. So on and so on."  
  
"So kinda like my bracers." Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Yes, though I created all the artifacts your bracers, Nabiki's ribbons, my staff and Kinjakan without using the Aether." Anito replied.  
  
"Your staff, so that's what you made for yourself." Ranma-chan said her eyes narrowing thoughtfully. She had yet to see the weapon, at least she didn't remember seeing it. However, now that Ranma-chan knew where to look she was going to take care to see the tool Anito put in his own hands.  
  
"As interesting as this is I am far more concerned with where we are going than how we are going to get there. So tell me Anito what exactly is an optimal world?" Nabiki said cutting in forcefully.  
  
Anito shrugged. "That depends entirely on what is in the neighborhood. The primary statute is of course the capability to support life. However, after that a large selection of traits are desired, notably the most possible similarity to our own home, barring of course our current situation."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "That is acceptable."  
  
Anito grinned. "I thought it would be."  
  
Ranma-chan gazed out into the Aether again. Now a bit curious to what it would be like to be out there, in the depths. Would it be like when she fought that demon in the mindscape? How much could she create? What would it feel like and could Ranma-chan adapt her art to fighting in such an arena?  
  
"Go ahead." Anito said.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma-chan replied turning to the wizard her thoughts broken.  
  
"Go ahead, just don't spend too much time out there. As long as you don't do any soul searching someone as strong as you can survive in the mists for a long time. I need to do some scanning anyway so you might as well take the chance while you have it." Anito explained.  
  
"Nah I'll be fine." Ranma-chan replied nonchalantly. "I have wanted to take a nap for a while anyway."  
  
"Suit yourself. Nabiki I trust you can find something to do?"  
  
"Yes, I can entertain myself by gazing at an absurdly empty sky for hours on end." Nabiki returned with dry sarcasm.  
  
"Good, because I have work to do."  
  
........................................................  
........................................................  
  
"Whithht Thump!" A black dart shot across the room in a lightning fast blur. The small object embedded its sharp point smack in the middle of the bull's-eye. The accuracy of the throw brought a feeling of relief to the private that had been ordered to hold up the scoring device.  
  
The man who had thrown the dart paid this little heed to the private's condition. Instead he sat relaxed in his chair his feet thrown up lazily on the desk just barely avoiding stacks of paper. Shifting slightly the sword sheath bumped softly against the chair as the man lifted up another dart holding it laxly in his hand. Not paying attention to the board the man looked at the Corporal that was directly across the desk.  
  
Face shrouded by shadow the man spoke. "So tell me Corporal Jones why is it that you required two hours to get troops to the scene when I have been repeatedly informed that it can be done in half that time." The shadowy man said his blue eyes flashing cruelly in the darkness. A lazy smile sat on the man's lips as if filled with madness and delight and he pronounced his words.   
  
The Corporal shivered as ghastly claws of fear climbed up his spine. Colonel Caerul Lucis was a terrifying man. Recently there had been rumors that getting on the Colonel's bad side was fatal. Fatal in a very real and very physical sense. Jones had the great misfortune of knowing that this was no rumor, as his own promotion followed the failure of his predecessor. Driven by self preservation the Corporal sputtered out his apologies. "I-I-I am sorry Colonel... its- its just that they moved too fast. By the time that the message got through they were gone."  
  
"Whithht Thump!" Another dart embedded itself in the center of the board with unerring accuracy the sharp point piercing all the way through the wood so that its tip gleamed on the other side. "Is that so." Colonel Caerul Lucis said the words hanging thoughtfully from his lips. "How unfortunate Corporal. I was hopping for better results from you after the failure of your last superior. However the problem at hand isn't the missing fugitives, but rather the lack of prompt response on your end."  
  
"Well... you see...." The Corporal tried to make out the words he had prepared for the meeting, but his throat felt thick from the fear that was borrowing its way into his head.  
  
"Whithht Thump!" The sound of a third dart striking the bull's-eye cut the Corporal off. The blue eyes of the Colonel flashed darkly. "Now Corporal you know very well how I feel about excuses."  
  
Jones gulped audibly his mind trying to recover the thread he had lost the moment he had stepped into the room. The Corporal was saved however from further inquiry when another man strode with sure steps through the door. The new arrival was big and bulky standing over six feet in height and looking very much like he could wrestle a tank and win. Unlike the Corporal, Sergeant Major Raul showed no fear in the presence of Colonel Caerul instead giving a hard salute in spectacular military fashion.  
  
"Whithht Thump!" Another dart found its way into the bull's-eye of the board. "At ease Raul. What brings you here?"  
  
"Command has sent orders." Sergeant Major Raul said handing the Colonel a piece of paper. While Caerul read Raul asked. "If I may sir."  
  
"Of course." Caerul responded while he browsed the papers a look of glee spreading across his face.  
  
"Corporal Jones cannot be blamed for the failure. Instead that can be owed to Private First Class Sanders who was in charge of the coms. He has been taken care of."   
  
"Whithht Thunk!" This dart flew differently than the last its trajectory high and to the right and its speed much lower. The private's attention saved him, his head swinging out of the way narrowly avoiding the small object as it slammed into the wall it point still managing to grip the wood. Shaking the private let out a breath carefully holding the board in place and watching the Colonel with the utmost attention.  
  
Caerul didn't even glance at the private. Instead he leaned forward far enough that rays of light shined off the Colonel's golden blond hair. Burrowing his eyes into Corporal Jones Caerul spoke with a measure voice. "In the future I trust that you will deal with your subordinates yourself Corporal."  
  
Corporal Jones nodded quickly. "Of course Colonel."  
  
Caerul Lucis stood and smiled darkly. "Good. Now Sergeant Major Raul I have something special for you. It seems that our little birds won't be so far out of our reach after all. How would you feel about going on a special trip?"  
  
"It is always my pleasure to serve you Colonel." Raul responded promptly.  
  
"Excellent, excellent." Caerul said with a wicked smile. Then he turned his cold eyes upon the private dangling a dart thoughtfully in his hand.  
  
"Shing!" Rang out a metallic resonance as the sword at the Colonel's side left its sheath in a blur. As fast as the movement was for Corporal Jones it may as well have been in slow motion for the moment the weapon was free of its cage a dread feeling of absolute doom washed over Jones. It tore at his soul a mind numbing hunger. It rolled off the blade a cloud, a miasma of evil. It was psychic emanation so powerful that even one such as he knew it to the depths of his soul. The weapon hungered, it hungered for flesh and blood.  
  
"Thung!" The tone of steel as it slid through the dart board in rang out like a death toll. The Corporal had hardly seen the weapon move, the speed was so fast it could have been a bullet. The steel blade like the darts before it found the center of the dart board and passed through it, and through the private behind it. The weapon did not slow until the hilt slammed home against the board nailing it and the private to the back wall.  
  
The soldiers eyes widened in pain and a terrible expression filled his face as horrors the like man should never know were visited upon him. The Corporal turned his eyes away from the sight a shudder rising through him, bile filling his mouth. Turning from the sight did little good he could still feel it. Black dark tendrils spreading through the body like creeping vines. They sliced into the flesh, into the soul boiling it like water as it fed. The remains fell like an ooze onto the ground a foul dark sludge its stench that of raw sewage. Yet still it hungered. Jones could feel it the soldier wasn't even an appetizer to that, that, thing.  
  
The Colonel crossed the distance lazily and plucked the weapon free without the slightest effort. The Corporal dared not even think until the blade slid back into its sheath the monster caged once more. Finally then Jones breathed letting out the breath he had swallowed.  
  
"You two are dismissed." Caerul said seeming to have noticed they where still there. As they left Jones heard the Colonel's a sickening giggle. "Perhaps this is a good day after all."   
  
Outside Corporal Jones vomited his lunch up into the bushes. Breathing in and out until he recovered his breath he looked at Raul. The Sergeant Major stood calm and cool unshaken in the least by the events. "How, how can you be so calm!"  
  
Raul looked down at the Corporal almost as if evaluating him carefully. Then the Sergeant Major reached up with his powerful fingers and plucked out his left eye. Still staring at Jones so that the Corporal could clearly see the network of metallic connections that where beneath the surface Raul spoke coldly. "I didn't move." Then as if that were explanation in and of itself the Sergeant Major turned and left.  
  
........................................................  
........................................................  
  
Ranma-chan lay back resting on the strangely solid ground and let out a sigh. She had taken a quick nap earlier to help pass the time. While it had seemed like a good idea at the time it had turned out to be a bad decision. Instead of being greeted by the three when she awoke and then losing herself in another conversation Ranma-chan instead had woken right as Nabiki decided it was time for herself to turn in. To top it all apparently Anito had gone to sleep a mere half a hour earlier after finishing whatever ever esoteric thing the wizard had been doing to find a world for them. This of course left Ranma-chan with literally nothing to do.   
  
Staring into the Aether passed the time for a while, but that had proven itself to be one of those novelties that faded quickly with exposure. There was quite simply only so much time you could spend looking at what was essentially an infinite wall of nothingness. Even a ceiling had more variation and could carry more interest than the mists did. So instead Ranma-chan had taken to prowling the lengths of the dome in which the three where staying.  
  
Even that did little to ease Ranma-chan's boredom. Letting out another sigh Ranma-chan mumbled to herself. "Why did I have to lose my books?" For that matter why hadn't she let Anito lend some of his books?  
  
It wasn't that Ranma-chan really liked reading. She didn't. This especially applied to books as technical as the ones Anito offered. In fact, the only reason Ranma-chan found herself drawn to the books at all was that she was interested in the subject matter and information that was located in the tomes. That interest was of course drawn from the fact that she had real world use for the implementations of that knowledge. Right now though Ranma-chan would have even gone even for an English book. That was simply how bored she was.  
  
Thinking of the books turned Ranma-chan's mind back to the Aether. Eyes locked onto the mists she, without really willing it, scanned for her pack. The pack was of course long gone, but Ranma-chan looked anyway. Letting out a third sigh the pigtailed girl murmured, "I have got to find something to do."  
  
Caught by this idea Ranma-chan tentatively looked into the mists for a different reason. There was something she could do. Anito had said it himself that it should be alright for her to go out there. So despite all the warnings the wizard had delivered she should be fine. Still Ranma-chan wasn't exactly lacking in experiences that should have been alright, but turned out to be the opposite and Anito's track record didn't look all that much better. So she instead of hopping on through she experimentally reached a hand for the barrier first.  
  
Ranma-chan's finger's touched the wall of light softly. Applying a small amount of force she could feel a slight pressure as if she was pushing against a curtain. Adding a little more force her hand slid through the barrier breaking out into the grayish mists. Before the pigtailed girl could register this new feeling a strange flash crossed her awareness causing Ranma-chan to jerk her hand back in surprise. Frowning Ranma-chan concentrated on her aura sight feeling around... what had that been? It hadn't been from the barrier... at least it didn't feel like it was from the barrier. The search though turned up nothing. So shrugging Ranma-chan pushed a hand through again.  
  
Her fingers slipped through the barrier of light a second time like it were water. The wall had an almost liquidly texture as it applied an odd but gentle pressure to the flesh caught in its width. The Aether though was different. Unlike Ranma-chan's expectations it didn't feel like a cool fog or a morning mist. Neither did she feel the soft lick of the wind as it rustled and moved across the Aether's unlimited expanse. Instead she felt... nothing. No, not nothing. The pigtailed girl could feel a soft rustle of a strange and foreign life energy.  
  
Intrigued Ranma-chan stepped through the barrier, the light rippling like the surface of a lake at her passage. Now her entire body was immersed into the mists. As with her hand, Ranma-chan's skin sent no signal, but the world felt thick to her mind. Like it was mutable, changeable. It reminded Ranma-chan of the mindscape, but this place was much more alive, much more real. It was like standing in a waking dream.  
  
That wasn't all. Out here Ranma-chan could feel it. Threads of life like plankton in the sea filled the air. It was soft gentle feeling, barely within the depth of her senses. So light was this sparkle of life that she knew it only by touch. Yet, in its own way it was dazzling. Like the stars on a clear dark night and with a sky unpolluted by the light of man. A strange and breath taking feeling, as if she stood now where the gods themselves had stood as they forged the world.  
  
Perhaps it was too. Things could be created here, by mind and will or so the arch-mage had said. Could not reality itself have been forged by a god? A perfect work of art given self reality by an incredibly will, or perhaps a passing fancy, a dream, an idle vision that passed the mind of one so strong that it bent the Aether giving it form. From there perhaps like a forgotten spark it engulfed the mists into a fire of it's own expanding in the passing aeons warping the Aether and swallowing more and more until it reached maturity.  
  
Ranma-chan let out a laugh. That thought seemed more a fantasy than anything else. Dismissing such ephemeral ideas the red head turned her mind to the real reason she was out here. Holding out her hand Ranma-chan concentrated trying to warp reality like Anito had said it could be warped. "Apple. Be an apple." Ranma-chan said trying to focus on the image.  
  
It took some time, but the mists bent slowly in response to her will. The soft life energy that filled the gray air moved in response combining with itself and the stray trails of her own aura as it flowed into a small sphere. As it tightened into a knot it twisted in form and design. The mists fluxed taking on a slight spherical shape that seemed almost physical. From there one thing flowed to the next. That one instant of reality made her vision easier. In turn the solidity increased becoming a translucent red. Caught in a feedback loop a moment later everything fell into place as with a click.  
  
Ranma-chan tossed the newly formed apple into the air and then caught it as it fell back into her hand. "Heh, that wasn't so hard. I wonder what it tastes like."  
  
Driven by curiosity Ranma-chan took a bite. For the briefest moment it seemed to be plain, flat, tasteless and as if in response to these thoughts the construct filled her mouth with everything she would have expected. The soft crunch of the fresh fruit, the trickle of juice in her mouth. Still though there was a wrongness left over as each trait dropped as soon as the awareness shifted to another that was missing. The fruit was amorphous in her mouth gaining and losing tastes and flavors as her mind cycled again and again over what was missing.   
  
Swallowing Ranma-chan looked down at her apple, only to find it too had vanished into mist the moment she had forgotten about it. Gone with it was the aftertaste. "I suppose I should have expected that." Ranma-chan said sheepishly.   
  
Again a sharp flash burned against her mind calling her thoughts away instantly. Ranma-chan's head jerked up looking at the barrier that seemed to waver slightly from the outside. She could only barely feel Anito and Nabiki's presence inside guarded as they were. However, her aura sight drew her eyes to something else.  
  
Frowning Ranma-chan stepped toward the object ignoring the fact that no ground was underneath her feet. Walking on she closed on the shape that sailed slowly through the mists its trajectory telling her that it had escaped the barrier. Something familiar tickled the back of her mind as she approached. The gleaming golden surface. The circular shape. The studded diamonds that filled its surface.  
  
A dread filled her as she realized what it was. Unconsciously Ranma-chan fell into a combat stance as she looked upon her bane. "Aphrodite's Bracelet." Ranma-chan growled her thoughts bringing up strong emotions. The bracelet's escape could mean only one thing. The demon had somehow found a way out. Something it could not do anywhere but here, in the Aether where it could effect the very fabric of reality.  
  
Ranma-chan stood still her body motionless as she stared at the bracelet. Its shape brought up memories of the demon inside, and what it had done to her. How it had jammed its essence down her throat. How it had defeated her twice in battle. How her own mind betrayed her filling the pigtailed girl with dark thoughts. Thoughts not her own.  
  
The tendrils of demon energy burned as if response. Ranma-chan felt a heat raise from her feet captured as they were in the pink high-heels. She had become so used to their presence that until now Ranma-chan had almost forgotten about them amongst all other chaos that swirled around her like a whirlwind. Her lips burned too in reminder of the demon's taunting kiss and the lasting mark it had left upon her.  
  
The bracelet twisted unfolding into a rod under the pigtailed girl's gaze. Its form became liquid expanding like a cloud of golden darkness. Ranma-chan knew instantly what was happening. The demon was trying to free itself and take its demonic form. Sudden realization crashed onto Ranma-chan even as the creature took demonic form. "Dang it, you used my mind to break free!" Ranma-chan accused knowing that her own memories of the demon had lent their strength to the creature's freedom.  
  
The demon finalized its form before the red head's eyes. This time it didn't take a mockery of Ranma-chan's own instead choosing a body for itself that was unique, yet strangely not so different from the last. The demon's hair fell in a golden pool tied back with a length of pink ribbon. The image was not so different than that when the creature had reflected her. The creature's eyes burned with light, a pair of emeralds as opposed to Ranma-chan's stormy blues, yet the demon's face was close enough from them to have been sisters.   
  
Equally the form of dress was much the same as the demon had worn in the mindscape, but this time it held a stronger and more taunting sexuality. Both stood near the same height, but Ranma-chan noticed that the demon's heels topped six inches making her own seem modest in comparison. Equally the white stocking's had been replaced by a smoother and sexier silk.  
  
The demon flicked its blond hair back giving a seductive smile with her gleaming pink lips as it lazily stretched out. "And what is it to you if I did? Hmm? Perhaps you want me to make up for it... I could you know." The demon's voice was tauntingly playful.   
  
"Don't play games with me! I already know what you want." Ranma-chan growled in response. In preparation she pulled her ki up aggressively pooling it in her hand for an opportune Moko Takabisha. At the same time Ranma-chan judged the distance between herself and the barrier of light. The pigtailed girl noticed uncomfortably that she had come further than she had really desired. Still Ranma-chan felt that if worst came to worst she could escape to relative safety.  
  
The demon giggled. "Don't be silly I already have what I wanted. Freedom. Do you have any idea what it was like to be stuffed in there for thousands of years? Can you imagine being caged while you are slowly and excruciatingly torn apart by external forces and left to feed upon disgusting god energy to survive?"  
  
The demon slid up near Ranma-chan as she talked. "No, you could not possibly imagine such a thing. When I saw you and when you gave me the chance I took it. Better a half life than none at all." She whispered into the pigtailed girl's ear pressing her breasts into Ranma-chan's back.  
  
"Back off." Ranma-chan said with a growly shoving a glowing ball of ki only inches from the demon's face. The demon vanished again backwards with a giggle. Ranma-chan whirled around in response. "Fine then. Go!" Ranma-chan growled out shoving out an arm pointing out to the great Aether that surrounded them.  
  
"Oh you aren't any fun. Don't tell me that you haven't been appreciating your little gifts?" The demon said teasingly a slight pout on her lips.  
  
"I didn't ask for them, I didn't want them, and I just as soon that you took them back." Ranma-chan shot out at the demon.  
  
The demon sniffed false tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't you know how I suffered? It isn't easy to rip off part of yourself and give it away knowing that you can never take it back."   
  
Ranma-chan lifted up a hand the burning ki blast sitting in it. "You see this." She said hoisting her hand in emphasis. Then with a flick she threw it, the blast passing within centimeters of the demon's face causing the creature to hiss in anger. "That is how much I care. Now I am going to be nice because being stuck in there probably isn't exactly a whole lot of fun, so if you leave now I won't blast you into oblivion."  
  
The demon glared at her and then its eyes became softer and an insidious smile crossed the creature's beautiful face. Letting out a giggle it spoke, "Now I see, it isn't that you hate my gifts. It is that you don't want to admit that you enjoy them."   
  
Ranma-chan stopped startled and than spoke with irritation at the insinuation. "Hey! What do you know about anything!"  
  
The demon giggled. "Deny it all you want, but I know the truth. Why is it that you haven't dismissed my marking's already? You could, you know you could. But that isn't the only gift you carry. You enjoyed that one as well didn't you? Tell me what is it like being able to see the surface of other's minds. To watch as their emotions flux, and to pluck them like a violin making them sing as you want? Isn't it something that you indulge in isn't it something you enjoy?"  
  
Ranma-chan eye widened. Could it be the truth? Now that she looked at it all of it seemed so clear. The fast pace that her, aura sight, had improved since the merge. The way she had read Nabiki, and the others. Was it really a power given by the demon? Was that an after affect sliding into her soul like the blood lust that had held Ryouga a moment from death in her hands? Or was the demon lying simply to throw her off? To confuse her and leave her vulnerable to attack. Then suddenly Ranma-chan's eyes narrowed in implication. If the gift was from the demon, then what did that mean for the demon's ability? "You are reading my mind aren't you?"  
  
The demon laughed brushing a hand lightly down Ranma-chan's back in a soft caress. Like smooth silk the demon whispered softly into the pigtailed girl's ear. "Of course I am. How can I resist such a power? How can you? Look, look into my soul and see for yourself the truth."  
  
Curiosity was like a siren's call. Ranma-chan could not help but look. Her sight was dragged to the demon's aura. It flowed in a strange mix carrying energies that tasted both foreign and yet hauntingly familiar. It was a convoluted mix of colors, emotions and of edges strange sharpness. The shape of it was mesmerizing like it was reaching around her and engulfing her mind. Ranma-chan's felt her own aura, her own demonic essence that pooled at her feet and lips hum with a strange emotion. The pigtailed girl however could find no deceit inside. Then again amongst such strange patterns she didn't know what to look for either.   
  
"I could teach you. I could help you release what is inside you. Together we could call it up and set it free. We could be irresistible. Beautiful... Yes that is it. No man... no woman could resist us." The demon's voice whispered seductively into Ranma-chan's ear as a small feminine hand played lightly on her abdomen.  
  
Ranma-chan pulled herself away from the demon nervously. "I- I'm not interested in that stuff." She said with a faltering voice. Something felt wrong, like a heavy pressure was pushing down inside from every angle. It was wrong, such a feeling shouldn't exist. Still though it shoved against her body, against her mind. It pressed inside trying to find the tiniest cracks through which to gain access. The effect made her feel dizzy. It scattered her mind amongst a thousand memories.  
  
The demon pressed itself against Ranma-chan's back a second time. An erotic warmth spread into Ranma-chan from the contact. One arm encircled the redhead drawing her closer still. The other swept up plucking the dragon's whisker free letting Ranma-chan's hair fall down in brilliant wave that shaped itself into a sculpture of feminine perfection in a single moment. "Of course you do. Don't you remember? You have... prided... yes prided in beauty... remember?"  
  
The pressure increased with the demon's words Ranma-chan's mind swirled in response. The red head's will flailed out and about seeking an answer to what pressed upon her. She could grip it, the idea, the knowledge, but it slipped through her hands like oil. Then Ranma-chan's memories stopped their insane spinning and for a moment and with perfect clarity Ranma-chan remembered Tsubasa's challenge so long ago. It burned into her mind like a fuzzy light wavering and warping slightly under the force that surrounded her.  
  
The demon smiled a wide and cunningly smile. "Yes, now you remember don't you how you have prided in your beauty. How you have loved being beautiful. How you have enjoyed the fruits of your femininity. Yes, just like secretly you enjoy the gifts I gave you. Isn't that so?"  
  
The Aether warped around the two in a dark bubble, a boiling miasma created by the friction of two powerful wills clashing with such might. Ranma-chan's mind though battled inside itself, its attention diverted from casual side effects by a war that was much closer to home. Inside her mind the red headed girl fought against the demon's words as if they were a physical thing. In there deep inside ideas and questions spiraled around in an endless loop. She hated everything the demon gave her. Ranma-chan knew that with a certainty... right? But could she deny her pride in her beauty? And what was the source of that pride? Was it true? Did she like being beautiful? Was pride nothing more than a convenient excuse used to deny what was the truth?   
  
It was hard to tell. The force on her was scattering the ideas that would show her for certain. Those that held questions warped and wavered before Ranma-chan eyes burning into her mind in their newly reincarnated forms. Oh she knew that they were doctored, damaged and worthless, but even that thought kept being brushed aside by the demon's skilled hand. She knew she had to resist. "No- no I never." Ranma-chan struggled out the words.  
  
The demon giggled softly at Ranma-chan's weakening resistance. "You loved it. The feel of the heels on your dainty feet. The way they make you hold your body, how they make you walk, how they make you stand. Their sleek beauty that fits perfectly with your long silky legs. Oh yes, you love it. Just as enjoy the light touch of make up on your face, your pink feminine lips curled into a sexy inviting smile. All surrounded by your gorgeous red hair."  
  
The words seemed to sear themselves deep into Ranma-chan's soul like burning spikes driven into her mind. They drove in so hard, so deeply that all other thoughts fled in their light. Ranma-chan had nothing to name them truth or fiction. She could see it so clearly though, the image, the memory that the demon jammed into her head like it was truth. It was as clear as crystal. She stood there before a mirror admiring the smooth length of her legs capped in the gorgeous pink pumps. She could see herself smiling at the silvery reflection her pink feminine lips curved in a flirtatious smile. Her beautiful well proportioned face framed by a fountain of luscious red hair. A strange warmth flowed from the image. It poured into Ranma-chan filling her with what almost could be called contentment.  
  
The demon smiled as the creature felt the mental knife bite flesh. The blond haired beauty lowered the hand encircling the the red headed girl down so that it floated over Ranma-chan's genitals. From there the demon slowly swept it up trailing the fingers across Ranma-chan's body the touch burning like ice. With its movements the mists of the Aether curled and span combining themselves with the threads of cloth that made up Ranma-chan's boxers. These in turn unraveled and rewove themselves into into a pair of gossamer pink undergarments that hugged Ranma-chan's flesh holding barely with their lacy composition.  
  
"Yes," The demon breathed into Ranma-chan's ear like a conspirator. "That's your secret isn't it? Just like the seductive lingerie you wear underneath those clothes. The truth you have hidden from everyone but yourself. You don't need to hide it though. Why should you? Why should you hide something so beautiful, something so feminine, something that calls out from your soul for release?"   
  
Ranma-chan's eyes had never left it, the mirror that stood so real reflecting her image with silvery perfection. It was like looking into physical reality so defined that it could be touched. The tiny pink bra cupped her breasts in its soft confines holding the full breasts that threatened to roll out of its grip. Tight pink panties gripped her hips. Their delicate lacy structure showing hints of the pink flesh underneath. She gazed upon an image of perfect femininity. Her own beauty called out to her wanting release. It was her secret thou- wait something... something was wrong. But what could be wrong with such perfection? Yet... yet... something was definitely wrong.  
  
The demon frowned as the martial artist's mind jerked hard against the ethereal cage the creature had constructed. The smile returned as as soon as it left confidence replacing a moment of doubt. The fight wouldn't matter soon enough as each of the demon's strokes seared their way into Ranma-chan's core. Each stroke turned more and more of the red head's will against herself. Each stroke brought the redhead closer and closer into being the perfect puppet.  
  
With a flash of the demon's thoughts the image tightened around Ranma-chan's mind like a noose. It strangled out other thought asserting itself as absolute truth. Caught with only that in the emptiness Ranma-chan felt it reflect inside herself as if she were caught in house of mirrors. Ranma-chan could feel it move through her mind like a virus.   
  
With mental cage closing like steel the demon pulled upon the Aether bending her will. She drove the celestial strands into Ranma-chan's shirt like a cork screw. As the demon drove the wedge into Ranma-chan's clothes she grasped it with her will. Applying incredible pressure to force the change she spoke softly and seductively into the marital artist's ear. "But you don't have to hide it any longer. It-"   
  
The demon's voice stilled in surprise as the power she applied to the shirt ripped out of her control. The pressure of her will had built up like a spring driven down with violence. Like the same when it found no purchase upon the powerfully enchanted cloth it returned full force upon its creator. The chaos ripped the demon's cage from around Ranma-chan's mind. Leaving the red head with a moment of clear thought.  
  
For a single moment Ranma-chan's mind saw everything. She knew what it had done all of her memories standing in perfect order offering an answer. The creature had reached in and tried to twist her own mind against her. It had polluted Ranma-chan's memories with its foul hand violating her soul.  
  
Rage boiled inside Ranma-chan. It stroked its self into an inferno as Ranma-chan remembered all that pain the demon had brought her. All the questions she had to ask about herself wondering how deep the creature's influence went. It was more than just this newest offense, no it went deeper. It went all the way back when the thing had first touched her with its impurity. Ranma-chan remembered it all and tossed it in like fuel onto the fire.  
  
Ki blazed alive in Ranma-chan's hand. This was not Ranma-chan's first battles with the demon in the mindscape. Now her mastery over her ki was much greater, much stronger. The clean flow in which the ki filled her hand was proof of that. So was the ease with which she drew her anger molding it like clay into pure force.  
  
The demon's shock lasted moments, but the moment ki began to flow the creature slipped backwards like a wraith flying away from the enraged red head. The distance gave both parties time and Ranma-chan used it well. Even as the girl whirled her mind tracked with a clarity that only a hundred battles could bring. A clarity untainted by even the rage that filled her now. Though Ranma-chan had the barest instant to target her attack, it flew true anticipating the dodge with intuitive mastery.  
  
The demon if any thing only looked amused at the red headed girl's attack. With almost a casual air the beautiful creature lifted up a finger. Tapping it gently to the side the grayish mists bent in response folding the air into a distortion. The ki blast veered off its path changed with only the most minimal of effort.  
  
The demon giggled softly at Ranma-chan's attempt. "You didn't really think you could win against me here in the Aether? Now my little doll we can do this the easy way or the hard." She cooed out in response sauntering up to Ranma-chan her hips swaying sexily.   
  
Ranma-chan glared silently at the demon rage burning in her just waiting for release. The redhead's eyes never left the creature as a vicious plan slowly formed itself in her mind. Ranma-chan's eyes almost sparkled in bloodlust as the pieces fell together with the demon's approach. This time Ranma-chan would end it for good.  
  
"There is no need to resist. I merely need flesh to exist in the human world." She breathed out seductively. "Besides I want your all your wondrous and beautiful talents, so it wouldn't do for me to destroy your mind completely. I just want to change just a tiny bit, don't worry when I am done you will be happier than ever before, and I will show you things you never dreamed of."  
  
Ranma-chan dropped her eyes almost as if in submission. Carefully Ranma-chan lowered her ki deflating her battle aura as if the will to fight had left her. At the same time she slowly slipped this energy into cloak much like that Anito used against her. Carefully the red headed girl extended her hidden aura around the nodes of demonic essence that had spread throughout her soul.   
  
With awareness Ranma-chan finally recognized the demon's cunning stroke. The blow it had made while she searched its aura for untruths. It was so simple. Because Ranma-chan had never mastered that demonic essence she had never learned to sense it, control it, and more importantly protect it. In a manner of speaking it was a hole in her armor, a hole that the demon had all the keys to use. It was through this hole that the demon had struck slipping into her mind, into her soul. This time though it wouldn't find that armor so weak.  
  
Ranma-chan shuddered mentally at the foreign feel of the demon's essence as she cupped it with her normal ki. The martial artist banished this discomfort by dancing images of the demon's death through her mind. This act caused Ranma-chan to pause. Were such dark and deadly thoughts really right? For some reason a chilling reminder of Ryouga suspended in her grip slipped into Ranma-chan's mind. It sent a spike of doubt through the red head's mind telling her to seek another path.  
  
The blond haired demon lifted up a finger and ran it in a gentle caress across Ranma-chan's cheek. "There, there in a moment I will make you into the beautiful feminine creature that you have always wanted to be. You do you remember that desire, don't you?"  
  
A shudder ran through Ranma-chan's mind as the demons dark seed rose up inside her, the memory called by the demon's words. For a second she could see that crystal image closing around her again. It flooded through her soul like the song of a siren. The demonic essence answered in harmony its voice resonating inside her. Part of her gave slightly to the call bringing the image sharper. She could feel for a moment her ki finally finding synchronization with the demonic energy. For a single moment it was in her control and it reformed to match the demon's image. The heels slowly lengthened growing another inch. Her lips darkened slightly the light touch of pink blossoming into a dazzling lipstick covered mouth.  
  
The part of Ranma-chan that gave in though was but a spark amongst the inferno that made up the whole. For the rest this final blow was the last straw. All morality crumbled like a house of cards and was replaced with an eruption of hell fire. Filled with wrath Ranma-chan discarded the demon's attack with only the slightest effort, her raw will and power stomping away the creature's fine tuned finesse. Mind clear and free Ranma-chan's fist shot out burying itself in the demon's chest.  
  
The demon giggled in response not taken back at all with what had happened. "You didn't really think that would work did you? It isn't any different now than it was then."  
  
Ranma-chan smirked her eyes filled with a powerful conflagration. "You never could truly read my mind could you?" The question was filled with a dark amusement and a promise of death. Then with nary a thought Ranma-chan unleashed the ravenous orange flames that filled the golden bracers like sleeping gods of death.  
  
The demon's eyes widened in surprise as the fires exploded from the bracers flowing out with the potency of a river overrunning its flood banks. Free of its confines the orange fire screamed like a banshee as it caught the mists and burned it with its power. Had the fires been mere physical creations the demon would have been fine, but instead the ravenous flames clawed forth shredding everything. Even the blond haired seductress was not immune to the effect, and with Ranma-chan's hand buried in the demon's chest the hungry flames grasped onto the creatures ki like it was a solid object and tore at it like a horde of beasts starved for a thousand years.   
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The demon screamed in pain her voice traveling throughout the infinite void with its power. The with a brief moment of clear thought the demon jerked herself off the red headed girl's burning arm flowing back in a lightning fast blur. Gasping the blond creature clinched its chest where a huge wound nearly half again the width of Ranma-chan's fist had seared its self into the demon's spiritual flesh. Ranma-chan felt both a thrill of delight, and a slight turning in her stomach as she watched the demon's aura pour like blood from the gaping whole. The deadly loss was cut short when the spirit closed itself sealing the terrible wound and stopping the seepage.  
  
Through the haze of pain the demon glared at Ranma-chan with an infernal hatred. Then her lips curved into a curious smile. "It seems your are more demonic than I thought. Enjoy my gifts and come back when you are ready to stop denying what you have already become, little sister." The demon's voice spat out mockingly as it vanished into the mists.   
  
Ranma-chan stood still her body so tight it quivered as she awaited coiled like a snake for another attack, for another trick. It was nearly a minute before the rush of battle left her ears and Ranma-chan relaxed not feeling a sliver of the demon's aura. Free of her enemy the reality of what had happened hit her like a sledge hammer.  
  
She had tried to kill, and very nearly succeeded. Never mind what it had done to her. The mere thinking of it set the red head's mind ablaze. To kill out of hate, to kill out of vengeance. The thought that she could want to do something like that, that she could enjoy something like. It filled the girl with disgust. Looking down at her hand Ranma-chan whispered to herself. "What am I becoming?"  
  
Ranma-chan suddenly stilled her thoughts. Without the incredible aura of a living thing it was easier to see again how the Aether warped to the thinking of the one inside it. Feeling the difference of her taller heels and the fake memories that still lay inside her mind Ranma-chan realized that this was no place to search for answers.  
  
Composing her mind into its battle functions Ranma-chan lifted herself shifting slightly to find the her new balance. Then with a lighting fast movement the red head snapped up the loose dragon's whisker. Then she thrust herself toward the bubble that hovered not far away. There was a safe haven. For some reason moving away from the danger did not make Ranma-chan feel any better. Perhaps it was because the red head feared facing herself far more than she would ever fear any enemy that she could tear apart with either her will or her hands.   
  
That thought though gave no comfort to Ranma-chan as she settled down on the ground inside the dome. Instead as she searched inside for answers Ranma-chan did her best to recover all that she could from this battle. In this case it consisted of nothing more than tying her red hair back into her trademark pigtail.  
  
  
........................................................  
........................................................  
  
"We are here!" Anito pronounced with a wide grin.  
  
Nabiki turned her eyes from the pigtailed enigma and looked toward Anito. "About time." The cold hearted mercenary muttered under her breath.  
  
"You got that right." Ranma-chan herself added quietly to Nabiki's statement.  
  
Nabiki turned toward Ranma-chan and raised an eyebrow. That was the first time the pigtailed girl had spoken since Nabiki had awoken and Nabiki was itching to know exactly what had happened to put Ranma-chan into such a state. Nabiki though knew enough to know that this was one of those situations where information wasn't going to flow freely merely by her own tampering. No, Ranma-chan was going to have to take the first step herself.  
  
That of course didn't stop Nabiki from trying to ascertain the unknown from what was left unsaid. In this case the unsaid certainly had a whole lot to say. The most obvious of which was the physical cues. Nabiki had noted these instantly only moments after she awoke. Now Nabiki catalogued them yet again in light of what Nabiki reluctantly considered Ranma-chan's improved mood.  
  
The mercenary's cold eyes started at the top of the subject of interest and slowly drifted down. A quick overview of the face revealed stronger than previous indications of applied make up. Ranma-chan's eyelashes had been elongated making the eyes seem bigger and a bit brighter. The cheek bones stood a bit more defined, and of course the girl's mouth was now covered in what was clearly a layer of pink lipstick that slightly reflected the light off the curved surface of Ranma-chan's lips. In addition Nabiki marked the pigtail which may have been redone recently, and if she didn't miss her guess Nabiki would say that the hair had been sculpted as well.  
  
Moving past the face of the object of interest Nabiki again glanced at the upper chest. Here Ranma-chan's breasts seemed to have a bit more support than usual. The thick cloth hid too much for any real conclusions, but Nabiki added the possibility of a bra to the mix. At this point there was nothing until the mercenary's eye's dropped the rest of the way down settling on the pink pumps, which had gained an inch of height.  
  
Now Nabiki understood that sometimes a girl might find a sudden urge for a change in wardrobe. However she was equally smart enough to know that Ranma-chan definitely did not that type. In fact, Nabiki could say from personal experience that the only way to get Ranma-chan into such a getup was either through force of cunning.  
  
Ranma-chan looked back at Nabiki irritated as the cold hearted girl eyed the pigtailed girl from head to toe. "Don't ask."  
  
"What makes you think I would, Ranma?" Nabiki said in an innocent response her thoughts broken by the pigtailed girl's words. Ranma-chan's disbelieving glare though quickly dismissed any illusions that Nabiki's plea of innocence had any effect.  
  
"Suit yourself, I will find out one way or another." Nabiki said in reply to Ranma-chan's unspoken words. As if to make the statement immediately true Nabiki asked Anito, "What do you think happened to him?" She was instantly rewarded for the effort when Ranma-chan glared even harder.  
  
Anito's grin widened at the scene. Joining the game without a second thought the wizard responded. "I have a few suspicions, but I feel that Ranma is too emotionally unstable to bring them up right now."  
  
"Hey, I am right here!" Ranma-chan shot out indignantly.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And here I thought you were all alone in your own little world. Really, I apologize for my mistake." Her dry tone left no doubt of the girl's real intentions.  
  
"I could probably create a sound proofed barrier if you would like." Anito offered kindly.  
  
Ranma-chan's eye twitched in response. The the pigtailed girl suddenly stood up wobbling slightly as she adjusted her balance her annoyance showing clearly on her face. Prowling up to the two she said, "Fine fine I get it. You happy now."  
  
Anito nodded. "Yes, the mere illusion that you are better is enough to assuage my slim morality."  
  
"Have I ever told you Anito, that you have a way with words." Nabiki responded in what could almost be called agreement.  
  
"Gee thanks, it is nice to see that you two care." Ranma-chan responded agitated.  
  
"Rest assured that the depths of my caring cannot be rivaled by even a twenty milliliter lake." Anito replied his seriousness disrupted by the light tone voice with which the wizard spoke. "Now however is not the time for the such deep discussion on sophisticated matters like human relationships. For in this place the shadows of our pasts may very well rise forth and devour us all! So instead gaze upon our new world."  
  
"You wouldn't know the least of it." Ranma-chan murmured in response to the arch-mage's words before turning to the sight that expanded before them as they closed in through the deep silvery mists that filled the Aether.   
  
"Amazing." Ranma-chan breathed out in awe at the vision.  
  
Nabiki didn't miss Ranma-chan's quiet words, nor did Nabiki fail to notice that Anito had also taken note of what the pigtailed girl had said. The slight, almost imperceptible nod showed Nabiki that Anito perhaps cared a bit more than he professed. Still though the wizard was right about one thing, they had already pressed enough for now. The ball was rolling and it wouldn't be long before it returned to their side of the court.  
  
Instead Nabiki turned and took in the sight that had made Ranma-chan pause in wonder and almost let out a gasp herself. Below them the heavens danced with unrivaled beauty. A thousand bands, a thousand ripples, a thousand dreams all sang in an infinite symphony of colors, and shapes that made the most marvelous display of fireworks look as if they were done by an amateur. These flights of light and wonder pranced about as if to some celestial rhythm known only by themselves. It had a strange harmony that that captured the eye and never let it go. Here before them the all the Aether that touched the surface of the world danced in tune with the thoughts and wills of its denizens casting all its beauty in the heavens for all to see.   
  
"I wish I brought my camera." Nabiki said in amazement before her pragmatic mind caught up with her. "However, who wants to bet it looks better on the outside than the inside?"  
  
Ranma-chan let out a slight laugh at that. "Do I look like a sucker to you Nabiki?"  
  
"It is best not to ask questions you would rather be left unanswered." Nabiki responded promptly ignoring the look Ranma-chan gifted the cold hearted girl with.  
  
Anito threw in a grin of his own. "That question is answered simply enough. So shall we?"  
  
Ranma-chan stopped her hearty glare at the mercenary girl to pronounce her opinion with an improved mood. "Heh, there is no point holding back and worrying about things. So let's just dive right in a find out."   
  
Nabiki found herself grinning with the others. Somehow the turn of the mood and the two powerful personalities that surrounded her had dragged Nabiki along for the ride. "By all means, throw us down the mouth of hell."  
  
Anito smiled evilly at the girl. "Just remember Nabiki you asked for it."  
  
........................................................  
........................................................  
  
Far, far away, and deep, deep within the all encompassing mists of the Aether a lone object rolled and tumbled as it careened through the infinite. It flew straight as an arrow on an unerring path at breakneck speeds. Inside this strong canvas bag something shifted and shuffled slightly changing the spin of the object is it made its way through the cosmos. Then it paused. After a moment again it struggled this time attacking a completely different direction.  
  
Finally, after much effort and time little black pig poked its tiny head out container and looked blearily around in the deep thick mists. Left and right it glanced once and then twice, but the animal still hadn't the slightest clue where it was. Not that it would have mattered for this particular pig as it couldn't have identified where it was no matter the situation. Still though the small black creature was able to derive one single clear thought. Never in all its long and very wide travels had it encountered anything quite like this. With careful though P-chan came to a singular and startlingly useless conclusion. The pig was very, very lost.  
  
The pig pondered this occurrence in deep thought using all of its little, and mostly ineffective piggy brains to figure out what had happened. Incredibly P-chan came up with a conclusion that wasn't quite right, but yet, wasn't quite wrong either. There was only one person to blame for situations like this. There was only one person in the entire universe that could cause such an event. That person was without a doubt Ranma Saotome.  
  
Filling its little piggy lungs with air that hadn't existed until the pig thought it ought to exist the small creature shouted out its rage at the universe. "Bweeeeee! Bweeeeeee! Bweeeeeee!"  
  
........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................  
  
Sorry about the long delay on this chapter. Really I should have finished it even with its absurd length a week or so ago.  
  
Oh yea, and any changes in formating style are the responsibility of Fanfiction.net and there incredible inability to trust the author's ability to design or format their own fics. Thank god they haven't applied the crap auto format they use on the Review postings... yet. 


	28. Interlude

INTERLUDE  
  
Ranma cleared his throat loudly. Lifting up a set of papers he read with precision. "We interrupt your standard broadcast of Umbra Aureola, The Fiction Formerly Known as Ranma: The Archmage Saga, for a special report-"  
  
"We are hardly a broadcasting station here." Anito said while popping open a can of soda. Gulping down the fresh cold liquid the part time wizard stretched his arms. "Ah, it feels so good getting back into street clothes! Do you have any idea how hard it is to carry a tank around all day? I swear I should hit this author up with medical charges."  
  
"Considering that you are a non paid artificial life form created on the writer's whim I highly doubt that you have the ability, or for that matter the aptitude to take this before a court of law, much less to win in the event that you did take such measures." Ranma said carefully the large words rolling off his tongue with ease. "Now if you wouldn't mind I am attempting to work here, why it is that this author has chosen you of all people to be the intellectual I will never understand."   
  
Anito plopped himself onto the table lazily. "Maybe because I have a good face for it?"  
  
"We are text characters, you external appearance hardly matters." Ranma returned. "And would you get off my desk."  
  
"Jerk." Anito said under his breath. "Why did he give you a desk anyway?"  
  
"Simple, I am the main character. Thus it is fitting for me to be the one that gives the address to the public. Now would you refrain from further disturbance or I will have you removed."  
  
"You the main character ha! I am the author created character I of course am the main character!" Anito returned.  
  
"Then perhaps you would like to explain why it is that I have the majority of scenes directed from my specific point of view?"  
  
"I am mysterious of course. If the author used my point of view too much it would destroy my mystery." Anito retorted.  
  
"Really? Cologne and Happosai carry the same mystery." Ranma returned.  
  
"Yeah, but I am in more scenes than those two." Anito replied proudly.  
  
"Mystery is hardly the highlight of importance. Instead I would say the sheer degree and volume with which my feelings are revealed, and indeed the very fact that my feelings are shown before all others is heavy evidence for the fact I am indeed the main character. Now..."  
  
Ranma snapped his fingers. Instantly Soun and Genma appeared wearing black suits and ties. Both wore grim expressions and showed no more sign of thought, feeling, or movement than would a British palace guard. "Remove this man."  
  
"Hey you can't do this to me! I have rights you know!" Anito called out as the two carted him out.  
  
"You are a fictional character. Fictional character do not have rights." Ranma said in passing. Picking up the papers Ranma started again.  
  
"We interrupt your standard broadcast of Umbra Aureola, The Fiction Formerly Known as Ranma: The Archmage Saga, for a special report. Here in we begin Interlude One where in all information now rendered declassified by the powers that be shall be revealed. I thank all you readers out there for your careful and lasting attention and hope you stick around to the second story arch that will be posted here following this informative program."  
  
Ranma set down the papers. Done the pigtailed hero set his feet on the desk and pulled out a cigarette lit it and took a deep breath. Then reaching for a controller he pointed it directly at the camera. Click. Vanish. Darkness.   
  
----------------------  
  
-3-  
  
-2-  
  
-1-  
  
SUPER SPEED RECAP  
  
It all started when a wizard tried to cast a spell that made himself stronger. As with all spells of that sort something went wrong and then Anito became semi-evil. Battling his dark side Anito took off in look for the 'book of darkness' which just happened to be located in Nerima. Popping up in everyone's favorite city he took out Cologne, had a quick scuffle with Ranma and then got better... .  
  
Unfortunately Anito still needed a calming aura so he went after Kasumi. Ranma tried to stop him, but forgot that Cologne told him Anito knew Hiryu Shoten Ha and thus let himself be led into a trap. Ranma gets defeated, but as usual this doesn't keep him down.  
  
Genma then tells Ranma that Anito can be beaten, if Ranma can master Aura Sight, and thus improve his reaction time to Anito's teleporation technique. Ranma trains and learns the new technique. Then he faces down the arch-mage again defeats him and rescues Kasumi returning Nerima to normal... well that would have worked but Anito moves in instead.  
  
Stuck with Anito Ranma deals with life as usual. Happosai shows up making things even more miserable. However Anito finds himself at odds with the old wretch and gets crushed under the old masters might, much to Ranma's pleasure. Damages from their fights pushes Soun to tell Ranma to do something about it. Ranma finds Anito's living spot under the house, but is cut off when Nabiki slinks into make a deal. In moments the pigtailed hero finds himself sold off to Anito by Nabiki in return for services rendered. Thus in the end Ranma helps stop Anito's wrath by teaching the wizard how to deal with Happosai and at the same time fortifying the house against future danger.  
  
Ryouga then shows up and challenges Ranma. Ranma beats him into the ground having gotten used to Anito's insane combat speed, and having mastered aura sight enough that dodging ki attacks is easy. Ryouga gets pulled into Anito's testing/research/money making scheme learns a new technique and challenges Ranma again. The fight is much closer this time, but the pigtailed hero shows ingenuity by turning a digging technique into a defense and then finishes Ryouga yet again.  
  
Following this Anito and Ranma spend some time discussing life in general. Anito reveals to Ranma the fact that the wizard is innately unstable. Ranma gets pulled into a deal in which he will kill Anito if Anito goes out of control. Ranma though doesn't really seem to take Anito's words to their full depth.  
  
Next Happosai turns wrathful, again, and places Aphrodite's Bracelet on Ranma. Ranma now stuck as Ranma-chan has to get it off. This becomes more important when it is reveled that there is a demon living inside it, and that one of its powers is to twist women's minds so that they are 'flighty harlots useful only as a man's playtoy'. Fortunately that function is destroyed. Ranma-chan though understandably wants it gone as soon as possible.  
  
At the same time the demon is bugging Ranma-chan in her dreams so she challenges it to a fight and loses because of unfamiliarity with the rules of mindscapes. The demon makes Ranma-chan wear her shoes which indirectly causes part of its essence to merge with Ranma-chan. Anito thinks this is actually not such a bad thing given the side benefits and brings Nabiki in for a discussion after the girl asks to be brought 'in'. Machiavellian politics ensue, a decision is reached, and when Ranma-chan loses a second time she merges more essence. After that sorely motivated Ranma-chan escapes the bracelet.  
  
Free Ranma has chat with Anito who is trying out a new long range teleportation technique. A fight ensues and then Kiima shows up. She demands Kinjakan, which was destroyed back in the prologue. Anito ends up promising to make her a new one. Ranma gets dragged into the scheme by his debt.  
  
Forced to help Anito Ranma manages to manipulate a phoenix feather off of Cologne. At the same time the pigtailed boy starts to develop a whole slew of techniques using new found knowledge in manipulating ki effectively. After this Ranma and Anito go raiding nukes out of American bases. At the end they get caught and have to fight there way out. After a whole lot of happy destruction the two escape 1000 nukes, 1 tank, and an entire armory richer.  
  
Anito makes Kinjakan and provides Nabiki, Ranma and Himself with magical goodies. They get a chance to try these out shortly there after when Kiima shows up again and attacks Anito only to find herself in the middle of a three way fight involving a secret military group designated by the United States to deal with 'supernaturals.' Using highly advanced technology they give the two some trouble and nearly kill the people inside the Tendo home. After this it is reveled that the military was HOLDING BACK, by means of even more advanced technology fired to cover the retreat.  
  
Disturbed the two set about rebuilding. Nabiki finds herself wrestling with the consequences of her decisions and lack of control over her gift. After a harsh talk with her sisters she chats with Ranma who has just stopped himself from killing Ryouga for the stupidest of reasons. For the first time since the bracelet in female form the two chat revealing Ranma-chan's fear that her mind is being tainted or twisted by the demons essence. Nabiki offers good old logic as support... and tells what happened to her. Ranma-chan agrees to train Nabiki so that she won't make a mistake, at the same time Ranma-chan decides to face her demons...  
  
Anito nukes a island to warn the Americans what could happen if they push further. This finally catches the attention of the council that seems to be allied, or at least very friendly with the Americans. The council decides because of both pressure of their friends and personal reasons to resurrect the Eye of Eldritch to look further into matters.  
  
At the same time Ranma-chan is attempting to teach Nabiki, Anito shows up and discusses the stuff he used to buffer the houses defenses. The Eye is used and they all feel it. Anito tells them that they have thirty minutes to leave, fleeing into the Aether. Ranma-chan and Nabiki go to pack.  
  
After packing Ranma-chan faces down her family, and that of the Tendos. She has one last face off with her Father, Soun, Mother and Akane. Kasumi acts as her support helping Ranma-chan through this difficult trial. Pushed by the seriousness of the situation Ranma-chan shows great maturity in her talk and in so is able to see her father in a new light understanding that beneath the gruff exterior he has 'some' kindness. In the end though time acts as a limit and she leaves with Nabiki to Stonehenge.  
  
Here while activating the gate Anito tells the story of the three great artifacts and the council's real origin. It turns out that the council, while much weaker, once faced down an entire demon nation and won. This helps Ranma-chan and Nabiki accept Anito's decision, not that it matters at that point as the gate then rips them from that world.  
  
The three head on their journey through the Aether. Anito though needs time to find a new world. A chat ensues about the qualities of the Aether, and then they break up to do what they do. After this, it is revealed that the military has plans of following the three. Skip back to Ranma-chan, who is bored. She goes out in the Aether and plays around.   
  
Aphrodite's bracelet escapes and the Demon breaks free of the confines. The demon decides it wants Ranma-chan's flesh for interacting with the human world, and attempts to make the pigtailed girl into a suitable host. Ranma-chan resists, but falters under the demon's skilled hand and words. The demon though screws up and Ranma-chan tries to kill it. The demon survives, barely and Ranma-chan wrestles with the side effects of the demon's attempt, and the blood lust that drove her to go for a fatal wound in revenge.  
  
The Anito and Nabiki notice that something happened. Ranma-chan though doesn't say anything. Instead the three focus on the now concerning themselves with the world they are now about to enter. After this a quick flip to P-chan who is currently careening through the Aether.  
  
-----------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S THOUGHTS  
  
Writing this work of fiction has been quite an experience. As an author I can say that without a doubt I have grown a whole lot with each chapter I produce. I feel that you, my readers, have come to the same conclusion. In fact, my rewrites of earlier chapters is largely inspired by my own improvements.  
  
When I started this fiction I had several goals in mind. Most of them though did not particularly encompass creating an 'amazing tale' instead they were totally and completely selfish. The first was to improve my ability to write multiple character personality types, as at the time I started the first chapter I was wrestling with making several character in a original fiction unique and different in personality. Fan fiction seemed like the light at the end of the tunnel. It forced me to write already made characters with well defined personalities and histories. More importantly characters that I could at least in part already imagine the actions of.  
  
The second reason was that before this I had literally never written a comedy before. Believe it or not I usually lean heavily on the darker story lines, preferring to create what I like to read, the more serious works. This is rather odd because it was a satire and irony class that truly started my love of writing. As such at first I was very worried that my already strange sense of humor simply couldn't render itself correctly through writing skills that I quite frankly considered (and on reflection of old chapters still consider) to be poor.  
  
Thus writing this fiction was in a large part an attempt to write a completely different style fiction. It wasn't until around chapter 12 that I really allowed myself to depart from the Rumiko style plot line and instead write more along my own style. It turned out to be a good choice as that seems to correlate to the point where I started to pick up individuals that truly seemed to like my writing.  
  
On a larger note I was attempting something slightly more than mere selfishness when writing this fiction. In addition I was attempting to show that even drained and heavily used worlds can still provide great stories. For this I hold out a vain hope that I can succeeded.   
  
It is for these reasons that my choices involving Story Arch 2 were made. Not that telling you that helps...   
  
---------------------  
  
TECNIQUES: I think this is all the techniques used from the prologue to chapter 26 (Story Arch 1). If I am missing any feel free to say so.  
  
--New--  
  
Accent of the Earth - {That which stirs slowly in the deep} - A sort of magical variation of bakusai tenketsu. It strongly resembles a slayers Dill Brando and in general lacks usable attack power. -Known Users : Anito-  
  
Aura Sight - This is a passive technique which allows an individual to sense ki much like a person can taste and smell. Advanced users can read aura's by detecting the emotional flux of an aura, or noticing a change in an aura much like adept individuals can read faces. Priests often use aura sight to detect supernatural influence or evil beings. Martial artists to detect their enemy or judge strength. -Known Users: Genma, Happosai, Cologne, Ranma, Tofu, and many many more-  
  
Perfect Aura Sight - As aura sight, but so perfect that it substitutes as vision for ordinary life, in addition to the normal Aura Sight complement. For a person with perfect aura sight all things ki related are as visible as day. -Known Users: Anito-  
  
Feet of the Mountain - A technique used to make one unmovable. Moving the user is the same as trying to move the earth. Not very practical in most situations, Anito though uses it to avoid Happosai's throw into the air counter. One though can imagine how it could be put to use with intelligent variations. -Known Users: Anito-  
  
Fire Dragon's Apocalyptic Descent - A counter technique, or add on depending on how you look at it, to the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Taking advantage of the tornado's nature you invert it and then flood it with incredible heat energy. Instant bomb. By extension you can used the inverted creation, Fire Dragon's Apocalyptic Accent to add an extra bang to your buck. The energy involved though makes it much more useful when thrown downward... sort of like what Ranma pulled on Herb. -Known Users : Anito... though Saffron probably could do a pretty good show-  
  
Full Teleportation Circle - {About a minute or more casting time!} - This technique is used to teleport an individual or even a group over massive distances... like say to America from Japan. While it cuts down on those airplane expenses it takes too much time and energy to use leisurely. That and the fact that the user cannot move while it is being cast makes things difficult. Definitely a nono in a fire fight. -Known Users : Anito-  
  
Hiyouryu Uzumaki - [Flying Dragon Spiral] - Starts a Hiryu Shoten Ha using the hot and cold energy of the creator. Then using a sheath of wind ki funnels the spiral at the enemy. It is weakened by the fact that it has to spin up the aura's it comes into contact with, and if not powerful enough the technique can actually be snuffed out by too strong a source of energy. When used correctly the technique is supposed to allow near total control of the tornado at all stages. Ranma is far from achieving this. -Known Users: Ranma-  
  
Jishinha Bakusai Tenketsu - [Seismic Wave Explosion Point] - This technique works by sending a shock wave through physical material to trigger a breaking point at a distance. To master this one has to have an intuitive understanding of how such waves flow and must learn to augment these waves with just the right amount of ki. Anito stated that this technique can potentially trigger multiple points at the same time. Ryouga has used it to create weak walls of dirt to weaken Ranma's ki blasts. -Known User: Ryouga -  
  
Kaze no Yoroi - [Armor of the Wind] - The technique spins up air around the user in a mini tornado compressing it and spiraling it around. It tends to slow down projectiles and knock them to the side. It works best against light and weak attacks. -Known Users: Ranma-  
  
Kyoufuu Bakufuu - [Fierce Wind Blast] - A huge gust of wind explodes from the hand of the user. A rather useless technique in principle. Ranma only created it as a stepping stone for his better wind techniques that rely on high ki manipulation. -Known Users: Ranma-  
  
Mirror of Vasalis - Creates a energy wall that absorbs simple ki techniques and then takes in the energy placed into the mirror returning the attack at the attacker. Anito uses this in a few cases, but in general the technique is too slow to have any practical use. It doesn't work against more 'natural' energy sources, yet. -Known Users : Anito-  
  
Raijin's Hammer - {That which flows violently through the wind} - A powerful lightning technique. It projects 5-7 lightning bolts each of which pack a huge punch. Anito uses this technique constantly as it is one of his favorites. In fact he is so good at it that he no longer needs to chant to use it! Bolts of lightning have several advantages in a fight. Incredible speed, destructive power and not to mention the fact they screw up human neurological response. Getting hit will result in the loss of muscle control for at least a fraction of a second and quite likely a bit longer. A fact that definitely ranks on the bad list when three more of those babies are barreling down on you. -Known Users: Anito-  
  
Shadow Step - A rapid short range combat teleportation technique. Anito the only user of the technique has shown himself capable of executing the shadow step so fast as to nullify the point of learning any other way of dodging. The ability to move through obstacles, change location in air, relocate behind an enemy and so on make this technique very powerful. At first Anito shows himself getting worn from using the technique... Ranma though finds out that the wizard is increasingly able to use it not only constantly, but over much much greater distances at the same time. A fact that is driving the pigtailed warrior insane. It is important to note that a skilled user can teleport even while executing other techniques with a build up time. There are some SPECIAL exceptions to this rule. -Known Users : Anito-  
  
Shadow Dance - Implementing the Shadow Step the user bats the enemy into the air and then steps the speed up to the max hitting around the enemy like a ping pong ball. The Shadow Dance is a very potent technique its speed mainly limited only by ki output, and raw physical attack speed. -Known Users: Anito-  
  
Shadow Strike - After a normal hit a lightning fast teleport is made and a second strike follows both at full power. While not as devastating as the Shadow Dance it is far less exhausting. -Known Users: Anito-  
  
Shiva's Blast - {That which haunts the arctic mists} - Fires out a icy blast that covers whatever it hits in a nice layer of frozen material. It doesn't really hurt, but it is great for holding someone still. Anito uses this to freeze up Ranma in chapter five, and doesn't use it again. The reason is obvious, it is simply too weak. Probably works wonders when the air conditioning is broken though. -Known Users: Anito-  
  
Strike of the Mountain - This technique jacks up an object's effective mass. Generally the effect is placed the moment before the blow hits because of the drain it can cause when used at high levels. It is largely limited in scale by the volume of the object rather than actual mass. Anito uses this constantly on his staff elevating it from a puny attack worthy of Kuno or Akane into one of the most powerful hand to hand attacks out there. Ranma's bracers use this to a lesser degree in part bumping up his punching attack power high enough that one blow will down even Ryouga. -Known Users: Anito-  
  
Sure Step - This is Ranma's sticky technique. The idea was to use the ability to stick to the ground to allow greater speed and maneuverability and thus be able to keep up with Anito and his Shadow Step. The technique though has yet to show profit there, on the other hand Ranma has used it to hold bulky items and to brace himself against massive forces. -Known Users: Ranma-  
  
Thunder Storm - { The chaotic storm of power that the gods themselves do fear. Let loose thy wrath on this world } - A high powered Rajin's hammer. Instead of tossing off 5-7 bolts of electrical energy this monster tosses off 30 unleashing five times the devastation of its lesser cousin in only a mere second. In general the raw number of strikes and charge up time make this most useful for an area attack, however it could be used to swat a pesky little fly that has proven capable of evading lesser swarms of energy blasts... like say Ranma... -Known Users: Anito -  
  
Total Inversion - Less a technique really than a fancy high ki manipulation trick. This basically inverts certain aspects of ki construct when used. The energy though must be specially prepared to pull it off. While fundamentally used in High Ki Manipulation Theory the only direct battle use was against Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha, where Anito intentionally fed the spiral energy prepared for inversion. Poor Ranma was caught completely off guard when that hit him! -Known Users : Anito... and by extension Ranma-  
  
---Weird / One Use / Psuedo / Unnamed Techniques ---  
  
Digging Technique (Unnamed) - Push ki into a section you want to remove and then resonate it until it is soft. Then using solid ki lift it right out. -Known Users: Ranma and Anito -  
  
Fire Spell (Unnamed) - {Spirits of Fire arise} - Heats up pots nicely and can ignite your enemy's grenade in a pinch. Probably works well as a lighter too. -Known Users: Kasumi-   
  
Pit of Doom - Use the Shadow Step to carry an unsuspecting individual somewhere they would never want to be taken. Drop them and vanish before anyone can do anything about it. - Known Users : Anito -  
  
Resonance Shield (Unnamed) - Create a shield of resonating ki that causes materials to disintegrate when making contact. This technique uses up energy fast for no good reason. It does poor damage, doesn't work on living people (difficult to push your ki into their bodies) and doesn't even protect well. - Known Users : Ranma -  
  
Saotome Desperation Technique: Lecherous Demon Summoning Attack - Ranma-chan squeals girlishly and tosses out her anti Happosai weapon in a new manner. Accusing her attacker of attempting to destroy the silky garment immediately summons forth Happosai who then promptly pounds your adversary into oblivion. Warning: escape quickly after use or the demon may come after you as well! -Known Users : Ranma -  
  
Saotome Fetch the Ancient Master Without Dealing With the Master's Students - Let your aura splash out softly enough only to be felt by masters of aura sight, and thus signal only the person you want to feel your presence. -Known Users : Ranma-  
  
Tank Smash - Pull out a tank from your hidden weapon space while above your enemy. Add Strike of the Mountain. Let gravity do the rest. -Known Users : Anito -  
  
--Old--  
  
Look it up yourself lazy bastards!  
  
------------  
  
The Lost Chapters / Events and Whatnot:  
  
Every good author cuts stuff out, my work isn't an exception.  
  
Ranma and Akane's Infamous Date: A chapter scheduled directly after the Ryouga situation involved Ranma attempting to get together with Akane again. The idea was thrown in to help lessen Anito's impact on the early story line. Equally it was cut to hurry the more important and more interesting events, and because there was never, at any time, long term plans for a Ranma and Akane match up. -Categorization : Waste of time -  
  
Anito's Curse: In the original story line Anito was supposed to return from his trip during the opening of Aphrodite's Bracelet with a Jusenkyo Curse resulting from an attempt to study Ranma's curse. It was removed not only because it felt too 'Stock Rumiko' but also because I simply couldn't imagine Anito making that kind of mistake in a general, much less off scenes situation. To top it off I couldn't find anything that would actually fit the wizard. -Categorization : TRASH -  
  
Dreamland Adventures!: After Aphrodite's Bracelet a chapter was planned to introduce Anito's new gate / training machine. In this they would create a 'dream sphere' in the Aether using it to train. (The Council in its final form wasn't created until after chapter 20!) The result would have dragged the three (Akane at this point not Nabiki!) along a convoluted chapter or two facing down Sword Master of Monkey Island Nabiki, Dread Black Knight Kuno and finally Jadeite of Sailor Moon as the Sailors of the Negaverse, where upon I had a wondrous speech all planned out because Jadeite wasn't evil enough... weird huh? - Categorization : A Klein Bottle in a Square Hole-  
  
Where did Akane go?: The first story planning had Akane playing major parts all the way up until the last few chapters before Story Arch 2, where Ranma and Anito would be ripped from her presence after a 'mistake' when using their gate machine. This is what would finally break Ranma's connection with his first love. However, all the way back in Chapter 7 I so liked writing the Anito / Nabiki scenes, and just writing Nabiki in general that she managed to integrate herself heavily into the story line during Aphrodite's Bracelet. Given that Akane wouldn't influence the story after SA1, I gave Nabiki Akane's spotlight instead. A fact I am sure Nabiki is still regretting. -Categorization : GREAT!-  
  
Cut through the Light and Darkness Gundam! : Yes, you guessed it the first ending arch of story arch 1 was nothing like this one. Instead it involved a crazy Gundam fight between both Ranma and Anito. The CIA would show up just in time to witness this and negotiate the acquisition of the Humanoid weapons in exchange for forgiveness. Instead though I tied the Council and the US together making for a much darker and grittier ending. -Categorization : I miss my mecha... -  
  
Ranma's Bracers : Ranma's bracers are much more mild than their first versions... The first versions acted as inner Ki amps doubling Ranma's Strength / Toughness / Ki blast power. At the same time they could create dual light saber style blades that could chop enemies to pieces.  
  
This was changed when I kept feeling that this was just 'off', instead inspired by Scar in Full Metal Alchemist I gave Ranma his resonance bracers allowing his same old combat style taken to a whole new level. At the same time I gave a constant strength bonus fitting it more with the linear idea of Nabiki's ribbons. Keep in mind though that Ranma hasn't even come close to figuring out how to use those golden toys of his to the max. -Categorization : GREAT-  
  
The Council : The council underwent the heaviest revisions. In most of SA1 The Council was kept purposefully in the background largely because it was supposed to be part of the plot line WAY later, and as such I didn't want to trap myself with statements of fact before getting to that point. Some parts though still remain the same, for instance the Council's Enforcers were being imagined as a far back as chapter 13, even though they weren't supposed to show up until SA3!  
  
In a large part the decision came from wanting Anito and Ranma to suffer some REAL consequences for their acts, thus bringing into light that what they do isn't exactly 'good'. After a tough and long thought out decision I revised the US's response to what happened allowing them to get lucky enough to track the two down. Then I gave the US advanced technology to do something about it. The sense of realness fit what I wanted perfectly, and everything flowed from that. -Categorization : GREAT -  
  
-------------------  
  
Q&A :  
  
Here upon a lot of questions are answered, but only those questions that don't reveal 'classified' information. A lot of these center around political responses as this seems to be the major questionable arena. Keep in mind I don't give the US's thoughts in actual story time because I feel that such a perspective would only detract from the story I am trying to tell. However, this is not something that needs to be hidden.  
  
Q: The Political Implications of Stealing Nukes would result in the USA declaring war on Japan right?  
  
A: First and foremost politics are largely effected by those in power.   
  
Now aside from this there are several problems with this analysis. The primary problem is that the initial thought of a Japanese citizen would probably be incorrect. The first consideration of an Asian Special Forces Unit would immediately be North Korea.  
  
Now, given that Ranma and Anito are not particularly subtle in their most basic of actions (Yes, Anito can be, but usually he blows it for a short cut...), it isn't particularly surprising that both were found connected to this incident. So why didn't the US declare war then?  
  
A couple of reasons:  
  
#1: Japan sits high in international favor, the US declaring war would have to be backed by something physical, or believable. Reports of SUPERNATURAL ACTIVITY don't meet this criteria. The US also lacks the physical proof. There is no photographic evidence of Ranma and Anito at the military base. In fact, there are witnesses in Nerima that would truthfully point out that the two were on Japanese soil within an hour of the attack. Explaining that to the UN would be difficult. Explaining it to your own populous, impossible.  
  
#2: There is no reason for Japan to steal weapons from America. Japan is more than capable of building its own if it wished to. Further, Japan and America are rather buddy buddy these days. In other words, there is no reason that America would see Japan in that light. Without a doubt America's first thought in the case of Japanese citizens would be terrorists.  
  
#3: America is familiar with Supernaturals. Given that you know demons used to run around in the world, and that martial artists run rampant in the streets you can assume governments DON'T control the majority of them. Further, you can assume that this is not the first time America has dealt with 'Supernatural Terrorists' (especially since they have a special division to deal with it!). As such America would be already primed to believe that this was of individual origin.  
  
This would only be confirmed when America gathered intelligence before striking.  
  
Q: Why didn't America work with the Japanese?  
  
A: They didn't want to. It was easier to keep things they already hid once in continual secret and deal with it on their own. The political rewards for success were high, and there was no reason to believe that they couldn't succeed with their black technology. (And they would have if not for Ranma's, Anito's and Nabiki's new weapons!).  
  
Further, the same principle of explaining to the UN applies to the Japanese government. The Japanese are going to ask for proof before letting someone attack their civilians. Proof the US doesn't have, and can't get without warning very dangerous individuals. (Ranma and Anito)  
  
Q: Why would Anito escalate the situation?  
  
A: He was providing something called a 'show of power'. It upgraded the two immediately in America's eyes from 'mere supernatural terrorists' to 'nuclear powers'. Now America's military doctrine for nuclear powers consists of diplomacy, or nuclear response. Given they can't nuke an ally's city... things would be very very hairy. Still America isn't the type to let itself get pushed around, and it would find a way to strike back.  
  
Unfortunately, the US happened to have friends that had the resources to deal with someone like Ranma and Anito. So the play failed.  
  
Q: Why not take nukes from Russia?  
  
A: The original alpha write of chapter 20 (never saw the light of day) did say that they went to Russia first. At that point though the two where making off with some 2000 nuclear warheads. I thought that was way too much, so I set them in America first, where upon they halted their actions with the failure at the US base.  
  
Keep in mind I don't tell the reason they didn't go to Russia, as it simply isn't important from a storyline perspective. It only matters that they were caught at America, and had 1000 nukes.  
  
If I edit later chapter, Anito might mention this in passing.  
  
Q: Why wouldn't America send an army?  
  
A: Several reasons, first because they can't keep an army hidden and thus are subject to having to inform others what is going on. Something America would rather NOT do. Next, because against a teleporting wizard with nuclear fire power you may as well have sent paper airplanes for how long your forces will last.  
  
In other words, Anito could probably gut the entire US Navy, and Air force in three days if he was willing to use nuclear weapons to do it. (one or two per a aircraft carrier, a few at major harbors, wipe out those air strips... etc... etc...)  
  
America is actually more likely to succeed with a small elite force that can strike without warning than with a massive one that has a giant bull's-eye painted on it.  
  
Q: Where does the Eye of Eldritch come from?  
  
A: It is the Eye that Sees the Eye that Knows, and no it was not blinded a long time ago...  
  
The Eye of Eldritch is heavily inspired from The Shadow Chronicles: On A Clear Day You Can See Forever. In turn that eye was quite obviously inspired by the Eye of Sauron (Lord of the Rings). So you can say my Eye is inspired by both.  
  
In addition, historically an eye is a heavily connected symbol for knowledge or a sense of omniscient knowing.   
  
The name actually came from a lazy thought. Eye of Eldritch just sort of rolled right out of my mind when I was attempting to create artifacts for the Council. The same is true for Daedalus's Key.  
  
Q: Is Daedalus's Key from On A Clear Day You Can See Forever? Ranma has a key there.  
  
A: Nope, Daedalus's key isn't connected in any way shape or form to that key. For the first point the powers are incredibly different. One grants the ability to travel through gates. The other makes Anti-gating Barriers / Extra-dimensional prisons acts as a key for those, and channels demon power from prisoners to wizards.  
  
However, one with a sense of humor could declare that Daedalus's Key is what caused the demon invasion in Cast a Long Shadow. It would even explain their penchant for destroying Ranma-verses! ;)  
  
The key is from there inspired by the name I slapped on an artifact and the decision to meet them up to the categories : Bind, Measure, and Cut  
  
Q: And where did Tenmou come from?  
  
A: Tenmou was created specifically for a specific character rather than the other way around. The connection to the other artifacts was made at a later date.  
  
Q: There aren't any nukes on the Japanese US Military Bases.  
  
A: They went to the American bases in America via long range teleportation (Full Teleportation Circle). Again this isn't mentioned directly.  
  
Q: What happens to Akane when Ranma becomes immortal (doesn't age).  
  
A: Akane slowly ages into an old hag and dies from the various causes of 'natural' death. After which he mopes around for a few hundred years and then gets a life. For an example of what might happen read : "Destiny's Child" by Fire.  
  
However, Ranma will get with someone else in this story, so that doesn't apply.  
  
Q : What's up with the blood on Anito's robe in the beginning?  
  
A: A method Anito used to hold back his 'dark side'. It may be mentioned in the rewrites of the earlier chapters.  
  
Q: Anito can't go away from Kasumi right?  
  
A: Don't be silly, Anito is the expert on this magic stuff not you! Actually moving away from Kasumi does put Anito's sanity at more of a risk. Then again Anito stated he will continually become more stable for the first year, so Anito would be a lot more stable than in the beginning.   
  
Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this. Anito's problems will be brought up, but because this fiction concentrates on Ranma, Ranma's problems are given a great deal more concern. Keep in mind that this doesn't mean character don't have problems. In fact, Ranma's problems with his demon essence pale with what Anito deals with continually.  
  
Q: The demon said [Blah blah], but then you contradicted yourself later!  
  
A: Its a demon. Really? You didn't do anything silly like trust it did you?  
  
Q: What is going to happen to P-chan?  
  
A: You can't even imagine half my plans for P-chan! Mwhahahahaha. Look forward to having that answered in the future Omakes. Ryouga will show up again in SA3.  
  
Q: Who's boat was Anito on when he set off that nuke?  
  
A: Principle Kuno's. Anito got the boat through a 'High Energy Physics Demonstration' as part of his Resume. Principle Kuno was impressed.  
  
Q: Why did Nabiki agree to leave?  
  
A: Several reasons: Obligation, Threat to herself, Threat to her family if she stays, and not a whole lot of choice in the matter. She isn't happy about it though. 


	29. Chapter 27 New World Old World

CHAPTER XXVII : NEW WORLD, OLD WORLD  
  
Entering into the world was much easier and simpler than Ranma-chan had imagined. When the three had left their own world the effort had been accompanied by blazing lights, incredibly magic, sophisticated casting, a giant lifting force and massive portal. Here things were much simpler. This time it was more like slipping through a door way. One moment she resided in the Aether surrounded by the dancing cosmos, and the next as with a gentle pull the Aether faded from existence and this new place sprang into clarity in response. As opposed as these experiences might be, there was one similarity between the modes of travel. In both Ranma-chan felt a hanging sense of weightlessness as she traveled the path. Here though this sense was much shorter lived leaving only seconds before gravity slowly reasserted itself upon her.  
  
The three landed softly on hard concrete pavement. Ranma-chan shifted uncomfortably as she stood again on the extra inch of heel. It was not so much the balance as the reminder. To testify to this fact a grimace decorated the pigtailed girl's face. Squaring herself mentally Ranma-chan once again cast aside such thoughts. She had other things to deal with right now, and besides this kind of thing didn't solve itself just be thinking about it. Instead Ranma-chan shifted her gaze about taking in their new location.  
  
The landing point was simple. All three stood upon a concrete sidewalk that was surrounded by lush green grass. Trees graced the walking path and near the center of what Ranma-chan named as a park was fountain. To the other side was a street and more familiar stores. Ranma-chan though focused on the fountain. The significance of water was not lost upon the pigtailed girl.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right over there for a moment." Ranma-chan said breaking the silence. While pointing at her chosen destination.  
  
Anito grinned laughing slightly under his breath. "First priority is it?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that." The pigtailed girl said absently scratching her head.  
  
"By all means." Anito spoke with a relaxed wave indicating his acceptance of the proposal.  
  
Ranma-chan wasted no more time making a quick dash over to the fountain. The girl then plunged both hands into the water. The liquid was cool against Ranma-chan's skin. A fact that would need to be fixed. Luckily the pigtailed girl had tools and capabilities at her disposal to help remedy a situation just like this.   
  
Scooping up some water Ranma-chan called upon the orange fire that rested in her bracers. The ravenous flames expanded from their confines blazing up around the pigtailed girl's arms. Caught in the orange light the water responded violently to the touch as its molecules were agitated by resonance. Temperature rising the water bubbled almost instantly. Large puffs of steam broke out of the liquids surface carrying a searing heat.  
  
Startled by the quickness of it Ranma-chan didn't react before the water had all vanished from her hands rising as newly formed vapor. All in all it was certainly a strange experience feeling boiling and bubbling of searing hot water in your hands without feeling the slightest touch of heat. Again Ranma-chan found herself admiring the fact that Anito hadn't forgotten to protect the bracer's user from the simple after affects of using the object's own power.   
  
Curious as the situation was it only took the pigtailed girl so far. Instead of wasting more time experimenting with this novel situation Ranma-chan thrust her hands into the water once again scooping up a second double handful. Not giving it more than a second to heat Ranma-chan tossed the liquid onto her face and immediately regretted it.   
  
"Hot hot hot!" Ranma yelped dancing around slightly in a vain attempt to escape the heat.  
  
"You can control and focus the resonance effect you know... or did I forget to mention that?" Anito supplied helpfully.  
  
Ranma would have provided the wizard with a nice angry glare or perhaps even the much more potent and telling fist in the face for the wizard's efforts, however Ranma had something rather pressing to deal with. That being a certain pair of lacy underclothes that were currently squeezing around Ranma's larger masculine frame in a manner that could hardly be called in any situation elegant. Shifting from side to side uncomfortably the pigtailed boy looked at the other two slightly embarrassed, but still managing to afford Anito a slightly harder look. "I uh, will be behind that tree for just a moment."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow a light smirk decorating her face at the plight of her companion. "Did you forget about something Ranma?" Mentally the mercenary girl added notch to the theory that Ranma-chan had indeed been wearing a set of feminine undergarments.  
  
Face flushed Ranma dived behind a tree at top speed. His movements though lost their normal grace by the effort of garments that crushed parts of the pigtailed boy's body that were not meant to be crushed. Safely out of eye sight Ranma wasted not a moment in freeing himself of the rather embarrassing predicament. Pushing his art to obscene speeds the pigtailed boy quickly improvised a new technique. Mentally Ranma dubbed it the Saotome Secret Art of Rapid Clothes Replacement. Absently the pigtailed boy noted that his technique was a far cry from whatever it was that his father implemented to avoid those rather embarrassing scenes that could result the moment after having an encounter with hot water.   
  
Ranma let out a sigh of relief the moment the pink garments were safely in hand. It was unfortunate that he didn't have another pair of boxers, but even having nothing underneath beat wearing something like what he was holding in his hands right now. Further, Ranma had no desire to spend anymore time in female form where the undergarments would at least fit correctly. Instead the pigtailed boy held up the lacy, pink lingerie and let out a snort of distaste. "Stupid demon, pink isn't my color."  
  
With a casual gesture the pigtailed boy vaporized the clothes with a quick pulse of ki. That taken care of and finally back in male form Ranma stretched out trotting toward the others with a sigh of contentment. Glancing at Nabiki and Anito, Ranma realized that the two were eyeing him with some amusement. "What?" Ranma growled dangerously.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Is there something in specific I should have been looking for Ranma?"  
  
"Ha ha ha, nothing, nothing at all." Ranma sputtered out shifting uncomfortably under Nabiki's gaze. Somehow though the girl's smile and aura was leading Ranma to believe that he had just answered Nabiki's question despite having avoided the question entirely.  
  
Thankfully Nabiki decided not to press the matter. Instead the cold hearted girl turned her eyes to the skyline looking at the city that surrounded the small park. She settled her gaze directly at the most prominent of the tall buildings that surrounded the three and the small park. Tokyo Tower, the mere mention of the tower that distinguished itself so wholly that it could not be missed even in the daylight was sufficient to see what it was that was bugging the cold hearted girl. "You know Anito, when you said another world I was expecting something a little more..., how should I say it, otherworldly. Instead I find that the alien vegetation is startlingly familiar."  
  
Anito grinned in response. "I did say that the optimal world would be a much like our own as reasonably possible."  
  
"I take it that as much like out world as possible does not include something like say, the equivalency of us three. Much less such a equivalent group being chased by an ancient mystical organization of wizards with access to powers and tools great enough to scare the gods. Or if not that perhaps a powerful military organization with access to highly advanced technology and the backing of one of the most powerful nations of the world. You do understand what I am saying don't you?" Nabiki drawled out.  
  
"There wasn't a barrier." Anito responded as if in explanation.  
  
"Hey, he's right. The wizards put up that labyrinth thing and there wasn't one hanging around here so that can't be the case." Ranma added in.  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma hard. "Really, with the two of you that makes me feel so much safer. Instead we might... only... have to deal with a secret military force and perhaps a slightly different group of wizards." Sarcasm almost dripped from the girl's words.  
  
"Hey, I was just trying to be helpful!" Ranma retorted irritated at the verbal flailing.  
  
Anito raised an eyebrow himself. "Really Nabiki, I apologize. Next time I will be sure to pick up the Hitchhikers guide to the Multiverse before traveling the Aether. Or perhaps I will merely consult the abstract that they leave on sign posts so that us wondering travelers of worlds can find the exact reality we desire."  
  
Nabiki looked at Anito irritated. Ranma could almost see the girl gritting her teeth. "I just want to be sure we have cataloged our potential problems."  
  
"You need to relax more Nabiki. Take these things in stride. If worse comes to worse we can always look elsewhere." Anito said with a grin.  
  
"Unlike you two, I generally prefer if the powerful and mystical are not looking at me through a pair of cross hairs. Even if running away is an option." Nabiki snapped.  
  
"It is not a matter of want, Nabiki. It is a matter of adaptation. However I agree this situation calls for use to catalog the problems we have. Though the majority of them at this point consists mainly of the mundane. That being the distinct lack of a place to stay and other related resources."  
  
Nabiki nodded her mind focusing again on more familiar things. "You are right. We undoubtedly have much more important things to worry about right now than possibilities out of our control. For one we don't even have a place to sleep, much less food or other comforts. Since from every indication this excursion is going to last quite some time all of this is a necessity. In addition we will need information and even legal papers making our presence reasonably legitimate."  
  
Ranma watched Anito nod in agreement and then turned away from the conversation with a yawn. This kind of stuff really didn't interest the martial artist. Give him a fight and an ancient strange and all powerful enemy any day. The day to day stuff though was well beyond him.  
  
Looking around for something of interest the pigtailed boy's eyes stopped upon a green haired women that gazed at the small group intensely. She was quite a while away, but even from here across a street and separated by nearly fifteen meters of land Ranma could feel her scrutiny, almost as if she was looking for something and thought that they just might be it. The effect made Ranma's danger sense tingle with slight warning.  
  
Whatever it was the woman didn't find it as she abruptly turned away from the three instead moving on her path. The green haired woman though stopped in front of a Colonel Sanders statue placed in front of the American imported Kentucky Fried Chicken across the street. In what was obviously agitation the woman stopped and belted the statue's head clean off where it bounced several times barely avoiding going through a car's windshield before rolling to a stop only a meter from Ranma's feet. Ranma gazed at the statue's face thoughtfully before returning his eyes to the green haired woman only to find that she was gone.  
  
"Odd." Anito said casually the conversation between Nabiki and himself interrupted by the plaster head that was now sitting innocently on the green grass.  
  
"You can say that again. She's got quite an arm to hit it that far." Ranma added nodding to himself in appreciation of the swing. "I could do better of course."  
  
"Great, it seems the two of you will feel right at home with all the super martial artists walking up and down the streets." Nabiki said dryly.  
  
"Eh? Why wouldn't there be?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"Ranma, this is probably beyond the grasp of your limited understanding, but at least where we came from, people that can do that are not even supposed to exist." Nabiki explained.  
  
"Hey, my understanding isn't limited!" Ranma retorted annoyed at Nabiki's continued insults.  
  
Anito laughed a bit. "And yet he doesn't deny the latter. In any case Nabiki I would probably say that the same applies to most people here. With the exception of whoever that was I haven't felt any sources of ki, or magic for that matter, of significant strength. Not that I have really looked of course. Come to think of it this is rather surprising given the lack of a barrier. It makes me wonder how exactly these people defend themselves against the inevitable demonic incursions."  
  
"Wonder all you like Anito, just make sure that your curiosity doesn't consist of us being attacked by them or whatever the defense system consist of. We just left one place because of that already and I for one have no desire to repeat our retreat multiple times." Nabiki countered. Nabiki then swirled and looked at Ranma hard. "That goes for you as well Ranma. You may be a walking chaos magnet, but you at least can attempt to maintain a low profile."  
  
"Hey, your talking to a regular master of disguise here." Ranma returned proudly remembering all those times he fooled Ryouga.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes at Ranma's reply. She could have made a retort to the pigtailed boy's presumptuous words, but decided doing so would just a waste of breath. Closing her eyes Nabiki calmed herself with a large breath. "Just try to avoid throwing around energy attacks, and leveling small buildings or for that matter doing anything that falls in the category inhuman or supernatural. I trust that the two of you are at least capable of managing that."  
  
"Gotcha." Ranma replied.  
  
Anito just let out an exaggerated sigh of reluctance. "That is acceptable, for now. However, if someone attacks me I won't hold back. No matter who it is."  
  
Ranma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if it comes to a fight I can't guarantee anything."  
  
Nabiki gritted her teeth. "In that case the two of you are not fighting."  
  
"Hey, If I don't spar someone at top form I'll lose my edge." Ranma shot back annoyed. Ranma's words caused Nabiki's eye to twitch in response.  
  
"He has a point, we do plan on returning sometime and it would pay to have more fire power when we come back than when we left." Anito added thoughtfully.  
  
"Is it that hard just to avoid attracting attention! What in all the hells is wrong with you two!" Nabiki exploded in annoyance her ribbons shimmering in a rather menacing display. "For god's sake, just avoid that shit in public!"  
  
Ranma eyed the ribbons nervously. Yes, part of him exhilarated in the thought of challenging the power of the item, but at the same time he had personal experience with exactly how strong those things were. Not to mention how incredibly fast. Ranma would win of course, but he didn't think he could do it without taking Nabiki down hard. That of course was out of the question, not only because Nabiki was a girl, and a fairly weak one at that, but because Ranma had a firm feeling that Nabiki would find a way to get him back three fold. It just wasn't worth getting into a battle where the cycle of revenge resulted in escalating nastiness.  
  
Anito though just grinned. Then again Ranma slightly felt the familiar folds of ki that signaled a prepared shadow step. "Now who is attracting attention?"   
  
Nabiki calmed herself quickly returning to her normal icy self. The ribbons vanished almost immediately in response. Glaring at the arch-mage she spoke. "Okay Anito, you made your point. Now do you both agree to keep your heads low until we know what we might have to deal with."  
  
"Of course." Anito replied smoothly his grin not having diminished in the least.  
  
"Hey, didn't I already say I will?" Ranma retorted.  
  
Nabiki ignored the pigtailed boy. "In that case we should return our attention to where it was. Now the three of us are going to need to take care of some things. The first of which is acquiring a place to stay. Now how much money do we all have."   
  
"Nothing, my pack got lost remember." Ranma answered honestly.  
  
"Yes, your pack and ten thousand of my yen." Nabiki returned annoyed.  
  
"Eleven thousand, and it was my yen." Ranma replied stubbornly.  
  
Nabiki let out a sigh and let it pass. Taking out her wallet she counted up the money. "I have 104,600 yen. That should last us a while. Keep in mind you are borrowing this money, I am not giving it to you. I am not a charity service. Now Anito how much do you have."  
  
The wizard reached into his pockets. After a few moments of fishing around Anito pulled out and tossed a crate of grenades on the ground. Soon after came a slew of M16s that piled up in a nice high stack next to it. Still looking Anito dropped a pair of rocket launchers next to the assault rifles. Sifting around some more the arch-mage pulled out a box of manga and then a pillow. Finally with a slight widening of his grin Anito lifted out three 500 yen coins. "Ah, here."  
  
Nabiki looked at the arch-mage incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me. You have what is probably 10 million or more yen worth of military equipment laying about, a PH.D. in physics, incredible and highly valuable talents and all you have is a measly 1,500 yen! And pick that all up before someone sees it."  
  
"Well a couple of months ago I had upwards of 2 million yen, but I spent it all." Anito explained happily as he placed the array of materials back into his hidden weapon space.  
  
"You spent 2 million yen in two months! What is wrong with you? And no don't answer that question its rhetorical." Nabiki said exasperated.  
  
Anito shrugged. "I suppose I could sell a few guns and maybe a core or two. That should raise plenty of money."  
  
Nabiki spoke in an icy tone while leveling her eyes at the arch-mage. "I am not the most moral of women, but that by far crosses the line. Don't even think about it." The last came precisely and forcefully.  
  
Closing her eyes Nabiki took a breath and then slipped into her normal all business mode. "Now we have roughly 100,000 yen between the three of us. That should suffice for a few days, but no more than that. I don't think I need to point out that we will inevitably have to acquire more."  
  
"I could work a part time job. I mean I have experience from Uchan's and the Neko Haten." Ranma offered slipping himself back into the conversation.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "You wouldn't earn hardly enough. Even an apartment is expensive, and every one of us would have to put in some serious hours just to pay the bills. I for one have no desire to do such a thing, further I have every intention of continuing my education despite what has come up and suggest you do the same. With school there will be precious little time for holding a full time position as well."  
  
"We could knock over a bank." Anito add in thoughtfully. "A nice quick hit and we would be good."  
  
"No way! I am not going to have anything to do with something like that." Ranma shot out firmly separating himself from that idea before anyone else could say anything else. Mentally Ranma half wondered if the wizard had been telling a joke, the smarter half said otherwise.  
  
"What part of keep a low profile did you miss?" Nabiki said dryly.  
  
"Just a thought." Anito said casually his hand waving off the criticism. As usual the wizard's grin was not diminished in the least.  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Any other ideas? I haven't the time nor the contacts to set up my usual money gaining methods before we run out of cash. Nor do I have the references or the necessary documents to land us better jobs in such a short period of time."  
  
"Hmm... ah ha! I wonder why I didn't think of it earlier. There is a single and perfect solution for our problem. Gambling Nabiki, gambling." Anito said with astounding self confidence.  
  
"Anito, that is hardly a sound way of getting cash." Nabiki spoke tiredly.  
  
"Nabiki my dear when gambling all is a matter of probability. In this case I will probably win because I have, how did you say it, incredible and highly valuable talents." Anito explained with a grin.  
  
"Are you suggesting that we cheat?" Nabiki said her eyes narrowing with intensity. While Ranma's first thought was that Nabiki was glaring at the wizard he couldn't quite ascertain what exactly the mercenary girl was thinking.  
  
"I don't think we should do anything illegal. Remember what happened when we raided that military base." Ranma added in leery of where Anito's mind seemed to be going.  
  
The wizard ignored Ranma instead replying to Nabiki. "I wouldn't phrase it quite like that. I prefer to think of it as having the passive advantage of inordinate knowledge and the ability to effect luck via slight moderation of certain physical traits in such a way that just so happens to correspond with the desired outcome."  
  
"As I said, cheating. Are you certain these methods are not detectable?" Nabiki continued her eyes borrowing icily into the wizard.  
  
Anito didn't seem phased by the scrutiny. "Of course! Well some of them at least. I will take care not to use the others until making a thorough examination of the area."  
  
"Hey! You guys aren't considering this are you? I am not going to get involved in something illegal again. You all know how it turned out last time." Ranma said putting in his opinion.  
  
"Fine, I wouldn't want you gambling anyway. Anito and I will look into taking care of the monetary problem. You however, will have another responsibility. While we are gone I want you to scout out the area and look around for abnormal activities. That way we might know what will be in our neighborhood and what to watch out for." Nabiki said.  
  
"No problem. I'll just walk around and see if I run into anything weird." Ranma replied.  
  
"Keep in mind by abnormal... never mind it would be useless trying to explain it to you anyway." Nabiki cut herself off with yet another sigh.   
  
Turning to the wizard Nabiki spoke up again. "Anito, I'll give you 50,000 yen. Keep in mind this is a loan. I expect to get half of whatever you earn. Think of this as interest, or my return for the investment. While you are gambling I will try to work the other guests at the casino to find out exactly how much like our world this one is."  
  
"Umm couldn't you do that elsewhere?" Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki shifted her hard eyes onto the pigtailed boy. "Certainly, however since Anito will be gambling with my money, I intend to make sure that my investment will have maximum profitability. That and to insure that the wizard doesn't suddenly decide that simply robbing the casino would be faster and easier." As she spoke the last Nabiki borrowed her eyes into Anito again.  
  
Anito just grinned back. "If such is the case I couldn't think of someone lovelier to keep me company."  
  
"This is business Anito. Keep that in mind."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Okay then, when do we start or is there more?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Now would be a good time. We will meet here again in the morning, understood."  
  
"Gotcha." Ranma said in reply.  
  
"In that case it is time for us to go. Now it shouldn't take too long to find a casino here in Tokyo." Nabiki said trying to figure out where exactly in the city they were.  
  
Anito let out a hearty laugh. "Tokyo Nabiki? You have got to be kidding. Everyone knows when it comes to gambling there is only one place in the world to be, Vegas."  
  
Reaching out an arm Anito nabbed Nabiki around the waist pulling her close. "See you tomorrow morning Ranma, the two of us have plenty of night hours to burn." With that the bands of light signaling a full teleportation unfolded and shortly swept the other two away.  
  
Left all alone Ranma glanced around the city thoughtfully and then took off in a random direction. He may as well get started for all that it was worth. Taking to the roofs Ranma started his first cursory examination of this area of the city.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Anito stared contemplatively at the cards he had in front of him. A jack and a three. That gave him a thirteen which is not exactly the best deal one could have in black jack. In fact it could be considered one of the worst given the probability of ending up in a bust from that situation. Shifting his attention to the person next to him Anito quickly evaluated what he had. It was a seven and a queen, seventeen. Again the wizard focused his attention this time to the deck. The next card was another three. Following that an eight and then a king. Finally, the dealer himself had an eight and a four, twelve.  
  
As it was in all probability the person next to him would stand with his seventeen. Unfortunately that would leave Anito with only a three, bringing his total to sixteen. After that another hit would give him a eight to twenty-four, bust. If he didn't hit then the dealer would take the eight ending up with twenty-one.   
  
Wacky grin not reduced at all by these dire situations Anito nudged the person next to him. "I would hit if I were you."  
  
The man frowned at the wizard and then looked at the mournfully small stack of chips that sat in front of him. A stack that had been slowly shrinking all night. Then he looked instead at the large pile of chips in front of the wizard. Most of those chips earned in the last half hour. With a grunt the man said, "What the hell, hit me."  
  
The man's eyes positively gleamed when he got the three pulling his total to twenty. He didn't even ask the wizard what to do next. Instead with his own grin he then declared. "I'll stand."  
  
Anito didn't waste a moment. "Hit me as well." Picking up the eight the wizard now held a three, and eight, and a jack. Twenty-one in total. "I'll stand."  
  
The dealer nodded and then added a card from the deck to his pile. The king though brought the dealer's total from twelve to twenty-two. With his bust everyone else at the table raked in the winnings. The dealer watched the arch-mage with obvious annoyance. "I see that you win again sir. Would you like to play another hand?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, the two of us were just leaving, weren't we?" Nabiki said sliding in to scoop up the wizard.  
  
Letting himself get dragged off for a while Anito complained quietly. "What is that about? I was going to get a black jack next round too."   
  
"I think you have won enough here for now Anito. I don't want them getting too suspicious." Nabiki hissed back. "Now how much did you make?"  
  
"Eh, about twenty thousand." Anito replied lazily.  
  
"Thirty thousand? Do you mean yen or American?" Nabiki said not quite believing it could be the latter.  
  
"American of course." Came Anito's reply.  
  
"Twenty thousand! You turned five hundred dollars into twenty thousand dollars in an hour." Nabiki's eyes almost lit up like light bulbs.  
  
"Yeah, I could make a lot more if you gave me a few more."  
  
"I don't think so... not here at least. Come on we are going to another casino and give me half that cash. It will be our safety net."  
  
Anito shrugged his grin still in place. "Sure whatever."  
  
For Nabiki though it was looking like Vegas really was the place for the best night in town.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ranma sat down comfortably on a random roof. He had hopped his way through town until the sun had set. There wasn't much to see really. Everything was same old Tokyo as far as Ranma was concerned. Not that the pigtailed martial artist knew what to look for to tell what was different anyway. Ranma had never been one to pay attention to history, much less local history and even he could admit that his perception of the norm was probably strained from the usual.  
  
Leaning back to relax all that he had sought to avoid hit him like a sledge hammer. The fight in the grayish void, if one could call such a thing a fight. Sure Ranma could say he had won. Had he not forced the demon into retreat? Had he not stopped its plans? Ranma though could not help but feel that somehow that was a battle in which all sides had lost. A battle that left each less than desired.  
  
For Ranma it had left its reminder carved in his flesh. The taller heels, the stronger influence of the demon taint decorated his female side like battle scars. A reminder of the price paid to survive. Hidden deeper though were the memories, the fake and yet crystal clear image of what the demon had tried to twist him into. A shell, a doll that would gladly have accepted that creature's spirit into its flesh. Sickeningly the twisted mix of emotions that littered the memory like garbage left the pigtailed boy curious as to what it would have been like to have surrendered, and almost regretful that he did not. The thought made Ranma want to retch.  
  
As much as this would twist his stomach for Ranma this was a small matter. His mind bore the scars of the influence of at least a dozen mind magics already. It held memories of actions taken under the influence of powers beyond his control. While perhaps not as deep, lasting or real these memories, these shadows he could ignore, destroy and crush. They were familiar foes as strange and odd this truth might seem to another.  
  
No it is what he had willingly, what he had done clear of mind and conscious that haunted him like an inescapable ghost. A stiff reminder of a darkness Ranma had never thought existed in his soul until a few weeks ago when it had crept up on him like a thief in the night. A lust for vengeance, revenge a mind numbing desire to bring pain back to his enemies, to rip out their souls and crush them completely. It was this that he despised and feared. Worse still was the pure delight the rose like ecstasy through his body when he had done exactly that. It was disturbing and terrifying the thoughts and feelings that had coursed throughout the pigtailed boy in the moments prior to and after he had plunged his hand into the demon's chest and ripped its spiritual flesh into shreds.  
  
It was alarming that a martial artist like him could want something like that. That someone with all the power, all the propensity for destruction that he held could enjoy such a thing. Not that Ranma regretted the action itself. He had only gone a bit further than was really necessary. Sure a disabling attack would have been a better choice, but the difference of the act was not so extreme. No it was the intention behind the action that scared him completely. The pigtailed boy had not acted to defend himself, but instead out a pure desire to destroy. A desire born of a terrible hate. A desire that Ranma could not in any situation let loose upon the world.  
  
The opening of a window below him startled the pigtailed martial artist from his inner turmoil. A young girl's sigh slipped out into the night as Ranma unconsciously and almost instinctively felt out an aura that sang of its own darkness and despair. Coincidence? A twist of fate? There was though a bitter satisfaction in knowing that he alone did not face the black expanse that haunted the souls of man.  
  
"Hello moon." The girl spoke her eyes gazing up at the silvery celestial object that hung in the dark sky above the glowing city. "Are you lonely up there? Are you lonely so high in the sky surrounded by only darkness? Are you lonely... like me?"  
  
Ranma in a reverie of his own answered without a thought. "No the moon isn't lonely. Even though it is surrounded by darkness a thousands stars keep it company sending their light through even the greatest darkest gaps and emptiness."  
  
"Who... who said that?" The girl said startled yet strangely curious as she searched for the source of the voice.  
  
Ranma paused realizing he had spoken out loud. "Ah ha ha, sorry about that. I was just borrowing your roof for a bit. You don't mind do you?" Ranma flopped upside down over the edge hanging directly in front of the girl using his feet to hold onto the edge of the building with what could only be called expertise.   
  
The girl hopped back a bit when Ranma dropped into view. Now though she looked on curiously, giggling a bit from the oddity of it all. Ranma noted that she was a couple of years younger than him. A kid. The girl shook her in a no and then asked. "Umm... is that safe?"  
  
As if to emphasis the point one the shingles that the martial artist had put his weight on slide a bit. Ranma adjusted his foot quickly to prevent himself from falling down two stories and landing in a rather undignified lump. Adjusting himself and applying a little ki to stabilize his position the pigtailed boy let out another laugh. "Yeah, probably isn't... these roofs just aren't as well made as those back home."  
  
"You can come in." The girl offered shyly the moonlight reflecting off her purple eyes as she gazed at the man hanging upside down in front of her window.  
  
"Nahh." Ranma said rather quickly. Then to cut off further argument he flipped himself back up top. The last thing Ranma needed to do was go into some girl's room. That always caused trouble. "I'll be fine up here." Back resting on the roof Ranma returned his thoughts to the black sky and the stars the glowed even against power of the city lights.  
  
"Eeeeep!" Ranma's moment of peace was cut in two a second time as the girl's voice rang out. A slight thud of rapid movement followed the sound of her voice.  
  
Quickly and without a second thought Ranma leaned over the side again to see the girl trying to make her way up to the roof from her window. Unfortunately she didn't prove to be nearly as physically adept as the pigtailed boy and was now hanging rather precariously from her window sill. Ranma grabbed the girl's arm and then hoisted her up without the slightest of effort. To the pigtailed boy she may as well have been a cup of water for all the difficulty he had. Then he put her down unceremoniously on the roof maintaining his hold just long enough to ensure she wasn't going to fall again.  
  
The girl sat for a while quietly and then she turned her gaze up towards his face her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry... I didn't mean to do something stupid like that. It's just that... you made it look so easy and I didn't want to stop talking yet."   
  
"Nah don't worry about it." Ranma waved it off in his normal way. Truthfully the pigtailed boy had already put the incident out of mind in favor of staring back at the sky as he was want to do. "You can't really see them." He said thoughtfully after a few more moments.  
  
"Can't see what?" The girl asked laying back on the roof next to the pigtailed boy to look at the sky that seemed to capture her companion's attention beyond all other things.  
  
"The stars. I mean... here in the city you can't really see them." Ranma tried to explain. "Its kind of disappointing really. I have had a lot of times where I have been far enough away from the city to really see the stars. There is nothing quite like it."  
  
Silence stood for a while until finally the purple haired girl broke it with her own words. "I wonder if I have hidden stars too." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked questioningly.  
  
"Hidden stars... you said that the moon has the stars as companions. I was thinking that maybe I have stars that I can't see just like the moon."  
  
"Oh..." Ranma said thinking about it. "Err... I don't know... stars are kind of a sky thing. You need something more down to earth that glows. Like... I don't know, fireflies or something."  
  
The girl let out a giggle at Ranma's words. "If that's the case perhaps I am the one that needs a moon."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Nothing." The girl said turning away her cheeks red again. She sat a while looking at the sky before saying. "Thank you."  
  
"What for?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"For talking."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Nah, don't worry about it."  
  
Conversation died there leaving only two people staring up into the darkness. Truthfully talking to someone really helped Ranma take his mind off of things again. Besides the talk of stars gave Ranma a strange sort of hope. In its own way he could see himself up there like those stars. A point of light burning against the darkness. And if the stars could win their war and send their light so far that it reached him even here, then there could be no doubt that Ranma could do the same.  
  
Stilling his thoughts Ranma glanced again at the young girl that had followed him up to the roof. Strangely she had drifted into sleep while he lost himself in his thoughts. Carefully the pigtailed boy lifted her up and carried her back to her room depositing the her lightly on her bed. Pausing only for a moment Ranma left to the roof returning to his previous position where he watched the night sky a while longer before drifting off into sleep himself.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Nabiki lifted a glass of golden liquid haphazardly to her lips. Downing the fiery substance the mercenary girl emptied the glass of the concoction at a break neck pace. Really she didn't quite like the flavor in the least, it was foul in her mouth. Nabiki though was already long past the point of caring. Finishing the glass she set it down on the table and looked across at her companion.  
  
Anito watched Nabiki with his eyes dancing in amusement. He finished his own drink quickly placing it down to match the cold hearted girl. Not that Nabiki was in anyway cold hearted at the moment, instead she was laughing, gleeful and without a doubt dead drunk. This could be said of the wizard as well. Though in Anito's case only the last was sufficient different than the norm.  
  
Nabiki let out a laugh and looked the wizard in the eye slyly. "Tell me how much did we make again."  
  
Anito fumbled his fingers slowly as he mentally counted. "Uh, ten million... right?" He didn't sound so sure, that might have been because he was only holding up seven fingers.  
  
Nabiki nodded with more motion than necessary. "That's right ten million. Ten million! Ten million!!!" With the last Nabiki stood up hoisting her empty drink into the air. Looking at the empty glass Nabiki declared loudly. "Bar tender another drink."  
  
"Sorry, but the two of you are most definitely at your limit." The bar tender replied.  
  
Anito stood swaying slightly. "Are you sure?" Anito said leaning threateningly close to the man that dared to cut off his drinks. Light flickered in the wizards hand in a sputtering spark. Pausing the very drunk arch-mage frowned staring down at the lightning blast the refused to form correctly.  
  
"Don't worry, I think he might be right. I seem to be a bit drunk." Nabiki said laughing nonsensically as she stumbled over to the wizard. Fishing in her pockets she dropped a small wad of bills that probably added up to more than a thousand dollars on the table. Leaning against Anito as a support Nabiki spoke up again. "Come on, we still have a whole town to hit."  
  
"I suppose you are right." The wizard slurred out as the two stumbled their way out of the bar. Walking for a while longer the arch-mage suddenly stopped looking around disoriented. "Say where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought you were choosing directions?" Nabiki made out slowly her eyes looking at things blearily.  
  
Anito blinked several times as though pondering this fact and then decided that it must be so. "Well in that case, lets go there." The wizard said pointing out the randomly chosen destination.  
  
Nabiki focused her eyes slowly on the sign and then let out a laugh. "Sound like fun." 


	30. Chapter 28 Stomping Grounds

CHAPTER XXVIII: STOMPING GROUNDS  
  
Ranma tapped his foot in annoyance. Not for the first time he turned his eyes away from the greenery that filled the small park to the sky. As if taunting him, the fiery orb had made its way from just barely cresting the sky to now wherel it hung high above his head.   
  
"Yeesh, they are sure taking their time and to think they were the ones who told me to show up in the morning." Ranma grumbled as he continued to wait in bored irritation.   
  
He sure hoped they showed up soon. From the moment he had woken up his stomach had been growling out its discontent. By now the hunger was eating away at his concentration like a rabid wolverine in his gut. While discomforting Ranma was actually quite experienced in going long periods of time without food. Such things were inevitable when on the road with little or no money. That however, didn't mean that Ranma wanted to do so.  
  
A light brush of growing energy upon his consciousness caused the pigtailed boy to perk up. His increased alertness was rewarded when a huge surge of ki and light exploded in the park. With the energy's entranced followed both Anito and Nabiki, flashing into existence only a few meters away.  
  
The arch-mage blinked the light out of his eyes and glanced at the sun casually. Giving a slight shrug the wizard tossed off a meaningless apology that had not the slightest of strength behind its words. "Sorry to keep me waiting."  
  
"I was waiting the whole damn morning. If I'd known you were going to take this long I'd of slept in." Ranma said snapped vexed at the two.  
  
"Could you two just shut up?" Nabiki growled out wincing an instant later at her own words. The mercenary girl held a hand to her head attempting to assuage a great pain that pounded away at her skull.  
  
Ranma glanced at her confused. That certainly wasn't the kind of response he was expecting. Looking back at the wizard Ranma searched for answers but saw only a strange sort of grin decorating the arch-mage's face. Lost the pigtailed boy asked in confusion, "What is going on?"  
  
There was a sharp pause before Nabiki picked up the question. "I don't want to talk about it."   
  
Stopping to glaring at Ranma for a moment she continued. "I suppose though I can't avoid a bare minimum amount of discussion. Anito." She said the last with a gesture toward Ranma.  
  
Anito's goofy smile held for a moment while he absently rubbed his ring finger staring into the distance. Then startled he glanced at Nabiki. "What? Did you say something?"  
  
"Get Ranma up to speed with the plan and unless you have a death wish keep it short, simple and clean." Nabiki's stare was enough to invoke envy from even a basilisk.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right." Anito said collecting his thoughts. Pausing thoughtfully the wizard looked down and then snatched back his hands and placed both behind his back. Then facing Ranma with his characteristic grin he spoke. "Ah, yes, the two of us have successfully completed the endeavored task in a manner that was more than satisfactory for all parties involved. As such we no longer are suffering a distinct and attention consuming monetary problem. Therefore we are ready to redirect our time to other matters. Most notably the acquisition of a dwelling."  
  
Now it was Ranma's turn to blink. "Wha-?"  
  
"A house!" Nabiki snapped out immediately regretting her outburst.  
  
"Oh." Ranma replied Anito's words becoming clear. "So, how do we go about that?"  
  
Nabiki smiled coldly at Ranma's response, her concentration temporarily redirected from the raging pain that hammered away in her skull. "There is no 'we' Ranma. Anito and I are quite capable of taking care of that ourselves. You however, have another task. I don't want to get caught flat on our feet a second time, and knowing the two of you some sort of trouble is inevitable."  
  
Nabiki looked like she was about to continue, but then grabbed her head with a painful whimper. Anito glanced at her and then picked up for the mercenary girl. "Basically, Nabiki is insistent that we lay down as many defenses as possible. Though this does tie us down more than I would really like, I agree. Unfortunately, that will require several weeks of work, in addition to all the... other modifications that will undoubtedly be necessary."  
  
Anito looked at Ranma with a wicked grin. "Now since you have some free time everything that you can handle will be delegated to you until such a time that I finish the stuff that requires me. After that... well, depending on the situation I might help you out."  
  
Ranma groaned. Might in the wizard's words was pretty much the same as never. "Why do I have to do that stuff? Besides, I can't do anything until you have the house anyway."  
  
"If you would rather Ranma, we can charge you room and board. I am thinking something around 50 to 60 thousand yen a month. Though, perhaps you would like to offer a down payment of say 3 to 5 million yen instead." Nabiki replied dryly managing sarcasm even through the incessant pain in her head.  
  
Anito laughed. "Actually, even then you would be expected to carry your part of the burden of the house work. Think of it this way, I am paying the money and still am doing work. You should consider yourself lucky that you are getting away with as little as you are."  
  
Ranma hung his head a little. When put that way it was hard to argue with. "Well I suppose your right. Still there isn't anything I can do until you have the house."  
  
The arch-mage's grin told Ranma all he needed to hear. "On the contrary there is indeed something you can do. Foremost you can familiarize yourself with the basic enchantments that the two of us originally placed on the Tendo House. Those should now be in your realm of skill."   
  
Anito continued, "In addition there are quite a collection of defenses that I have not studied or have not the knowledge to produce. So you will, in addition to your other task, need to also seek out a priest that can produce effective and working demon wards or other miscellaneous charms. Don't worry about the raw power of the wards. We can buffer them up ourselves. I just need something that works. As for how to identify them, well they should be as plain as day to your aura sight. Of course in your case you may be able to identify them by touch alone."   
  
Ranma grimaced at Anito's none to subtle reminder of his demonic taint. "Yeah, I suppose I can take care of that stuff."  
  
"Good, I'm counting on results then. Here you'll need this." Anito said producing a thick ratty looking notebook for the martial artist.  
  
Ranma grabbed the monster happily. It was always a good thing to have some sort of access to the more esoteric branch of the art. Though, in this case the normal willingness was dulled by the responsibility being handed over as well. Still it wasn't a moment before Ranma opened its pages and started browsing what exactly he had been offered.  
  
"So where exactly in this is that stuff you wanted me to do?" Ranma asked browsing the contents.  
  
"Near the back, I tossed the spell in on some of the later pages. Don't lose that, it contains a lot of my personal work on high ki manipulation and some fairly advanced things on stuff I am working on right now. Eventually, I should get it into a semblance of organization and have a few copies printed for backup purposes and personal use." Anito replied.  
  
Ranma flipped the notebook closed and glanced where the authors name was handwritten into a blank line. "Hey, you wrote this!"  
  
"Of course. I am after all the pioneer high ki manipulation theory." Anito added in proudly.  
  
Ranma shrugged and flipped the book open to the center glancing at what was there. It looked to be a rather nasty mix of diagrams, impromptu explanations and random notes than a clear cut description of the process. To top it all off the wizard meshed together free hand writing with computer type in a maddening way that begged the term insane.  
  
Grimacing with distaste, the martial artist shifted through the next several pages. They were not a whole lot better, though the computer typed explanations seemed a bit clearer. Of course, much to Ranma's regret the hand written side notes off to the sides of the very same paragraphs belied their accuracy. In fact, the only thing that Ranma could feel thankful for was that Anito's handwriting was at least barely legible.  
  
"Oh joy this looks to be a whole lot of fun." Ranma grumbled out flipping the pages to a particularly interesting chapter. The attempt turned out to be a mistake. While learning about mundane energy conversions had looked useful the symbolic mathematical manipulations scrawled everywhere alone were beyond the pigtailed boy. Trying to follow the explanations induced a headache quite similar to the one Nabiki was currently nursing.  
  
"You know you could have at least tried to make this understandable to normal people." Ranma said with sigh as he closed the notebook.  
  
Anito shrugged. "I intend to clarify and smooth over the descriptions eventually, but I really have a whole lot of other things to do. I would though be more than happy to accept any help I can get."  
  
Ranma shivered at the look directed at him. "Hey, I got enough on my plate as it is. Besides, I can't make heads or tails of half this stuff anyway, and what makes you think my explanations would be any clearer?"  
  
Anito kept his grin. "I am well aware of that. In any case just concentrate on what is necessary. Oh yes, you'll need these as well." The wizard added dropping five more books into Ranma's hands.  
  
"What more!? How the heck am I supposed to go through all of this?"  
  
"You don't. Those are only for reference, I tend to avoid a great deal by referring to specific details elsewhere. These should cover every reference in the pertinent sections. Eventually, I plan on concentrating the information... but as you know time is not a privilege I seem to have... At least not a privilege I have yet."  
  
"You don't expect me to carry all of this do you?" Ranma said his eye twitching in irritation.  
  
Anito blinked, "Ah, good point. Nabiki, your pack please."  
  
"Certainly not." The girl replied.  
  
"Come now Nabiki, we have other things to do, and I can hold your stuff until you get another one. Ranma though will definitely need something to carry those books."  
  
"Fine. You owe me Ranma." Nabiki gazed meaningfully at the pigtailed boy before emptying the pack and handing it over.  
  
"Hey! I am doing this for your benefit so if anything you owe me!"  
  
"You know if it wasn't for this monstrous headache I would be impressed. Instead you are just making me madder." The cold hearted mercenary's eyes held a deadly gleam.  
  
"That should do it here." Anito said having filled the bag while they two were arguing.  
  
Ranma lifted it leerily. "Its girly."  
  
"You have a problem with that Ranma? I'll be more than happy to take it back."  
  
"Hey, I can put up with girly." Ranma shot back flipping the pack over his shoulder.  
  
"Good. The two of us have other things to do." Anito paused while eyeing Nabiki. "Well, I do in any case. Nabiki probably should rest for a couple more hours."  
  
"I'll be fine." Nabiki grunted out shading her eyes from the harsh rays of the sun.  
  
"Are you sure? I could take you to a nice comfortable bed in a high class hotel if you would rather." The wizard's eyes gleamed as insidiously as his smiled.  
  
Nabiki's look was enough to freeze the Atlantic. "Do you have a death wish Anito?"  
  
"I most certainly do not. On the other hand I think a little fire could help cure that cold heart of yours." Anito responded playfully. Even as he minced his words whips of light started curl up around the two as the wizard set down the foundations of his Full Teleportation Circle technique.  
  
"It's going to take more than a little fire to get you out of the frozen pit of hell that you have fallen into." Nabiki shot back clutching her head. Wincing at the bands of light the girl added in, "Gods I hate teleporting with a headache."  
  
Whatever Anito's reply was going to be the required chant stopped it. Then a moment later with the two gone it was impossible for Ranma to catch it anyway. Not that it really mattered. To the pigtailed boy most of it seemed nonsensical.  
  
Left to his own devices Ranma looked over his shoulder at the pack and groaned. He was going to put off dealing with that particular monster as long as possible. Thankfully, he had actually seen the spell before so the pigtailed boy wouldn't be at a complete loss while trying to figure out the crazy diagrams and explanations.   
  
That left Ranma with searching for a priest. This was something Ranma could most definitely handle. A quick roof hopping jaunt and a visit at the nearby temples looking for charms with an aura would be enough. It could very well take a few hours though.  
  
At the thought of time so spent the pigtailed boy's stomach growled. Suddenly Ranma spoke up. "Damn it! I forgot to ask for food money!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
If there was one thing in the universe that Ranma-chan absolutely and totally hated it was sprinklers, especially the automatic kind. Sprinklers were without a doubt a demonic invention created for the express purpose of torturing her. How did Ranma-chan know this? It really was quite simple. If they were not built for such a purpose then why on earth did they always insist on always turning on the moment she just so happened to be walking by.   
  
Ranma-chan sighed. Sometimes she didn't really know what bothered her more about the curse. The fact that she was always uncomfortably wet, or the fact that she changed into a girl. Currently the latter was winning curtesy the demon's influence and the sheer and utter agony of roof hopping in heels. Still as tough as Ranma-chan was the misery of being wet still ranked high on the pigtailed girl's list of aggravations.  
  
Fortunately the girl part was easy enough to solve. Just find some hot water and then, "Blamo!" instant guy. Unfortunately, Ranma-chan wasn't carrying a thermos around anymore so hot water wasn't in quick supply. Now Ranma-chan could go hunt down a source, but doing so took time. Time she could spend getting this damn priest thing over and done with. So she elected to bear with it and avoid upsetting the fates' most recent attempt to make her life a living hell.  
  
So that is what brought her here. Wet, cold, miserable and most importantly female in front of the latest selection of Tokyo's Shinto shrines. Really, she didn't expect to find anything worth while. The rest thus far had all been hacks, but you just have to keep on plugging. After all as much as Ranma-chan would wish otherwise real wards don't find themselves.  
  
Mind set Ranma-chan made her way up the steps at the entrance of the temple grounds at a fast paced clip. Bouncing up the hill with effortless energy the pigtailed girl glanced about the grounds in search of her prey. A young black haired man who had been sweeping stammered at her sudden appearance not more than a half a meter away.  
  
"He- hey! Uh, can I help you ma'am?" He made out slightly nervous leaning back slightly with the broom.  
  
Ranma-chan ignored his stammering instead choosing to cast her gaze about looking for where they sold their wards. Suddenly veering on the young man with the eyes of a hunter she asked suddenly. "Do you have any real wards, or are you just quacks like the rest of them?"  
  
The young priestly assistant's face shifted between shocked and irritated from the pigtailed girl's presumptive words. During the pause it finally settled in on red faced nervousness at the presence of the girl that was leaning a bit too far into his personal space while showering him with a steely gaze. "Well, umm, I suppose, uh, we uh, have wards right over there." He replied, quickly scampering back while pointing out the location.  
  
Ranma-chan twirled instantly leaving the assistant in the dust. Zeroing on her destination Ranma-chan halfheartedly waved back nonchalantly at the guy. "Thanks!"  
  
Stopping in front of the selection of charms Ranma-chan looked the lot of them over. It was hard to tell, but it seemed she could just barely feel something drifting off of them. The energy was very faint and weak almost like a thin mist. Obviously whoever had made these either wasn't particularly strong, didn't put much effort into it, or quite simply didn't know what he was doing.  
  
Ranma-chan reached out to grab one and then snatched her hand back when a tiny shaft of pain lanced up her fingers. Shaking her hand lightly Ranma-chan murmured, "At least I know they work."  
  
A little shiver crossed her body as the weight of what happened sank in. Rejected by a ward against evil, a ward against demons. A startling statement of truth. She was no longer human, at least not in full. Somehow that terrible fact was beginning to sink in.  
  
"Hmm, can I help you?"   
  
Ranma-chan whirled to face the little old man that was behind her watching her with interest. Feeling his aura the pigtailed girl frowned slightly. It was strange. A low level mix of purifying powers and something strangely... demonic?  
  
"Hey, I was just looking for some wards." Ranma-chan threw back in a conversational reply.  
  
The old man nodded looking Ranma-chan over in a way that reminded the pigtailed girl of Happosai. With a shudder the pigtailed girl thanked the almighty this one certainly had self control unlike the gnome. Thoughtfully the old priest said, "Did you find them satisfactory?" The way the his eyes glittered made the girl nervous.  
  
"Ah ha ha, well I suppose." Ranma-chan started nervously. Looking at the charms a second time she spoke up again. "They aren't very strong though, but it looks like you can make the real thing."  
  
"You can tell!" The old man literally hopped from foot to foot in delight. "You don't know how hard it is to find cute girls these days that can tell. My even my own granddaughter has difficulty at times." Pausing the old man looked Ranma-chan squarely in the breasts. "Say do you want to be my assistant?"  
  
Ranma-chan leaned back nervously. "Err..., hey! I was just looking for some real wards you know. Besides you already have that guy as an assistant!"  
  
The old man looked downcast. Ranma-chan looked back sternly not even budged by the priest's pity attempt. Finding his effort was wasted the old man let a sight and spoke again. "Well, I suppose. Still what do you need the wards for anyway young girl?"  
  
"Eh?" Ranma-chan scratched her head. "Not really sure, Anito is the one that asked me to get them. I figure he just wants to make sure all the bases are covered with the new house or something."  
  
The old man nodded. It wasn't unheard of for new buildings to be erected with protections against evil spirits. For that matter, it wasn't unheard of for old ones to add similar protections. Given the state of affairs these days the old priest really couldn't blame the girl for wanting all the protection she could get. Still. "I suppose I can make something to keep away spirits with ill will. Making something strong enough to have a real effect though will be difficult."  
  
"Err... sure I suppose that would work. I'd have to ask Anito though for specifics, but I am pretty sure we can strengthen them ourselves so you don't need to worry about making them strong." Ranma-chan said unsure of what exactly her response was supposed to be. The wizard had said to look for working wards, not to actually get any.  
  
The old man hopped closer. "Really? Are you sure you don't want to be my assistant?"  
  
"Err... yeah..." Ranma-chan said backing away from the old man.  
  
The old man let out a sigh. "Too bad. It is so hard to find pretty young assistants these days. If you ever change your mind... there is always an opening for a girl like you." The priest's eyes glittered.  
  
"Hey I am no-" Ranma-chan stopped herself and let out a sigh of her own. "Why do I even bother?" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hmm, what is that?"  
  
"Nothing. Thanks mister, I'll be sure to stop by later when everything is all sorted out." Ranma-chan said waving goodbye as she walked off.  
  
"Come back soon!" The old priest shouted back as she walked away.  
  
Ranma-chan just groaned. "Screw it. I am going to get some hot water the world be damned. Not cold water nor all the forces of fate will stop me." Ranma-chan muttered under hear breath. As she walked people steered away from the quietly murmuring girl. Then again, the occasional mad chuckle probably didn't do wonders for her image.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It is an amazing thing how a just a small bit of hot water can really change a person. In Ranma case, it was enough to make a man out of him. This was of course the entire point. Which explained why the pigtailed martial artist was currently happily stretching out his newly masculine arms in front of a very disturbed chef. A chef that only moments ago had been trying to remove a very rude pigtailed girl from out of his kitchen.   
  
"Ah, it's good to be a guy." Ranma announced out loud to the world. He didn't even bother to glance back at the frozen cook so preoccupied was he with his return to manhood.   
  
Walking out of the kitchen back into daylight Ranma grinned. Really, what wasn't there to be happy about? Here he was back in male form and half done with his assigned tasks. There was no Shampoo, no Mousse, no Ryouga to bother him. For that matter the sun was still high in the sky signaling for the pigtailed boy a victory of sorts. A declaration that he, the eternally cursed, was reprieved with an actual chance to relax.  
  
A pang of hunger struck the pigtailed boy and his stomach growled out in objection to its emptiness. Grimacing, Ranma stared at the sky a second time. This time he gave it a baleful eye. Who was he kidding? Him getting a reprieve? Ha! No, the real truth now seemed far more clear. The heavens were laughing at him. Taunting him with the reminder that it had been well over twenty-four hours since he had last eaten.  
  
"I better stop thinking down that road, or I'll turn out like pig boy." Ranma murmured to himself. Shaking his head free of the dark thoughts he plodded on his way.  
  
A shout, a cry of fear shattered Ranma's reverie. Glancing up he saw people piling away from a central location. Curiosity tugged at the pigtailed boy. What was it? A martial arts fight breaking out dangerously close? An appearance of a mythical entity like say a flying minotaur, or an asura? Remembering the battle between Rouge and Taro Ranma let out a laugh.  
  
Approaching Ranma found himself sorely disappointed. The disturbance seemed to be nothing more than a oddly built and colored girl grabbing onto a rather ordinary looking business man. Strangely, the scene reminded him of the good old days with Kodachi, or Shampoo trying to squeeze out a confession of love from him, usually via some sort of potion, poison or mystical tool. Looking at it that way Ranma felt rather sorry for the guy, but the pigtailed boy wasn't about to step in the middle of something as down right messy as love.  
  
Just as he was about to turn around and go the girl threw the man down to the ground, hard. Ranma stopped narrowing his eyes and reevaluating the situation. Apparently he was wrong, this wasn't a girl just trying to crush the love out of a guy like the last drop of juice out of a lemon. She was most definitely trying to hurt the man. Further, looking at their aura's the girl was most definitely stronger. Nope, this was more the case of the strong picking on the weak. While in this case the strong did happen to be a girl Ranma wasn't about to let this part of his martial arts credo pass.  
  
"Yo weird girl! Let him go." Ranma announced lazily. Hopefully she would drop the guy. The pigtailed boy really wasn't sure about fighting her as funky as the aura he was reading off of the oddly built girl looked. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do was beat up a girl. It not only went against his preferences, it just plain looked bad.  
  
Luck wasn't on Ranma's side. The girl just gave him a glance and returned her eyes to the guy on the ground. Irritated the pigtailed martial artist called forth a rather ball of turning life energy. Whipping his arm he threw the blast at the girl. It covered the distance in a streak of energy before impacting against her oddly colored skin.  
  
"Hey, I told you to let him go!" Ranma shouted out in justification of his assault.   
  
Despite his bravado a sinking feeling filled his guts. The weirdly built girl hadn't so much as blinked at his ki blast. Sure it was a weak blast, but it most definitely should have had some effect. On the other hand this did mean he didn't have to hold back. Confidence recovered Ranma smirked slightly while funneling ki into a brilliant crackling ball of energy that sat in anticipation of the start of the fight.  
  
"How dare you!" The girl said finally glancing at her attacker in irritation.  
  
Well, he certainly had her attention now. Ranma positively grinned. "Eh, if you got a problem with me butting in you should be more careful where you pick your fights."  
  
The girls eyes flashed briefly. "For interfering die!" The girl yelled angrily streaking toward the martial artist.   
  
Ranma dodged to the side easily letting the girl fly past with her charge. The strange girl wasn't very fast and if her lines were any indication she didn't have a whole lot more brains then pigboy. Not that it really mattered as the fight was over now. With that he tossed the shining blast of energy toward the girl with a flick of his wrist.  
  
The glowing blast rammed into the girl's back and picked her up off the ground flinging her a good dozen paces. Ranma grinned almost sadly seeing she was knocked off her feet. This time the odd girl wasn't unscathed. Fight over the pigtailed boy turned to leave and then stopped. She was standing up, what was more she didn't even look particularly hurt. In fact, she looked mad.  
  
"That hurt human." The girl spat out.  
  
"Shit." Ranma hissed out nervously. He hadn't thought the odd girl would be that tough. Heck, even Ryouga would have been damaged by a blast like that. Not that the pigboy's incredible resistance extended to ki anyway.  
  
The strangely built girl wasn't going to leave the pigtailed boy a whole lot of thinking time though. She dived back into combat with a savage recklessness of one who knows nobody can stand against her. Ranma skirted around the attacks with an inborn ease. Casually he dodged a sideways swipe took a hand sized chunk out of a tree. Those claw like hands of hers certainly were sharp. Still, for someone as tough as she was this strange girl was incredibly skill and had absolutely no finesse.  
  
Shifting slightly he let another attack pass his head. Insane toughness or not Ranma had no intention of playing the defensive the entire fight. He had taken on plenty of things that were hellishly tougher than him. This odd girl was no exception.  
  
With an expert eye Ranma awaited his moment. Flashing to the left he let a clawed hand pass his head lashing out with his own fist. The counter attacked connected placing all his strength, and all hers behind the blow. Surely not even she could take that kind of hit.  
  
"Whaaaam! Crack! C-c-c-crrrrrraaaaaaaccccccck." First impacted with such force that the blow lifted the girl up and flung her half a dozen meters where she impacted with a tree. The body slumped to the ground in temporary unconsciousness as the meter wide trunk behind her split. Moments later the tree tilted and began to all as the remains trunk shredded unable to carry it anymore. Just before the large tree could crush her a wide eyed girl dived for freedom clutching something precious to her chest as she hit the ground.  
  
"Oooops..., forgot about that weird mass effect thingy." Ranma muttered scratching his head. Then he grinned evilly. The odd girl was slowly making it to her feet stumbling slightly in delirium. "Looks like your weak against physical attacks, eh. Well then, let the fun begin." Ranma declared cracking his knuckles in anticipation.  
  
"Weak against physical attacks!? Anyone would be weak against that!" Someone muttered in a mix of awe and horror from behind.  
  
"Nah, Anito hits me worse all the time." Ranma let out conversationally as he leapt into the fray.  
  
The strange girl swung her clawed hand desperately. The blow was blind and slow. So much so that Ranma didn't even bother to dodge. Instead he merely intercepted the hand gleefully remember the bracers that now protected his arms. Arm blocked the girl was now completely open and the pigtailed boy took advantage of it. Not wanting to punch her again as weakened as she was instead he simply reached forward and grabbed her head. Then with a slight twist he pulled her clean off her feet and rammed her straight into a convenient stone statute.  
  
Ranma winced when the strange girl's head hit. He had wanted to bounce her head off the stone, not send it right through. Unfortunately he had again underestimated the incredible impact that the mystic mass had. Thankfully she looked to be okay, if unconscious. Dropping her unceremoniously on the ground the pigtailed boy looked instead at the statue. Seeing the now entirely missing lower abdominal section Ranma tossed off an apology to the marble that had lost its manhood. "Sorry about that."  
  
The girl stirred to wakefulness and struggled to get back up. With a sigh Ranma pushed her back down to the ground with a foot. Squatting low the pigtailed martial artist asked, "You aren't going to go pick another fight if I leave you alone now will you?"  
  
"You can't stop me human!" The girl spat from the ground.  
  
"Now why did you have to say that? I feel bad enough beating you up already." Ranma muttered to himself irritated at the girl. "Stupid girl, all you had to do was say no."  
  
As he spoke the pigtailed boy stood up dragging each of the odd girls arms up behind her back. Then with a quick twist he dislocated each, painfully. Finally, he impossibly crisscrossed them behind her back in such a way that she had no hope of freeing them without either intense pain, a lot of help or far more likely both.  
  
"There, that should keep you out of trouble for a while."   
  
Done Ranma walked off shouldering Nabiki's pack. As the pigtailed boy left the scene he let out a sigh. He didn't like fighting girls, but even he had to admit that the fight did let off a lot of built up stress. It was not a moment after that realization crossed his mind his stomach let out a loud growl.  
  
"Grrr... can't I relax for even a moment!" Ranma shouted up at the sky now blocks away from the fight. There was stillness for just a moment before a car flew down the nearby road spraying water onto the now sputtering Ranma-chan.   
  
"Damn it! I just changed back too!" Ranma-chan growled out. "Fine! I'll get hot water and there is nothing, nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
A pause of silence passed as the heavens gave no answer. Disturbingly she wasn't sure whether or not that was a bad thing, or a good thing.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
There is nothing quite like reading in a high tree branch. Ranma wasn't exactly certain if she meant that in a good way. It certainly did have the perk of removing you far from the troubles of your grounded siblings, and more importantly the continual nagging questions, or even worse people eating. Ranma shivered at the last. As hungry as he was watching people eat was his worst nightmare.  
  
Then again bark didn't come close to comparing to a good chair, or even a nice soft bed of grass. Still, it wasn't so bad once you finally got into a comfortable position. Finding that position though could be hell. As bad as that was the real challenge was balancing the pack, most especially when rifling through it for the massive array of books left by the wizard.  
  
Not that the so called sources did a whole lot of good. Oh, they might have been useful, if Ranma had the time and inclination to read them. As it was he had only bothered looking at the first three. When the he realized the third was written in Mandarin he hadn't bothered digging any deeper.  
  
Truth was given enough time he was perfectly capable of puzzling out the blanks in Anito's little description anyway. The real difficulty was figuring out what the heck the wizard was talking about when he spouted out all that technical jargon. Here, the books didn't help anyway as they were at least as bad, if not worse.  
  
Still, the particular part he was working on was immensely puzzling. Seeing that it referenced one of the Japanese books Ranma decided to try his hand at deciphering the reference, or at least identifying the answer by means of comparison. Shifting, Ranma reached toward the pack rifling around for one of the books. With a bit of difficulty he was able to procure it. The pack though didn't do so well and immediately took the two story plummet down to the ground. "Gaaaaahh!" Ranma shouted out vexed.  
  
"Eeeeep!" Came out a twin cry from below as the pack narrowly missed impacting an innocent female bystander. The voice sounded slightly familiar.  
  
Peeping down through the branches Ranma tossed off an apology while trying to make out the source of the voice. "Sorry about that, I just accidentally knocked the darn thing over."  
  
Purple eyes peered back up trying to pierce thick branches. "That's okay, I wasn't hurt." The girl said shyly. Then catching sight of Ranma her eyes widening in surprise. "Your the one from the roof!"  
  
"Ah ha! I thought I remembered that eeep." Ranma declared pounding his fist into his hand in understanding.  
  
The girl looked away cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Th-thanks for carrying me back to my room last night." She said quietly.   
  
"Ah that? That was nothing. I couldn't leave you up there." Ranma said lazily.   
  
If anything the girl's cheeks looked redder. She turned her head facing it down slightly to the ground so that Ranma could only see her dark violet hair. After a moment of silence she ducked down and started gathering up the books that had fallen out of the pack.   
  
"Hey, you don't need to do that. Here just don't move I'm coming down." Flipping himself up off the tree branch the pigtailed boy completed an aerial summersault before landing easily on the ground.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing. How did you do that." She breathed with some awe distracted from replacing the books in the pack.  
  
"That? That's nothing, its actually pretty easy once you get used to it. Now being thrown off a three story building to practice your break falls hurts. You get good real fast, but it still hurts." Ranma winced in memory of his father's rather gung-ho attitude when it came to his son's training.  
  
The girl giggled. Ranma frowned at her response. "Hey!"  
  
She shook her head while smiling shyly. "Sorry." Looking at the books she asked innocently. "Do you like the occult?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"The books I just read the title 'Ryuu Hebi's Grimore of Enchantment and Transfiguration' and thought you might be into the occult."  
  
"Nah, not really, its more the other way around. I was just doing some research." Ranma replied.  
  
The girl looked at him her purple eyes filled with puzzlement before settling on disappointment. "Oh." She paused and then brightened. "What were you doing in that tree anyway?"  
  
"Eh, that? People kept bothering me so I went up there so I wouldn't have to deal with them any more."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said looking downcast.  
  
"Wha-?" Ranma's eyes widened when it actually hit him. "Oh no, that isn't what I meant. You see I was just talking about in general not necessarily you, you know? That is, I mean, I was kind of wanting a break anyway." He finished lamely his hands waving wildly.  
  
"Oh, okay. I was just worried I was bothering you." She replied smiling again.  
  
Ranma's jaw worked itself up and down for a few moments. Then he stopped and murmured to himself. "That doesn't usually happen."  
  
The girl frowned confused. "I am not bothering you aren't I?"  
  
Ranma leaned forward and peered closely at her chest. Yep, he had thought right there were breasts. Small, but certainly there. Further, the aura presence indicated they were real, barring some really, really weird martial arts technique. Drawing back he blinked catching her last sentence. "Of course not."  
  
The girl stepped backward slightly her face flushed red hot. "Ummm..." She began searching for something to say to someone that had just stared directly at her breasts with such intensity. Groping mentally she caught sight of the tree. "How did you get up there anyway?"  
  
Ranma glanced following her gaze. "Oh that, I jumped."  
  
The girl giggled again. This time he brushed it off. Then his stomach growled out angrily. Now it was his turn for red to touch his cheeks. "Say, you don't have any spare food on you?"  
  
The girl shook her head sadly. "No, I gave my lunch to a friend. Why don't you buy some?"  
  
"I'm out of money." He said sheepishly.  
  
"What about the money in the pack?" She asked curiously.  
  
"There is money in the pack!" The pigtailed boy's eyes were wide with disbelief.  
  
The girl reached in and held up a wad of yen timidly. Ranma took one look at the money and let out a exclamation of irritation. "Gaaaaahhhhh!" Grabbing onto the tree he started pounding his head into the trunk at his stupidity. "Damn it, I didn't eat all day and he just left money sitting there. Damn it! I don't know if I should wring his neck or thank him!"  
  
"Ummm, are you okay?" The girl asked nervously as she watched the pigtailed boy bash his head with threatening force into the wood.  
  
"Oh sorry, its just that I haven't eaten all day and it turns out I could have had as much food as I wanted." Ranma explained. "I didn't disturb you did I?"  
  
She giggled again and shook her head shyly. "No, not at all."  
  
Holding the money in hand Ranma made to go get some food then stopped himself. "Say, do you want something to eat? I mean, it only seems right after all if it weren't for you I wouldn't have eaten anything for hours."  
  
The girl's face turned beat red and she looked down at the ground shyly. "I'd like too... but, my father wants me home early today."  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I'll see if I see you or something." Ranma said waving goodbye as he walked off.  
  
"Goodbye..." She returned sadly as Ranma left.  
  
Ranma glanced back at the girl, but she was already heading off her own way again. Shrugging he quickly made his way to a place where he could find nourishment. Even as he walked the terrible and telltale sound that haunted his dreams assaulted his ears. "Pit pat pitter pat pit pit." The nightmarish sound was that of rain falling from the sky. With a groan the pigtailed boy looked up his face asking the heaven's why. They gave no answer except more rain that turned he into a she.  
  
"I get it okay! I get it damn it! If you want it that way I'll stay as a girl for a while you don't have to make it rain!"  
  
Thunder rumbled in answer and Ranma-chan knew for certain that whatever gods had it in for her would not be assuaged today. That left only one choice, run for the nearest cover as fast as high heeled feet could carry her. Impressively, despite the handicap the pigtailed girl still made a speed some sprinters might envy.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
OMAKE, OMAKE, OMAKE  
  
Ground was hard. Rocky ground was especially so. Thick slabs of granite beat those both out by a good margin Ryouga realized as he pried himself up from where he had impacted. Frowning the boy glanced about attempting to drag from the stiff fingers of the gods his whereabouts. The effort gave no more yield than ever before, instead all he could think was that somehow he had left that silvery place behind. For that matter he was a man again. He wasn't sure how that had happened, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
"Where in the world am I- Owwwww!" Ryouga howled out the last as Ranma's pack materialized in a fiery streak impacting the martial artist so hard he was knocked flat face first into the rock below once again.  
  
Pulling himself off the ground he glared at the innocent canvas that was smoking from the heat of friction. Glancing about Ryouga looked for the bastard that dared to attack him with their pack. No one was to be found no matter how hard and how long he glared at the blasted rock that surrounded the mountain on which he stood.  
  
While irritated Ryouga decided to make the most of matters. Ripping open the pack he glanced through the contents. Some strangely familiar clothes, snacks, and several books. The sometimes pig curiously picked up one of the tomes experimentally. Opening it he tried to decipher the strange symbols in which it was written. They seemed so hauntingly familiar, yet so strangely different. It was like some twisted and evil madman had gone through and flipped the darn thing upside down. "What kind of silly code is this." Ryouga growled out angrily.  
  
Just then something registered against his ki senses. Now Ryouga's aura sight wasn't anywhere near refined. The difference between him and Ranma these days was quite like the difference of eye sight between a bear and a hawk. However, sensing that, that huge golden orb that tore across the sky with all the subtlety and power of an out of control eighteen wheeler filled with TNT didn't take anything near refined senses.  
  
Ryouga however, didn't have anytime to really appreciate the energy blast. As fast as it was traveling he had only a moment before it slammed into the ground swatting away the top of the mountain as easily as one would swat a fly.  
  
"Boooooooooooooom!!!!!" The entire earth shook under the blast and Ryouga's ears deafened as he was flung cut, burning bruised and broken into the higher atmosphere the book and pack reduced to ash.  
  
As the boy careened through the sky he let out a shout unheard through the chaos below. "Ranma this is all your- bweeeeeee!" His words never made it to their finish due to the rain storm that had been flung into from miles away.  
  
---------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Author In  
  
Since my brother put a shameless plug for my fic in his own, it is only fair I return the favor. Thus I direct you all to "Void Contract" by ObsidianFox.  
  
Author Out 


End file.
